U Belong with me
by 0-0-RinoaHeartilly-0-0
Summary: Sasuke es tan sexy como codiciado, Sakura es el prototipo exacto de una NERD-FREAK, una fuerte amistad los ha unido desde niños, pero en el insti las cosas se complican,Sakura esta completamente enamorada de el en secreto.Sentira Sasuke lo mismo por ella?
1. La mejor amiga

Sasusaku 100%

Aclaración: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 1**

**La mejor amiga.**

Habían pasado 7 años desde que se habían conocido, desde aquel dia en el parque cuando solo tenían 10 años y el la defendió de aquellos niños malvados que se burlaban de ella por usar anteojos y su cabello rosa.

**Flash Back**

_-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir a aquel niño que lucía tan seguro de si mismo y que le habia callado la boca a los otros 4 niños mas grandes que el cuando me molestaban, su blanca piel, cabellos negros azabaches y mirada seria me habían intimidado un poco._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunté algo nerviosa, el me miró casi sorprendido de que yo le hubiera dirigido la palabra de manera tan normal._

_-Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha…-respondió tendiéndome una mano para levantarme del suelo en donde me habían empujado minutos atrás aquellos niños.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Me pregunto ahora con intriga._

_-Sakura Haruno- Respondí con una sonrisa timida._

_- ¿Por qué te molestaban?-Pregunto Sasuke con intriga._

_-Por mi cabello rosa y mis anteojos- Respondi con naturalidad, porque era lo normal en mi vida._

_-Eso es ridículo–Respondió Sasuke- Mi papa usa anteojos y nadie lo molesta- dijo sonriéndome._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Punto de Vista de Sakura Haruno **

Así fue como conocí a mi vecino Sasuke Uchiha, después de ese dia nos habíamos hecho amigos, quizás yo era su única amiga verdadera, no era muy sociable, a veces ni siquiera sabía porque me hablaba, íbamos a la misma escuela, el vivía en la casa justo al lado de la mía, lo conocía bastante bien, y también sabia perfectamente que el era uno de los chicos mas bello del planeta, a sus 17 años Sasuke podía ganar el concurso de Mister Universo fácilmente, su cuerpo atleta gracias a ser el capitán del equipo de básquet en el instituto, su rostro impecablemente perfecto, sus ojos afilados y negros, y cabello de igual color envidiado por muchos gracias a su perfecto corte, sin contar una actitud seria y misteriosa que mataba a cualquier chica, ¿su único defecto? Karin su nueva novia de hace unos meses, era la chica mas popular del instituto, por supuesto era bastante arrogante, presumida, un cuerpo que todos los chicos añoraban, aunque no entendía porque, de cara no era muy linda, pero su pecho atraía a cualquier hombre, además que su popularidad la hacia mas atractiva, y mucho mas que yo claro, era algo freak para muchos.

**La realidad**

Sakura no era la típica chica que cualquier hombre quisiera, simplemente por ser un patito feo como solían llamarla, unos lentes grandes tapaban sus hermosos ojos verde jades, su piel era bastante suave y de un tono blanco, su cabello distinto al de cualquier chica era rosa, lo tenia bastante largo pero siempre recogido en una cola de caballo para no llamar mucho la atención, pertenecia al grupo de ciencias de la escuela, con unos no muy populares compañeros, su cuerpo bueno tenia un cuerpo bastante femenino y lindo solo que no lo mostraba debido a sus t-shirts poco originales y jeans. Sasuke era el único en la escuela que no le importaba su apariencia, simplemente la trataba como si fuera otra en su grupo popular, aunque Sakura se alejaba la mayoría de las veces de el en la escuela para no ser luego pisoteada y humillada por su novia y secuaces.

Sasuke parecía bastante encantado con su novia Karin, aunque Sakura no entendía el porque, ella era algo cabeza hueca, y no tenían nada en común, sin contar que habían mil rumores de que lo engañaba con su amigo Neji, el no hacia casa a nada de eso, parecía embrujado por Karin, y esta lo habia alejado bastante esos últimos meses de ella.

Esa noche Sakura hacia algunos deberes del club de ciencia como todos los viernes, de pronto escucho un sonido en su ventana y sabia quien era, asomo su cabeza y vio a Sasuke abajo, hizo una seña y bajo rápidamente.

-Hey…-Dijo Sasuke sonriéndole- Llevaba un sweter gris sobre una camisa blanca bastante ajustada y unos pantalones deportivos.

Sakura le sonrió- ¿Problemas en casa?-Respondio la pelirosa decifrando el saludo de Sasuke, lo conocía perfectamente aunque el moreno fuera de pocas palabras.

-Lo mismo de siempre…Mi padre enseñándome folletos de la facultad de negocios y administración para que siga en el negocio Uchiha.

-Y tu estas loco por estudiar medicina-Dijo casi al instante Sakura

Sasuke poso su mirada algo triste en los ojos de Sakura- Tu eres la única que me entiende, ojala mi padre fuera un poco como tu…

-Tienes que decírselo Sasuke, si no lo haces terminaras siguiendo su sueño no el tuyo…

Sasuke poso suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de la pelirosa sobresaltándole el corazón, Sakura sabia que para Sasuke ella era como su hermana, pero ella estaba completamente e innegablemente enamorada de el.

-No se si sea lo correcto, Karin piensa que debo seguir en el negocio de papá- Dijo Sasuke quitando rápidamente la mano y haciendo que Sakura sintiera un balde de agua helada al escuchar ese nombre.

-Wow, me había olvidado ahora esta Karin.- Dijo Sakura tratando de ocultar su amargura

-Peleamos hoy-Dijo Sasuke algo triste.

-Otra vez?...

-Malinterpreto algo que le dije acerca de un comentario que me dijeron sobre ella…

Sakura no dijo nada siempre era lo mismo con ella…

-En fin no te aburriré mas con mi vida, gracias por escucharme, eres mi mejor amiga Sakura…

Sasuke beso la frente de Sakura y se fue a su casa, dejándola sola observando lo que siempre seria la mejor amiga perdidamente enamorada del chico imposible.

000000000000000000000000 Continuara 

Se me acaba de ocurrir hacer esta historia estaba inspirada y bueno espero les agrade la idea la seguire según la respuesta en reviews que tenga un beso!!!


	2. El almuerzo

Holaa me alegra haber leido todos esos reviews en respuesta a mi fic, yo también amo esa canción de Taylor Swift y ella me inspiro totalmente para escribir este fic. Espero les guste el cap.

**El almuerzo**

Un sonido persistente llego escuchándose a lo lejos en la mente de una pelirosa que estaba entregada a los brazos de morfeo. El sonido persistía pero ella lo ignoraba. Siguió profunda hasta que una voz mas fuerte que aquel molesto sonido se escuchó sobresaltándola.

-SAKURA ES TARDE PARA EL INSTI!! LEVANTATE HIJA- Grito su madre

Sakura vio la hora en su ignorado despertador y se percató que se le habían hecho 15 minutos tardes para tomar el autobús escolar. Corrio se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo, como era usual no vio mucho lo que vestiría, una camiseta blanca, unos jeans y una sudadera comoda bastarían. Su melena rosa fue sujetada en una cola de caballo y corrió con su mochila repleta de libros hacia la parada del autobús.

-Maldicion- dijo Sakura al ver que inevitablemente su autobús se había ido 3 minutos antes

La desesperación comenzaba a invadirla, su padre ya se habia ido, el autobús mas cercano quedaba como a media hora caminando y tenia una exposición de biología a primera hora.

-Sakura….- Dijo una voz masculina bastante gruesa y sexy que Sakura conocía muy bien.

-Sasuke?- Dijo Sakura viendo como Sasuke llegaba con su mustang convertible viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Sube vas a llegar tarde.

Sakura vaciló un poco pero luego se subió, no le gustaba irse con Sasuke al insti puesto que después el club de los populares y el club de fans le haría la vida mas imposible de lo que se lo hacían normalmente, aunque Sasuke le habia rogado e implorado desde que le regalaron su carro hacia ya 1 año ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Tomo esto como una emergencia asi que no hay replicas que valgan, me siento halagado al tenerte por fin en mi carro después de tanta humillancion y suplica- Dijo en un tono divertido Sasuke.

-Pareces de muy buen humor esta mañana, ya veo que las cosas con tu padre mejoraron- Dijo Sakura al notar la voz de felicidad del moreno quien radiaba su esplendor ese dia. El chico irradiaba sexappeal, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, una camisa con unos dibujos estilo graffiti debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra, y unos jeans desgastados, y zapatos deportivos simplemente sexy y muy al estilo Sasuke Uchiha.

-La verdad es que no…- Dijo Sasuke ahora algo mas cauteloso- Arregle las cosas con Karin, no con mi padre.

Otro balde de agua helada invisible cayo en el cuerpo de Sakura, el solo nombre le revolvía el estomago de impotencia- Ohh ya veo, pues que bien.- mintió

Sasuke al parecer noto el tono frio de Sakura

- Le dije lo que tu pensabas de la situación y de pronto como que me apoyo 100%, fue extraño, pero asi es Karin, inesperada, cambiando el tema Sakura, que te parece si almuerzas hoy conmigo.

-No gracias, no me caen mucho tus amigos y a ellos menos yo…-Dijo la pelirosa ahora con un tono mas apagado.

-No me refería en la escuela, vamos a comer afuera, en la colina cerca del insti, comprare algo delicioso, al final debo agradecerte lo de anoche.

-No te preocupes, no es una obligación Sasuke, lo hago porque me importa, porque te…-Pero la pelirosa paró bruscamente cuando casi decía algo que no se suponía debía decir.

-Tu que?- Pregunto Sasuke ahora con un tono de interés total y curiosidad extrema

-Yo te deseo lo mejor siempre…

-Ahh…claro … igual yo cabeza de chorlito-Dijo Sasuke mientras llegaban al estacionamiento del instituto, por suerte para a pelirosa la gente ya habia entrado al edificio y nadie a vio saliendo del carro del popular Uchiha Sasuke, pero solo una persona los miraba de lejos con una cara casi diabólica.

-Karin…-Dijo Sakura a Sasuke quien volteo y suspiró en modo de cansancio.

-Seguramente habrá un lio por esto, lo siento Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, me encanto haberte traido a la escuela debería dejar que lo haga mas seguido, casi siento como que no me quieres cerca cuando estamos en el insti, realmente no se que te haces cuando estas dentro.

Sakura sonrio nerviosa, puesto que prácticamente se escondia, pero le hizo una seña a Sasuke de que su arpía se acercaba y la pelirosa salió como un rayo hacia sus clases, se encontron en el salón a su única compañera en la escuela, y quizás era la única porque Hinata era tan timida que Sakura fue la única que la hizo sentir comoda como para hablar tranquilamente y establecer una amistad.

-Hola Hinata- saludó Sakura

-Buenos días Sakura, llegaste a tiempo Kakashi aun no llega…- dijo la muy guapa morena.

Hinata era una chica de piel bastante blanca, ojos muy claros y un cabello negro azulado largo y liso, un cuerpo bastante femenino, y siempre llevaba ropa muy fina ya que su familia era bastante adinerada, aunque Hinata era una de las personas mas humildes en personalidad y sencilla, lo que Sakura mas admiraba de ella, pero Hinata tenia una debilidad, y esa era Naruto, el mejor amigo de mi tormento Sasuke en la escuela, Naruto era muy popular con las chicas, un sentido del humor excelente y una sonrisa arrolladora, Hinata ha estado loca por el desde hace muchos años, pero ahora era casi imposible declararle su amor ya que habían perdido la amistad al entrar en la secundaria como casi todo el mundo.

Por ejemplo Sakura solia ser en primaria la mejor amiga de Ino Yamanaka y ahora la rubia la ignoraba por estar de amiga de Karin quien era la mas popular desde que habia llegado, aunque Sakura no llegaba a entender el porque, quizás porque la peliroja daba tanto miedo que intimidaba a todo el mundo, y también por tener a Sasuke de novio.

Empezo la clase cuando llego un muy relajado profesor Kakashi, dio una explicación poco creible como era usual en el y comenzaron las exposiciones, aunque el guapo profesor estaba inmerso en un librito rojo, que parecía sospechosamente pervertido.

Sakura expuso excelentemente como de costumbre, mientras que Hinata estuvo muy bien a excepción por su tono de voz que era bastante bajo debido a la timidez de la chica.

La pelirosa estaba ansiosa porque fuera la hora de almuerzo, asi se veria con Sasuke, aunque se sintiera tonta por soñar tanto con el, no podía evitar imaginárselo a cada 5 segundos, la próxima clase era con la profesora Tsunade quien era bastante exigente, y aun asi lo que hacia la clase mas pesada era que en ella estaba el club de Karin, para Hinata era la mejor clase ya que estaba Naruto en ella, aunque el rubio se la pasara tonteando y diciendo bobadas para Hinata era una bella melodía.

Ino y las demás seguían a Karin en cualquier fechoría que hiciera, aunque cuando la peliroja trataba de meterse con Sakura, Ino parecía incomoda y casi siempre buscaba otra distracción para la 4 ojos de Karin. Tsunade comenzó con una aburrida lectura y toma de notas de un libro al q nadie le interesaba en lo mas minimo. Naruto estaba en el puesto justamente frente a Hinata la cual estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

-Disculpa Hinata me prestas un lápiz, es que he dejado el mio.

Hinata quedó pasmada y le ofreció rápidamente el que ella misma estaba usando, fue tan rápido que Sakura pensó que le habia sacado un ojo al rubio quien se sobresalto un poco.

-Gracias eres un sol.-Dijo Naruto dedicándole su ancha y perfecta sonrisa y volteándose para sumergirse en la actividad.

Hinata parecía casi derretida en su asiento y Sakura la espabiló un poco tocándola n el hombro para que volviera a concentrarse en su actividad. La pelirosa no veía la hora en que el timbre sonara y saliera corriendo para encontrarse con Sasuke en lo alto de la colina detrás del instituto.

Ellos conocen muy bien ese lugar ya que antes de que Karin llegaran solian escaparse en cada almuerzo a la colina y ahí descargaban cualquier fustracion interna.

El timbre sonó y Sakura le hizo un gesto de despedida a Hinata quien seguía aun en las nubes, corrió antes que todo el mundo para salir del colegio sin que se dieran cuenta Karin y sus secuaces, subió la colina la cual le cansó un poco, hacia tiempo que no hacia ejercicio la materia extra curricular de laboratorio la estaba matando, antes de llegar a la cima tomo un poco de aire, aunque conociera a Sasuke desde hace mucho aun le ponía los nervios de punta cada vez que se aproximaba a verlo.

Ahí estaba, de espalda a ella, con la vista perdida entre el bosque que se imponía frente a ellos, con su sexy atuedo, perfecto cabello negro azabache, piel palida pero perfecta casi de mentira, el moreno se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y volteo su rostro y fijo sus ojos con los verdes jades de Sakura, esos ojos-pensó la Haruno-.

Los ojos del Uchiha era lo que ella mas adoraba de su físico, era increíble cuanta intensidad proyectaban, finos pero no sin dejar invisible ese color negro profundo, siempre expresaba como se sentía a través de aquellos ojos, ahora Sakura sabia que estaba tranquilo, hasta se atrevería a decir que estaba feliz, pro ya serian ilusiones de ella.

-Tardaste- Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

-No estoy tan atlética como antes.

-Debería entrenarte un poco entonces, no puedes perder la forma.- Dijo el Uchiha ahora ensanchando un poco su sonrisa, aquella perfecta sonrisa.

Sakura se puso nerviosa e hizo lo que siempre hacia para calmar sus nervios, esquivar la mirada y morder su labio inferior.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos y luego busco algo en su mochila.

-Mi madre se ha pasado por el insti y me trajo suficiente comida como para un ejercito asi que podemos compartir y darnos un banquete, sabes como es mamá.

Genial-Pensó Sakura, la señora Uchiha cocina excelente, sin contar que es un amor con Sakura.-Ummm le dices gracias de mi parte entonces.

Sasuke le sonrió y la Haruno tomó el gesto como un "dalo por hecho"

Comenzaron a comer, todo estaba delicioso, y la conversación como siempre fluia perfectamente, no habia miedos, nervios o tensión, los dos estaban siempre demasiado a gustos el uno con el otro, Sakura hasta lograba sacarle unas pequeñas risas a Sasuke, no era fácil, pero lo intentaba siempre.

-¿Tuviste problemas con Karin esta mañana?-Se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

Sasuke dudó un poco.

-Me pidió que no volviéramos a hablar.

La pelirosa casi se atragantó después de eso. -¿Qué ELLA QUE?

Sasuke no dijo nada, por lo que Sakura comenzó a sospechar que quizás esa comida era de despedida, pero era ridículo, el se lo pidió antes, estaba confundida, el adoraba a Karin, pero Sakura era su, bueno, no sabia realmente que tanto significaba para Sasuke solo sabia que para ella Sasuke lo era todo.

-Basta, no sigas pensando 200 cosas a la vez como siempre lo haces.-Dijo Sasuke con un tono algo cansado.-Por supuesto que no voy a dejar de hablarte Sakura Haruno.

Sakura se quedó algo estática, el tono de Sasuke era firme, pero no rudo.

-Terminé con Karin.-Dijo el Uchiha y clavó sus ojos en los de Sakura.

La chica tenia el corazón en la boca no lo creía, no creía posible que la pareja KarinxSasuke se haya terminado.

-No podría dejar de hablarte Sakura, porque yo….

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' CONTINUARA ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Heyyy espero les haya gustado corto….. lo se, la universidad, lo siento, hare lo que pueda.

Si quieren otras parejas y otros personajes estoy abierta a sugerencias!!! GRACIAS POR SU ACOGIDAA!!! BESOS

**PROX CAPITULO:**

Sasuke le dira algo a Sakura que cambiara sus vidad?

Hinata lograra decir mas de dos palabras frente a Naruto?

Karin se quedara con esa?

Cual será la reacción de Sakura


	3. Sasuke Uchiha es mío

**Hola espero estén muy bien, quiero agradecer por el apoyo a este fic, está demás decir que mi inspiración vino de la canción de Taylor Swift "You belong with me", y que los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Un beso y espero les guste el cap.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sasuke Uchiha es mío y de nadie más.**

-Yo valoro demasiado nuestra amistad como para terminarla solo por los caprichos de Karin- Dijo Sasuke desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos jades de Sakura y centrándose más en el sushi frente a él.

Sakura estaba aturdida, por un momento pensó que Sasuke le declararía su amor, quizás su mente jugó con ella un poco, ya que eso era imposible, ahora estaba mas que confirmado que Sasuke Uchiha no sentía nada romántico hacia ella, la quería sí, pero como una amiga, una hermana quizás, pero fuese lo que fuese no le importaba, ahora estaba feliz, Sasuke ya estaba separado de la horrible de Karin, ahora volvería a ser el mismo de antes, no el zombie malhumorado y triste que habia sido en los últimos meses.

La hora de almuerzo pasó bastante rápido después de aquella noticia, Sasuke y Sakura fueron juntos a su siguiente clase, Filosofía con la profesora Anko, quien por rumores de la escuela al parecer tenia un aventura con el profesor Kakashi. Sakura no coincidia en muchas clases con Sasuke este año, solo en 2, y ambas las valoraba y las amaba cada vez que le tocaban en la semana, y para mayor fortuna no tenían a Karin como compañera. Hinata si tenia casi todas las clases con Sakura excepto una, Naruto también se encontraba con ellas en casi todas, para fortuna de Hinata.

-Te espero en la salida al terminar las clases- Dijo el moreno dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Sakura quien sintió como su corazón se derretía.

Sakura asintió y se sentó junto a Hinata que se había quedado casi petrificada al escuchar eso.

-¿Fue mi imaginación, o Sasuke Uchiha te dijo para irse juntos?

-Escuchaste bien Hinata, Sasuke terminó con Karin, quizás volvamos a nuestra antigua relación.- Sakura dijo esto con tanta felicidad que casi parecía tener un aura brillando alrededor de ella.

-Me alegro mucho, solo ten cuidado Sakura.-Dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

-Karin no es de fiar, a veces me da mucho miedo, es algo psicópata, y no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados al haber perdido el chico mas popular de la escuela, recuerda que todo lo que la hacía a ella popular era Sasuke.

Sakura entendía perfectamente el punto de Hinata, y sabía que su amiga estaba en toda la razón, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora Sakura luchara a como de lugar por conservar a Sasuke, esta vez nadie se lo volverá a arrebatar. Sasuke Uchiha le pertenece a Sakura Haruno y a nadie mas.

-Bien chicos silencio la clase ha comenzado.- Dijo con una voz cansada la profesora Anko.

* * *

Hinata casi se desmayó cuando Naruto le preguntó si podía prestarle una hoja para el examen sorpresa que preparó el implacable Asuma. Pasó la mañana hasta llegar la tarde y por ende la hora de salida. El corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente casi a reventar al acercarse a la salida ya que eso significaba encuentro con Sasuke.

Sakura llegó a la entrada del instituto y ahí estaba el, hermoso como siempre, recostado en su carro casi como un modelo de televisión. Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa, aquella que Sakura había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo, y ahora había vuelto. Sakura sintió que alguien la observaba a su izquierda, al girar se percató que Karin la veía llena de odio desde su carro en esa dirección, la pelirosa trató de ignorarla y salió casi corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso a los crecientes murmullos de la gente al verlos juntos.

-¿Porqué te tardaste tanto?-Pregunto Sasuke colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y luego unas gafas negras que no hacían otra cosa que incrementar su bendito atractivo, y hacer solo mas mplicado el poder mantener una conversacion coherente.

-Ehh…ahh…ehh...no bueno, se nos presento un examen sorpresa con el profesor Asuma-Dijo Sakura recuperando la voz finalmente.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿qué quieres hacer?,ir al cine, parque, o quizás podemos ir a jugar paintballs, como antes, aunque quizás no quieras ya debe parecerte aburrido.

-Estas loco, muero de ganas por llenarte de pintura-Dijo Sakura entusiasmada imaginándose el panorama.

Sasuke embozó una ancha sonrisa la cual alegro el croazon de Sakura, ya que extrañaba infinitamente esa sonrisa.

- Bien entonces paintballs es-Dijo prendiendo el carro

* * *

Hinata estaba frente al instituto que casi cerraba sus puertas, algo había pasado porque su chofer casi nunca se tardaba tanto en buscarla, su primo Neji ya se habia ido con su novia Tenten, y ahora estaba sola sin saber como regresarse. Hinata es de familia muy adinerada y casi nunca ha hecho nada por sí sola, quizás ese aspecto de su vida atribuya a su personalidad timida y reservada.

La chica de ojos claros esperaba nerviosa pero no terminaba de aparecer el bendito carro de su chofer, sus nervios crecieron cuando en la calle del frente se pararon 3 hombres bastante musculosos y de aspecto peligroso y la veían sonriendo.

Hinata esquivaba las miradas y decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a caminar, pero para su desgracia los hombres comenzaron a seguirla.

-A donde vas cielo- Dijo uno de los hombres

-No te vayas, vamos a divertirnos- Dijo otro

Hinata estaba desesperada, sin poder contenerse sus lagrimas estaban recorriendo su rostro, y de pronto ya no se encontraba caminando sino corriendo. Los hombres la alcanzaron rápidamente levándola a una esquina. El corazón de Hinata palpitaba fuertemente y comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente antes de que los hombres llegaran a ponerle una mano encima.

-QUE DEMONIOS….- Dijo una voz que le sobresalto el corazón a la Hyuga

Los hombres se voltearon y frente a ellos estaba Naruto con una cara casi enloquecida de rabia.

-Niño vete de aquí, vamos a divertirnos con esta señorita si no te importa-Dijo uno riendo

-MALDITOSSS-Grito Naruto abalanzándose sobre uno de ellos, éste lo derribó de un empujón

-Idiota, acaso es tu novia, sino quieres salir malherido lárgate, ¿o quieres observar el show?

Naruto se levantó del suelo, Hinata cerró los ojos para no ver como golpeaban a su amado. Se oyeron gemidos de dolor, gritos y unos cuantos golpes secos contra el suelo, de pronto el silencio invadió el lugar. Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos de azul profundo y una ancha sonrisa frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?-Dijo Naruto

-Sabes mi nombre-Dijo Hinata en un tono de voz casi mudo.

-EH??

Hinata se le guindó al cuello de Naruto en un abrazo sin importarle nada, comenzó a llorar desahogando sus nervios. Naruto se quedo paralizado y solo logro colocarle una mano en la cabeza para calmarla.

-Tranquila todo esta bien- Dijo Naruto- Te llevo a tu casa vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Hinata se percató de que Naruto sangraba en el labio, su cabello estaba revuelto, y estaba un poco sucio por haberse revolcado en el suelo con aquellos hombres que quedaron tirados e inconscientes en el piso. Naruto era muy fuerte.

-¿Sabes como llegar a tu casa?-Preguntó Naruto al ver la cara de perdida de Hinata.

-Solo si estamos en un carro.

-Bueno mi casa esta cerca, podemos ir un momento y pedirle a mi padre que te lleve.

Hinata asintió apenada. Caminaron unos 10 minutos y llegaron frente a un edificio bastante moderno, la Hyuga no sabia que el rubio al que ella adoraba desde hacia un tiempo viviera tan cerca del instituto.

Subieron al piso 6 y Naruto comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos la llave, abrió la puerta y entraron en una sala bastante moderna, estaba muy bien decorada, todo blanco negro y rojo, Hinata se sentía al tope de los nervios, y sabia que no era por la situación que acababa de pasar, sino por estar con Naruto.

-Papá llegué…-Dijo Naruto- ¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar?

Hinata negó con su cabeza.

-Veo que traes compañía- Dijo una voz masculina bastante seductora.

Hinata sintió estar viendo doble por un momento, un hombre de unos 29 años mas o menos estaba frente a ella, tenía una ropa casual, unos ojos azules igual a los de Naruto y un cabello rubio igual de llamativo, era el padre de Naruto.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-Llamame Minato, ¿tú eres?-Pregunto el rubio

-Hinata…Hinata Hyuga

-Hyuga, ya veo- Dijo Minato embozando una sonrisa amable- Y tu Naruto en que problema te metiste esta vez, no te he dicho que basta y que deberías superar esa etapa rebelde de una buena vez.

Naruto se sonrojó- Bueno papá basta, estaba defendiendo a Hinata de unos tipos.

Minato pareció sorprendido- Vaya ¿te llegaron a hacer algo? ¿Quieres llamar a la policía, el hospital?

-No se preocupe estoy bien gracias, quisiera ir a mi casa.

-Vinimos para que nos lleves en tu carro- Dijo Naruto viendo a su padre.

-Claro, no hay problema…-Dijo Minato algo dudoso.

* * *

Sakura estaba detrás de unos sacos, cautelosa, tratando de no hacer el minimo ruido, su oponente no era fácil, era rápido, fuerte, inteligente, y muy guapo, aunque lo ultimo no servía en este juego pero Sakura no paraba de decirlo.

Sakura echó un vistazo al panorama y todo parecía tranquilo y sin movimiento, se arriesgo y salió de su escondite al campo abierto, rápidamente vio como su oponente aparecía frente a ella y le disparaba.

Las bolas de pintura chocaron tras ella al esquivar el lanzamiento de Sasuke.

-Buen movimiento-Grito Sasuke escondido tras una pequeña pared.

-¡No te escondas cobarde!!!- Gritó Sakura.

-Hmp!

Sasuke apareció detrás de la pared y ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo.

Una bola de pintura amarilla se estrelló en el abdomen de Sakura y una de color azul en el pecho de Sasuke salpicándole un poco en la cara.

Sakura comenzó a reírse y un poco después Sasuke.

-La guerra no ha terminado MOAJAJAJA- gritó Sasuke en tono malévolo.

Sakura emitió un gritillo ahogado y comenzó a correr, Sasuke la perseguía y no tard{o mucho en alcanzarla, cuando por fin la sujeto por la cintura ambos cayeron en un arrume de sacos riendo y casi quedándose sin aire.

Tenían puesto el uniforme que les daban para jugar, una especie de traje de color beige, y unos lentes de plástico que los protegía de la pintura, Sasuke se veía muy guapo incluso con pintura salpicada en su rostro, estaba a su lado, su respiracion estaba agitada, lentamente se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con la pelirosa.

-Tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Sakura simplemente estaba quieta admirándolo, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo miraba tan fijamente.

Sasuke le quitó los anteojos protectores a Sakura quien se sobresalto internamente sintiendo de pronto que tenia el corazón en la boca, estaba nerviosa y sus manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-Deberias usar lentes de contacto y quitarte las gafas que usualmente usas, unos ojos como los tuyos no deben ser ocultos.- el moreno le dedico una tierna sonrisa y luego se levanto rápidamente del lugar.

-Me voy a cambiar te espero en el carro.

Sakura sentía aun el corazón comprimido en su pecho, y un pequeño vacio en su estomago. Sasuke era el único que la habia hecho sentir tan comoda aun sabiendo que el era casi perfecto. El único que la había visto aun cuando ella era invisible casi para todo el mundo. La pelirosa fue directo a los vestidores de las chicas y se quito el traje de juego, busco su bolso y se limpió un poco con agua el rostro para quitarle unos restos de pintura. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, y la verdad nunca se había preocupado por su físico mucho, nunca se había sentido guapa y no pensaba que algo la pudiera hacer ver mejor, pero quizás Sasuke tenía razón, esas gafas eran tan grandes que difícilmente la gente podía descifrar el color de ojos que tenía. Su madre le había comprado unos lentes de contacto un año atrás pero Sakura se sentía cómoda usando los de siempre. Quizás podía arreglarse un poco mas.

Sasuke se estacionó en su casa y ambos se bajaron del carro.

-La pase genial Sakura, gracias.- Dijo Sasuke y le rozó suavemente la mejilla a la pelirosa.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Este sin dudas fue el mejor dia de la vida de Sakura Haruno, corrió a su cuarto y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a saltar y gritar de la emoción.

-Hija ¿sucede algo?-Grito la madre de Sakura desde abajo.

-No nada mama solo que…. vi una cucaracha.

Sakura corrió a buscar el teléfono, marcó el numero rapidamente y escuchó a la persona a quien llamaba.

-¿Hinata cómo estas?- preguntó con alegría.

- ¿Qué?...no te entiendo mucho Hinata, tranquila si quieres te pasas por mi casa y me lo cuentas mejor con lujo de detalles, yo también tengo mucho que contarte, además, necesito tu ayuda en algo.

Sakura colgó.

-Desde hoy empieza la Mision Conquista.

00000000000000000000000 **CONTINUARA ** 000000000000000000000000000

**Reviews:**

**HOLAAAA!!! Muchas MUCHAS MUCHISISISMAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios, me han alegrado mucho leerlas,disculpen la tardanza y el abandono, al igual a aquellas q leen mis otros dos fics en proceso Cosas de adolescentes 2 y Seductor Enemigo prometo acualizar pronto, me alegra que este fics les guste tanto y dare lo mejor que pueda en cada capitulo, les aseguro que se podrá mejor.**

**A aquellos que les guste leer libros, les voy a recomendar uno que lei hace poco y es EXCELENTE, Los juegos del hambre de Suzanne Collins, de verdad les encantara es excelente, uno de mis favoritos, bueno que estén muy bien un beso y cuídense nos vemos en el prox!!!!**

**deidara-rock**

**.Chan**

**RAYMAR**

**Katia**

**Yureny**

**Pandiux7**

**Setsuna17**

**Edison**

**lili-little-small-witch**

**lunasuk-chan**

**HarunoChan**

**Selene-Moonlight**

**Asukasoad**

**Ayumi Itaino**

**Xx-Leah-xX: Gracias por tu critica , espero haber mejorado ese punto en este cap!!!**


	4. Renovación

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Autora: Gracias a todas por leer este fic, tengo muchas ideas que desarrollar en el, mil gracias por sus reviews, me han inspirado y alegrado leerlos, no olviden que son ellos los que me motivan a seguir, me encanta leer sus pensamientos acerca del fic, además de sus criticas bien recibidas.

Espero disfruten este capítulo.

**La renovación: Una nueva Sakura Haruno ha nacido**

Hinata llego 20 minutos mas tarde custodiada por su shofer Iruka que se quedo en la sala en la planta baja de la casa Haruno conversando con la madre de Sakura.

Hinata le relató lo sucedido aquella tarde al salir del instituto sin obviar el detalle que fue salvada por Naruto-kun. Sakura se había aterrado pero Hinata parecía no importarle mucho lo que pasó antes de que Naruto apareciera, parecía feliz. Sakura también le contó lo que pasó entre ella y Sasuke. Hinata sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde hacía muchos años atrás.

-Entonces quieres que te ayude a cambiar tu estilo- Dijo Hinata intrigada.

-Pues…eso creo…- Respondió Sakura sonrojada.

-Pues no se si yo pueda ayudar en eso, mi estilo no seria mucho tu estilo, pero conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.

Hinata tenia algo de razón, el estilo de Hinata no lo podía lucir ella, el cuerpo de Hinata era mas fino y femenino, sus vestidos y zapatillas de princesas le quedaban perfectamente con su personalidad, Sakura en cambio aunque no lo mostrara tenia un cuerpo delgado pero a su vez definido con anchas caderas, piernas definidas y unos senos bien formados, además su personalidad no encajada, Sakura era inteligente, audaz, fuerte y difícil de contradecir.

-¿Quien es esa persona?-Preguntó Sakura algo intrigada.

- Una prima que estudia en otro instituto, pero me recuerda mucho a tu personalidad cada vez que la veo, además creo que encajarías perfectamente con su estilo, eres muy hermosa siempre te lo he dicho Sakura, solo que nunca has aprovechado tus cualidades, siempre te has sentido inferior y te has ocultado tras esas gafas y ropa desaliñada.

Sakura aceptaba que Hinata siempre le halagaba y aconsejaba lo de su aspecto, pero ella nunca se preocupó por eso, en primaria era bastante deportista, competía en karate, natación y baseball, Sasuke siempre la admiro de niño por tener el lanzamiento mas rápido en baseball.

-Aló, hola prima soy Hinata, muy bien, claro, ¿que tienes pensado hacer? ¿Te parece ir de shopping? Lo sabía, tengo una persona que quiere conocerte, no, no es un chico….vale, nos vemos. - Hinata colgó- Bien nos vemos en centro comercial Konoha dentro de 15 minutos.

Sakura pidió dinero a su madre, quien se lo dio emocionada, pegando pequeños saltitos emocionada, su madre era bastante coqueta y siempre reprocho lo masculina y poco femenina que se vestía Sakura.

Partieron en el lujoso carro y llegaron al inmenso centro comercial. En la entrada de éste se encontraba una hermosa rubia de casi la misma edad de ellas quizás dos años mayor. Agitaba las manos con gran entusiasmo, Hinata se bajo y corrió a abrazarla. Al lado de la rubia se encontraba un chico pelirrojo que Sakura conocía de la escuela, estaba en una clase con ella, y al lado de este estaba uno de cabello negro y piel pálida con una sonrisa algo artificial.

-Así que tu eres Sakura- Dijo Temari posando sus ojos finos en la pelirosa quien se sintió algo cohibida.

El pelirrojo y el pelinegro la observaron detenidamente, el pelirrojo tenía cara de indiferencia, mientras que el segundo parecía interesado.

-Este es mi hermano Gaara, está en tu misma escuela- Dijo Temari

-No sabia que era tu primo Hinata.-Dijo Sakura algo aludida.

-Nunca surgió la oportunidad de contarlo, tengo muchos primos.- Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Y yo soy Sai, amigo de Gaara- Dijo el pelinegro sosteniendo la mano de Sakura y dándole un suave beso.

Sakura se sobresaltó

-Idiota- Susurró Gaara con cara de fastidio- Nos vamos…- Dijo el pelirojo sin mas

-Nos vemos Sakura.- Dijo Sai aun sonriendo.

-Raros- bufó Temari viendolos irse- Bien empecemos.

* * *

Típica cena familiar, aburrida, y girando en torno a Itachi, "que novedad" pensó Sasuke.

Su padre adoraba a Itachi, y su hermano mayor parecía disfrutar de sus continuos halagos, mientras su madre se fijaba en el y le hacía señas para que los ignorara.

Terminó su cena y se disculpó para dejar la mesa e irse a su habitación, comenzó a hacer sus deberes y una rápida imagen cruzó por su mente.

"Sakura"-Pensó el menor de los Uchiha.

Aquel momento en donde estuvo a punto de besarla, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Sakura pudo haberlo golpeado, "lo peor es que me quede viéndola como el propio baboso, y sugerirle lo de los lentes, seguramente pensó que se lo dije porque no me gustaba" pensaba de manera frutada Sasuke.

La verdad es que cuando estaba con Sakura aunque no lo demostraba se ponía nervioso, no sabía porque, siempre había estado cómodo con ella, era su mejor amiga, casi hermana, pero, desde que se había dado cuenta la distancia entre ellos, y la falta que le hacía, se había dedicado a detallarla mejor, a observarla mas, ahora definitivamente la miraba mucho mas, "pervertido"-pensó.

Sakura ya no era la misma, pasó de ser la niña tímida del principio a ser ruda, valiente, madura e inteligente, la admiraba, ella no buscaba ser el centro de atención aunque pudiera, mientras el siendo ignorado en su casa buscaba ser popular en la escuela, Karin fue su primera novia real aunque no sintiera mucho por ella, por no decir nada, simplemente la necesidad de tener a alguien mas que se preocupara por el, pero era muy problemática, celosa, y habia tratado de separar la amistad de Sakura y el a toda costa, además de los rumores de que lo engañaba con chicos de otras escuelas, hasta chicos del último año en su misma escuela, no le importaba pero no permitiría hacer el papel de idiota frente la escuela.

-"Y una vez mas pensando en los demás."- se reprocho el moreno.

Ahora que el moreno lo pensaba mejor ¿porque Karin se había afanaba tanto en separarlo de Sakura?, no es que ellos tuvieran una relación mas allá de la amistad, ¿No?, es verdad que Sakura era hermosa, no sabía como no tenía novio, quizás porque lo mataría si asi fuera, pero un momento… ¿Por qué lo mataría? Se supone que quiere la felicidad de su amiga, AMIGA.

-Sasuke, Naruto vino a visitarte.-Gritó la madre desde abajo.

Sasuke se levanto de su escritorio y dejo su mente en paz, iba a volverse loco, entre las hormonas y sus mil pensamientos.

Bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba su mejor amigo, a diferencia de Sakura, Naruto había sido el hermano que nunca tuvo, Itachi nunca le hizo caso. Mientras que Naruto siempre admiro al menor Uchiha, por lo tanto Sasuke se sentía como su hermano mayor y eso hizo crecer una amistad valiosa desde pequeños, cuando se conocieron en el jardín de niño.

_**Flash Back**_

**-Mami no me dejes- le decía Sasuke a su madre.**

**-Tranquilo cariño, harás muchos amigos, diviértete, volveré por ti- Dijo su madre depositando un beso en su suave mejilla.**

**Sasuke vio a su madre irse y sin evitarlo soltó unas lagrimas, tratando de que nadie lo viera disimuló tener algo en el ojo.**

**-No llores-Dijo una voz bastante energética.**

**Sasuke volteó y vio a un niño rubio como el sol, vestido de un naranja bastante escandaloso y unos dientes resplandecientes en una ancha sonrisa. La verdad es que la imagen le pareció graciosa, a pesar de lo llamativo de sus colores estaba cubierto de lodo, o algo parecido, nunca había un niño tan sucio como aquel, parecía haber saltado en un charco de lodo.**

**-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, al principio parece un lugar terrible pero la profesora Tsunade es bastante tierna y tiene dos cosas gigantes que son bastante cómodas para recostarse cuando te abraza.**

**Sasuke no quería saber a qué se refería ese niño y no quería averiguar nada grande que saliera de una mujer.- Tengo unos muñecos de acción nuevos, podemos jugar si quieres- Dijo Sasuke con una mirada inexpresiva tratando de sonar cool.**

**-¡GENIAL!- gritó entusiasmado Naruto.**

**-Pero después que te bañes, apestas- Sentenció Sasuke con una sonrisa de suficiencia.**

**Naruto pareció enrojecer de rabia. **

**-UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!- gritó una mujer rubia bastante voluptuosa llevándoselo al cuarto de baño, mientras Sasuke sonreía jugando con sus lujosos juguetes y Naruto le enseñaba un dedo bastante grosero de su mano.**

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

Sasuke sonrió y salió con el rubio a jugar un poco de football cerca de su casa.

* * *

Karin estaba en su cuarto lanzando pestes y blasfemias al mundo por haber conspirado en separarla de su destino Sasuke.

**-¡**TODO ES CULPA DE ESA PELO DE CHICLE!!- Gritaba Karin, y como tres chicas la miraban algo angustiadas.

-No es para tanto, no creo que Sakura haya hecho nada- Dijo algo intimidada Ino.

-Ino vuelves a defender a la mosquita muerta de Sakura una vez más y juro que estas oficialmente fuera de este fabuloso grupo- Dijo la pelirroja algo estérica.

Ino desvió su mirada, las otras chicas en el grupo asentía a cualquier estupidez que Karin decía.

-Bien seguro fue porque se enteró que me acosté con Suigetsu, lo que es ridículo, estoy segura que el imbécil nunca diria nada, alguien tuvo que habernos visto, imbécil sabandija.

Ino no podía creer que Karin fuera tan falsa y estúpida, ya estaba harta de ella y sus cosas, aunque no soportara mucho a Sasuke sabia que hasta el era muy bueno para Karin. La rubia se paró de pronto.

-A donde crees que vas la reunión no ha terminado.- Dijo Karin en un tono de voz demandante.

-Para mi sí, estoy fuera de tu grupo K-A-R-I-N.- Dijo Ino enfatizando su nombre, cerró fuertemente la puerta y salió de aquella casa y de ese grupo de chicas tontas a la cual nunca debió haber entrado.

Tomó su convertible rojo y aceleró hasta su casa, se encerró en el cuarto y busco entre una caja llena de fotos y cartas una en especial. En ella aparecían dos niñas, una parecía bastante deportiva con un cabello rosado y unos ojos verdes preciosos, y del otro lado una rubia bastante delicada que abrazaba a la pelirosa.

-"Lo siento tanto Sakura fui una tonta"- Pensó Ino mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

* * *

Tenían alrededor de 3 horas en el centro comercial, Temari había ayudado a Sakura muchísimo y toda la ropa elegida por ella a Sakura le había encantado, era bastante chic, sexy pero no vulgar además femenina, por sí sola nunca hubiera tenido ese gusto.

Temari era una rubia hermosa, tenía un estilo de estrella de cine, glamurosa, un cuerpo de infarto y además una actitud arrasadora. Su cabello rubio llamaba la atención, era inteligente, decidida pero a la vez muy amigable y graciosa, Sakura la admiró casi al instante de conocerla y a aparte se sintió identificada, Temari pareció encantada con la idea de ayudarla, le encantaba ir de shopping asi que disfrutaba cada segundo. Había llamado a Sakura "Proyecto Super-Make-over"

-Bien creo que estamos listo con la ropa, ahora pasemos al cabello y resto de detalles- Dijo Temari examinando a Sakura quien se coloró un poco.- Tienes una piel envidiable, un cutis perfecto, tu cabello es precioso y un color único, solo que lo tienes un poco maltratado por las colas que siempre te haces, ese corte no te favorece, esos lentes….negativo, ahora usaras lentes de contacto.

Sakura recordó a Sasuke y sintió un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

-Tus cejas las afinaremos mas, y compraremos un poco de maquillaje, y estarás lista para resplandecer Sakura Haruno, Empecemos- Dijo entusiasmada la rubia.

Hinata parecía emocionada también, el único algo cansado era su chofer Iruka, pero al menos había estado todo el dia coqueteando con las chicas del centro comercial.

0000000000000000 2 horas mas tarde 00000000000000000000000000

-Sakura- Dijo Hinata casi tartamudeando.

-Señorita Haruno- Dijo Iruka algo sonrojado.

Temari rompió a llorar y abrazó a la pelirosa- Mi creación- dijo entre sollozos.

Sakura volteó al espejo y no podía creer el reflejo que había en el. La chica frente a el tenía un cuerpo de infarto, unas piernas torneadas bajo unos shorts blancos ortos, unas sandalias bastante delicadas color tierra y una blusa pegada al cuerpo rosa clara con una chaqueta corta blanca encima. Su cabello estaba por los hombros cortado de una manera juvenil y moderna con algunos pocos reflejos rubios, y sus ojos sin los lentes gigantes negros eran impresionantemente cautivantes. Un verde llamativo.

-Estoy lista para mañana- Dijo decidida la pelirosa- "Sasuke-kun"-Pensó.

000000000000000000000000 CONTINUARA 


	5. Sentimientos Confusos

Mil gracias por sus reviews! Disfruté mucho leer cada uno de ellos, trate de mejorar algunos errores en este nuevo cap, espero que les guste, aquí esta la reacción de Sasuke, y desvelando algunos misterios de Ino xD un beso que lo disfruten.

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuSaku. Cap5**

**Sentimientos confundidos.**

Era un nuevo día.

"Pensé que sería mas fácil"…

Sakura estaba aterrada de ir al instituto y encontrarse con toda esa gente que la había ignorado tanto tiempo y seguro estaría atónita con su cambio de look, pero mas aun no se imaginaba la reacción de Sasuke. Todo este cambio había sido en parte para conquistarlo, para abrirle los ojos, para que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que Sakura estaba completamente loca por el, utilizaba el método de cambiar un poco su apariencia y dejar de ocultarse, pero si no lo notaba, si este plan no funcionaba, ella no sabía nada de cómo seducir, de coquetear, y menos con Sasuke con el que había jugando baseball y football desde los 10 años.

-Sakura baja a desayunar se te hará tarde para coger el autobús- Gritó su madre desde la cocina.

"Diablos"- Pensó la pelirosa- Mamá me matara si ve estos reflejos rubios, debo advertirle que se caen después de varias lavadas antes de que se infarte.- Si algo amaba su madre era el cabello se su hija, se lo había cuidado hasta que Sakura decidió que era bastante mayorcita como para cepillárselo ella misma.

Se colocó el atuendo que le seleccionó especialmente Temari para ese primer día de "transformación", Unos jeans bastante pegados de un color oscuro, una botas altas de cuero marrón, una blusa rosa de tela delicada que caían en un escote muy sexy en la espalda. Se colocó sus lentes de contacto, los cuales odiaba por lo incomodo, pero se iba acostumbrando poco a poco, se delineo un poco de negro en sus ojos resaltándolos al máximo y un suave brillo rosado en los labios, con eso era suficiente, si Temari estuviera aquí creo que le aplaudiría. Temari la ayudó mucho en orientarla en cuanto estilo, Sakura no era fea ni nada solo que siempre se había vestido insípidamente sin contar con nunca en su vida haber usado maquillaje ni el cabello suelto con un corte moderno como el que ahora llevaba.

La pelirosa bajo y su padre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-SA..SA..SAKURA????????-Preguntó atónito- ¿Dónde está mi hija?- Pregunto ahora en tono bromista muy característico de el.

Su padre la abrazo- El cerezo al fin ha florecido, tu madre se desmayará.

-Se quitan con las primeras lavadas no son permanentes- Dijo Sakura al ver que su padre veía los rebeldes reflejos rubios.

-Díselo antes de que se desmaye por favor, me voy al trabajo cariño- Su padre besó la frente de su hija y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

Sakura se encaminó rápidamente a la cocina, debía irse al instituto antes de que Sasuke saliera de su casa, no quería encontrárselo en la parada del autobús ni en el frente de sus casas, Sakura quería que se encontraran en la escuela.

Su madre la vio y casi soltó los platos que tenía encima del sobresalto.

-Se quitan con las primeras lavadas- Dijo Sakura rápidamente al ver el tono pálido en los labios de su madre de su madre.

-Hija, estas, tu, radiante, hermosa, ¿estás embarazada, tienes novio?-Preguntó la madre preocupada

-¡Madre!, por supuesto que no, simplemente creo que era hora de…-pensó en la palabra que su padre había usado hace un segundo- florecer- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Su madre sonrió también

- Por cierto hoy te lo lavas hasta que se quite- Dijo ahora completamente sería casi con cara de enfado.

-MADRE!

-2 días- Dijo su madre

-3 días.

-Hecho.- sentenció su madre con una sonrisa.

-Adios má!

-Suerte

Sakura salió corriendo, tratando de no caerse debido al tacón de las botas, no era muy alto, pero no estaba acostumbrada, extrañaba un poco sus converse y sus demás zapatos deportivos, además sus nuevas carteras no tenían tanto espacio como su antiguo y cómodo bolso, ahora tenia carteras completamente inútiles para la escuela pero bastante "chics" como dicen Hinata y Temari, aunque tenga que levar menos libros que de costumbre.

El autobús llego justo 2 minutos más tarde y se montó casi tropezando, el joven que lo conducía la miraba casi con baba en la boca, Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle que dejara de mirarla de esa manera tan aterradora, luego cayó en cuenta de que no era la misma desgarbada y sin sentido de la moda de todas las mañana, ahora mostraba mucho mas, habían unas 5 personas dentro y todos murmuraban cosas, Sakura comenzó a sentirse algo cohibida.

Su corazón le palpitaba cada vez mas, se acercaban poco a poco, faltaban unas 2 estaciones. Ahora pensaba que había sido una terrible idea, una pésima idea, seguramente pasaría por una looser que trata de encajar, pero no era eso y la pelirosa tenía sus objetivos bastante claros, le quedaban dos años en el instituto y no pensaba malgastarlos y ser recordada como la nerd tonta inteligente, quería ser recordaba como la chica pelirosa sexy e inteligente, y si era posible novia del mas guapo del instituto Sasuke.

El inner de Sakura comenzó a reírse maniáticamente ante el panorama.

"pervertida"- Pensó Sakura al ver otros "panoramas" que le mostraba su otro yo.

-Instituto de la hoja- Exclamó el conductor aburrido.

Sakura respiró hondo y bajó del autobús. "No podía ser tan malo"- Pensó.

* * *

-¡SASUKE!- Gritó su madre.

-Hmp….

El moreno salió corriendo tomando la comida que su madre le preparo y guardo en una bolsa, aunque lo intentara y se lo dijera en mil idiomas su madre no aceptaba que su pequeñito niño Sasuke, era ahora, el apuesto sexy, musculoso y deseable Sasuke Uchiha y no necesitaba ser tratado como un niño de primaria. Como de costumbre su ropa usual de infarto, a veces lo hacía a propósito, le gustaba contar con Naruto cuantas chicas en el instituto lanzaba un suspiro cuando el pasaba por el frente, su máxima puntuación era 115, pero estaba seguro que Naruto contó mal a propósito.

Prendió su auto, se coloco sus gafas negras de sol y salió al insti a la hora usual, pensó que encontraría a Sakura en la parada del autobús, había deseado que lo acompañara, pero extrañamente había llegado a tiempo para el primer autobús.

Siguió su ruta y se estacionó en un puesto algo alejado de la entrada del instituto, había mucha gente murmurando, mas de lo normal, ya que este era el instituto de los chismes, y el 56% giraban en torno a él, que si era gay, que si tenía 40 novias, que era un espía, que había salido con una supermodelo, que pertenecía a la mafia, que su cabello era una peluca, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a los murmullos, pero era raro que nadie lo miraba, debía admitir que se sentía algo ofendido.

Sonó la campana y se dirigió a su clase de ética, lamentablemente era una clase que le tocaba con Karin, no tenía ánimos de verla, y para mas colmo no tenía a Sakura en esta clase, a ella si quería verla, suponía que era porque habían vuelto a su antigua amistad. ¿No?

-Bien niñatos, empecemos- Decía el profesor Kabuto, el cual Sasuke no soportaba mucho debido a sus comentarios inapropiados y porque no ser francos, bastante homosexuales acerca de los hombres en la clase en especial hacia el moreno.

-Huy Shikamaru pero que perfume tan divino usas- Dijo con una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro.

-Que problemático- Murmuró Shikamaru, quien de pronto parecía mas cohibido e incómodo de lo normal.

-Vaya ética- Resopló Sasuke a Naruto que se encontraba a su lado algo distraído.

Sonó el timbre nuevamente y se formó el típico bullicio en los pasillos para llegar al comedor, la gente seguía murmurando, pero Sasuke notaba que no lo veían, comenzó a extrañarse, sin poder evitarlo quería saber que era más interesante que el.

-Naruto, una pregunta ¿Qué está viendo todo el mundo?- Pregunto Sasuke algo cansado.

Naruto se quedó viendo embobado en dirección opuesta a Sasuke – A ella- Dijo el rubio

Sasuke volteó y todo parecía de pronto en cámara lenta, la miró de los pies a la cabeza, unas botas de cuero se amoldaban a unas perfectas piernas debajo de un jean bastante pegado, subiendo un poco mas unos pechos rozaban una blusa suave que cubría una piel blanca y cremosa, y ahí estaba lo que le dio un vuelco, el rostro de un ángel, no, era Sakura, pero repotenciada, su rostro tenia una mirada que parecía más segura que nunca con una sonrisa arrolladora, Hinata y ella venían caminando hacia ellos hablando bastante animadas.

Se había quedado sin palabras, tenía la garganta seca, tuvo que pestañear para poder creer que era cierto lo que veía. ¿Cómo es que Sakura decidió cambiar su estilo tímido y sencillo y e pronto se convirtió en una explosiva pelirosa?. Sakura se acercó a el y le preguntó algo, lo sabía porque veía modular sus carnosos labios, pero no escuchaba nada, estaba perdido en el aroma dulce de la pelirosa.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿SASUKE?- Preguntó una voz que retumbó de pronto en la cabeza del moreno.

-Eh, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Dijo torpemente.

-Solo te dije hola Sasuke-kun- Dijo Sakura tímidamente.

-Eh Hola si…-respondió el moreno ahora mas tranquilamente.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de algo?- Preguntó la pelirosa ahora con un tono algo mas pícaro.

Sasuke trato de evitar aquel tono sexy que provenía de la voz de Sakura, la Sakura de siempre, esa amiga de la infancia, aquel baúl de secretos, aquella persona que había sido casi otro chico para el.

-Bueno si, tienes…tienes…- Sólo podía pensar en palabras inapropiadas como unas piernas hermosas, un trasero increíble, unos pechos que me muero, unos labios que quiero besar- Te cortaste el cabello woow, muy orginal, debo irme, yo, baño, nos vemos- Sasuke se fue rápidamente.

Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse, Hinata trato de calmarla dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero la mirada de la Hyuga inevitablemente estaba fija en otra persona.

-Hola Naruto-kun- Dijo la chica algo tímida.

-Hola Hinata, estas muy linda hoy- Dijo Naruto muy galante- Tu también Sakura, me gusta tu nuevo estilo, me disculpan debo hablar con el idiota de mi amigo- Naruto salió detrás del moreno.

- No te preocupes Sakura, seguro se quedó sin habla- Dijo Hinata consolando a Sakura que tenía un rostro que decía "Me arrojo a los trenes hoy"

-Seguro odia mi nuevo look- Dijo Sakura derrotada.

-Entonces creería el rumor de que es gay- Dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Una rubia de cabello largo casi platino estaba detrás de ellas con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sakura tu, estas, bien hecho- Dijo Ino

-I..Ino…-Tartamudeó Sakura, si había alguien que Sakura admiraba y pensaba que podría llegar a ser modelo o superestrella era Ino, habían tenido una amistad bastante estrecha en la primaria pero al entrar en el instituto nunca volvieron a hablar, habían tomado caminos distintos.

-¿Puedo almorzar con ustedes?- Pregunto Ino avergonzada.

-¿Y tu amiga la zanahoria?- Preguntó Hinata sorprendiendo a Sakura por su osadía y altanería en la pregunta.

-Tranquila, seguro se está cocinando de la envidia…ya encontré mi lugar.- Dijo Ino mirando a los ojos de Sakura y luego a Hinata.

Sakura sonrió y abrazó a Ino, seguida por Hinata.

-¿Dónde compraste ese bolso?-Preguntó Ino halagándole el bolso de Sakura.

-Ni lo preguntes son terribles para meter libros- Dijo Sakura atormentada.

-No cambias frentona- Contesto Ino divertida mientras se sentaban en el comedor.

* * *

Sasuke había entrado al baño diciendo unas cuantas maldiciones por su cobardía.

-¿cabello?- pensó Sasuke recordando su torpe comentario.

-Sasuke me puedes explicar ¿Qué te sucedió? Pensé que te desmayarías, ¿y esa cara de idiota?- Dijo Naruto alterado entrando en el baño.

-Calla Naruto, no seas impertinente, me impresionó ver el cambio de Sakura, eso es todo- Respondió Sasuke algo molesto.

-Mas que impresionarte parecías en un estado de shock- dijo el rubio ahora con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Sasuke lo miró con una expresión asesina y Naruto decidió callar.

-Tenemos practica de football será mejor ir con el entrenador Gai antes de que nos imponga 100 vueltas al campo por llegar tarde- Dijo Sasuke algo obstinado.

El moreno y el rubio se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse su uniforme regular por el de football.

Sasuke no organizaba muy bien sus pensamientos, acababa de recuperar su amistad con Sakura perdida por su estúpida relación con Karin, luego, estúpidamente le sugiere lo de los lentes de contacto y la pelirosa aparece como una estrella de cine, ¿qué le pasa al mundo? , no le molestaba en absoluto que Sakura por fin realzara la belleza que Sasuke sabía ella tenía desde que la conoció, sino que ahora todos los imbéciles babosos del colegio estaban viéndola como su fuera un pedazo de carne. Un momento, ese sentimiento podría llamarse celos… ¿Sasuke estaba celoso?

-¿Sasuke estas entendiendo la estrategia?- Pregunto un flameante entrenador de gruesas cejas negras y cabello liso con un peculiar corte y sonrisa algo exagerada ante la distracción del Uchiha.

-Eh si entrenador por supuesto- mintió Sasuke.

-Perfecto ahora derrochen esa flameante juventud y hagan feliz a papi- Dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Los chicos fueron caminando lentamente al campo algo cansados y aburridos.

- Es solo un entrenamiento, ¿por qué tanto drama?- Murmuró Neji a Gaara quien asentía con una mirada seria.

* * *

La tarde había transcurrido lentamente, las clases eran tediosas y algo aburridas, pero las personas no dejaban de murmurar cosas cuando Sakura pasaba, la pelirosa estaba algo cansada pero tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de querer llamar la atención.

Era la ultima clase, Kakashi la impartía, y para colmo de los nervios de Sakura, Sasuke también veía esa clase. La pelirosa y Hinata se sentaron con su nueva integrante del grupo Ino cerca de las ventanas, Kakashi como de costumbre no había llegado asi que aprovecharon para hablar un poco mas.

-¿Y cuéntanos Ino sigues de novia con Kiba?- Preguntó intrigada Sakura, había escuchado ese rumor hacía un tiempo pero nunca había visto a Ino oficialmente besándose o agarrada de manos con Kiba.

-No crean en todo lo que dicen, ese rumor surgió por un beso que nos dimos en una fiesta de Karin, nunca fuimos novios, ni lo seremos, Kiba es un buen amigo mío, además…Es novio de Sakemi.

Hinata y Sakura abrieron los ojos ante esa noticia, Sakemi era una chica bastante callada, tenía buen cuerpo gracias a que era muy buena deportista, y siempre había sido líder en todos los grupos de deporte femenino en la escuela, pero nunca pensaron que sería novia de Kiba quien era uno de los chicos que integraba el grupo de los populares y presumidos del instituto.

-Mucho drama para mi gusto- Dijo Sakura quien generalmente nunca se enteraba de nada de lo que sucedía en el instituto.

-Acostúmbrate- Dijo Ino, la rubia de pronto se puso pálida y dejo caer unos libros del escritorio donde estaba sentada.

-Ino te encuentr…-A Sakura se le cortaron las palabras, Sasuke y su grupo habían entrado al salón, estaba mas guapo que en la mañana al parecer se había duchado después de su entrenamiento y el cabello húmedo le daba un toque extra-sexy. Junto a el iban Naruto, Gaara y Neji.

Sasuke posó sus profundos ojos azabaches en los verdes de Sakura quien rápidamente se ruborizo y trato de ocultar su embobamiento con un saludo rápido para luego voltear el rostro hacia sus amigas.

-Ino ¿por qué te pusiste nerviosa, acaso te gusta uno de los que entró?- Preguntó Hinata algo timida.- Quizas… ¿Naruto-kun?

Ino se sonrojó ante la pregunta- Por supuesto que no, Naruto es demasiado parecido a mí no pegaríamos ni con chicle, pero…hay otro.

"Que no sea Sasuke" "Que no seas Sasuke"- Pensaba Sakura

-Prometan no gritar ni ser muy obvias o indiscretas cuando se lo diga- Ino parecía nerviosa- No se lo he dicho a nadie pero…desde hace un tiempo no puedo dejar de mirar a…

-Bien clase, disculpen mi demora, es que justo atropelle a un venado cuando venía hacia acá- Dijo Kakashi, un profesor alto, delgado pero con músculos definidos, cabello platino algo rebelde, unos ojos finos y negros con una mirada sexy y una sonrisa deslumbrante, mas de una alumna suspiraba por este bombón.

-No existen venados en Tokyo.- Resopló Neji algo molesto por las mentiras.

-¿Ah no? Pues entonces quizás era un gato o un conejo

Los alumnos conocían muy bien las historias absurdas que Kakashi se inventaba asi que no le dieron mas vueltas al asunto y comenzaron a preparar en grupo unos ensayos asignados.

Sasuke de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar al grupo donde se encontraba la pelirosa, estaba radiante, su sonrisa, su perfecto cutis, su hermosa piel, el cabello sedoso que se movia cada vez que la chica hacia un gesto, estaba hipnotizado, nunca pensó que Sakura pudiera despertar esa hipnosis en el, pero, suponía que su admiración había crecido, no podía ser otra cosa.

Sakura volteaba a ver disimuladamente al moreno, siempre tan serio y concentrado, entendía perfectamente porque todas las chicas estaban locas por el, no era e típico chico guapo que se aprovecha de las mujeres, el simplemente era educado y caballero.

La clase terminó y todos comenzaron a salir, de pronto una voz resonó en e salón.

-Chicos, hey chicos no se vayan, hoy fiesta en mi casa, traigan bebidas, mis padres se fueron por una semana de viaje asi que, hay reventón esta noche.- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

La multitud comenzó a emocionarse de pronto y los murmullos comenzaron.

-Tenemos que ir- Dijo Ino emocionada.

Hinata y Sakura se miraron dudosas, las fiestas no eran algo de su total agrado, para ser francas jamás habían asistido a una en el instituto.

-No sean aguafiestas, si piensan entrar en la sociedad del instituto, las fiestas son un requisito básico, vayan a mi casa y salimos todas de ahí, será genial, será como la celebración por nuestra unión.

Hinata parecía ahora mas animada y suplicó a Sakura con la mirada.

-Ok, está bien, que tan malo puede ser…-Suspiró Sakura.

-Hey chicos otra cosa , la fiesta es en la piscina, lo que significa quetodos vienen en bañador, el que traiga ropa no entra.- Dijo por ultimo el castaño para luego salirde salón que parecía ahora mas emocionado que antes.

-Eso sí que no…no…no..no- Dijo Sakura

-No e tan malo Sakura, vamos por favor- Dijo Hinata sorprendiendo una vez mas a la pelirosa.

-Vamos frentona no es la gran cosa, tienes un cuerpo precioso, porque ocultarlo.-suplicó Ino

-Ok…está bien- Resopló por ultimo Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya…que tenemos aquí, un intento patético de belleza, y una estúpida despechada sin amiga- Dijo una voz bastante atorrante detrás de Sakura, se volteó y encontró aquel cabello rojo chocante y esos anteojos cuadrados que le daban un aspecto de superioridad.

Karin se encontraba con dos de sus secuaces y las miraban despectivamente.

-Supongo que no iras a esa fiesta SAKURA…no encajas en este mundo.-Dijo con desprecio

-Caro que irá, la única que estaría de más serias tu- Dijo Ino con furia reprimida.

Ja- bufó Karin- Será divertido verte ahí, aunque a nadie le importa si vas o no que triste- Dijo Karin en son de burla.

-A mi si me importa- Dijo una voz gruesas sexy que les erizó la piel a todas las presentes.

-Sa..suke..- Susurró Sakura sorprendida.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta ¿no? Sakura- Dijo el moreno sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ino le dio un codazo a Sakura para que reaccionara

-Claro Sasuke nos vemos ahí- Dijo Sakura entrecortadamente.

Sasuke siguió su camino y se perdió por los pasillos.

Karin estaba roja de ira Sasuke ni siquiera la había mirado, y miraba a Sakura de manera distinta que antes, miraba con…con… ¿cariño?... ¿deseo?, Sin mas la pelirroja se fue echando maldiciones con sus "amigas" casi corriendo detrás.

-Eso fue- Dijo Hinata perpleja.

-Impactante- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una vez a pelirosa logro salir de su transe recordó la conversación con Ino, y descarto a Sasuke, no creía que Ino estuviera tan feliz después de eso si le gustara Sasuke.

-Por cierto Ino, ¿quién es el famoso chico entonces?- Preguntó Sakura intrigada y con una sonrisa picara.

Ino paledició de pronto al ver la persona que se aceraba a Hinata.

-Hinata, mi padre me pidió que te diera esto para que se lo entregues a mi tio Hiashi, lo hubiera hecho personalmente de no ser porque tenía un vuelo hoy a primera hora.- Dijo con un tono serio y frío un apuesto pelirojo de ojos verdes bastante claros, llevaba una chaqueta color arena y unos jean, lo que le daba un estilo rebelde.

-Claro Gaara-kun- Respondió Hinata algo sobresaltada por la aparición de su primo, no tenían una relación tan estrecha y no sabía mucho de el, al contrario de Neji que era mucho mas unido a ella.

Una vez ido el pelirrojo Sakura habló.

-No lo puedo creer Ino, te gusta el primo de Hinata- Exclamó la pelirosa.

Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- SHHHHHHH, si quieres lo publicas en la prensa- Replico bruscamente- ¿Tu primo Hinata?- Preguntó confusa la rubia.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos y seguimos con nuestras actualizaciones mas tarde, de lo contrario nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida.

Las chicas asintieron a la pelirosa y las tres salieron del instituto, Hinata se fue con Iruka quien la esperaba con el elegante carro negro de la familia Hyuga, un poco detrás de ella se subió su primo Neji tras darle un dulce beso en los labios a su novia desde hace mas de 3 años Tenten.

Ino se ofreció a llevar a Sakura, y ésta aceptó con gusto, el solo pensar que Sasuke se ofreciera para llevarla le paralizaba el corazón, aun no tenía las agallas de estar con el a solas, era extraño, pero desde aquel día en el juego de paintball sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke se habían incrementado exageradamente mas alla de la amistad que llevaban. Sasuke ya no era su mejor amigo y también amor platónico, Sasuke ahora era su objetivo y el hombre que quería con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelirosa llegó a su casa y su madre correteaba como de costumbre en la cocina, entró y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sola, una esbelta mujer, blanca de cabellos negros y con unos ojos oscuros y profundos que Sakura conocía muy bien le sonreía.

-Sakura- Dijo Mikoto.

-Señora Mikoto que sorpresa- Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a la señora Uchiha.

-Cariño que hermosas estas, debo decir que tu madre se quedó corta al explicarme sobre la nueva Sakura.- Dijo sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrojó- Gracias- Dijo tímidamente.

-¿Llegaste con Sasuke?-Preguntó la morena mientras tomaba una taza de café

Sakura sintió como su corazón se sobresaltaba al oír el nombre de Sasuke- No, he venido con una amiga del instituto, supongo que estará por llegar- Dijo la pelirosa- Si me disculpan debo arreglar unas cosas, hoy iré a una fiesta.

La madre de Sakura abrió los ojos ante la noticia.

-¿Hay algún problema madre?- Preguntó dudosa, aunque sabía que sus padres estarían mas que de acuerdo.

-No hija para nada, que la pases muy bien.

Sakura se despidió y salió hacia su habitación, tomó un baño y trató de quitarse un poco los reflejos rubios aunque ya casi ni se veían en su melena rosa, busco un bolso y metió el traje de baño y los accesorios que llevaría, se alegró de que Temari hubiera pensado en todo y le hubiera elegido un lindo bañador color rojo bastante coqueto. Sakura se moría de la vergüenza ante la idea de andar en bañador en una fiesta, pero si todo el mundo lo haría le daba un poco igual. Ahora que recordaba, sacó su móvil y llamó a Temari.

-Hey Temari hola!- Saludó Sakura- Te gustaría ir esta noche a una fiesta en bañador- escucho como Temari parecía bastante animada por la idea- ah ya te había dicho Hinata, bueno genial entonces nos veremos ahí- Sakura colgó, no sabía si Hinata la invitaría pero tenia muchas ganas de ver a Temari, debía agradecerle mucho su ayuda, y sabía que era el tipo de chica fiestera.

Con todo listo salió con su bolso a la calle y vio como estaba aparcado el carro de Sasuke frente a su casa, lo que significaba que ya estaba ahí, trato de coger un taxi lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió a la casa de Ino.

* * *

Sasuke entró a la casa y vió a su hermano leyendo en la sala, trató de ignorarlo pero el Uchiha mayor casi corrió a alcanzarlo.

-Hey enano, ¿que cuentas?- Dijo Itachi con el tono casual que lo caracterizaba.

Sasuke lo miró con fastidio, era irónico como su hermano lo llamaba enano cuando Sasuke media casi lo mismo que Itachi, aunque sus rasgos eran my parecido, Itachi tenía mas similaridad con su padre y Sasuke con su madre, los rasgos de Itachi eran mas adultos, mientras que Sasuke tenía un aire mas juvenil.

-Nada nuevo…- Respondió con desgana Sasuke.

-Umm…solo estaba aburrido, he terminado los parciales en la universidad y quería divertirme un poco, y como mi hermanito menor es el popular de su insti, quizás había alguna buena fiesta a la que asistir.

Sasuke lo miró algo molesto, no le gustaba ir con Itachi a sus fiesta, siempre terminaba ligando como con 5 chicas y al final las dejaba y todas terminaban odiándolo y dejándole mensajitos de amenazas en su casillero por culpa de Itachi.- Hay una esta noche, en bañador, nos vamos a las 9pm

-Genial- Contesto animado Itachi y regreso a su lectura.

Sasuke lo miró con una expresión que decía perfectamente "no tienes remedio" y siguió a su habitación, no tenía nada de ganas en ir a aquella fiesta, pero al escuchar que Sakura iría sus ganas habían aumentado al 101% , no entendía lo que pasaba, desde aquel dia en el paitball no podía pensar en Sakura como antes, ahora Sakura pasó de ser su mejor amiga a una chica que le atraía demasiado, como nunca antes se había sentido por una chica, pero que debía hacer…era extraño, no quería dañar la amistad al lanzarse como un fiera sobre la pelirosa, pero no podía evitar el deseo de tenerla para el y besarla. Se sentía confundido, quizás Sakura ni siquiera pensaba en el de esa manera. Iría a la fiesta y dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, total, el tampoco era un animal salvaje, nunca se había comportado asi por una mujer y no lo haría.

-"Esta fiesta será interesante"-Pensó el moreno.

000000000000000000 CONTINUARA 

WIIIIIIIIIIIIII, terminé este cap, espero que les guste, díganme todo lo que piensan de el. He decidido incluir algunos personajes femeninos a causa de la falta de ellas en los personajes de Naruto, la primera es Sakemi un personaje que ya había usado en un fic anterior pero esta vez tiene una personalidad distinta, desarrollaré mas de ella luego, por ahora lo principal es SASUSAKU, y bueno por supuesto NaruHina y quizás un GaaraIno, esperare ansiosa sus reviews!!! Les mando un besote y un gran saludo.

Hasta el prox bye xoxo


	6. Golpes

**Hey muchísimas gracias por sus respuestas a este fic, estoy feliz de que les guste, estaré actualizando muy pronto, espero que disfruten este capitulo, es la fiesta completa y sus diferentes angulos por asi decirlo.**

**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias: Ningunas (por ahora xD) **

**Golpes.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Sakura entró a la elegante casa de Ino, tenía tiempo que no la visitaba, el llegar a esa urbanización le trajo recuerdos de su infancia cuando solía vivir ahí antes de mudarse a su actual urbanización, pero ahora recordaba lo mucho que se divertían de niñas en aquella lujosa casa, el barrio era bastante adinerado, la zona donde Sakura vivía era una de las mejores zonas de Tokyo al igual que en donde se encontraba Ino, sin embargo la casa de los Haruno era bastante modesta comparada con ésta casa o la casa de los Uchiha, su padre siempre había preferido ser discreto, debido a su alto rango en uno de los principales periódicos de la ciudad, a veces tenía problemas tras entrevistar a algún político o personas de poder.

La madre de Ino le dio dos besos y salió con su típica copa de Martini hacia la piscina en la parte trasera, era una viva imagen de una diva retirada, la madre de Ino había sido una modelo codiciada y famosa en Tokyo en sus años de juventud, luego montó un imperio con varias cadenas de academias de modelaje. Mientras el padre de la rubia seguía con cadenas de floristerías heredadas por su familia. Ino sin embargo nunca se dio ínfulas de reina, siempre habia sido bastante modesta acerca de su dinero o belleza.

Ambas entraron a la hermosa recámara de Ino y se sentaron en el piso cubierto por una suave e impecable alfombra.

-Frentona tu bañador esta súper orgininal, ¿desde cuando tienes tanto estilo?-Dijo riendo

-No te burles, todo este nuevo look se lo debo a la prima de Hinata, Temari, la conoceras hoy- Dijo Sakura ignorándola y detallando el cuarto, era muy lindo, un poco fresa para su gusto pero muy femenino. Recorrió el cuarto mientras la rubia se probaba mil bañadores y encontró una foto que le llamo mucho la atención.

-No puedo creer que aun la tenga- dijo la pelirosa con la voz entrecortada

Ino volteó y fijó su mirada en la foto que Sakura señalaba- Nunca tuve razones para desecharla- Dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura observó mejor la fotografía, tenían alrededor de 6 años fue justo unos 4 antes de mudarse de aquel barrio donde conoció a Ino y empezar a vivir en el nuevo donde conoció a Sasuke. Tenian unos disfraces, Sakura era una abeja mientras Ino llevaba un disfraz de hada, se veáin bastante graciosas y radiaban felicidad, recordaba que en ese momento su padre le hacía muchas morisquetas detrás de la cámara hasta que Sakura e Ino rompieron en carcajadas.

-Es una linda foto- Dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sakura, tonta…no llores- Pero Ino ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando dijo esto y abrazó a Sakura mientras la pelirosa correspondía el abrazo.

-Nunca mas pelearemos cerda- Dijo Sakura entregándole su dedo meñique.

-Nunca frentona- Dijo Ino haciendo lo mismo y entrelazaron sus dedos.- Ahora vamos a empezar a vestirnos- Dijo entusiasmada.

-Como si fuera mucha ropa- Respondio con desgana Sakura a quien la idea de la fiesta no le terminaba de convercer.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y ya estaban casi listas, Sakura estaba completamente avergonzada por como se veía, debía admitir que no se había fijado en lo mucho que había crecido su talla de busto, ni en lo bien que tenía sus caderas y trasero, pero aun así no era para andarlo mostrando en una fiesta.

-Frentona como es que tenias todo eso guardado, seguro querías sorprender a Sasuke ah?- Dijo pícaramente la rubia.

-Inooo que dices no seas pervertida- Dijo Sakura cubriéndose con una blusa de playa que parecía un vestido entre transparente y un color blanco, la pelirosa tenía la esperanza de que no le hicieran mucho caso y asi pasaría la noche con aquella prenda encima.

-Hija han llegado dos lindas jovencitas preguntando por ti- Dijo su madre dejando pasar al cuarto a Hinata y Temari.

Hinata llevaba un bañador strapless azul oscuro como la noche que combinaba con su cabello el cual llevaba recogido en un elaborado moño con una hermosa flor blanca de costado, tenia el abdomen desnudo y llevaba una especie de falda en la parte inferior. Temari por otro lado parecía no tener vergüenza de exhibir su hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo, su bañador era un verde manzana bastante sexy con hermosos bordados en fucsia. Llevaba su cabello dorado suelto y unos tacones fucsia.

- Ustedes están fantásticas- Gritó Ino abrazandolas- Lo siento, soy Ino mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- Respondió Temari con una sonrisa en los labios.-Sakura dejame ver- Dijo observando a Sakura con detenimiento.

La pelirsa se sonrojó y dejó que ella diera su veredicto.

-Me gusta el cabello, un simple prendedor de un lado te queda muy lindo, maquillaje perfecto, pero no puedo ver que tal te queda el traje de baño, no pensaras ir asi a la fiesta- Le reprochó

-Pues…

-No importa te lo harán quitar de igual forma en lo que llegues, pero estas perfecta- Dijo orgullosa.

Sakura suspiró, pensaba que de verdad Temari se lo tomaba mucho a pecho, y estaba convencida que debía ser diseñadora o dedicarse a relaciones publicas.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos- Dijo Hinata con su típico tono de voz suave

-Cierto van a ser casi las 9 de la noche, que rápido paso el tiempo- Dijo Ino metiendo en una cartera un poco de maquillajes.

Las chicas salieron del lugar y fueron custodiadas por Iruka hasta la casa de Kiba. Quedaba unos 15 minutos de la casa de Ino. El lugar estaba repleto de carros por doquier la gente iba y venía, y para desgracia de Sakura todos iban solo con el bañador encima, nada mas. Temari exclamó un gritillo de emoción mientras Ino criticaba que horrible se veía una tal Tomoyo.

Hinata parecía mas palida de lo normal y las piernas le temblaban como un pollo aunque no estuviera haciendo frio. Mientras tanto Sakura estaba hecha un mas de nervios, tenia el corazón comprimido, ¿Qué estaba pensando al aceptar venir a la fiesta?, se moriría de la vergüenza al ver a Sasuke, nunca se había mostrado con tan poca ropa frente a el, nunca fueron a la playa ni algún lugar en donde ella mostrara mas alla de lo necesario. Su vergüenza se incrementaba por segundo.

Las chicas bajaron por fin del carro mientras Iruka le hacia señas de apoyo. Ino y Temari estaban deleitadas se pavoneaban mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la elegante casa, la gente volteaba inevitablemente a verlas, dos rubias poderosas, mientras que Hinata y Sakura caminaban muy juntas y rápido procurando no caerse con los tacones que llevaban.

En la entrada habían dos musculosos hombres con una corbata en el cuello y unos diminutos bañadores que pusieron algo nerviosa a Sakura y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Nombres- Gruño uno de ellos

-Ino Yamanaka con ese te bastará- Dijo fríamente la rubia

El hombre hizo una mueca que demostraba su desagrado con el tono de la rubia- Adelante- Gruño nuevamente

Las chicas comenzaron a entrar mientras Sakura ligaba por pasar desapercibida y que no le dijeran nada por su camisón. "Lo logré"- Pensó una vez cruzado el umbral y un gran salón se presentara ante sus ojos rodeado de gente que miraba hacia la entrada.

-Lo siento niña, ordenes del dueño de la casa, solo bañador- Dijo el otro hombre sosteniendo una de las cuerdas del camisón de playa que llevaba lo haló y Sakura sintió como la prenda se desprendía de su cuerpo dándole la sensación de que había quedado completamente desnuda, levantó la mirada y encontró unos ojos fijos en ella, unos ojos que ella conocía perfectamente.

"Sasuke"- Susurró

Sasuke se había quedado completamente pasmado, al voltear la mirada hacia la entrada vio a Sakura casi como un ángel caído del cielo, la chica dejo caer la prenda que la cubría y dejo su cuerpo con aquel mínimo y femenino bañador rojo que simplemente lo dejo sin habla. Sakura ya no era Sakura, debía haber un nombre para tanta perfección, una musa, afrodita, ya no sabía cómo llamarla, su cuerpo lo dejó hipnotizado una vez más.

-"Maldito pervertido"- Pensó

Tenía unas ganas loca de correr cogerla en sus brazos y salir de ahí para que nadie fuera capaz de mirarla si quiera un segundo, se le revolvió el estomago al ver varios chicos que la miraban con deseo, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr y saludarla? No, muy desesperado, ¿esperar a que se acerque? Si tarda mucho sería capaz de tener un paro cardiaco. Pero antes de que siguiera maquinando una idea de acercarse a Sakura, la pelirosa y sus amigas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba.

* * *

Después de la entrada más que llamativa que Sakura pudo tener gracias al impertinente hombre musculoso y molesto de la entrada, la pelirosa casi corre para acercarse a sus amigas que ya empezaban a saludar a algunas personas en la fiesta, Sakura volvió a subir la mirada y ahí estaba el, ¿cómo demonios se le permitía venir a esta fiesta? Puede ser un asesino en serie sin querer, podría ser la causa de unos infartos masivos hacia las mujeres y quizás algunos hombres.

Sasuke estaba parado de perfil con una copa de champagne en la mano rodeado de algunas personas que Sakura no conocía pero el moreno desde que Sakura llegó tenía la mirada fija en ella, la pelirosa no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero descaradamente lo detallo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos negros como la noche, cabello liso negro con un corte rebelde y sexy, su piel blanca perfecta, manos grandes y varoniles, un torso formado tan perfectamente que provocaba morderlo al igual que sus bien formados abdominales casi imitación de una tableta de chocolates.

Sabía que Sasuke no llevaría un diminuto bañador como los hombres de la entrada y aunque tenía un short de playa su trasero se acentuaba perfectamente a la prenda, sin olvidar sus fuertes y musculosos brazos y piernas gracias al football. Sakura sabía que Sasuke aunque no quisiera admitir le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y ella simplemente agradecía esto. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin Sasuke Uchiha?

Vió como Temari se acercaba a saludar a su hermano Gaara que estaba en el grupo de Sasuke, y en ese momento recordó a Ino, la rubia parecía menos segura mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, por fin llegaron y Temari saludo a los chicos y estos a las demás, Sasuke simplemente miró a la pelirosa de arriba abajo y le sonrió.

Un momento… Sakura no conocía esa sonrisa, no era de las tiernas, ni de las que dicen "eres mi mejor amiga" ni de aquellas que dicen "gracias por estar ahí", era una sonrisa que decía claramente "quiero comerte", o quizás ya la pelirosa estaba afectada psicológicamente por su inner pervertida.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la piscina la cual se encontraba en la parte trasera, ahora que Sakura salió del trance "**Pervirtiendo a Sasuke**" notó que el lugar estaba completamente lleno, no cabía más gente, ni siquiera sabía que en el instituto había esa cantidad de personas, la música estaba bastante fuerte con una canción animada, la parte trasera era un espectáculo, parecía un club, entre palmeras, antorchas, puestos de cocteles, mesoneros y una gigante piscina, era muy imponente tenía tres espacios donde cabían fácilmente 200 personas en cada uno, además tenía luces de colores dentro de ella, la gente bailaba animadamente, sonreían, todos se veían bastante guapos. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por este nuevo mundo que se abría ante ella.

Llegaron a un espacio lleno de sillones blancos y alumbrado por unas antorchas.

-Kiba siempre se luce con las fiestas- Dijo Shikamaru con un tono de voz que denotaba aburrimiento.

Temari lo miro con interés. Hinata los presentó rápidamente disculpándose por su falta de respeto, pero la verdadera razón es que estaba bastante distraída viendo como el rubio de sus sueños se lanzaba por el trampolín una y otra vez empapando a chicas que le lanzaban algunas maldiciones por mojarle el cabello, mientras Naruto les replicaba cosas como "ENTONCES PARA QUE VIENEN A UNA FIESTA CON PISCINA" o "NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU CABELLO SEA COMO UNA ESCOBA" demostrando una y otra vez su delicadeza hacia las féminas.

-Se te va a caer la baba- le murmuró al oído Ino

Hinata se sobresalto para luego ponerse tan roja como un tomate y fijar su mirada en el piso.

-Sabes cómo es Kiba siempre tratando de impresionar aunque no es necesario- Replico Neji concentrado en la pista de baile donde se encontraba Tenten como Dj.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar animadamente, y empezaron a hacer apuestas sobre quien se emborracharía primero, luego de que Naruto trajera una botella de Tequila a la mesa.

Sakura estaba concentrada en la graciosa conversación hasta que una voz le produjo un escalofrío por la espalda.

-No pensé que vendrías- Dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna y sin mirar a la pelirosa.

-Eh…Pues al final pensé que me he perdido muchas fiestas.-Dijo Sakura algo extrañada por el tono frio de Sasuke

-Las fiestas no son la gran cosa- Dijo el moreno girando su hermoso rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos sintiendo como sus pechos se oprimían hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, la señorita Sakura Haruno, casi te había confundido con una súper modelo- Dijo Itachi tomando la mano de Sakura y dándole un beso que sobresaltó un poco a la chica.

-Hola Itachi, tiempo sin verte- Dijo Sakura con una voz tímida.

Sasuke sentía como le hervía la sangre y trato de controlarse, no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, no sabía si era por la poca ropa y la sensación de estar desnudo pero se sentía débil frente a la pelirosa, sin querer admitirlo Sakura lo intimidaba, ni quisiera sabía que decirle para entablar una conversación normal sin parecer el rey del hielo.

-Bueno cuídate mira que hay muchos tiburones cazando esta noche- Dijo el Uchiha mayor posando sus ojos en su hermano y delineando una sonrisa en su bello rostro- Seguiré mi camino, un ser solitario como yo necesita a una damisela que lo acompañe a estar solo, si tengo suerte mas de una- dijo con una sonrisa mas pícara.

Sasuke lo miró con algo de desprecio, ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para cachetadas dirigidas a su hermano, cartas en su casillero maldiciendo a su hermano y a el por ser pariente, y para mas colmo miradas asesinas en los pasillos. Luego sintió como Sakura lo estaba observando intensamente y recordó que se encontraban en medio de una conversación pero, se sentía petrificado, ¿es que era estúpido o qué?

-¿Sasuke te pasa algo?- Pregunto ahora algo obstinada la pelirosa.

-No… es solo- El moreno no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sentía desde hace unos días para acá, sabía que no era el momento, y nunca se le había hecho fácil expresarse incluso con Sakura, ella debía darle muchas vueltas para así brindarle el valor suficiente al moreno, en ese momento se sentía confundido, desde que empezó con Karin unos 5 meses atrás se alejo de Sakura y extrañaba a su amiga, su compañía, su risa, su inteligencia, dulzura y calma.

El día de paintball fue mágico, se sintió en paz, había vuelto con su Sakura, con la niña de sus ojos pero de pronto apareció un nuevo lado de Sakura, la Sakura sexy y pícara que jamás creyó existía en tanta dulzura, pero ella aun reservaba esa inocencia cada vez que le hablaba y lo miraba luego sentía la impotencia al ver todos esos chicos que la miraban como un pedazo de carne para devorar, había sido una mala idea esa fiesta, estaba celoso, pero no podía admitirlo, simplemente era muy problemático como diría Shikamaru - La verdad es que necesito un trago ¿quieres algo?- Sentenció finalmente el Uchiha

Una vez mas un balde de agua fría cayó encima de Sakura, es que Sasuke empezaba frases que iban por buen camino pero luego se estrellaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás ya debía abandonar el plan conquista.

-Seguro- resopló Sakura

Sasuke se perdió hacia la barra más cercana donde Rock Lee servía los tragos haciendo maromas extravagantes y alegando que si dejaba caer tan solo una gota debía aumentar la intensidad de sus giros.

Ino se había metido en la piscina junto con Temari, Gaara y Shikamaru, casi parecía que Temari lo hubiera hecho adrede llamando a su hermano, puesto que ella y Shikamaru parecían tener mas que química desde que se conocieron, la conversación entre ellos fluía armoniosamente, Temari reía alegremente mientras Shikamaru seguía contándole chistes, sin darse cuenta Ino y Gaara quedaron solos.

-¿En qué momento se perdió mi hermana?-Preguntó algo irritado el pelirojo.

Ino se encogió de hombros nerviosa, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

**Flash Back de 3 meses atrás. **

Ino decidió no entrar a la clase de economía, después del comentario hiriente de Karin hacia ella sobre lo obeso que tenía el trasero sabiendo los desordenes alimenticios que había tenido la rubia un año atrás, optó por quedarse bajo ese árbol en el parque a una esquina del instituto.

Entonces en ese día nublado el rugido de una moto le llamó la atención, los rayos de sol comenzaron a salir entre las nubes y una moto se paró justo en la entrada del parque a pocos metros del árbol donde la rubia permanecía sentada. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón esperando ver la persona debajo de aquel casco negro, lentamente fue apareciendo una piel blanca, un rostro fino se descubrió dejando ver un cabello rojizo bastante despeinado con un toque sexy y salvaje, para mas colmo el chico tenía un cuerpo perfecto debajo de esa chaqueta de cuero y jeans desgastados.

Ino disimuló leer un libros mientras veía como el chico caminaba hacia una banqueta frente al árbol y se sentaba para colocarse las manos sobre la cabeza, parecía molesto, o triste, o con ira, o quizás las tres, Ino estaba intrigada. El chico subió la mirada y la rubia se topó con unos hermosos ojos verdes claros para luego bajar la mirada rápidamente.

Después de ese dia descubrió que estudiaba en el instituto y había llegado unas pocas semanas atrás, siempre lo veía junto al grupo de Sasuke y suspiraba, jamás intentó nada con el, aunque Ino fuera popular cuando se trataba de chicos era una gallina.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-So, soy Ino- Dijo torpemente

-Sé quién eres- Dijo de manera cortante.

-Ohh…claro-La rubia no sabía que decir.

-Es difícil no saber quién eres cuando se es la capitana de las porristas- Dijo aun inexpresivo.

-Ah claro, eso…

-¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Gaara irritado.

Ino se quedó completamente fría, ¿recordar qué?

-Quería presentar unas propuestas de mi campaña ecologista en la junta de delegado en donde TÚ eres también la principal, pero pasaste de nosotros sin siquiera darnos el chance de asistir a la junta, además de negarte unas 4 veces a colocar posters y folletos en el colegio en apoyo a los grupos de ciencias biológicas y química, y la negación a nuestra marcha contra los países explotados por los comunistas. -Gaara parecía mas que irritado

Ino se quedo con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza, recordaba todos esos casos, pero nunca supo que Gaara estaba a cargo de los grupos, además de que ella solo seguía las órdenes de Karin por su estúpida obsesión de obtener mas absurda apreciación de la zanahoria. Ahora resulta que Gaara, el chico que ahora le fascinaba desde hace unos meses la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Olvidalo eres como todas las rubias, tontas y sin sentimientos- Dijo el pelirrojo fríamente alejándose del lugar, dejando a Ino pasmada sin saber qué hacer sintiendo de pronto unas ganas de ahogarse.

* * *

Itachi había dado unas cuantas vueltas pero las chicas o estaban demasiado regaladas para su gusto o demasiado ebrias, y si, algunas quizás demasiado jóvenes, decidió entrar en la casa y dirigirse a la cocina, solo servían vodka, tequila y cerveza, la verdad es que tenía ganas de tomar un vino. Llego a la cocina y antes de abrir la puerta escucho unos sollozos, al entrar se sorprendió al ver una hermosa retaguardia. La chica volteó con sus ojos llorosos pero aun así desafiantes.

Itachi aprovecho ahora para ver el frente la chica llevaba un bañador blanco, poseía unas hermosas piernas, un abdomen marcado, delgada cintura, pechos grandes, color de piel dorada, y unos cabellos castaños con reflejos amarillos, pero sus ojos lo capturaron, aquellos ojos castaños.

-Disculpa- Dijo Itachi.

-Tranquilo, pensé que eras alguien más- Dijo la chica sin cuidado.

-¿Quizás la persona que provocó esas lagrimas?- Preguntó el Uchiha

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió con altanería la castaña

-Ahora doy gracias a Dios por no serlo- Dijo en su tono gracioso- Vengo por un vino

-Los buenos están en aquella parte- Le dijo la chica mirando al Uchiha de arriba abajo, apreciándolo bien debía admitir que el sujeto no estaba nada mal. Alto, de buen porte, cuerpo delgado pero atlético, seguro practicaba algún deporte, su cabello largo por los hombros negro le daba un aspecto sexy y misterioso.

-Un merlot del 89, Francés- Decía el Uchiha leyendo- ¿Te provoca?

La castaña dudó un poco- Bueno por que no.

-Brindemos por este encuentro casual donde yo me hallaba aburrido entre lo común y tu derramabas lagrimas por un ciego.- Dijo el moreno levantando su copa.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era un ciego?- Pregunto la chica aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Sólo un ciego haría llorar a una mujer como tu- Dijo con un tono galante

La chica soltó unas cuantas carcajadas que desencajaron un poco el papel seductor del Uchiha

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Acaso eres siempre asi de cursi y empalagoso?- Pregunto ahora divertida, tomando un poco de su copa

- Siempre que se me presenta la oportunidad ante una hermosa mujer, no lo puedo evitar.

-Y supongo que todas las idiotas caen en tus garras de lobo feroz.

-No las llamaría idiotas, y no llamaría garras feroces a mis armas de seducción- Dijo tranquilamente Itachi

-¿Ah si? Y se puede saber señor seductor ¿Cuáles son esas increíbles armas?- Pregunto con sarcasmo, si había algo que no soportaba eran a los patanes como el.

-Algo como esto- Dijo el Uchiha acercando rápidamente a la chica y haciendo lo que estaba deseando desde que la vio.

Los fríos labios del Uchiha hicieron contacto con aquellos labios carnosos de la castaña, pero antes de que pudiera profundizarlo e incluso empezar a disfrutarlo un fuerte dolor vino de una parte bastante delicada para cualquier hombre.

-Eso es para que respetes IMBECIL- le grito la castaña saliendo del lugar y dejando en el piso al Uchiha retorciéndose del dolor.

* * *

Sasuke ya estaba cansado, tenía unos 15 minutos esperando por los dos benditos mojitos si no fuera porque el idiota Rock Lee en ese momento **alias: "Bartender**" estaba haciendo su increíble paso egipcio mezclado con el sexy movimiento de la hoja, Sasuke trato de taparse los ojos en todo momento hasta que al fin un mesonero lo ayudo con su pedido, al acercarse a la zona donde había dejado a sus amigos y en especial a una chica de cabello peculiar estaba vacío.

"pero qué demonios"- Pensó irritado Sasuke

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada y no localizaba a nadie, parecía el propio idiota en el medio de la pista con dos tragos y dando vueltas. Varias chicas se acercaron, pero Sasuke con el mal humor solo logro lanzar algunos gruñidos y las chicas salieron algo asustadas.

De pronto su corazón parecía oprimirse ante lo que veía, su cerebro trataba de organizar las imágenes pero parecían llegar en pedazos.

Manos

Cintura

Baile

Sensual

Sakura

Maldito, degenerado, imbécil, infeliz, patético, alias: "**chico que baila con Sakura**"

Pues si, se había ido unos minutos y ya Sakura estaba en la pista bailando con un idiota, paliducho, de cabello negro y ojos afilados, un momento…esa descripción le parecía bastante conocida, en fin, sus impulsos eran fuertes, sus instintos homicidas estaban creciendo, tenía la intención de descuartizarlo, Sakura parecía intentar bailar normal pero el chico estaba un poco pasado de copas, vio como una vez mas Sakura intentaba subirle la mano pero esta bajaba de la cintura intentando posarse en el trasero de la chica. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sasuke soltó las bebidas sin importarle el estruendo que hicieran y se abalanzó contra el chico que estaba con Sakura, lo halo del brazo y le dio un golpe en seco con su puño cerca del ojo.

Escucho como Sakura ahogó un grito.

Pero eso no lo detuvo de nuevo recordó como intentaba besar a Sakura y otro golpe por parte del Uchiha se estrelló contra el chico.

-Y a ti que te pasa Uchiha- Gritó el ahora mas consiente "**bailarin**"

- No vuelvas a tocar a Sakura de esa manera- Dijo midiendo sus palabras

El chico pasado de copas se abalanzó contra el Uchiha y ahora los golpes eran parejos, Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse, odiaba la violencia, no podía soportar ver como se golpeaban, pero en especial como Sai golpeaba a Sasuke.

De pronto varios chicos se acercaron y los separaron.

-Sai!!Sasuke! ya basta!- Gritó Sakura llorando

"Asi que Sai"-pensó Sasuke, pero luego su mirada se fijó en Sakura, estaba llorando, ¿el la había hecho llorar? Era un idiota, sabía que Sakura odiaba las peleas, maldición.

-Lo siento Sakura, creo que estoy algo mareado por el alcohol- Los chicos se llevaron a Sai quien de pronto comenzó a vomitar en unos arbustos.

La gente comenzó a murmurar, pero entre la multitud unos ojos, o mejor dicho 4 por los anteojos miraba con odio a una pelirosa.

-"La defendió, a mi ni siquiera me salvo de aquella ardilla maniática que se me guindó en el patio del instituto"- Pensó con ira y melancolía Karin-Vámonos, esta fiesta es demasiado aburrida para mi gusto.

La gente por fin se dispersó y los chicos soltaron a Sasuke quien estaba sangrando un poco cerca de su ceja derecha y en el labio. El moreno se sentó en el lugar donde habían estado al llegar.

Sakura se sentó a su lado con algo de hielo dentro de una servilleta.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sasuke ahora apenado al ver los ojos hinchados de la pelirosa por el llanto.

La chica no respondió, posó el hielo envuelto en la frente del Uchiha quien sintió un poco reconfortante ese contacto frío.

-Debí haber reaccionado distinto, pero me conoces Sakura, ese imbécil te iba a…- Sasuke sintió tal impotencia que las palabras so salían de su boca.

Sakura sacó uno de los hielo de la servilleta y lo posó en el labio inferior del Uchiha.

El corazón de Sakura estaba desbocado, no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que vio donde tenía el hielo, esos labios que ansiaba tanto besar desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus instintos protectores reaccionaron al ver sangre pero al notar como la hemorragia paraba y ahora solo veía aquellos finos labios, su cerebro solo pensaba en una cosa.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado cuando Sakura hizo aquel rápido movimiento, los ojos jades de la chica estaban concentrados en lo que hacía, pero Sasuke se había puesto nervioso por la cercanía, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa, besarla.

-Ahghhh- Un gemido de dolor llegó a los oídos de Sakura y Sasuke sobresaltándolos y haciéndolos separar repentinamente para voltear a ver quien tenía tanto dolor.

-Itachi- resoplo en tono asesino Sasuke

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Sakura viendo como Itachi tenía una botella de vino entre sus piernas y venía caminando algo doblado y adolorido.

-Esto ya no está frio, ¿me permites esa servilleta con hielo?- Sakura se lo entregó mientras Itachi exclamaba un sonido de alivio al colocárselo en aquella "parte".

-Una demente que me golpeó- Dijo Itachi de mal humor

-¿Que le hiciste? Preguntó Sasuke dándole la razón a quienquiera que fuera esa chica

-La besé- Respondió con tono inocente Itachi

-Entiende que hay personas en el mundo que te encuentran repulsivo igual que yo hermano

En ese momento llegaron los demás que estaban perdidos, y Sasuke perdió aquel momento que había tenido con Sakura. Entre las despedidas, Sasuke trató de decirle a Sakura para llevarla a su casa, pero la pelirosa parecía estar animando a Ino y se fueron las cuatro chicas juntas.

-Hermano vámonos a casa ¿si?- suplicó Itachi-Por cierto que loca te golpeó a ti- Le pregunto al ver los golpes de Sasuke.

-Imbécil-resopló Sasuke- "supongo que nos veremos luego Sakura, pero creo que ahora estoy mucho mas claro que antes"-pensó el moreno para luego despedirse de Neji quien tenía a una ebria Tenten en los brazos, de Gaara quien parecía mas malhumorado que nunca como si eso fuera posible, y llevarse a rastras a un rubio que perdió su propia apuesta con el tequila y ahora balbuceaba cosas como "quiero ramen"

** Continuara **

Hello!!! Que tal? Que tal? ¿Me quieren asesinar? No lo hagan please!, prometo subir el prox cap prontito. Quiero que me cuenten todo, no saben como me divertí leyendo sus reviews. Si desean algún personaje en especial, alguna duda, critica o halago soy feliz de recibirlos. Al final escribo para ustedes y con sus reviews me inspiran a seguir cada vez mas rápido.

Prometo actualizas mis otros fics.

Nos vemos, mil gracias xoxo.


	7. Traicion

**Autora: ¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que no me haya tardado mucho esta vez, estaba tratando de concentrarme para que saliera lo mejor posible, espero que les guste y lo disfruten! Déjenme un review no saben cuando me encanta leer lo que piensan, besitos**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masasi Kishimoto**

**-"Naruto-kun is so cute"-Pensamiento**

**-Naruto-kun is so cute- Dialogo**

**000000000-Separacion de escenas**

**---- Flash Back------: Escena pasada**

**Capítulo 7**

**Traición.**

Sasuke definitivamente quería asesinar a su hermano por haber llegado en ese momento tan crucial, estaba completamente seguro de que si no hubiera sido por Itachi, Sakura y el se hubieran besado.

-Si…noo…quiero ramen tu ero-senin….-Balbuceaba Naruto en un sofá cama en el cuarto del Uchiha.

Sasuke pensó que con lo mal que estaba su amigo lo mejor sería que pasara la noche en su casa, ya que Minato odiaba que Naruto bebiera. El moreno no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió bajar a la cocina y comer algo, el trasnocho siempre le abría el apetito.

Justo en el momento en que abría el refrigerador escuchó cómo se estacionaba un carro frente a la casa de Sakura, la cocina de su casa daba hacia la calle principal así que podía oír perfectamente, al parecer era Ino dejando a Sakura, bastante tarde, casi las 3:30 am, y habían dejado la fiesta a la 1. La incertidumbre comenzó a crecer en el Uchiha imaginando que Ino se llevó a Sakura a alguna otra fiesta o quizás el idiota de Sai alias: **bailarin **la había acosado nuevamente.

Definitivamente Sasuke tuvo que respirar profundo para no salir corriendo e ir tras Sakura para pedirle explicaciones, al final no eran nada, solo amigos, y seguramente Sakura sólo quería eso con el, una amistad. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó un vaso de leche y se acostó en su cama tratando de dormir aun con los inhumanos ronquidos del rubio.

* * *

Era Sabado, la fiesta la había dejado completamente exhausta, pero su primera imagen al despertar fue el momento de la noche pasada, si no fuera por la conmoción de la pelea entre Sasuke y Sai, podría jurar que el Uchiha estaba bastante celoso, y hasta se podría decir que casi la besó antes de ser interrumpidos por Itachi, aunque su mente fantasiosa siempre le daba malas interpretaciones, y lo menos que quería era enamorarse más de Sasuke.

Sakura se levanto algo tarde ese día y su madre pidió detalles de la fabulosa fiesta, así que la pelirosa al no tener nada mejor que hacer se los relató, obviando la pelea de Sasuke. Ese día adelantaría varios proyectos que tenía para su grupo de ciencias, y estudiaría para dos exámenes pautados para la próxima semana, terminó bastante rápido, no necesitaba estudiar profundamente ya que había repasado los objetivos anteriormente, y los proyectos ya estaban bastante adelantados, tomó una larga ducha y decidió organizar un poco su armario que ahora estaba repleto con toda la ropa nueva.

Mientras arreglaba los zapatos escuchó su teléfono celular sonar.

- seguramente era Hinata.-pensó

-¿Diga?-El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco –Sasuke… ¿todo bien?, no mucho, ¿hoy? claro, dentro de 20min me parece perfecto, nos vemos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no gritar y brincar de emoción porque al final su vecino era Sasuke y se pondría en evidencia, comenzó a buscar como loca algo de vestir, pero al final optó por unos jeans, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta azul marina y unas sandalias de cuero, sencilla pero mas femenina que antes dijo viéndose al espejo, decidió dejar su cabello suelto y colocarse solo un poco de maquillaje.

Advirtió a su madre que saldría pero cuando ésta preguntó con quien, Sakura trancó la puerta rápidamente, su madre ya la había molestado bastante tratando de sonsacarle algún novio o imponerle uno.

* * *

Sabia que Sakura no se tardaba más de 20 min en llegar a alguna reunión y eso era algo que le encantaba de ella, no era como muchas mujeres por no decir todas que tardaban siglos en arreglarse y después de colocarse la ropa perfecta terminaban cambiándose por algo peor, exceso de maquillaje y con todo el perfume encima a punto de asfixiarlo.

Después de haber pasado el día tratando de revivir a Naruto del mundo de la resaca lo llevo a su casa, luego llegó a la suya tomo una ducha y sin poder aguantar la llamó.

Deseaba verla, además que necesitaba de su compañía, esa misma mañana su padre le repitió lo bueno para nada que era, lo fabuloso que era Itachi y lo decepcionado que estaba de encontrar folletos de la facultad de medicina en su cuarto. No sabía que le molestaba mas, el hecho de que nunca fuera suficiente para su padre, el hecho de que lo comparaba innumerablemente con Itachi o que husmeara en su cuarto. En esos días de malhumor extremos solo había una medicina para Sasuke, y era Sakura, desde que la conoció ella había mejorado todos sus días grises, sus sonrisas que estaban llenas siempre de diferentes significados y a Sasuke le encantaba descubrirlos, sus brillantes ojos jades que siempre lo miraban con aquella delicadeza y confianza que lo hacía relajarse y hasta hablar durante mas de 10 minutos sin parar.

Tomó sus llaves e ignoró a Itachi que parecía a punto de preguntarle algo, cerró la puerta y la vio.

* * *

"Calmate,Calmate"-Pensaba Sakura

-PAPACITOO!!!VEN CON MAMI-Grito su Inner con entusiasmo y algarabía.

-"Cállate pervertida, no es el momento, me harás avergonzar frente a Sasuke"

-Tonta-Contesto su inner malhumorada.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke-Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente, estaba segura de que los padres de Sasuke lo habían creado con todo el amor del universo, ya que no podía existir un chico más perfecto que el, Sasuke llevaba una sencilla franela negra y unos jeans algo desgastados, su cabello negro listo con su corte rebelde y su tipica sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar soltar un suspiro.

- "Está nerviosa"-Pensó sorprendido Sasuke al descifrar ese gesto.

-Bien y que haremos- Preguntó Sakura, sonando calmada.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, te sorprenderás- Dijo Sasuke.

* * *

-Que mala cara llevas

-Ahora no papá-Dijo Naruto con cara de zombie.

Minato sonrió, se sentía satisfecho del estado de su hijo, eso le daría una lección de que no es bueno tomar como un desquiciado.

-Padre, por cierto, porque te pusiste tan nervioso el día que llevamos a Hinata a su casa

Esta vez Minato se tensó.

-No es nada, es solo que estaba preocupado por lo que pasó aquel día con la pobre Hinata, además, digamos que conozco a su padre.

Naruto se quedó aún dudoso pero decidió no insistir, al final su cabeza no daba para más.

* * *

Ino había pasado todo el día en su cama, y no porque tuviera resaca, si ni quiera tomó una gota de alcohol, simplemente las palabras que le dirigió Gaara se le hundieron en lo mas profundo de su pecho y le recorrían la mente una y otra vez sin cesar.

Su madre había subido una y otra vez para ver si quería algo lo que fuera, un viaje a las vegas, una fiesta con limosina, unos streapers O.o, pero Ino le repitió una y otra vez que solo no estaba de humor ese día.

Ahora se daría por vencida, todas las historias fantasiosas que se había imaginado con Gaara su amor secreto se habían desvanecido, todo por su culpa y seguir a la estúpida de Karin, ni siquiera había tenido la personalidad suficiente para hacer un buen papel como capitana de porristas y capitana de salón de debates, era un desastre, pero al menos no había sido tarde para recuperar la amistad con Sakura y Hinata, al menos ellas le alegraban un poco los ánimos.

* * *

Sasuke se alejó de la ciudad a gran velocidad en su moderno carro, mientras Sakura la hablaba sobre mil cosas que había leído recientemente, Sasuke disfrutaba escucharla hablar, ella siempre decía cosas interesante e inteligentes, no era por presumir el sabía que lo hacia porque le apasionaban aquellas cosas y a el solo le gustaban cuando Sakura se las relataba.

Llegaron a un lugar totalmente apartado de la ciudad después de 2 horas rodando y habían bastante casas de campo, Sasuke llegó a una bastante lujosa y estacionó su carro.

-¿Qué es este lugar Sasuke?-Preguntó intrigada la pelirosa mientras admiraba aquel lugar tan lindo, habían unos hermosos jardines alrededor y detrás de aquella mansión se extendía un campo de flores.

-Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo- Dijo Sasuke sin mas, le tomó la mano a Sakura quien estaba distraída y ambos sintieron una especie de corriente al contacto.

Sasuke la soltó inmediatamente- Vamos- Dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

Sakura respiro profundo y lo siguió, el estar tan cerca de Sasuke le cortaba la respiración, en estos últimos días la relación de ambos era mas tensa por alguna razón, Sakura siempre estuvo fascinada con la perfección de su amigo, y secretamente tenía una fuerte atracción por el, pero ahora sentía algo distinto el sentimiento era mas fuerte y cada vez que estaban solos se sentía el triple de nerviosa.

Sasuke tocó el timbre y una señora algo mayor abrió la puerta y al ver al moreno lo abrazo y dio un beso en la frente.

-No esperaba que vinieras cariño- Dijo la señora con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, tenía el cabello canoso con un corte elegante al igual que su vestimenta, sus ojos eran oscuros como los de Sasuke y a pesar de la edad estaba bien conservada.

-Abuela quiero presentarte a Sakura- Dijo Sasuke dejando ver a la pelirosa que se hallaba detrás de el.

-Asi que tu eres la famosa Sakura- Dijo la abuela sonriendo de manera complice hacia Sakura y dándole un beso en la frente como hizo con Sasuke.

-Abuela- Gruñó el moreno.

-Un placer señora- Dijo Sakura sonrojada y asombrada por el comentario.

Entraron y se sentaron en una elegante sala, minutos después apareció una mujer de servicio que les sirvió unas tazas de té con bizcochos.

-¿Cómo esta tu padre?-Pregunto la abuela de Sasuke.

-Hmp

-Ya veo, entonces igual que siempre- Dijo la abuela aun con aquella tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura había escuchado hablar a Sasuke de ella pocas veces, tampoco es que el moreno se extendiera a hablar de sus familiares mas de lo necesario, pero al verlos hablar podía ver lo importante que era aquella señora para Sasuke. La mirada del moreno era completamente distinta, sus ojos brillaban y parecía sentirse en casa.

-Bueno mis niños, los caballos están listo, la bella Penélope y tu fiel Eclipse- Dijo la señora parándose de su asiento.

-¿Caballos?-Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Te dije que sería una sorpresa.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en el parque aquel día con su pequeña hermana Hannabi, su primo Neji y su padre, era una costumbre salir a caminar todos los sábados por la tarde.

-Luego de eso padre la señora Miko se cayó de su asiento y asi fue como Konohamaru le pinto la cara y salió corriendo, esos niños no tienen remedio, por eso elegí clases de violin en vez de las opcionales con la mayoría de la clase- Decía la pequeña Hyuga.

-No esperaba menos de ti hija- Dijo orgulloso su padre.- Dime Neji, ¿has sabido algo de las universidades?

El guapo joven Huyga comenzó a explicarle la cantidad de Universidades que le habían admitido y sus preferencias, mientras que Hinata se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, anoche no tuvo las agallas de acercarse a Naruto, simplemente se limito a observarlo toda la noche, como siempre, nunca hacía nada mas que eso. La imagen del rubio venia y pasaba constantemente por su mente, la perfecta risa, el pecho formado que le logró detallar en deportes, el cabello rubio como el sol, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y esa mirada infantil y tierna. Naruto…Naruto…

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto el padre algo molesto- ¿Esas son tus novedades de la escuela jovencita?

Neji miró a su prima de reojo, sabía muy bien que ella estaba locamente enamorada del rubio pero no la delataría con su tío.

-No padre…yo…-Tartamudeó Hinata

-Quien es ese tal Naruto que recorre tu mente como para que estes tan distraía.

Hinata dudó pero luego tuvo que confesar ante la mirada asesina de su padre- Naruto Uzumaki, es, un compañero con el que tengo un proyecto, estaba pensando en eso.

Su padre de pronto pareció sorprendido- ¿Uzumaki?- Susurro

-Si Uzumaki Naruto.

El padre asintió y los demás siguieron caminando junto a el por aquel parque, intrigados por la reacción del mayor Hyuga ante aquel apellido.

* * *

Sakura siguó a Sasuke hasta la parte trasera de la casa llegando a unos establos, y ahí se encontraban la llamada "Penélope" de pelaje blanco y ojos negros profundos, la cola y el pelo de la cabeza eran de un gris casi plateado, una verdadera belleza y no es que Sakura fuera amante de los caballos, había cabalgado solo cuando era mas pequeña con su padre, el caballo de Sasuke era uno de pelaje negro imponente, de tanta belleza como su dueño.

-¿Qué te parecen?

-Son hermosos Sasuke, pero la verdad es que yo no se cabalgar, me da algo de miedo- Respondió sinceramente la pelirosa viendo con terror en su mente la imagen de montarse sola en aquel animal.

Sasuke la miro y se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa ante el panorama, no se acordaba que Sakura le tenía miedo a varias cosas, las alturas, las arañas, y tener el contacto con algún animal mas grande que un perro.

-No te preocupes, te montaras entonces conmigo en Eclipse, confía en mi, soy un estupendo jinete- Dijo Sasuke con tu pequeña sonrisa en los labios derritiendo una vez mas a la pelirosa.

Sasuke se aseguro de que todo estuviera perfecto para la cabalgata ayudó a Sakura a subirse, aprovechando al hacerlo echarle un pequeño e inofensivo vistazo a su retaguardia.

-Pervertido-Pensó el moreno.

Luego se subió quedando detrás de la chica, sin poder evitarlo se sintió nervioso al tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo, aunque no estuvieran frente a frente podía sentir el rico aroma proveniente de su hermosa cabellera rosa, un olor a flores, tomó las riendas del caballo quedando en una posición casi parecida a un abrazo.

Sakura estaba prácticamente a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, sentía la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello lo que era innegablemente placentero, los brazos del moreno rozaban con los suyos, y se sentía protegida por el.

-Bien aquí vamos

Sasuke iba a un paso suave mostrándole los paisajes a Sakura, un hermoso lago se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión, poco a poco fue cayendo la tarde y regresaron al establo.

Sasuke se despidió de su caballo, derrochando un cariño y aprecio por el mismo.

Saskura y el se despidieron de la abuela del Uchiha y emprendieron camino a la ciudad nuevamente. Simplemente había sido mágico, había parecido y todo una cita. Sakura y el nunca tomaron sus salidas como citas, eran tan unidos que para ellos ir al cine, comer helados, ir al parque o a museos era tan normal como ir con sus padres o algún familiar.

Despues de las largas platicas en la cabalgata estaba cansados y en silencio en aquel carro, Sasuke con su típico rostro inexpresivo iba fijo al volante.

-Fue genial Sasuke, tu abuela es un encanto.

-Díselo a mi padre, no le habla en siglos- Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, disculpa, es que siempre he sido yo el único que ha permanecido en contacto con mi nonna, mi padre tuvo un problema con ella hace muchos años y después de eso cortaron relación, pero yo quiero a la nonna demasiado como para dejarla sola, casi siempre la visito una vez a la semana.

-No sabía eso

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi Sakura Haruno

-Pues claro que se mucho.

-¿Que tanto?-preguntó Sasuke divertido pero aun sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa o expresión delatadora.

-Como por ejemplo de que siempre están tan tieso, tenso y rígido como un palo- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sasuke se sintió ofendido, el no era como un palo… ¿Lo era?- Eso es ridículo, yo me relajo.

-Entonces demuéstralo- Dijo Sakura en tono desafiante

-Estoy conduciendo- Dijo Sasuke aunque el trafico que había no lo ayudaba mucho con su excusa ya que no se movían mucho en aquella cola.

Sakura comenzó a hacerle morisquetas

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Sasuke oprimiendo las ganas de reírse antes las graciosas caras que le hacía Sakura

-Tratando de que te relajes

Volvió a colocar una mueca y Sasuke sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

-Basta- Dijo conteniéndose pero luego se carcajeo sin evitarlo y Sakura lo imitó.

-Ves, hasta conozco como hacerte reir- Dijo Sakura detallando aquella hermosa sonrisa poca veces vista de Sasuke

El moreno la miró fijamente y unas ganas locas de besarla le inundaron pero antes de poder moverse una bocina sonó a su espalda, la cola había avanzado y el estaba ahí como un tonto embobado por aquellos ojos jades.

-Busquen un hotel-Gritaba el tipo del carro de atrás.

Sasuke le enseño un dedo no muy amigable de su mano y arrancó del lugar. Llegaron a los pocos minutos y se bajaron del carro.

-Sakura gracias, te necesitaba

-Gracias a ti por este día, sabes que siempre estoy al lado para lo que necesites- Dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

Sasuke sin pensarlo la haló del brazo y la pegó a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza. El corazón de ambos agitaba con fuerza en sus pechos, Sakura rodeo sus brazos en el cuerpo de Sasuke, y este posó sus labios en la cabeza de la pelirosa, ya que era mucho mas alto que ella. Sakura respiraba aquel perfume tan masculino en el pecho del Uchiha, el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente y solo quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

-COF COF

Se escucho una tos seca detrás de ellos y ahí estaba parada una peliroja con aspecto provocativo y algo endemoniado ante la escena.

-¿Karin?-Soltó Sasuke perplejo y aun conmocionado por el contacto con Sakura de hacía un segundo.

Sakura había separado bruscamente del moreno al sentir la voz de un tercero. Miró a Karin, y estaba vestida como una $%···$&%%.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?-Preguntó cansado y molesto Sasuke.

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- añadió viendo con recelo a Sakura.

-No tengo tiempo

-Creeme sí lo tienes Sasuke- Dijo ahora con malicia. Y Sasuke conocía bien esa voz. Algo tramaba la peliroja, y ese algo no era nada bueno.

Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y la haló hacia unos pasos algo lejos de Karin- Sakura debo irme, lo siento mucho pero quiero terminar las cosas de una buena vez con Karin.

Sakura asintió, si Sasuke le decía eso era porque ella entonces le importaba mas alla de una amistad.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, mañana tendré que hacer unas cosas con mi padre

-Ok, gracias de nuevo- Sakura se acerco arriesgándose y poso sus labios en la lisa piel de la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió no había esperado ese gesto pero sintió aquellos carnosos y suaves labios de Sakura en su mejilla y el gesto fue mas que placentero.

Sakura entro a su casa y el decidió entrar a la suya con la peliroja, no quería ningún escándalo en el vecindario.

* * *

Lunes.

Sakura fue recogida ese día por Ino y ambas fueron a la escuela escuchando música y hablando animadamente. La rubia parecía en mejor estado que como Sakura la había dejado y eso la alegró. Se encontraron con Hinata en la cafetería, tenían una hora libre antes de la clase de Psicología, mientras que Ino tenía clase de matemáticas con Shizune.

Hablaban animadamente, Ino contaba lo hermosos que eran unos tacones que le compró su madre cuando de pronto su voz se volvió un hilo.

Hinata y Sakura voltearon y vieron que entraba en la cafetería Gaara, con su típico aspecto de niño malo, perfecta cabellera roja rebelde y ojos fieros, una chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans que le hacían el juego perfecto con su personalidad.

-Olvidalo es un grosero- Dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a Ino.

-Hinata tiene razón Ino no vale la pena.

-Si, bueno, supongo que si.- Dijo Ino-Niñas las veo luego me voy ya al salón creo que empezare con eso de olvidarlo otro día por ahora no puedo.

Ino corrió hasta el aula que le tocaba, entró y ya habían unas cuantas personas dentro, la verdad es que no quería olvidarse de el, en parte había sido su culpa el porqué Gaara estaba tan enojado, ella se había comportado como una tonta.

Shizune llego después de unos 20 minutos y detrás de ella entro alguien que le congeló la sangre a la rubia.

Gaara entró con su típica cara seria y a la vez de fastidio y se sentó en una mesa al lado de Ino.

-Jove Gaara, ya que fue transferido a este salón podría decirme si conoce la raíz cuadrada de este cubo que tengo en la pizarra.

-Ni idea- Dijo en tono cortante.

-Muy bien entonces puede decirme en donde se quedo en su última clase- pregunto tranquilamente Shizune sin exasperarse.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, ¿quien sería tan amable de ayudar después de clases al joven Gaara para que se ponga al día con nuestra clase?

Ino si pensarlo alzó la mano y Shizune la miró incrédula.- ¿Señorita Yamanaka?

-Si es que creo que me ayudaría con mis créditos- Dijo rápidamente.

-Muy bien- Entonces sigamos.

Ino volteó a ver a Gaara quien la miró sin comprender y a la vez con una expresión de molestia, la rubia no sabía muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

* * *

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban caminando hacia el aula donde verían Psicología pero algo detuvo en seco a la pelirosa.

-"No puede ser"- Pensó sintiendo como mil puñales se le clavaban en su estomago.

Sasuke venía con Karin tomados de la mano, la peliroja parloteaba y sonreía exageradamente mientras que Sasuke estaba con su cara inexpresiva, al levantar la mirada sus ojos encontraron los de Sakura pero la conexión fue cortada por una peliroja que se dedico a devorar los labios del moreno.

Sakura salió corriendo hacia el baño mas cerca seguida por Hinata.

Sasuke empujó a Karin y se fue al salón, mientras Karin reía victoriosa.

Sakura comenzó a llorar sin poderlo evitar, escuchó como Hinata entró y le coloco su mano en la espalda.

-Los hombres son todos iguales Sakura, Sasuke simplemente no te merece como novia.

Sakura no podía creer que después de todas las señales que habían pasado entre ellos, terminara volviendo con Karin, y mas restregándoselo en su cara.

Otra persona se unió a ellas.

-Pensaste que podrías quedarte con Sasuke-kun niña tonta.

-Fuera de aquí Karin- Dijo Hinata tomando todas las agallas que pudo.

-Callate esto no te incumbe- Dijo Karin acercándose a Sakura y tomandola por la muñeca- Sasuke me desea tanto como yo a el, tu eres solo una niña que intenta ser bonita, pero yo en cambio soy una mujer que va a satisfacer a Sasuke como se merece, para mi seguiras siendo un estorbo, la molesta patito feo de Sasuke.

Sakura se soltó bruscamente la mano del agarre de Karin- Quizas siga siendo eso, pero tu nunca dejaras de ser la doble Z

-Y que se supone que significa eso tonta- Dijo Karin irritada por el tono desafiante de Sakura.

-Zorra Zanahoria.- Dijo Sakura embozando una sonrisa

Karin enrojeció hasta sus orejas pero no hizo mas que voltearse e irse de ahí, Sakura se lavó la cara y decidió no llorar ni una gota mas, no le daría el gusto a ella, de ahora en adelante no haría mas las cosas para alcanzar a Sasuke, ahora simplemente pensaría en ella.

Hinata se mostro una vez mas como una amiga formidable y ambas entraron al salón sin hacer si quiera caso a Sasuke que estaba en el medio del salón.

El moreno veía a Sakura de reojo y una horrible opresión apareció en su estomago.

---------------------------------- Flash Back ----------------------------------------------------

-Escúpelo de una vez Karin

-Mi querido Sasuke, es que acaso no aprendes, te dije que sería mala idea terminar conmigo.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Sasuke molesto.

Karin le entregó su teléfono mostrándole un video, en el se mostraba Sakura con una copa en la mano y luego bailando con el tal Sai (lo que le hirvió la sangre) luego salió como este le metia mano y un segundo después Sasuke se abalanzaba como un animal contra el. La pelea duró mas de lo que se acordaba.

-¿Y esto que significa?

-Pues recuerda que mi hermana mayor trabaja para el director de admisiones en la Universidad que tú y tu querida patito feo quieren entrar, digamos que son bastante íntimos.

Sasuke empezó a sospechar por donde iba la cuestión.

-Una muestra de este video, de los estudiantes "estrellas" del instituto Konoha y adiós al sueño de tu querida amiga de entrar junto con el tuyo y el de tus padres, junto con algunas fotos de Sakura con tragos de tequila y bastante "feliz" vaya que ejemplo para el grupo de ciencia del instituto.

-Perra-Gruñó Sasuke.

-AH AH AH…claro que las cosas pueden cambiar, si me haces tu novia de nuevo el video jamás será mostrado y ambos cumplirán sus sueños, con la condición que no te le acerques a esa zorra.

Sasuke la agarró fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa- No te atrevas a insultar a Sakura.

-No vamos por buen camino Sasuke-kun- Dijo de manera chocante.

-Ok, pero no perjudiques a Sakura, haré lo que me pides.

---------------------------------- Fin del FlashBack-------------------------------------------------------------

La hora de aquella clase transcurrió lenta. El estar ahí y no poder hablarle lo estaba matando. Sonó el timbre y Sakura desapareció por la puerta con Hinata.

En el camino se encontraron con Naruto.

-Hinata, Sakura ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Naruto, oigan no me siento muy bien creo que me iré a casa chicos.

Hinata asintió y la pelirosa se desapareció.

-Hinata te necesito pedir un favor- Dijo Naruto con una cara de suplica que aniquilo el corazón de la Hyuga.

-¿Sisi..si Naruto-kun?

-Tengo muy mal la materia de Quimica y necesito algo de ayuda, el profesor me dijo que la mejor de su clase eras tu, asi que pensé que quizás me podrías ayudar a pasar los últimos dos exámenes con unas clases extras fuera de la escuela

Lo que escucho Hinata fue casi música para sus oídos, la Hyuga sintió como el frío llegaba a sus manos.

-¿Hinata te sientes bien?

La peliazul respiro hondo- Claro Naruto cuenta con ello- Dijo sonriendo

Naruto embozo su ancha y perfecta sonrisa abrazando a Hinata y alzándola en una vuelta- Eres la mejor Hinata te debo una, nos vemos luego, ahí va el teme- Dijo el rubio para luego salir corriendo detrás de Sasuke que iba con un paso desgarbado por el pasillo.

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero luego logro mantener el equilibrio.

-Asi que clases particulares- Dijo una voz gruesa tras de ella.

-Neji-kun

-Tranquila, solo que no se porque el tio Hiashi estaba tan tenso después de oír el apellido de Naruto.

Hinata asintió, ella tampoco entendía del todo.

* * *

Lo de la agresión hacia sus partes íntimas no era algo que dejaría pasar por alto. Itachi iba decidido hacia la escuela de su hermano a buscar a aquella niñata y encontrar la venganza perfecta.

Al llegar vio como la amiga pelirosa de su hermano menor Sakura salía del lugar con un chico alto, cabello castaño y ojos finos. Esta ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, parecía triste.

Siguió su camino, entro en aquel instituto que le traía recuerdos y visualizó varias chicas con las que había estado, se le había olvidado el detalle de que entrar a ese instituto sería como entrar en un campo de batalla. Muchas le lanzaban miradas asesinas, mientras que otras le picaban el ojo, y el correspondía, no podía evitarlo, estaba en su sangre ser un mujeriego empedernido.

-¿Que haces aquí?

Itachi se volteó y se encontró con su hermano menor junto a Naruto sentados en unas bancas en el patio.

-Vengo por una pequeña venganza-Dijo Itachi recorriendo con su vista el patio tratando de visualizar a su victima.

-Dejalo pasar, supéralo.-dijo bruscamente Sasuke.

-Sasukito te traje jugo de naranja- Dijo una voz chillona proveniente de una peliroja.

-No quiero –dijo Sasuke malhumorado dejando que la peliroja se sentara en sus piernas.

-Ya veo ha- Dijo Itachi viendo la escena, nunca se espero que su hermano volviera con semejante golfa.-" ¿supéralo no?"

-Tengo ganas de vomitar, me voy-Dijo Naruto mientras veía con cara de pocos amigos a Sasuke y Karin

De pronto los ojos de Itachi se toparon con su victima, la chica estaba sentada debajo de un árbol enfocada en un libro, era mas bella de lo que recordaba, aunque eso haría su trabajo mas fácil.

-Es aquella-Dijo Itachi.

Sasuke volteó.

-Esa es Sakemi, no tiene nada de especial- Dijo recelosa Karin- Escuche que terminó con Kiba, uno de los mas populares, la engaño en su fiesta la noche pasada y ella los vio.

-"asi que por eso lloraba"-Pensó el mayor de los Uchiha-Con permiso tortolos.

-Me gusta esa palabra tortolos, ¿puedo llamarte tortolin?

-No-Dijo Sasuke secamente quitándosela de las piernas y sacando su ipod para no tener que oírla.

* * *

-Hey-Dijo Itachi.

La castaña subió la mirada topándose con aquellos hermosos ojos negros, pero a la vez ignorándolo.

-Se que no comenzamos de buena manera

La chica siguió leyendo sin siquiera volver a subir la mirada.

-Lo siento de verdad, acerca de la otra noche.

-Es que acaso viniste al instituto, tu un chico "universitario" solo para decirme eso, ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Sakemi dirigiendo sus desafiantes ojos color casi miel hacia los de Itachi.

-Creeme, se cuando hago mal, y tu eres la única chica que me ha demostrado cuan patan me he comportado, ¿Cómo sabes que soy universitario?

-Eres bastante popular entre las chicas del instituto Uchiha…

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreir, le complacía saber eso.

-Tengo clase, adiós.

-Dejame invitarte un café- Pidió Itachi tratando de obstruirle el paso a Sakemi

-No tengo tiempo

-Por favor

Sakemi lo miró, y parecía bastante desesperado, un café y eso sería todo, no quería mas engaños, ni desamores, ni niños ricos que juegan con los sentimientos de una chica.

-Bien, solo un café, pareces bastante desesperado, ahora si me disculpas. -Sakemi lo empujó un poco y salió del patio adentrándose en el instituto.

-"Perfecto, comienza mi venganza, te enamoraras tanto de mi que desearas nunca haberte metido con el orgullo de un Uchiha"-Pensó triunfante Itachi.

* * *

El día transcurrió rápidamente, Sasuke buscaba desesperadamente a Sakura pero no la localizó, estaba preocupado, desesperado, impotente, deseaba estar con ella, y mas después de ayer, había sido mágico, sabía con certeza que la adoraba y que si la quería mas alla de una amistad, y por eso debía cuidar que no saliera lastimada por una idiota como Karin, y si eso significaba olvidarse de ella en el ámbito sentimental, lo haría, Sakura merecía estar con un chico diferente a el, aunque la idea le revolviera el estomago e hiciera desear golpear hasta el alma de ese "supuesto chico imaginario"

-Vamonos NOVIO

-Hmp

* * *

-"Esto es una locura, una locura, una locura"-Pensaba Ino mientras esperaba en el capot del carro de Gaara, habia ideado un plan en donde lo esperaba con las notas de matemática y le sugería que empezara con sus apuntes lo antes posible.

Gaara se dirigió a la salida y al verlo el corazón de Ino comenzó a latirle rápidamente, era tan guapo, tan distinto, tan sexy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-"Tan grosero"-pensó la rubia

- Hola, veras sé que comenzamos con el pies izquierdo, y la verdad no fue mi intención arruinar tus proyectos o perjudicarte, y quisiera ayudarte con matemáticas.

-No necesito que me enseñen matematica.

-Dejame intentarlo- Dijo Ino aun temblando.

Gaara posó sus profundos ojos verdes en los azules de Ino, y simplemente se sentó esperando que la rubia comenzara la "clase"

-Bien veras, este cubo mide 360 cm lo que conlleva a un radio…no…la raíz es dependiendo del la, bueno.

Gaara suspiró tomó el lápiz que tenía Ino en su mano y resolvió el problema rápidamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Dijo Ino chequeando que la respuesta era correcta.

-Te lo dije no necesito un profesor- Dijo Gaara tomando las llaves para abrir su mustang de carrera.

-Espera, bueno, si no puedo enseñarte matemática, entonces enséñame tu donde aprendiste a resolver esos problemas tan fácilmente- Dijo Ino habiéndose armado de valor y agallas para hablarle hasta con un tono sexy podría decirse.

Gaara sonrió por primera vez desde que lo había visto, y fue la sonrisa mas sexy, presumida y perfecta que había visto en un chico- Creeme una niña rica como tu no quiere saber que hace alguien como yo.

-Pruebame

-Bien, sube- Dijo el pelirojo, Ino subió de copiloto con su corazón golpeando a mil por hora, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo pero al menos le había aceptado, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por la corriente.

* * *

-Dime Sakura, puedes confiar en mí- Dijo Kiba en un restaurant lujoso en el centro de la ciudad.

-No es nada, solo la presión de las universidades, el ultimo año, de verdad, gracias- Dijo Sakura aun sin saber porque había aceptado venir con el a ese lugar con tal de escapar del instituto.

-Una hermosa chica como tu no debería estar triste- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa galante.

Sakua sonrió avergonzada y algo cohibida, Kiba siguió hablando de lo linda que era hasta que se acabo la velada y la llevó a su casa, ésta salió del carro y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa sintió que alguien la tomo de un brazo.

-Sakura

-Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo con dolor al recordar las escenas de aquel dia.

-Yo…Que hacias con Kiba, es un mujeriego, una escoria de hombre.

-Supongo que ustedes se reconocen entre sí- Soltó Sakura

Sasuke entendió el significado de esas palabras, y sabía que no debía decirle nada acerca del porqué estaba pasando todo eso con Karin, simplemente agacho la cabeza.

-Adios.

-Sakura, te cuidado.

Sakura respiro hondo para no soltar unas lagrimas frente a Sasuke y entro a su casa.

0000000000000000000000 Fin del Cap 

**¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo ¡**

**Hice este capítulo algo mas largo, porque me voy de vacaciones regreso en dos semanas aproximadamente, seguiré mis historias para esas fechas, gracias por todos sus reviews, espero recibir muchos mas con todo lo que piensan y quiere en este fic! Se les quiere xoxo **


	8. Celos

**Gracias por sus reviews, me siento muy feliz de que les guste mi fic, daré lo mejor en cada cap lo prometo.**

**-"Naruto es un come ramen"-Pensamiento**

**000000000000000000000 Separacion de escenas**

**-Naruto es un come ramen- Dialogo**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al ingenioso y amado Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pareja Principal: Sasuke and Sakura **

**Capítulo 8**

**Celos**

Sasuke tiró fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto ante su creciente malhumor, todo el tema lo estaba matando, era demasiada información y sucesos juntos, sentimientos descubiertos hacia Sakura, nuevamente novio de Karin por un chantaje, omisión de la verdad hacia Sakura, no sabía porque su vida era tan complicada a veces, ahora mucho mas ya que la persona que es su mejor amiga, compañera y sin lugar a duda la única que lo comprende resulta ser parte del problema.

Naruto es su amigo del alma, casi hermano, pero jamás había sido buen oyente y mucho menos daba buenos consejos, para eso tenía a Sakura.

-Maldición- Pensó una y otra vez el moreno.

-¿Sasuke todo bien?-Preguntó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hmp

-Tomare eso como un sí.-Dijo algo molesta y ofendida Mikoto

Sasuke necesitaba distraerse, y la única manera que encontraba era visitar a su abuela, tomo las llaves de su carro y se dirigió a pasar la tarde con la otra mujer que lo hacía calmar y sentirse cómodo.

* * *

La pelirosa estaba molesta, impotente, triste y destrozada, todos esos sentimientos encontrados la estaba mareando.

Sasuke había vuelto con Karin, eso era un hecho, aun después de asegurarle que terminaría las cosas con ella de una buena vez, algo no cuadraba, Sasuke podría ser frío, serio, presumido y hasta arrogante pero nunca un mentiroso, siempre le hablaba con la verdad, a veces ese era su defecto, el ser demasiado directo.

Algo no cuadraba, algo había hecho la peliroja, pero que podía ser, por otro lado pensaba que el haber aceptado la invitación de Kiba a almorzar había sido una mala idea, ella nunca actuaba por impulsos y ese día lo hizo, no quería empezar algo con Kiba, aunque fuera muy guapo, divertido y elegante había algo de el que la hacía sentir incomoda. Ademas aunque le hubiera contestado de manera seca a Sasuke sabía que el conocía mejor a Kiba que ella.

Nuevamente la imagen de Sasuke y Karin besándose llegaba a su mente y le clavaba mil puñales en el pecho, quizás si trataba de ignorarlo y buscar nuevas amistades o poner todo su empeño en interesarse por algún chico la ayudaría a apartar ese inmenso hoyo negro en su interior, aunque Sakura estaba segura de algo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lograría jamás ocupar el puesto que Sasuke Uchiha tiene en el corazón de la pelirosa.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de cansancio y resignación para luego enfocarse en sus proyectos y deberes.

* * *

Hinata salió de su última clase, la cual veía con Naruto, se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, casi siempre tenía el apoyo de Sakura para entablar una conversación normal con el rubio, pero esta vez estaba sola.

-Hinata- exclamó Naruto acercándose hacia ella.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Cla..claro Naruto-kun

Naruto le sonrió dulcemente, comenzó a relatarle un tráiler que había visto en la televisión de una nueva película de ninjas mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del instituto, Hinata estaba perdida en los ojos azules del rubio que brillaban de emoción.

-Naruto-kun si no te importa iremos a estudiar a mi casa, no te preocupes tengo quien nos lleve-Dijo tímidamente la pelinegro señalando la limosina a Naruto quien pensaba seguir caminando en dirección contraria hacia donde esperaba Iruka.

-Buenas tardes señorita Hyuga.

-Hola Iruka-Contestó Hinata dulcemente- Te presento a Naruto-kun

-Mucho gusto pinguinin -Contesto Naruto estrechándole la mano a un muy elegante Iruka.

-Un placer joven Naruto- Dijo Iruka lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Hinata quien se sonrojó.

-Woow siempre quise montarme en una de estas-Dijo Naruto observando la limosina

Hinata sonrió

-Vaya vaya Naruto Uzumaki irá en el mismo vehículo que yo, solo puedo pensar en una palabra…"desagradable".

Neji estaba detrás de los otros tres seguido por la profesora Shizune.

Naruto lo miró con evidente molestia, ambos tenían bastantes roces en deporte.

Shizune trato de ignorar las miradas de odio entre los chicos.- Disculpen la interrupción, Hinata querida olvidaste tu cuaderno en clase.

-Gracias profesora- Respondió Hinata apenada.

Iruka se había quedado embobado, mientras que Shizune trató de apartar su sonrojada mirada del chico.

-Mis disculpas señorita digo profesora- Dijo torpemente Iruka- Mi nombre es Iruka, soy el chofer y guardaespaldas de la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

-Mucho gusto Iruka, yo soy Shizune, profesora de Matemáticas de Hinata, ahora me tengo que ir, discúlpenme- Shizune parecía nerviosa, hizo un gesto con la mano para luego salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

-Huy veo chispas de amor- Dijo Naruto sonriente y en tono pícaro a Iruka.

-Tsk idiota, creo que mejor agarro un taxi, adiós.- Dijo Neji alejándose del lugar dejando a un muy ofendido rubio.

Hinata sonrió ante el momento y luego entró a la limosina no sin antes picarle un ojo a su más que guardaespaldas, amigo Iruka. Si algo sabía muy bien Hinata era que Iruka tenía meses viendo embobado de lejos a la profesora Shizune. Naruto entró también y empezó a tocar todo y decir, wooow, huuuuhh, genial y cosas por el estilo cada vez que algo sucedía en la limosina al apretar un botón.

Pasaron unos 15min y el vehículo se detuvo frente a una inmensa y lujosa mansión.

-Bien ya llegamos Naruto-kun- Dijo sonrojada y timida Hinata.

* * *

Ino estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, prácticamente le temblaban las piernas, pero trataba de mantener la calma, tenían más de media hora rodando, estaba segura que habían dejado el instituto bastante lejos, además era tarde ya estaba cayendo la tarde.

Llegaron a una calle bastante abandonada y fea, Gaara se estacionó, y la rubia estaba ahora un poco más nerviosa.

-¿Asustada?-Preguntó en tono chocante el pelirojo.

-No-Fue lo único que pudo decir de manera segura, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo, era un barrio horrible.

De pronto comenzaron a llegar otros autos, con motores escandalosos, y luces de colores, gente vestida con poca clase, para que negarlo, Ino era una niña de mami y papi, jamás se había adentrado en lugares como ese.

-Bien niña rica si ya sabes donde aprendo todo lo que se, puedes ya irte te llamo un taxi si quieres.

Ino se sintió nuevamente ofendida, pero no había llegado tan lejos para nada, ya entendía que hacían en ese lugar, carreras ilegales de auto, tampoco era tan estúpida, sabía que había visto esto en otro lado "Fast and Furious las peliculas".

-La verdad es que me apetece un poco de velocidad.-Dijo Ino tratando de sonar seductora y segura, lo que pareció funcionar ya que Gaara sonrió de manera sorpresiva.

Se subieron al auto y Gaara se acerco a donde se encontraba una chica con un pañuelo, del otro lado estaba un carro convertible con unos tipos de mirada intimidante y bastante mayores que ella y Gaara.

Ahora si, Ino sabía que había llegado bastante lejos, todo lo que se hace cuando un chico te atrae, era inaudito, no sabía quien estaba más loco si el por hacer este tipo de cosas o ella por haber llegado hasta ahí.

De pronto la chica entre los carros bajó el pañuelo y ambos carros salieron disparados, la adrenalina en el cuerpo de la rubia se disparó a mil, empezó inconscientemente a gritarle a Gaara que acelerara, que girara y apretara el acelerador aun mas hasta que Gaara paso notablemente y con ventaja a sus oponentes, luego que llegaron a la meta Ino comenzó a reírse desahogando sus nervios y emoción, había sido peligroso, pero increíblemente divertido, Gaara también sonreía con suficiencia y la miró por primera vez con una mirada relajada sin enojo o molestia.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de tomarnos unas cervezas.- Dijo sin ninguna expresión.

-"Al menos no me está botando de su carro"- Pensó Ino

Gaara se dirigió a un bar cercano y se sentaron en la barra, el pelirojo pidió dos cervezas. Ino miraba el lugar tratando de no poner una cara de repulsión.

Gaara soltó una risotada- Quien lo diría, Ino Yamanaka en un lugar como este.

Ino levanto su ceja derecha ante el comentario, ahora que estaba aun con un poco de adrenalina en su cuerpo no se sentía muy intimidada por el guapo chico frente a ella.

-Pues parece que siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Y dime si eres tan bueno en matemáticas ¿por qué no haces nada en clase?- Pregunto Ino intrigada

Gaara pareció dudarlo un poco-Las clases me aburren-Dijo con una expresión de enojo

-me gusta aprender las cosas de la calle, trabajando o haciendo cosas diferente que las personas no aprecian, además tengo varias cosas por las que me preocupo, campañas de preservación ambiental, conservación del agua, no al maltrato de animales, etc-Dijo posando sus hermosos ojos verdes en la mirada de Ino que se encontraba perdida en el mientras hablaba embriagándola con aquella voz sexy y masculina.

Ino no podía creer que Gaara fuera tan misterioso y emocionante, una mezcla de chico rebelde, con inteligente, luchador por derechos e ideales, todo lo contrario a ella que se dejaba llevar por las masas. Nunca había hecho nada diferente, nunca había trabajado solo era buena en compras, modelaje, porras y fotografía.

Gaara se disculpó y fue al baño, Ino esperaba algo sumergida en sus pensamientos, al menos estaba con el, al menos Gaara le había hablado de manera normal, sin alguna palabra hiriente a muerte o de manera brusca, la había aceptado en su carro, la había dejado ser parte de esa pequeña parte de lo que era su misteriosa vida, si el la considerara una completa molestia no se hubiera permitido llevarla tan lejos.

De pronto alguien la haló del brazo.

-Hola muñeca- Dijo un hombre musculoso y desagradable.

Ino hizo una mueca de asco zafándose de él, pero éste volvió a sujetarla con fuerza.

-Que hace una niña tan linda como tú en este lugar, buscando compañía ¿eh?

-No gracias realmente estoy bueno aquí viene, Gaara no es nada yo- Dijo Ino hacia Gaara que se acercaba con paso un poco acelerado y de pronto propino un fuerte golpe en la cara al tipo noqueándolo contra el piso, para luego darle una patada haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Grito el hombre en el piso, mientras las demás personas se apartaban.

Gaara tomó la mano de Ino y la saco del bar, montándola en el carro para luego salir disparados de aquel sitio.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, Ino no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, en casi todo el camino de vuelta al instituto habían estado en completo silencio. Gaara se estacionó cerca del carro de la rubia.

-Bien…bueno eso fue…interesante…nos vemos-Dijo Ino tratando de salir pero no podía abrir la puerta.

Gaara se acercó peligrosamente hacia su rostro quedando casi nariz con nariz. Ino sentía la respiración del sexy pelirrojo sobre la suya, haciéndola sentir con mil mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, los ojos verdes claro del chico se posaron profundamente en los azules de la rubia.

-El seguro- Fue lo único que salió de aquellos finos labios de Gaara con su sensual voz ronca

Ino comprendió unos segundos más tarde que Gaara solo estaba subiéndole el seguro a la puerta para que pudiera abrirla- Gracias- Dijo débilmente la rubia saliendo del carro.

Gaara arrancó rápidamente dejando a una atontada rubia.

* * *

Sasuke regresaba de casa de su abuela, la habían pasado bastante bien viendo películas y hablando de todo un poco, la abuela parecía encantada con Sakura y le había dicho que deseaba volver a verla.

El Uchiha menor sonrió inevitablemente ante las imágenes del día que pasaron juntos. De nuevo la impotencia se apodero de su cuerpo, y solo pudo descargarse contra el volante y acelerador, lo que ayudo a que llegara bastante rápido a su casa.

Antes de entrar echó un vistazo a la ventana que daba hacia la habitación de Sakura. La luz estaba apagada, sabía que ya estaba durmiendo, solo se acostaba temprano los días en que se sentía mal, deprimida o tenía un examen importante. Debía hacer algo, debía recuperar a Sakura, o al menos contarle la verdad algo disfrazada.

Entró a la elegante casa y por desgracia su padre estaba con Itachi y su madre en la sala.

-Sasuke, ven- Dijo la voz seria y cansada de su padre.

Sasuke se acercó de manera lenta y precavida.

-Hoy hable con el decano de la facultad de negocios hijo.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el estomago, sabía por donde iba a terminar aquella conversación.

-Hpm

-Bueno la verdad Augusto el decano parece bastante interesado en conocerte hijo, asi que me tome la molestia de planear una entrevista con el, la tendrás dentro de un mes, asi puedes preparar un increíble discurso y destacarte, estoy seguro que serás mas que admitido.

Sasuke debía admitir que estaba algo asombrado de que su padre hablara de el con tanta solemnidad, asi que sólo esta vez no discutiría con el y simplemente asentiría.

-Bueno sin mas nada que decir tu madre y yo tenemos un compromiso, con permiso hijos.

El matrimonio Uchiha se retiro de la casa dejando a Itachi y Sasuke en la sala, antes de que el menor saliera corriendo a su habitación Itachi lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar tonto hermano menor- Dijo Itachi con una cara de total curiosidad.

-Hmp, no tengo ganas

-Creeme, debemos hablar.

Sasuke no se rehusó.

-Que pasa con la zanahoria eh? En que te metió para que volvieras con ella.

-¿Qué demonios, como sabes?-Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-Vaya hermano a veces eres tan ingenuo que me sorprendes, pero yo no tengo esa ingenuidad tuya, tengo todo lo contrario, malicia.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido de disgusto pero sabía que Itachi tenía razón.

-Bien, tienes razón, me tendió una trampa, su hermana es amante o algo parecido del director de admisiones de la Universidad de Tokyo, consiguió captar unos videos y fotos en situaciones embarazosas sobre mi y Sakura, siendo nosotros fichas representativas de nuestro instituto pondría en peligro nuestra entrada, mas sabiendo el poder de persuasión que tendría su hermana sobre el director de admisiones.

Itachi parecía analizar cada palabra que Sasuke decía, asentía y negaba, Sasuke estaba a punto de alterarse.

-Entiendo, la zanahoria ha sido astuta, sabe como jugársela, dejame pensar un momento.

Itachi tomó asiento y cruzo las piernas de manera bastante masculina y dando un aire de detective.

-Deja el drama, ya veo tu cara diabólica ¿que tramas?- Dijo Sasuke algo impaciente y a la vez emocionado aunque no lo mostrara, conocía perfectamente a su hermano, y como jamás le hubiera pedido ayuda si el se ofrecía a ayudarlo lo aceptaría, su hermano tenía una mente maestra que trabajaba de manera brillante siempre y cuando lo favorecía de alguna manera…Un momento…había gato encerrado, Itachi nunca lo ayudaría si porque sí.

-Itachi a que se debe tu ayuda- Dijo Sasuke con evidente molestia al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Itachi embozó una falsa sonrisa.

-Hermanito, hermanito, me ofendes.

-Suéltalo ¿que quieres?

-Me ayudaras en mi plan de que Sakemi se enamore completamente de mi, lo volvió a hacer, estoy indignado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-La invite a tomar un café después de clase, como disculpa por el beso, ya sabes, estoy empezando mi venganza como te dije.

-¿Y?-Pregunto Sasuke aburrido

-Me dejó plantado, espere por dos horas, sabes lo que significa eso… dejó plantado a Itachi Uchiha.-decía Itachi con algo de desespero e indignación.

-Lo tienes merecido tu ego es mas grande que tú, en fin, te ayudare, solo dime que piensas hacer con respecto a Karin

-Tranquilo Sasuke, dejalo todo en mis manos, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado, para que estamos los hermanos mayores después de todo.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto habían estado estudiando bastante duro toda la tarde, Hinata se concentro sorprendentemente en no mirar a los ojos a Naruto, ya que cada vez que lo hacía su voz se hacía un hilo inteligible y Naruto se le acercaba peligrosamente para saber si le faltaba el aire o algo, lo cual la hacía sentir aun mas mareada.

Terminaron bastante tarde y Naruto le agradeció mil veces por su ayuda, al final había comprendido 5 capítulos de los que tendrían examen la próxima semana.

-Vaya Hinata, de veras deberías pensar ser profesora, eres excelente, hiciste entender matemáticas a un cabezota como yo- Dijo Naruto dulcemente mientras guardaba sus libros en su bolso naranja.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente- Na, Naruto-kun que cosas dices…

-No seas modesta, además- Naruto volteo a verla a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado dirigiendole una mirada bastante picara a la pobre Hinata quien se infartaba cada segundo que pasaba.

- Imagínate, si fueras profesora, seguramente ni un niño faltaría a clase, solo para ver a su profesora mas linda.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Hinata casi colapso, y antes de que se desmayara la voz de su madre apareció entrando en el gran estudio donde se encontraban.

-Hola niños vengo a traerles unas limonadas, Hanabi me dijo que estabas estudiando con un compañero de clases y pensé

- Pero antes de que les diera las limonada Hana, la madre de Hinata se sobresalto tumbando los vasos al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Minato- Susurro.

Naruto corrió a ayudar a la madre de Hinata la cual parecía estar viendo a un fantasma.

-¿Madre?

-¿Señora Hyuga se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy…-La señora Hyuga siguió viendo de manera extraña a Naruto.

-Creo que es hora de irme- Dijo Naruto algo incomodo, se despidió de ambas con un gesto y salió del lugar.

-Hinata cariño, quien era ese jovencito, ¿su nombre?

-Es…- Dijo dudosa Hinata y algo sonrojada- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Na..ru…to….

El día siguiente 

-"Vamos Sakura. Tu puedes, claro que puedes verlo, no hay porque temer…no hay por que temer"- Se convencía mentalmente la pelirosa mientras entraba al instituto.-"Concéntrate…es solo un chico no es la gran cosa es solo.."

-Sakura- Dijo aquella voz sexy y masculina que provoco un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke

Sakura se topó con el príncipe de todos sus sueños, aquel alto chico de piel blanca, ojos de un negro profundo que invitaban a enamorarte sin medida, y aquellos labios finos y cuerpo perfectamente trabajado debajo de aquella ropa masculina.

-SASUKE CARIÑOOOOO- Gritó una voz chillona que ambos conocían muy bien.

Karin llegó con su típica ropa provocativa en extremo guindándosele de un brazo a Sasuke tratando de besarlo, pero este esquivo el beso, lo que aunque no lo demostrara hizo sentir muy bien a una pelirosa.

-Vaya vaya…Sakura Haruno…- Dijo con voz chocante Karin dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a Sakura- Que desagradable sorpresa debo decir

-Vaya vaya, Karin… ¿cuál era tu apellido? ¿Zorra?

Karin intento responderle pero de su boca no salió voz alguna dándole una especie de parecido a un pez fuera del agua, Sasuke trato de aguantar la risa soltando un ruido ronco. Sakura sonrió con satisfacción y se fue del lugar.

Sasuke se zafó de la chica de anteojos y se junto a Naruto quien venía entrando con su típica sonrisa contagiosa, para alivio del moreno tenía clase con Sakura, y Karin le tocaba una distinta, era su chance de hablarle.

-Dobe

-Teme

Típico saludo matutino entre el rubio y el moreno.

-Dime Sasuke como va todo con tu nueva, o no, debería decir **vieja-nueva molesta novia**- Dijo Naruto visiblemente irritado

-Naruto no estoy de ánimos, además… la profesora Komachi llegó.

Komachi era la profesora de literatura, generalmente era bastante tranquila y reservada, pero al llegar a su aula noto que los estudiantes estaban mas agitados y emocionados que de costumbre, Tenten y Neji se besaban apasionadamente, Rock Lee mostraba unos pasos de baile estilo Michael Jackson a Chouji quien se atragantaba de papas y golosinas, Shikamaru hablaba secretamente por teléfono, Hinata y Sakura escuchaban atentamente el relato de Ino acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior con Gaara, sin contar por el bullicio de los demás, la clase parecía un gallinero.

-Así que hoy quieren hablar- Dijo alzando la voz Komachi sorprendiendo al resto de la clase.

-Bueno técnicamente quisiéramos no ver clase y hablar en otro lado- Dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Vaya, ya veo Uzumaki, claro es de imaginarse viniendo de un alumno cuyo promedio es uno de los mas bajos en mi clase- Dijo bastante ofendida Komachi

Naruto se sonrojo como un tomate y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy bien, ya que quieren hablar, como hemos estado viendo declaraciones, debates históricos y discursos famosos, quiero que cada uno escriba en los próximos 15 minutos algo que salga de su corazón, empezando ya.

-Pero profesora, se supone que los discursos y debates no los veíamos sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, solo estábamos en el semblante histórico de las declaraciones literarias a través del tiempo- Dijo Sakura en uno de sus comentarios que dejaban en el aire a la mayoría de la gente.

La clase volvió al bullicio y empezaron a exclamar cosas como **"Lo que ella dijo". "la apoyamos aunque no entendemos". "Sakura presidente"**

-Basta ya, agradezco que estudies tanto mis puntos Sakura, pero yo soy la profesora, empiecen todos.

La clase siguió quejándose y emitiendo bufidos. Sasuke estaba atontado viendo a Sakura, ese día parecía especialmente radiante, su cabello rosa brillaba y caía un poco debajo de sus hombros de manera perfecta, parecía completamente enfocada lo que le daba ese aspecto de suspicacia que tanto le encantaba, y se colocaba el lápiz tocando su barbilla lo que quería decir que buscaba la palabra correcta para lo que quería expresar y…

-¿Uchiha? ¿A caso se quedó sordo?-Pregunto molesta Komachi

-Disculpe profesora- Dijo Sasuke confundido saliendo de su trance.

-Eres el primero, quiero que compartas con la clase tu pieza.

Sasuke sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima, no había escrito ni el titulo, estaba demasiado enfocado viendo a Sakura "pervertido ¬¬"-pensó- que no se había molestado en hacer su deber, pero Sasuke Uchiha nunca se quedaba en blanco

- Claro..claro…-dijo algo nervioso.

Tomo un papel de su cuaderno para pretender que había escrito algo, se paró en frente de la clase, y escuchó como varias chicas suspiraban- "típico"- Pensó.

Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos fueron directo a los jades de Sakura quien se sonrojó visiblemente y no tuvo tiempo de pensar, carraspeó su garganta y dejo que las palabras surgieran.

-Eh…Bueno, muchas veces la vida te da cosas en bandeja de plata, pero el ser humano nunca ve mas allá de lo que tiene frente a sus narices, personalmente me cuesta mucho ver mas alla de lo que es correcto o simple, nunca he sido de aquellos que se enfoca en comprender lo complejo, y quizás en el momento que te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que tienes, es muy tarde- Sasuke decía cada palabra haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar de manera correcta y entendible, ya que el expresarse frente al público no era de su agrado, en realidad era algo que le aterraba desde siempre.

Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón, sabía que Sasuke nunca diría tales cosas frente a la clase, habría escogido un topic político o científico, aun cuando les tocaba poesía trataba de abarcar un tema menos cursi.

-Acepto que cometo errores, y quizás tropiezo con la misma piedra varias veces, pero las circunstancias no siempre son las mismas, y luego de perder una batalla solo puedo decir que no me daré por vencido, luchare por lo que me pertenece, por lo que sé que es mío, mirare mas allá de lo que está a simple vista…eh..Gracias…supongo- finalizó Sasuke algo cohibido, se había emocionado, sin pensarlo había dicho lo que sentía, y tenía razón, iba a arriesgarlo todo, no podía seguir así con Sakura, encararía la situación. Lo haría después de esta clase.

-Vaya, eso fue…inspirador Sasuke…- Dijo Komachi asombrada.

-Si esta basado en un discurso dado por mi abuelo, presidente de la compañía Uchiha durante 50 años- Dijo rápidamente para que no le quitaran su imagen de chico sexy y la cambiaran por un cursi sentimental.

Sakura se había quedado estática y fría, por alguna razón sabía que Sasuke mentía acerca de lo del presidente, el discurso había sido 100% él, la pelirosa no quería fantasear demasiado pero tenía la sensación de que se refería a ella. Pero luego de aquella bella imagen de ella y el juntos Karin apareció, revolviéndole el estomago y arruinándole su fantasía.

-Kiba, tu turno.

El castaño se paró y miró directamente a Sakura.

Sasuke sintió unos impulsos asesinos hacia el castaño pero respiró hondo para controlarse.

-Profesora, seré sincero, no escribí nada…y todo es culpa de Sakura Haruno.

-¿Perdón?- Exclamó sorprendida Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Si Sakura, estoy anonadado por tu belleza, tu inteligencia me deslumbra, no pienso claramente.

-"Vente para golpearte un poco a ver si piensas mejor soquete"- Pensaba Sasuke tratando en lo más profundo de su ser de controlarse.

-Sakura Haruno me encantas, y aprovecho esta clase para declararme.

-Vaya que romántico Kiba.- Exclamó emocionada la profesora Komachi

-"romántico mis calzoncillos, imbécil, y que pasó con mi discurso"- Sasuke estaba saliéndose de sus cabales.

-Sasuke tranquilízate- Le susurro Naruto a ver como Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho que no era una buena señal.

-¿Qué dices Sakura?- Preguntaba Komachi emocionada ante el desarrollo de su clase. Muchas chicas exclamaban suspiros.

El timbre sonó y Sakura se relajó al liberarse de la presión de toda la clase viéndola, el receso era sagrado y la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron rápidamente.

-Vaya Kiba eso fue…woow-Dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Lo siento no me contuve, sal conmigo esta noche, hay fiesta en mi casa de nuevo, vamos.

-No lo se Kiba.

-A Sakura no le gustan las fiestas- Dijo la voz de Sasuke entrometiéndose sin descaro en la conversación.

-Uchiha esto es un conversación privada.

- Cierto Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura impresionada de que Sasuke se entrometiera sin pensárselo.

-No tiene caso Sakura no ira Kiba- Decía Sasuke ignorando sus comentarios.

-Sabes algo Kiba, vamos a esa fiesta.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubiera caído mil Yokozunas encima. El moreno sentía una opresión en el pecho que se hacía más grande al ver como Sakura se alejaba hablando animadamente con Kiba, lo había ignorado, tratado mal e incluso dado la espalda, tenía ganas de matar a alguien o romper algo, eso no era bueno, eso eran…Ya va… Sasuke Uchiha estaba experimentando…. ¿Celos?

000000000000000 Fin del Cap 0000000000000000000000000000

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, espero hayan tenido un lindo año nuevo, y que el 2010 sea genial para ustedes, mis mejores deseos, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus mensajitos, los lei con mucho cariño de verdad lo aprecio, espero les haya gustado este cap y no haberlas decepcionado**. Spoiler: Se avecinan muchos besos xD shhhhh**

**Prox Cap.**

¿Qué pasara en la fiesta de Rock Lee?

Sasuke matara a alguien o simplemente le confesara su amor a Sakura.

¿Karin cumplirá su venganza al sentir el rechazo de Sasuke?

¿Qué hará Itachi para ayudar a su hermano menor?

Pistas sobre el misterio de los Hyugas con Naruto.

Mas GaaraxIno

Si quieren mas de alguna pareja en especial solo pídanlo, estoy para complacerlas, Besos.


	9. El Partido

**El partido**

Sasuke ni siquiera fue a la fiesta de esa noche, decidió quedarse en casa, incrementando su amargura, y sin poder evitarlo asomándose a la ventana cada vez que escuchaba un auto acercarse, con la esperanza de que Sakura llegara de esa bendita fiesta de una vez por todas.

La chica llegó a eso de las 2 am, bastante tarde para el gusto del moreno, ya que tenían clase el día siguiente, ahora tendría que esperar noticias de cómo le fue, no era idiota, no fue a la fiesta pero dejó espias colaborando en el espionaje de la misión "vigilar a Sakura"

El día siguiente llegó al instituto y recibió la peor noticia, lo que se temía, lo que le hizo romper el ego, el corazón y todo lo que pudiera romperse dentro, en mil pedazos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana. Una semana en el infierno mientras Sasuke veía a Sakura con el nuevo título "novia de Kiba" y no lo soportaba, estaban juntos en cada momento, el idiota seguía haciéndole cariñitos y riéndose babosamente. Sakura parecía incomoda, podía darse cuenta de ello por los gestos y miradas que hacía cada vez que Kiba la intimidaba, pero aun así no se sentía tranquilo, estaba con ese mujeriego, pervertido que engañó a su novia Sakemi por otras mas y ahora estaba con Sakura, la inocente, hermosa y vulnerable Sakura.

El moreno estaba en el patio del instituto mirándolos fijamente echando chispas masacrando una galleta que tenía dentro de sus puños e ignorando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a la molesta de su "todavía" novia Karin, gracias a que su estúpido hermano mayor seguía ocupado con sus citas, fiestas y por ultimo investigaciones en lo que Itachi llamaba "**Caso: estúpido hermano menor**"

-Entonces le dije al peluquero, o sea!!! Mi cabello es demasiado hermoso para que lo arruines con reflejos rubios, y luego…

Sasuke echó un bufido en son de burla, Karin solo hablaba estupideces, su horrible cabello, su nueva ropa con la que siempre parecía una prostituta barata, los ciegos estúpidos admiradores que tenía, o quizás los inventaba para darle celos.

-Karin debo irme te veo después- Dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

-Espera un momento ahí Sasuke- Dijo Karin en tono endemoniado, estaba cansada del rechazo continuo de Sasuke, sabía que no se había acercado a la cabello de chicle pero aun así no era parte del trato que la ignorara todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Besame-Dijo demandante la peliroja.

Sasuke sintió un peso en el estómago, justo en ese momento Sakura miraba en dirección a ellos, su vida no podía ser peor.

-Ahora…-Dijo Karin con una voz aun mas demandante.

Sasuke se acercó con una notable molestia y coloco sus labios sobre los de Karin separándose rápidamente sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sakura, no podía, salió del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

* * *

Sakura sintió mil dagas en su estomago al ver aquel beso, aunque sabía que seguro hacían más que eso, el simple hecho de ver a Sasuke besando a esa zanahoria la hacía sentir impotente, triste y deprimida en extremo.

Kiba seguía hablando de sus carros, casas de playa, motos y cosas por el estilo, nada que le importase, era un chico agradable, a veces, y debía admitir que si estaba con él era por el simple hecho de sacarse a Sasuke de una vez por toda de su cabeza basándose en el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Aunque sabía muy bien que eso era más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Aun soñaba con Sasuke, aun se asomaba en su ventana con la esperanza de verlo en su jardín jugando pelota o simplemente leyendo, aun veía las fotos de los álbumes de su casa en las que el aparecía. Para que negar lo obvio aun seguía completa y perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Y así fue como conseguí este perfecto corte de cabello que te parece…- Dijo Kiba embozando una galante sonrisa.

-Ehh…tengo clase Kiba nos vemos- Dijo Sakura saliendo del lugar corriendo

Al perder de vista a Kiba logró encontrarse con su amiga Hinata quien parecía radiante.

-Hola Hinata, no me digas, siguen las clases de matemáticas para Naruto ha?

Hinata se sonrojó mirando furtivamente a los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera escuchado, luego asintió emocionada.

-Te lo juro Sakura, cada vez siento que lo conozco mas y mas, hay tanto espíritu en el, no es como todo el mundo piensa que es, atolondrado y torpe, bueno solo a veces, pero tiene un alma tan dulce y gentil, se preocupa por cualquier minima cosa además es detallista y gracioso.

-¿Ha dado alguna señal de interés, doble sentido o coqueteado?-Preguntó Sakura emocionada

-Bueno no, técnicamente no- Dijo Hinata ahora con las voz mas apagada.

-Hay no Hinata, estas peor de lo que pensaba- Dijo Sakura resignada, Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, ahora las dos estaban en el mismo clan de amores imposibles.

-Hey chicas- Dijo Ino algo triste.

-¿Tu también?-Preguntó Hinata temiendo de que fuera una especie de epidemia de mal de amores.

-¿Yo que?- Preguntó Ino sorprendida.

- No es nada Ino, es solo que Hinata y yo estamos en cuestiones de desamores, tu sabes…

-Ah eso…pues si algo asi, desde aquella cercanía con Gaara la otra vez, nada, ni una palabra, ni una mirada, es como si nunca hubiera pasado…

-Es muy extraño…-Suspiró Hinata

-Será mejor ir a clase- Dijo Sakura entrando por fin al salón donde esperaba la profesora Tsunade.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en los vestidores para salir a calentar un poco antes del partido de football que tenían pautado para ese día, Sasuke era el capitán y para su desgracia en el equipo se encontraba Kiba, a lo mejor podía abusar de su puesto y hacerlo sufrir, mientras se cambiaba escuchaba como el castaño alardeaba de muchas cosas entre ellas Sakura su "nueva adquisición" las ganas de partirle la cara eran únicas pero debía mantenerse en calma, primero que nada Sakura odiaba las peleas y si sabía que Sasuke le había partido la cara a su novio las oportunidades de volverse hablar serían nulas, y en segundo lugar debía comportarse hasta ser admitido en alguna universidad, no podía manchar su expediente ni el apellido Uchiha.

Naruto se colocaba su ropa lentamente, y permanecía cansado, hasta incluso pensativo, lo que desconcertó un poco al moreno.

-Naruto ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado?- Pregunto Sasuke acordándose de la única vez que vio a Naruto tan serio fue un día que se había comido algo descompuesto y estuvo en cama durante varios días.

Naruto lo pensó y luego miró a los lados cerciorándose de que nadie escuchara.

-Bueno…Sabes que Hinata me esta ayudando con matemáticas…la cosa es que creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ella- Dijo sonrojado y casi en un susurro.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Sasuke buscando la explicación del problema.

-¿Entonces?, acaso no ves la magnitud del problema, es Hinata, es la dulce y tímida Hinata, no es cualquier chica como con las que he estado, cabezas huecas y sin sentimientos, Hinata es diferente, tengo miedo de hacerle daño.-Dijo el rubio con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad, sabía que Naruto había sido un Casanova desde niño, y las chicas que Sasuke casi siempre alejaba terminaban en sus brazos, aunque era peor porque el rubio se aburría rápidamente de ellas y las dejaba por una nueva justo cuando ellas estaban enamoradas de el, era algo que él llamaba una regla.

-No le hagas daño y ya- Dijo Sasuke como si fuera algo sencillo.

-No estás entendiendo verdad teme…No está en mis manos, es mi naturaleza, me aburro de las chicas con facilidad una vez las tengo en la palma de mi mano, y no quiero perder lo que tengo con Hinata, ella es…diferente, es divertida, es dulce, inteligente y me escucha aunque yo digas puras tonterías, pero eso no es todo, otra cosa que me preocupa es que he notado que su familia me mira raro, en especial su madre…

Esto llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-¿Sabes algo de su pasado, o has buscado alguna relación en el pasado de tus padres con los Hyuga?

-Pues no la verdad, simplemente pensé que para ellos soy un intruso, o un chico pretendiendo a su preciada hija, aunque no están del todo mal ubicados…

-Averígualo- Dijo Sasuke terminando de atarse las trenzas de sus zapatos y aproximándose al campo.

Al salir se dio cuenta que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos.

-Molesto…- Gruñó Sasuke.

Camino hacia un lado del campo cerca de las gradas y ahí estaba el molesto de su hermano mayor con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Suéltalo, no tengo todo el día- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente.

-Hey hey, deja esa agresividad para el juego tonto hermano menor, además tengo algo que te puede alegrar el día.

Sasuke lo miró intrigado, viendo un sobre que tenía Itachi en sus manos.

-¿Qué traes?

-Te traigo querido hermano el fabuloso chantaje para asegurarnos de que las fotos que tiene la molesta zanahoria de tu novia no tengan ningún efecto en el proceso de admisión en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo.

Sasuke sin poder evitarlo embozó una sonrisa.

-Deberías sonreír mas a menudo, te hace ver más… bueno…mas como yo, o sea, atractivo.

-Cállate de una vez…- Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

-Y vuelves con esa actitud…bueno no tienes remedio, pero recuerda todo esto tiene un precio hermanito- Dijo Itachi ahora embozando una sonrisa algo perversa.

Sasuke gruño algo parecido a "imbécil", y luego le entrego una carpeta.

-Ahí tienes toda la ficha de información que logre sacar de los archivos de dirección, tienes su número de casa, de su celular, lugar donde vive, ingresos familiares, hasta encontré una la lista de los lugares que frecuenta, gustos musicales, deportes, artistas, etc, gracias a unas amigas de ella que están enamoradas de mi, para variar- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo pero a la vez algo orgulloso.

-Vaya vaya, siguiendo los pasos de investigación de tu gran hermano Itachi, Sasuke me haces sentir orgulloso.

-Basta ya, tengo que calentar, me enseñas lo que tienes en casa ¿ok?.

Itachi hizo un gesto de despido con su mano y salió del campo, el cual poco a poco se estaba llenando.

Los chicos comenzaron a calentar, pasándose la pelota, corriendo de un lado a otro, pero aun así el moreno solo tenía en su mente una persona, Sakura.

* * *

-Ino explícame porque tengo que ir a ese estúpido partido, sabes que no me gusta el football.- Mintió Sakura, la única razón por la cual no quería ir es porque ahí se encontraba Sasuke, y no tenía muchos ánimos de verlo en aquella camiseta que le acentuaba su hermoso pecho trabajado, brazos musculosos, ni aquellos shorts que no ocultaban para nada sus masculinas piernas y mucho menos su redondeado trasero.

-Sakura pareces algo ida- Dijo Hinata viendo como Sakura estaba a punto de chocar contra la puerta principal.

- No me pasa nada, solo iré porque apoyare a Ino en sus porras como líder de las porristas.- Mintió nuevamente la pelirosa.

Ino y Hinata se miraron y negaron la cabeza para luego entrar en el campo de football, Sakura y Hinata fueron directo a las gradas mientras que Ino tomó su camino hacia donde se encontraba el resto de las porristas, mientras se arreglaba su corta falda chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo lastimándose la muñeca derecha con la que apoyó todo el peso y lanzando un gemido de dolor.

-Imbecil a caso no v….- Pero ahogó sus palabra al ver a Gaara frente a ella.

El pelirrojo le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, Ino respondió rápidamente pero al pararse sintió un dolor agudo en su muñeca.

-Vamos a la enfermería- Dijo Gaara con su usual tono de voz ronco y sexy.

Ino no pudo evitar embobarse una vez más, era tan intrigante y solitario.

-Niña rica ¿me estas escuchando? Vamos a la enfermería- Dijo ahora en un tono demandante.

-No puedo, el partido, soy la capitana debo…

-Se que eres la capitana, pero creo que no vas a poder hacer ninguna de tus ridículas porras con la muñeca en ese estado.-Dijo en un tono seco y algo tosco.

- Si hubieras tenido más cuidado al caminar no me hubieras tirado al suelo ocasionando que me lastimara mi muñeca la cual necesito para hacer mis "ridículas porras"-Dijo Ino ahora algo ofendida y con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia.

- Si tu no hubieras estado subiéndote aquella falda la cual ya estaba lo suficientemente corta para poderte ver…todo..yo no- Pero antes de continuar la cara del chico se puso casi del mismo color de su cabello y antes de que se diera la vuelta para salir del lugar Ino le sostuvo la mano.

-Está bien, vamos a la enfermería- Dijo la rubia con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

Sasuke logró visualizar a Sakura a lo lejos, y sin poder evitarlo embozo una sonrisa. Sakura generalmente nunca iba a los partidos de football o basket a menos de que Sasuke se lo pidiera, aunque le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera ahí solo porque el ridículo de su novio "Kiba" pertenecía al equipo.

-Muy bien chicos háganme sentir orgulloso- Exclamó el entrenador Gai con ojos llorosos de alegría.

Sasuke suspiró y rápidamente se posicionó frente al capitán del equipo contrario. El arbitro arrojó una moneda, Sasuke pidió cara y esa fue la cara de la moneda asi que empezaba el equipo de Villa de la Hoja.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y el capitán del equipo contrario lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, el pitido del silbato sonó y Sasuke pasó la pelota a Naruto que se encontraba al lado derecho, el rubio se movía con agilidad, ya que era el segundo mejor jugador del equipo, era incluso mas ágil que Sasuke con la pelota.

Naruto le volvió a ceder la pelota a Sasuke quien con una potente patada lanzó la pelota contra la arquería, sin embargo el portero la atajó con dificultad.

Las gradas enloquecían dándole animos al equipo, pero también se escuchaban las porras del otro instituto.

* * *

Shikamaru se hallaba en una esquina de las gradas comiéndose un perro caliente, todo el tema del juego le aburría, pero le agradaba el hecho de que se suspendían las clases gracias al partido.

-Vaya vaya…que tenemos aquí- Dijo detrás del castaño una voz femenina.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y se fijo en la chica que se encontraba viéndolo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Shikamaru, tiempo sin verte.

-Temari…- Dijo algo atragantado, la verdad es que la voluptuosa rubia lo ponía nervioso, cuestión que no le agradaba del todo.

-Es raro que estes aquí, con lo problemático que son los partidos de football, imagine que estarías dirigiéndote lejos del campo.- Dijo la rubia con un tono de burla, pero aun así viendo al chico con intensidad.

-No sabes nada de mi- Dijo con molestia.

Temari soltó una risa y luego se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

-Presumida- susurro Shikamaru.

* * *

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que el partido había comenzado, Sakura se comía las uñas, el partido estaba algo agresivo para su gusto, Sasuke se movía excelentemente bien al igual que Naruto y el resto del equipo, pero el instituto contrario era bastante bueno, eran mas grandes y musculosos, y no les importaba cometer faltas, habían tumbado a Sasuke varias veces, y el moreno se rehusaba a pasar el balón a Kiba, cuestión que era bastante obvia para todo el mundo.

La pelirrosa buscaba a Ino por todos lados pero no había señales de la rubia, y para su desgracia tenía que ver a la ridícula de Karin gritándole porras a su "NOVIO" Sasuke.

Hinata emitía gritillos de terror cada vez que Naruto caía al suelo, y también cuando éste había intentado golpear a varios del equipo contrario.

-Esto está muy violento para mi gusto- soltó nerviosa Sakura a Hinata quien asintió con sus ojos llenos de dolor al ver como empujaron a Naruto haciendolo rodar por la grama.

* * *

-Maldicion!!!- Grito Naruto levantándose como un demonio y a punto de golpear a un chico que le doblaba la estatura.

-NARUTO, detente- Gritó Sasuke- te van a sacar tarjeta roja si continuas con esa actitud.

-Si quieres meter algun gol entonces podrías pasarme la pelota Sasuke, basta de tratar de hacerte el héroe- Le gritó Kiba que había llegado corriendo junto a ellos.

-Tu cállate imbécil- Grito Sasuke.

-Sasuke controlate- Dijo la voz de Neji algo molesto por la situación.

-¿A caso me quieres golpear Uchiha? Te veo las ganas- Solto Kiba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke respiró hondo, sabía que Sakura estaba viendo todo, y el equipo se estaba aglomerando alrededor de ellos dos.

-No digas estupideces Kiba- Soltó el moreno- Vamos todos a sus posiciones.

-Gallina- Soltó Kiba.

Sasuke se volteó casi inmediatamente… ¿Gallina?....

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Pregunto Sasuke con un tono de voz que haría temblar las piernas de cualquiera.

-Ya me oíste…G-A-L-L-I-N-A…

-Sasuke dejalo ya- Dijo Naruto colocándole una mano en el pecho a Sasuke.

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ HAH?- dijo el árbitro llegando con una cara de notable molestia

-No es nada señor- Dijo Neji tratando de calmar la situación.

-Si no quieren que los descalifiquen vuelvan al partido- Dijo el árbitro.

Sasuke miró con odio a Kiba, casi podía vérsele un destello rojo en los ojos, mientras Kiba caminaba sonriente hasta su posición.

Sasuke estaba molesto, sentía su sangre hervir dentro de el, la molestia que tenía lo sofocó de pronto, se quito la camisa provocando un suspiro casi entero entre la multitud femenina. Dejando su hermoso pecho al descubierto.

-Terminemos con esto Naruto.- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo con presunción.

Naruto sonrió anchamente imitando a su amigo.

(Hinata se desmayó en ese momento)

Sasuke y Naruto metieron dos goles cada uno casi 5 minutos después del incidente, luego el moreno hizo un pase a Neji quien metió otro gol, pero cada vez que Kiba estaba libre para que le hiciera un pase, Sasuke maniobraba solo y metía un gol, haciendo enfurecer al castaño.

El partido termino 7 a 1, el instituto Villa de la Hoja salió victorioso.

Sakura estaba maravillada al ver jugando a Sasuke, nunca lo había visto jugar con tanta pasión y empeño, sabía que la única razón por la que era capitán del equipo era por la estúpida tradición de los Uchiha.

La pelirosa ayudo a reponer a Hinata quien aun estaba sonrojada a su máxima expresión y le dijo que debían irse a buscar a Ino.

Al bajar las gradas Kiba detuvo a Sakura.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo algo molesto.

Hinata se sintió algo cortada- Voy a buscar a Ino, te esperamos en la salida Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dime Sakura, ¿tu eras novia del Uchiha?…

-Que dices Kiba- Replico Sakura algo sorprendida por la pregunta, y sonrojándose de pronto.

-Pues si no eran nada no entiendo porque el inepto ese me tiene tanto odio de la noche a la mañana, nunca fuimos mejores amigos pero ahora me esta hartando.

-Sasuke no tiene nada en tu contra Kiba deja de hacerte mentes solo por un estúpido juego de futbol.

Kiba parecía molesto.- En fin, te creo, supongo, hay una fiesta ahora en mi casa para celebrar la victoria, te vienes no?- Dijo en un tono casi demandante.

"es que solo vive para fiestas"-pensó Sakura.

-Supongo que si…buscare a Ino y a Hinata, nos vemos allá- Dijo algo molesta.

Kiba la tomó del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que la chica saliera corriendo como era usual en ella, Sakura lo miró sonrojada y salió del lugar.

Kiba sonrió y se fue hacia su carro, pero sin saber que unos ojos lo miraban a cada paso.

Sasuke le tenía la mirada fija al castaño, y sin poder evitarlo tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de las intenciones de el con Sakura.

* * *

Ino ya había sido atendida por la enfermera, le había puesto una crema para relajar dolores musculares y le había vendado la mano.

Gaara se había quedado observando en silencio en todo momento.

-Estarás bien Ino, solo trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos, ya vuelvo, voy por algunas cosas.- Dijo dulcemente la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia se sentía observada, y bastante nerviosa, el hecho de estar sola en la misma habitación que el pelirrojo le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Gaara mirando la muñeca.

Ino se sobresalto y asintió con una timida sonrisa.

-Lo siento- Dijo el pelirrojo con dificultad y algo de pena.

-No te preocupes, ya la escuchaste, no fue nada grave.

Gaara la miró a los ojos y se acerco lentamente, cuando estaba frente a la rubia le sonrió de manera arrogante, aunque para Ino era la sonrisa mas sexy y hermosa que un hombre podría tener jamás.

-Para ser una niña mimada fuiste bastante valiente, pensé que armarías un berrinche antes de dejar a tu grupito de cabezas huecas con pompones- Dijo en tono burlón.

-O sea que eso soy para ti, una niña tonta con pompones- Dijo molesta Ino, el hecho de que estuviera loca por el no significaba que lo dejaría humillarla cada vez que le diera la gana, además que ya ella se había disculpado mil veces por lo que le había hecho.

Ino se paró de la camilla y se disponía a salir de la habitación molesta, pero antes de cruzar el umbral sintió una mano que la haló por la cintura y le dio una vuelta tenía a Gaara frente a ella escasos centímetros de su rostro, el pelirrojo empujaba el cuerpo de la rubia hacia el suyo y con delicadeza le comenzó a acariciar el rostro el cual estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-eres bastante obstinada- Dijo aun con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Y tu bastante grosero- Dijo Ino tratando de no sonar nerviosa, aunque por dentro sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora.

El fresco aliento de Gaara estaba provocando a Ino a lanzarse sin pensarlo y besar aquellos labios

Pero antes de que lo hiciera oyó una voz aproximarse a la habitación. Gaara la soltó rápidamente y se paró lejos de ella.

-Aquí tiene señorita Yamanaka, una constancia, y conmigo viene la señorita Hyuga que estaba bastante preocupada por usted.

Hinata observó rápidamente a su primo Gaara en una esquina, este echó una ultima mirada a la rubia que seguía colorada y salió de la habitación.

Ino le dio las gracias a la enfermera y salió del lugar.

-¿Gaara?- Dijo Hinata confunsa.

-Tengo mucho que contarte, pero quisiera que tu me contaras sobre tu primo Hinata- Dijo Ino aun en shock por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No hay mucho que contar, ya te lo dije una vez, no mantengo mucho contacto con el, ahora es que estoy tomando la relación con mi prima Temari, pero Gaara siempre ha sido un misterio, solo sé que viven con un padrastro, mi tío murió hace un par de años, pero no se nada mas.

Ino se sintió decepcionada ante la poca información que tenía de Gaara pero aun así estaba feliz, el estuvo a punto de besarla, lo sabía, hoy estuvo mas cerca de el de lo que pudo haber soñado.

Encontraron a Sakura frente al carro de Ino, parecía algo molesta.

-Hay una fiesta, al parecer va todo el instituto, ¿les apetece?-Pregunto con algo de fastidio.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- Dijo Ino emocionada.

-¿Va Naruto-kun?-Preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

-Supongo, nunca se pierde una- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Entonces cuenten conmigo.

-Vaya esa es la actitud amiga- Dijo Ino con un tono eufórico.

-¿Y a esta que mosquito le pico?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida al ver a Ino con un semblante tan feliz en comparación con hace unas cuantas horas.

-Larga historia- Dijo Hinata.

Sakura e Ino se despidieron de Hinata que se fue con Iruka, y ellas a sus respectivas casas para arreglarse.

Sakura llegó y justo en ese momento Sasuke llegaba a su casa, la pelirrosa trato en vano llegar a la puerta de su casa antes de que el moreno la interceptara pero fue muy tarde.

-Escuchame- Dijo en tono suplicante tomandola de la mano.

-Tonto- Soltó Sakura con molestia.

-A mi también me agrada verte- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Habla.

-Huy que actitud señorita Haruno- Dijo ahora en tono bromista.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y Sasuke cambio su semblante por uno mas serio.

-Solo ten cuidado, de verdad tengo un mal presentimiento con Kiba.

-Sasuke, ¿en serio? Otra vez con ese bendito cuento, preocupate por tu novia, tus asuntos, dejame en paz- Dijo molesta.

-Solo ten cuidado, aunque me odies, aunque me detestes, aunque quisieras golpearme, escupirme o halarme los cabellos si? Prométeme que tendras cuidado.

Sakura lo miro, y no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos azabaches que la miraban de una manera tan preocupada y honesta.

-Esta bien, como sea- Dijo finalmente.

-Estaré ahí- Dijo Sasuke soltándola y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Sakura lo vio irse y entro a su hogar, saludando a su madre y dirigiéndose a su recamara para darse un baño y vestirse para la fiesta.

* * *

-Al fin llegas cabeza de alcornoque.-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Pudrete.

-Que carácter…en fin aquí tienes.-Dijo su hermano mayo lanzándole un sobre.

Sasuke abrió el sobre y encontró unas fotos que prefería no haber visto.

-¿Qué demonios?-Solto Sasuke malhumorado

-He he he…te explico…Esas fotos obscenas que tienes en tus manos, son nada mas y nada menos que de la zorra hermana de tu "novia" y su jefecito, es decir, el director de admisiones, tengo copias que fueron enviadas a ambos con una nota de chantaje, si Karin llega a enviarle el video y fotos de Sakura y tuyas a jefe de admisiones y el inepto decide no aceptarlos, mala elección, estas fotos llegaran a manos de la esposa del inepto la cual esta justamente embarazada sin contar los 3 hijos que el matrimonio tiene, colocando en desgracia a la prestigiosa familia, despidiendo a la zorra secretaria y manchando el nombre del director. Fin de la historia y tu hermano Itachi es un genio, tranquilo no me beses los pies- Dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Sasuke no pudo evitar embozar una ancha sonrisa- Eres un maldito genio, bastardo engreído.- Dijo lanzándose contra su hermano y besándole la frente.

-Hey hey, babas, asco…- Itachi sonrió

- Para lo que quieras estúpido hermano menor, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una venganza que debo comenzar.

Sasuke sintió pena por Sakemi, la venganza de su hermano, pero ahora tenía una fiesta a la cual asistir, una novia que dejar y a una nueva que ocupe ese título.

00000000000000000 Continuara 00000000000000000000000000000

Hola!!! MIL GRACIAS EN SERIO, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!! Que lindos, me alegraron muchísimo, espero les haya gustado este cap, les prometo el prox vendrá con momentos impactates!!!! BESO o prometo en el prox habrá besos!!! Diganme las parejas que quieren que se besen en el prox capitulo y las recompensare por toda la espera que las hice pasar.

Saluditos y gracias por el apoyo xoxo.


	10. La fiesta,golpes, besos y alcohol

Autora: Hello there!! ^^ Primero que nada estoy muy agradecida por todos sus reviews, me han alegrado el día cada vez que los leo!! Y por supuesto me han dado animos para desarrollar mis fics, espero que disfruten este cap.

El capitulo 10 está narrado en primera persona desde el punto de cada personaje. Espero que no sea confuso, cada escena estará dividida.

**Capítulo 10**

_Una fiesta, unos cuantos golpes, besos y alcohol._

No sabía cómo pero el imbécil de mi hermano mayor lo había logrado, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de ser su hermano hasta el día de hoy. Las fotos eran nítidas, por desgracia alcance a ver varias y eran BASTANTE claras, por no decir repulsivas, Itachi fue brillante, ahora con solo chantajear a la sabandija de Karin y a la zorra de su hermana no habría ninguna foto imprudente en la oficina de admisiones, y de ser así, pasaríamos al plan numero B, chantajear al viejo pervertido de admisiones con manchar su reputación y destruir su familia.

Vaya si que somos endemoniadamente malévolos. Herencia Uchiha suele decir Itachi.

Me apresuré en subir las escaleras y encaminarme a mi habitación, si poder evitarlo irradiaba felicidad, había sido obvio las últimas semanas que mi humor no era mejor que el de un perro hambriento, las mucamas me tenían algo de miedo, y seguramente debía parecerles un completo lunático, ya que ahora hasta tarareaba una canción, no muy bien, pero qué demonios, esta noche sería genial, debía elegir un atuendo para la fiesta, ahora si tengo el valor suficiente para terminar con la bruja de Karin, pero mas allá de toda la felicidad que sentía, me preocupa que el imbécil de Kiba le haga daño a Sakura de alguna manera. De ser así me encargaría de descuartizarlos con estas bellas manos que Dios me dio.

El agua estaba tibia, perfecta para relajar los pocos nervios que se me tensaron al reproducir las escenas de masacre sangrienta contra Kiba en mi mente. Al salir me seque el cuerpo y me coloque los bóxer de la suerte, mi perfume favorito, unos jeans gastados, una camisa blanca de botones y un chaleco negro, el cabello simplemente con pasarle el peine una vez agarro su forma rebelde, no pelearía con él, nunca habían hecho las paces con mi cabello pero al parecer ese look despeinado me daba un toque sexy asi que para que pelear?

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, pasaría buscando al bueno para nada de Naruto, seguramente ya estará listo pensé mientras revisaba mis bolsillos para asegurarme que tenía todo, billetera y llaves del carro.

Justo al acercarme a la puerta de la casa sentí alguien detrás.

-¿Itachi?- Dije con molestia.

-Hermanito, hermanito…- Dijo con esa estúpida arrogante sonrisa y las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Habla- Le dije perdiendo poco a poco mi paciencia.

-Debes trabajar en ese mal carácter, en fin, voy contigo- Dijo Itachi, haciéndome perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-No…contigo no voy a ninguna parte Itachi- Dije sin ningún arrepentimiento o pena.- El simple hecho de llegar contigo a alguna fiesta significa problemas, ya sea con chicas, novios de chicas o simplemente cualquier persona, y se supone que hoy voy a solventar problemas no involucrarme en ellos- Dije finalmente viendo como mi estúpido hermano mayor no parecía hacer el menor caso a la extensa (véase extensa ya que no suelo hablarle por más de 10 segundos) explicación que le di.

-No me importa, tienes una deuda que tendrás que pagar lentamente, y entre ese pago está el dejar a tu hermano mayor, quien está muy, muy aburrido, ir a esa fiesta llena de niñas con las que matar mi sin oficio.

-¿Cuándo demonios empiezas la universidad de nuevo?-Le pregunte ya harto de verlo todo el tiempo en casa o siguiéndome.

-El mes que viene- Dijo viendo el reloj.- Será mejor irnos ya.

-Como sea- Le dije saliendo hacia mi carro sin siquiera mirarlo, aunque sabía que tenía esa estúpida sonrisita de triunfo en su rostro.

* * *

Después de una larga ducha decidí que era momento de comenzar a buscar algo decente que vestir para la fiesta. No tenía animos de ir pero mis amigas al parecer estaban bastante entusiasmadas, además que estaría toda la escuela.

No sabía desde cuando me importaban los eventos sociales de esa magnitud, pero a cuentas de que este era el último año había decidido no ser una completa looser y por lo menos intentar un poco disfrutar de lo que llaman "los mejores años de tu vida"

Sin la ayuda de Temari todo parecía mas difícil, elegir un buen atuendo no era tan fácil como se veía en televisión, me costaba demasiado hacer una buena combinación, aunque gracias a la ultima compra con Temari la mayoría de mi ropa era bastante linda, no me complique demasiado, tome una blusa de seda negra bastante linda que tenía un lazo largo que caía en el cuello, un pantalón blanco que quedaba demasiado ajustado para mi gusto, y unos tacones negros, aunque eran bastante molestos ya les había agarrado cariño.

Mi cabello lo tenía ya bastante mas largo después del corte que me había hecho, aunque debía admitir que me agradaba mas suelto que como usualmente lo había llevado casi toda mi vida con una cola aburrida.

Me sente frente a mi espejo y decidí colocarme solo un poco de maquillaje, mientras lo hacía mi mente comenzó a pensar en Sasuke, lo sexy que se veía jugando football en la mañana, el sabía que era un bombón, sino no se hubiera quitado la camisa para desmayar a la mitad de las mujeres que veían el partido. Imbécil.

¿Pero a quien engañaba? La única razón por la que iba a esa fiesta era para verlo, quería verlo, aunque siempre estuviera con la molesta de su novia, estaba segura que siempre tenía su mirada en mí, lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba su risa, sus criticas acerca de cualquier cosa que no le agradaba, sus interesantes conversaciones acerca de los avances médicos que habían hecho, Sasuke era increíble, era un sueño para cualquier chica, era inteligente, educado, hermoso y centrado, era un buen amigo y siempre me escuchaba, no sabía si le interesaba lo que contaba, pero al menos me escuchaba atento a cada palabra que decía. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Y ahora tendré que ir, y pretender que me gusta Kiba, por mas que lo intentaba no sentía nada por el, a veces hasta me intimidaba, se que había sido un poco seca con el pero no quería mostrar demasiado cariño, no sino era sincero, nunca había besado a nadie, por supuesto nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Hinata, y mucho menos Sasuke, pero nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca de un chico sentimentalmente como para comenzar una relación o una muestra de afecto.

Kiba era algo asi como mi primer novio, y siempre había tenido la ilusión de que mi primer beso fuera con alguien especial, fuera un beso especial, de esos que hablan en las películas, que te hacen volar, sentir mariposas y hasta desaparecer de la realidad.

Yo quería eso, siempre lo había querido, para que negarlo, era bastante tonta en cuanto a cosas del amor. Y para que negar que en esos sueños siempre había aparecido Sasuke como mi príncipe soñado.

Decidí que ya estaba lista al ver que mi cabello estaba menos húmedo, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Ino.

-¿Aló?

-Ino ya estoy lista- Le dije.

-Perfecto, salgo en 5 minutos- Me dijo con su voz emocionada.

-Te espero- Le dije para luego cortar la llamada, bajé las escaleras de mi casa y decidí buscar algo de comer antes de irme.

Mi madre apareció mientras yo hurgaba en el refrigerador.

-Cariño, ¿no vas a cenar?- Me dijo con su típico rostro preocupado aunque fuera algo tan normal como "no cenar"

-No tengo tanto apetito madre- Le dije con sinceridad.

-Entonces no tomes- Me dijo sonriendo y tocando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

-No lo haré.

-Sakura… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Me extrañe por el tono de voz tan intrigante que tenía.

-Si mamá ¿qué pasa?

- Porque ya no viene Sasuke a casa, a caso se han peleado? Mikoto estuvo aquí ayer y me hizo la misma pregunta, además me dijo que Sasuke anda muy malhumorado…

Sentí una punzada en el estomago, el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre en otra persona me oprimía el pecho y me cortaba la respiración.

-Si madre, Sasuke y yo peleamos- Dije algo incomoda.

-Pero se volverán a hablar, ¿no? Quiero decir…es Sasuke cariño, tu Sasuke, no creo que haya hecho algo tan grave, todo en la vida tiene solución.

¿Tu Sasuke? Vaya ojala y lo fuera, no estaría aquí con este dolor en el pecho sino estaría probablemente con el cumpliendo todas mis fantasías románticas.

-Tranquila madre, supongo que es pasajero.

Mi madre parecía mas animada y decidió hornear unos pastelitos. Mientras iba de un lado a otro en la cocina me hablaba de las típicas cosas que le habían pasado en sus horas de ama de casa.

Aunque mi madre fue una gran periodista cuando era mas joven, al tenerme a mí decidió ocuparse enteramente de mi crianza y de la familia, mi padre nunca se opuso, además que los ingresos del mismo eran bastante cómodos para mantener la casa el solo, desde entonces mi madre era una feliz ama de casa, a veces ayudaba a mi padre en algunas entrevistas o artículos especiales, siempre la he admirado, es tan inteligente, hermosa y divertida, entendía porque mi padre estaba loco por ella, ambos irradiaban amor cada vez que se veían, y siempre desde pequeña había soñado con encontrar un hombre que me miraba como mi padre mira a mi madre.

Escuché el sonido de una bocina, y me sobresalté.

-Esa debe ser Ino ¿no?

-Si mami, nos vemos luego, sino ya te veré mañana- Le dije sonriendo.

Mi madre me miró sorprendida pero luego embozó una sonrisa- Solo cuídate cariño ¿ok?.

-Tranquila- Le dije tomando mi bolso.

Al salir vi a Ino frente a mi casa con su lujoso convertible rojo, parecía una barbie.

-Hello Sakura Haruno, lista para una noche genial- Me dijo con chispas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Supongo- Le dije con un suspiro.

Subí al carro y arrancó a gran velocidad.

* * *

Demonios!!!- dije mientras buscaba como loco el otro calcetín. Como no lo encontré me conforme con buscar otro diferente.

Me puse los zapatos y salí listo para la fiesta, antes de abrir la puerta de la casa escuché como mi padre salía de su cuarto, tenía un semblante serio y preocupado en el rostro, ese rostro que se parecía tanto al mío, a veces me molestaba que fuera tan joven, ya que cuando salíamos las chicas pensaban que era mi hermano mayor y le coqueteaban mas a el que a mi.

-Naruto- Me dijo sentándose en el bar que había en una esquina de nuestro apartamento.

Me volteé a verlo- ¿Si papá?

-¿Sigues recibiendo clases de matemática con Hinata?

-Si- Le dije confundido, no entendía porque el drama.

-Ya veo…antes de que te vayas, quiero contarte algo- Me dijo y logró captar toda mi atencion.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Conociste a la madre de Hinata?- Me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

Sin saber a dónde iba la conversación asentí.

-¿Y no te has dado cuenta si te mira de manera extraña?

Aquello si me sorprendió, por supuesto que había sentido que aquella hermosa mujer de ojos claros y piel pálida me miraba de manera extraña, pero supuse que era porque pensaba que tenía algo con Hinata.

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas papá?

-Lo sabía…Naruto, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, yo…bueno yo estuve saliendo con la madre de Hinata.

Sentí un gran iceberg caerme encima, ¿qué demonios me acababa de decir mi padre?.

-¿Qué?-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Hana y yo estuvimos comprometidos, pero su familia es muy poderosa, yo no tenía un gran apellido así que anularon el compromiso y ella terminó casándose con Hiashi Hyuga.

Ahora todo me daba vueltas, mi padre parecía estar bastante serio como para estar jugando, pero lo que me decía era demasiado extraño, se supone que mi padre amó a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo. Ahora me estaba diciendo que había otra mujer.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, y no…eso no quiere decir que no amé a tu madre, yo amé a Kushina con toda mi alma, eso fue mucho antes de conocerla.

Aunque me lo dijera era muy extraño para mi, me conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Veo tus intenciones con Hinata, andas cantando en la ducha, viendo películas de amor, por favor, la otra noche te vi viendo Titanic, Naruto, te conozco, no me subestimes.

-Titanic tiene acción también, me gusta la parte en que el barco se parte por la mitad- Dije tratando de ocultar la verdad.

Mi padre posó sus profundos ojos azules en mí

- Te gusta Hinata, pero creo que deberías saber la verdad, y también saber que estas jugando con fuego, los Hyuga son una familia poderosa, y sabiendo el pasado que tienen, no quiero que te hagan daño eso es todo.- Me dijo con la voz cortada al final.

Sentí algo de pena por mi padre, lo admiraba muchísimo, era un hombre fuerte, había resistido el dolor de la muerte de mi madre, y ahora saber que le habían arrebatado otro amor de su vida, no era fácil, "no hay mayor dolor que el dolor del desamor" o eso había escuchado decir a mi abuelo Jiraiya.

-Creo que puedo apañármelas solo papá.

- Naruto, solo ten cuidado quieres.- Me dijo esto y luego se dio media vuelta para entrar en su habitación.

Y yo que pensaba decirle a Hinata que me gustaba esta noche, ahora todo esto lo complicaba, no quería ser asesinado por la familia Hyuga, ya era suficiente las miradas de odio que me lanzaba Neji, pero ahora soportar a su padre y seguramente abuelos y tíos, era demasiado, no soy un cobarde, pero no suelo trabajar bien bajo presión. Quizas solo debería relajarme y dejar las cosas fluir.

Sentí algo vibrando en mi bolcillo derecho y vi que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas, lo que era sinónimo que había otra persona que deseaba mi muerte. Sasuke.

-¿Qué demonios hacías alla arriba te llame 3 veces sabes lo que eso significa?-Me dijo con su típica cara de obstinación y estrés a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Cállate y maneja- Le dije, sintiendo como un aura maligna se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras manejaba, le escuche murmurar varias maldiciones, y reí por debajito, Sasuke era un verdadero amigo, quizás el sabría que hacer en esta situacion, era inteligente y pensaba mejor las cosas, yo en cambio era mas de actuar sin pensar.

-Sasuke- Le llamé.

-Hmp.

Ok esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

- Mi padre me dijo algo que me dejó algo perdido.

Sasuke me miró con fastidio, decidí ir al grano y le explique lo que me había dicho mi padre, de pronto cambió su semblante y parecía estar analizando y procesando la información.

-¿Te gusta Hinata?-Me preguntó.

-Si- Le dije sin pensarlo mucho, claro que me gustaba, era dulce, era inteligente, cualquier hombre podría gustarle Hinata si le dieran el chance de conocerla mejor.

-No idiota, me refiero si de verdad te gusta, no como cualquier chica con la que has estado- Me dijo haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por hablar.

Me quedé confundido por un segundo.

-Estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por estar con ella, renunciar al título de Casanova, pelear por tu relación con ella e ignorar el pasado que tu familia tuvo con su familia- Me dijo ahora con un tono serio y claro.

Me quedé pensando y analizando la respuesta, aunque no lo hiciera muy a menudo no era una decisión que podría tomar de buenas a primera, porque no era ya cualquier persona de la que se estaba tratando era Hinata, y no podía lastimar a Hinata, porque ella siempre había hecho lo mejor para mí, me había ayudado sin pensarlo demasiado, sin siquiera conocerme muy bien, y haciendo memoria, Hinata siempre había estado ahí para mi, después de cada pelea en la escuela, después de que me sintiera mal tras reprobar un examen, después de perder o ganar un partido, Hinata había sido la chica más dulce que jamás había conocido.

-Yo la quiero- Le dije con el tono mas firme que pude tener.

Sasuke embozó su típica sonrisa arrogante.

- Entonces que esperas idiota.-Me dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Entendí perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, no importaba un estúpido pasado familiar, ni siquiera mi estúpido pasado de mujeriego, de ahora en adelante lo que importaba era el presente que podía tener con ella.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la gran casa, había muchísimos carros fuera, y la gente salía y entraba de la casa con vasos en las manos, la música se oía escasamente desde afuera, Sasuke y yo nos encaminamos a la gran puerta y al cruzarla el sonido reventó mis tímpanos. Mis ojos instantáneamente comenzaron a buscar aquellos ojos aperlados que tanto me gustaban, pero entre el humo y la cantidad de personas se me haría algo complicado.

Pero no importaba porque esta noche Naruto Uzumaki tenía una misión. Y no me iría de aquella fiesta sin cumplirla.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, todavía no lograba visualizar a Sakura o a Ino, no sabía porque ni siquiera se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de venir a la fiesta sin ellas, me había quedado sin batería en el celular y no podía llamarlas, después de lo mucho que me había costado entrar dudaba que mis fuerzas me ayudaran a salir, además busque casi por cada esquina de la casa a ver si encontraba a alguien conocido, la gente bailaba con entusiasmo, cantaban, bebían, hasta tuve que espantar a unos cuantos chicos que se me acercaron bastante pasados de copa para bailar, también lo había buscado a el por supuesto, fue el primero que instintivamente mis ojos buscaron, aquel cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, pero no estaba por ningun lado.

De pronto vi a alguien que conocía, nunca habíamos hablado propiamente pero nos habíamos saludado, y teníamos una que otra clase juntas, Sakemi parecía bastante sola en una esquina de aquella inmensa casa. Me acerque y la saludé.

-Hola Sakemi- Le dije con cariño.

La chica me devolvió el saludo dulcemente, era bastante guapa, tenía un vestido bastante lindo de color amarillo y su piel era bastante bronceada, había escuchado que era surfista o algo por el estilo, sus ojos castaños le realzaban el color de cabello castaño con reflejos rubios.

-Excelente fiesta huh?- Me dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Le sonreí- Si, buenísima-Le dije manteniendo el sarcasmo.

-No estás tomando nada…y te diré, para malas fiestas solo hace falta una buena bebida- Me dijo picándome el ojo- Espera aquí.

La vi irse y regresó a los 2 minutos.

-Aquí tienes- Me dijo entregándome un vaso con un licor que parecía ponche crema, me sorprendí ya que la mayoría de la gente tenía solo cervezas.

-Tranquila…conozco muy bien esta casa, se donde está la buena bebida- Dijo con algo de molestia en su tono de voz.

Tomé el vaso que me ofrecía, y de pronto me acorde que Sakemi fue la ultima novia de Kiba, de pronto comencé a sentirme algo incomoda, ya que Sakura mi mejor amiga era la actual novia del castaño.

Sakemi me miró dudosa, como si quería decir algo pero luego giró la mirada a un lado.

-Hinata- Me dijo volteando de nuevo su mirada hacia mi rostro.

-¿Si?-Pregunté nerviosa.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, y quizás sea un poco metiche, pero… ¿Kiba es feliz con Sakura?

Me atragante con mi bebida, tosí un poco, y vi como no me quitaba la mirada de encima, era una mirada entre pena y tristeza, me partió el corazón, así que decidí responder con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

-Sakemi, sinceramente no tengo idea, Sakura simplemente esta saliendo con el, ni siquiera sé si son novios formales, el parece entusiasmado, pero para serte sincera, Sakura se lo esta tomando bastante a la ligera- Dije sintiendo algo de pena por ella, parecía a punto de llorar.

-Oh..ya veo…gracias Hinata- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Esta bueno el ponche crema, si se acaba deberíamos ir por otra botella- Le dije rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

Sakemi sonrió, y asintió.

-Acaso existe un dj peor que este- Dijo viendo al chico que hacía de DJ y la verdad desde que llegué había puesto música horrible.

Sakemi parecía una chica agradable, graciosa y linda, no entendía por que razón Kiba la había dejado, y tampoco la veía como una mala chica, ahora comenzaba a tener una mala espina sobre Kiba.

* * *

Maldicion, no se porque acepte venir a esta estúpida fiesta, ni siquiera me gusta el football.

-Hay Gaara ya quita esa cara, vamos a una fiesta no a un funeral- Dijo mi hermana arreglándose el cabello y sus pechos.

La miré con desagrado.

-Acaso no había en la tienda una camisa mas descotada- Le pregunte con sarcasmo.

Temari volteó y me sacó la lengua.

-Vamos bajate de tu ridícula moto y entremos de una vez.

-No llames ridícula a mi moto, porque de ser así tendrás que ver como regresas a casa.- le dije molesto de que se meta con mi belleza.

-Como sea, ya me harté.

La vi entrar a aquella casa y decidí que también debería hacer lo mismo, si ya me había lanzado el viaje hasta acá, no quedaba de otra que entrar.

Me adentre a la lujosa casa y me fije que estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría ya bastante ebria, eché un rápido vistazo y no visualice a nadie conocido, de pronto vi a Temari en una esquina, hablaba con un chico de cabellos castaño con cara de flojera. Y sentí algo de celos, coqueteaba demasiado, es una molestia tener hermanas tan codiciadas, los instintos fraternales son muy fuertes a la hora de proteger.

Visualice a Sai que hablaba bastante animado con varias chicas, decidí saludarlo de lejos para no entrar en detalles de presentación. No estaba de ánimos.

Sentí que alguien me tocó la espalda y voltee rápidamente dispuesto a golpear al idiota borracho.

Pero no era ningun idiota borracho, era la barbie niña rica, quien para mi desgracia estaba igual o mas bella que nunca. Detestaba que esa cabeza hueca me causara esta emoción al verla.

-Hola- Me dijo embozando una sonrisa.

Siempe tan entusiasta, tan feliz, tan sonriente aunque la había tratado tan mal.

-Hola- le dije sin sonreir.

Su cara se tornó algo incomoda y supe que de nuevo había sido demasiado brusco, definitivamente no servía para ser mas "calido" con las personas. Mi malhumor siempre fastidiaba a la gente, y generalmente eso no me importaba, pero por alguna razón me molestaba tener que ser así con ella.

-¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?- Me preguntó tratando obviamente de pasar desapercibido mi cara inexpresiva.

-No, acabo de llegar- Le dije

-¿Quieres bailar?- Me preguntó con vergüenza, y noté como sus mejillas se coloraban, haciéndola ver aun mas hermosa.

-No- dije sin pensar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y de pronto parecía molesta. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento no se bailar- Dije rápidamente para reparar el daño.

Ino sonrió y luego fijo sus ojos azules en la fiesta, note que tenía la muñeca enyesada, y me maldije a mi mismo por haberle causado eso.

-Siento que el yeso arruine tu vestido- Le dije algo torpe sin saber cómo volver a captar su atención.

Volteo a verme y me sonrió

- No es nada, aunque, me lo recompensarías si me dejas enseñarte a bailar.

Demonios, era inteligente y astuta también, ningún hombre sería capaz de resistirse a esa mirada persuasiva y pícara. Me encogí de hombros y sentí como colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, lentamente acerco su rostro a mi pecho y lo recostó. Se sentía bien, bastante bien, para no decir mentiras.

Ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba me atreví a colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, no había música en tono balada para lo que bailábamos pero este baile no ameritaba mucho movimiento asi que me importo un bledo si no íbamos al compas de la música, sin contar que era patética.

Me había dado cuenta las últimas semanas que Ino no era para nada como me la imaginaba, mas alla de la chica superficial y plástica que me había imaginado, hay una persona inteligente, sexy, espontánea, divertida y atrevida, no se había dejado intimidar por mi mal carácter y eso me hizo cambiar mi manera de pensar sobre ella.

Así que la deje acompañarme aquel día que fui a las carreras clandestinas. Aun sabiendo que ese hobbie era algo que me identifica como persona, y es una de las pocas cosas que me relaja la mente y me hace olvidar mis problemas en casa.

Otra vez mi mal humor se hizo presente al recordar la última pelea con mi padrastro.

**Flash Back.**

**-Tu muchacho rebelde, otra vez causando problemas- Me dijo con su cara roja por el sofoque.**

**Obviamente no replique, mi madre estaba presente y miraba la pelea bastante nerviosa.**

**-Si vuelvo a saber que estabas metido en alguna protesta, en alguna carrera de auto o simplemente manifestando contra alguna empresa de importante nombre, te mandare directo al internado en Inglaterra, me estas entendiendo?**

**No dije nada, estaba canalizando todo mi odio, solo por mi madre, solo para no hacerla llorar ni sufrir mas de lo que lo hacía.**

**-Si señor- Le dije apretando mis dientes.**

**-Bien, Ahora has algo productivo y ve a clases, bueno para nada- murmuró**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me solté de Ino y esta me miró extrañada.

-Lo siento- Le dije y salí casi corriendo de la fiesta.

* * *

Entré al lugar, vaya fiesta huh? Los del instituto de Konoha si que la montaban. Pero la única razón por la que vine a esta fiesta era para verlo. Ese imbécil que había estado rondando en mi cabeza desde el día que lo conocí.

Shikamaru Nara.

Di varias vueltas y nada, el lugar estaba demasiado repleto para mi gusto, demasiado babosos también observándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Ni siquiera había señales de las chicas. Y ni loca estaría con el asocial odioso de mi hermano menor, Gaara la persona menos divertida del planeta.

Decidí que era hora de un buen trago, la barra estaba cerca de ahí asi que solo pediría una cerveza, tenía calor con tanta gente alrededor.

Al echar un vistazo vi a Naruto con el tal Sasuke que tanto dolor de cabeza le estaba dando a Sakura, viéndolo bien entendía por qué, el tipo era un total bombón.

-Así que te gustan los tipos como Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Una voz que había estado esperando oír desde hace rato.

-Shikamaru huh, con que el señor problemático también asiste a fiestas- Le dije tratando de sonar lo mas chocante posible.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- Me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Y sin poder evitarlo me sentí algo nerviosa, por eso me intrigaba tanto, era el único chico que no se ponía nervioso ante mi presencia, el único que me hacía sentir nerviosa con solo hablarme.

-No tengo por qué darte detalles de mis gustos- Le dije sin saber que responder.

-Bueh…como quieras…

-¿Tienes novia?-Le dije sonando un poco demasiado intrigada, demonios.

Shikamaru me miró sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta y luego embozó una sonrisa arrogante, vaya sonrisa.

-No tengo por qué darte detalles de mi vida- Me dijo con el mismo tono que lo había hecho yo un minuto antes.

-Imbecil- le dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y le daba la espalda para salir.

Sentí que una mano me haló y después estaba frente a él, mi pecho contra el suyo, su perfecta arrogante sonrisa cerca de mi rostro.

-Problemática- Me dijo.

Sin poder evitarlo enrede mis brazos en su cuello y acerque mis labios a los suyos, fue el beso que había estado esperando desde que lo conocí, no me defraudó, era sencillamente mágico, sus labios eran suaves y finos, besaba como un Dios.

Lo solté porque me estaba quedando sin aire, y aun maravillada por el beso no era capaz de abrir los ojos.

-Nos vemos- Me dijo soltándose y saliendo de aquella sala.

No procesé bien lo último, Shikamaru ¿me estaba dejando sola? Justo después de besarme. Eso solo significaba algo. Su muerte.

* * *

-Neji detente- Le dije sin ninguna fuerza de voluntad, era más una especie de aceptación en vez de negación.

-Tenten- Dijo el con su voz áspera a causa de la excitacion mientras besaba mi cuello.

No sabía como habíamos llegado a ese cuarto, la verdad es que ya mis sentidos empezaban a fallarme, el alcohol era culpable. Aunque realmente Neji y yo siempre terminábamos haciéndolo en cualquier lado, con o sin alcohol.

Baños, carros, cuartos, jardines, piscinas. Neji era imparable, y yo no me quejaba, me había gustado desde primaria, y justo cuando entramos a la secundaria note como aquel chico sexy y serio posaba su mirada en mí más de lo normal.

No tarde en mostrar mis cualidades de seducción y coqueteo, aunque no las usé por mucho. Neji después de la segunda cita me pidió que fuéramos novios, y después de eso henos aquí.

Desvistiéndonos como dos desesperados, necesitados de cumplir nuestros deseos carnales.

-Neji-Gemí nuevamente.

Neji gruñó, yo sabía que amaba mis gemidos, y que eso solo lo excitaba aún más.

Sentí sus manos en mi abdomen, y luego sus labios dándome besos desde mi cuello bajando hasta mis pechos.

Acercó sus labios a mi boca, y los devoré con pasión, de pronto se detuvo, y logre escuchar nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Tenten-Me dijo con un tono serio que me dejó algo desconcertada. El nunca paraba en aquello arrebates de deseos, yo no se lo permitía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte tratando de no sonar malhumorada, aunque lo estaba.

-Yo…- Parecía dudoso.

-Dilo ya hombre.-Le dije con impaciencia por retomar nuestra actividad favorita.

-Te amo

Ok, eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a escuchar en ese momento, y ahora me sentía completamente perdida, temía que llegaramos a este punto, aunque nunca pensé que sería el quien lo hiciera, estaba en blanco, sin saber que responder, porque acaso, ¿esto era amor? Yo pensé que era solo sexo, pero ahora en mi mente recorría esa pregunta.

Yo Tenten, ¿amo a Neji Hyuga?

* * *

Justo al llegar a la fiesta Ino visualizó a Gaara y fue detrás del pelirrojo, y para mi desgracia Kiba quien ya estaba un poco pasado de copas me encontró, decidí seguirle la corriente ya que se me incrementó el mal humor al ver a la zanahoria entrar a la fiesta con su club de ineptas.

Me estaba llevando por los pasillos de su inmensa casa para mostrarme el estudio de su padre el cual supuestamente poseía una inmensa colección de libros. La intriga fue mas grande que nada así que decidi ir ya que prefería ver libros que estar rodeada de borrachos, o quizás ver a Sasuke besándose con Karin.

Llegamos a de las innumerables puertas del largo pasillo y me dijo que entrara, al hacerlo me di cuenta que todo estaba bastante oscuro, casi no podía ver nada.

-Kiba- Le dije algo impaciente.

-Lo siento dejame prender la luz- Dijo y rápidamente la luz iluminó el cuarto.

De pronto me di cuenta de que ese no era ningun estudio, era una habitación, y supuse que era la de Kiba, sentí un vacío en el estomago, algo iba mal.

Volteé a ver a Kiba y tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Kiba que sucede?

-Sakura relájate- Me dijo acercándose hacia mi.

Me sentí bastante nerviosa con cada paso que daba.

-Kiba detente, vamos a la fiesta si?- Le dije desesperándome un poco.

-¿Qué dices Sakura?....Haremos una mejor fiesta aquí, relájate.

Sentí como me tomaba por los hombros y me lanzó a la cama, no pude gritar porque una de sus manos me presionó mi boca ahogando cualquier sonido.

Su lengua pasaba por mi cuello, comencé a llorar, pero aun así el sonido se ahogaba por su mano, sentí sus manos meterse por debajo de mi blusa y la desesperación me embriagó. Antes de que pudiera empujarlo, morderlo o gritar un fuerte sonido se escucho en la habitación, alguien había abierto la puerta de un golpe.

Senti como el peso de Kiba se me quitaba de encima.

Sasuke había llegado y en sus ojos azabaches había una luz roja que solo denotaban peligro.

Kiba sonrió.

-Uchiha…Uchiha…estas interrumpiendo un momento muy especial entre Sakura y yo.

Sasuke volteó a verme, y recorrió mi rostro y cuerpo deteniéndose en mis lagrimas y el rojo de mi boca, y luego en mi blusa desabotonada.

Mis sollozos no paraban, estaba temblando y sentía frío.

-Maldito bastardoo!!!- Grito Sasuke abalazandose contra Kiba.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Sasuke encima del castaño y comenzó a golpearlo. Golpes secos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. El miedo me embargó, odiaba las peleas, y no quería que Sasuke se viera envuelto en una por mi culpa, por mi estupidez, por mi ingenuidad.

-Sasuke detente..- Le grite pero no respondía, seguía golpeando a Kiba quien ya parecía insconciente.

-SASUKE!!!- le grite desesperada y por fin volteó a verme.

-Vamonos- Le dije halándolo de su camisa.

Me siguió, salimos de la habitación y caminamos por los pasillos, antes de llegar a las escaleras que daban hacia la plata baja donde estaba aun la fiesta, se giró y me abrazó con fuera.

En ese momento no me importaba nada, no me importaba el dolor que sentí cuando vi que había vuelto con Karin, no me importo el dolor que sentí al verlos besarse en el instituto, ni el hecho de que me hubiera evitado por esas semanas. Me sentía protegida en su fuerte cuerpo, calido cuerpo. Entre sus fuertes brazos que me abrazaban con fuerza como queriendo decir "no me dejes".

-Sasuke- Le dije aun con la voz hecha un hilo.

-Vamonos- Me dijo tomándome la mano. Salimos de la fiesta, algunas miradas encima de nosotros, pero no me importaba, no quería estar en ese lugar, y con la única persona que quería estar era el.

Antes de llegar a su carro alguien comenzó a gritar desde lejos. Volteé y visualice que era la zanahoria. "Genial"

-SASUKE UCHIHA, EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO-gritaba la zanahoria como una energúmena.

-Karin- Dijo Sasuke pasivamente sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Cómo QUE KARIN? QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION SASUKE.

-Sakura y yo nos vamos- Dijo sin mas.

No entendía muy bien que clase de relación tenían, pero entendía perfectamente porque en ese momento Karin parecía estar transformándose en un demonio, no sabía que hacer, pero Sasuke parecía bastante seguro de sus palabras.

-Sabes lo que esto significa no? ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke finalmente levanto la mirada hacia la zanahoria, tenía una sonrisa triunfante, casi de burla.

-Eres una verdadera zorra Karin, ya no me importa tu chantaje, resulta que tengo uno mejor- Dijo Sasuke.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo, ¿chantaje?.

-Sakura entra al carro.

No sabía si era una especie de orden o que rayos, pero la verdad no quería estar ahí ni un minuto mas.

-SASUKE A QUE TE REFIERES? TENEMOS UN TRATO.

-Ya no mas Karin, se acabo tu juego, resulta que tengo un hermano…bastante ingenioso podríamos decir.

Karin abrió sus ojos como platos, y le empezó un tic nervioso.

-Esto no se queda así Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sacó algo del carro, una especie de paquete y se lo tiró a Karin. La pelirroja lo abrió y al ver su contenido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia- Quédate con esas copias, no las necesito, y otra cosa, alejate de Sakura y de mí.

Entre rápidamente al puesto de copiloto, me coloqué el cinturón y vi cuando Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Karin parecía petrificada. Sentí como Sasuke prendía el carro y arranco del lugar.

No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando, era mucha información y mi cerebro no estaba trabajando bien en ese momento, pero al menos si sabía una cosa. Sasuke y Karin no eran novios, Kiba obviamente ya no era mi novio, y ahora me encontraba en que carro de Sasuke…. con Sasuke lo y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

00000000000000000000 CONTINUARA 00000000000000000000000

Lo se….me quieren asesinar. No lo hagan pues si lo hacen no habrá cap 11 xD, ¿que les pareció?

Espero les haya gustado!! ^^ En el prox capítulo pasaran muchísimas cosas, no se imaginan, por lo menos ya Sasuke terminó con la zanahoria, eso es bueno no? xD

Gracias por sus reviews!! Los amoooo, me alegran el día siempre que los leo, hasta el prox cap xoxo


	11. La casa del árbol

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Se que lo digo en cada capítulo pero es que me emociono tanto, son geniales! De verdad que es ratificante y me dan el apoyo que necesito y los animos para seguir con el fic, actualizare pronto en Cosas de adolescentes, disculpen la demora.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

**Estará narrado en primera persona. Esta vez será mas que todo desde el punto de vista de las chicas, a excepción de Itachi y Naruto que quería que ustedes supieran de sus sentimientos, en especial del intrigante Itachi.**

**Disclairmer: "Naruto y los personajes de este fic le Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**La casa del árbol.**_

El imbécil de Sasuke se había ido dejándome solo en la fiesta, por alguna extraña razón me sentía fuera de lugar, no había nadie con el que pasarla, y lo peor de todo, no había rastro de Hinata.

Decidí tomar un poco de aire freso y salí al área de la piscina. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de tomar alcohol, no después de la ultima borrachera. Me senté en una de las sillas y observe a mi alrededor, la gente parecía estar pasándola en grande, para fortuna de la fiesta cambiaron al DJ, o mejor dicho noquearon al anterior que era bastante patético y Rock Lee se subió a mezclar y a mejorar la fiesta, sentí que alguien me tocó la espalda, volteé y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Hinata- Dije algo asombrado y sin querer sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

Estaba realmente hermosa, como siempre parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su piel blanca y pura, su hermoso cabello negro azulado, y sus hermosos ojos. Me estaba sonriendo dulcemente y le devolví la sonrisa, tratando así de disimular mi sonrojo.

-Hola Naruto, quiero presentarte a Sakemi- Me dijo.

Sonreí a su amiga pero ni siquiera le pude quitar la mirada de encima a Hinata, y me quedé como un idiota observándola logrando sonrojarla como un tomate.

-Bueno creo que voy a irme por allá un rato- Dijo Sakemi, y no pude estar mas agradecido por ello, seguramente la pobre sintió la presión en el ambiente.

-Te estaba buscando- Le dije sin contenerme.

Hinata se sentó a mi lado y aun tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también Naruto.

Tragué saliva, era mas difícil de lo que pensé que sería, Hinata era otro calibre de mujer, era decente, educada, inteligente, sin duda alguna nada con lo que había tratado anteriormente, lo que me dejaba algo indefenso y desprotegido ya que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo actuar.

-Sasuke me dejó votado- Le dije sin tener otro tema de conversación en mente, y tratando de evitar decirle mis sentimientos de buenas a primera.

-Sakura e Ino al parecer se perdieron también- Me dijo ella riendo.

Sentí como la presión bajaba lentamente de mi cuerpo al ver su sonrisa, ella me calmaba, me hacía sentir tranquilo y sin presiones, podía ser yo mismo sin importarme las apariencias, o el que dirán. Casi siempre actuaba para impresionar a los demás, pero lo que era curioso y me había llamado la atencion, era que cuando estaba con Hinata no necesitaba aparentar mas, ella se mostraba encantada con mi verdadero yo, por eso la quería, y sabía que ella era distinta.

-Te quiero- le dije sin pensarlo perdido en su rostro.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo ella con un rostro de completa sorpresa.

-…TEQUILERO!!, que mires el tequilero que anda por allá, me provoca algo de tequila a ti no?- Le pregunte nervioso casi gritando, tratando de opacar lo que realmente le había dicho.

Hinata me miró algo confundida y luego asintió. Nos levantamos y fuimos a donde se encontraba un tequilero dando vasos con tequila.

¿Desde cuándo era un cobarde?

* * *

Genial, genial, genial. La idea de una venganza es poder empezar, pero, ¿cómo empezar si no tienes la victima de aquella venganza?

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y realmente tenía bastante paciencia, ya que aguanto los constantes y hasta molestos halagos de mi padre, los monosílabos de mi hermano menor el cual cada vez me preocupa mas ya que pienso que se está quedando mudo, y mis ineptos amigos que cada vez que los invito a salir me inventan excusas.

Y aquí estaba yo, dando vueltas en esta fiesta llena de mocosos, buscando a la mocosa principal que me dio donde mas me dolía, apartando mi fabrica de bebes, me dio en el ego, me rechazo sin siquiera probarme, ni siquiera mostraba signos de admiración hacia mi físico, o mi sensual manera de hablar, ella se había atrevido a ignorarme, por eso pagaría caro.

Ya estuve en la cocina, en la piscina, en la sala principal, entrada, garaje, cuartos superiores, supongo que no había asistido a la fiesta, decidí entrar en la ultima puerta que daba justo después de la cocina y no era precisamente lo que me esperaba encontrar.

Maldito perro gigante.

Un enorme y blanco perro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, me enseñaba sus colmillos y me miraba de manera desafiante, debía admitirlo, no sabía que hacer, si empezaba a correr la gente me vería, y no quería que me vieran como un completo idiota corriendo despavorido, y la segunda opción era ser devorado.

-Akamaru, ven- dijo una voz femenina, era una voz dulce y pacifica.

Me atreví a entrar mas a la enorme habitación y ahí estaba.

-Vaya, debería decirle a Akamaru que te coma, pero, supongo que no estoy tan aburrida- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Era simplemente perfecto, quizás mejor de lo que esperé.

-Me alegra saber que no lo estas, la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de morir hoy- Le dije con una cierta altanería y diversión en mi voz.

Sakemi me miró con una ceja levantada y luego me levanto una copa de vino, ofreciéndomela, genial, esto iba mejor de lo que esperaba, al acercarme me di cuenta que no parecía ebria, solo, triste quizás. Aunque no me importaba si estaba triste, se suponía que yo la haría sentir peor, ¿no?

-Gracias- Le dije tomando la copa- ¿No esta envenenada o sí?- Y le dedique una sonrisa.

Ella me la devolvió, y sentí una punzada en el estómago, diablos, es linda, eso hara las cosas mas difíciles, supongo.

-¿Es tu hobbie?- Me preguntó de repente.

-¿El que?

-El andar de cuarto en cuarto en las casas donde hay fiesta- Me dijo y luego volvió a embozar esa odiosa pero perfecta sonrisa.

Me gustaba su actitud, estaba relajada, la mayoría de las chicas ni siquiera se atreven a preguntar mi nombre, sino se dejan envolver por mi verborragia y caen fácilmente.

-Se puede decir que sí, o quizás solo en fiestas aburridas- Le dije sin mucha imaginación, primera vez que me dejaban sin habla.

Bajo la mirada y ahora parecía bastante triste, acariciaba la cabeza del despeciable animal que hace un momento casi me despedaza, y lo miraba con ternura y melancolía.

-¿Te gustan los perros?- Le pregunté.

-No mucho, Akamaru es distinto, es muy inteligente- Me dijo con una expresión seria, sonrió al perro y volvió a dirigirme su mirada.

Ahora me fijé que sus ojos no eran marrones como había pensado, o recordado, tenía un color tan claro que casi podía parecer el de la miel. Una piel dorada por el sol, y un cabello liso y sedoso caía en su espalda. Estaba endemoniadamente embobado, era una bruja, una bruja muy hermosa, pero no había explicación, nunca me había sentido tan atraído por una mujer de esa manera, no desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Un café- Le dije sin pensar.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-De nuevo con eso del café, que te parece si hacemos un trato.

Me sentí intrigado.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Yo acepto el tan afamado café, y tu vienes conmigo a tomar algo un poco mas fuerte ¿te parece?

Era osada, sexy, digo atrevida, eso me gustaba, si pasábamos mas tiempo juntos ella se enamoraría completamente de mí.

-Acepto- Le dije.

-Perfecto, Mañana a por tu café y en la noche toca mi parte del trato.

La miré intensamente, y luego le dedique una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Tu numero?-Le pregunté sin necesidad, puesto que ya mi hermano me lo había proporcionado como respuesta al favorcito que le había hecho.

Sakemi me miró con suspicacia.

-Ya lo averiguaras, eres listo ¿no?

Le dio un beso al perro endemoniado quien le respondió con ojos de cariño, si como no, y luego salió sin siquiera decirme adiós, solo había una manera de describir este encuentro.

Era un juego, pero un juego que me estaba gustando más de lo que debería.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, ya casi estábamos llegando a nuestras casas, no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, aun estaba conmocionada, la pelea, su terminada con Karin, las dudas que tenía sobre el porque, lo asombrada que estaba por la reacción de Kiba, lo idiota que me sentía por no haber confiado en Sasuke desde un principio.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío hasta que me di cuenta que habíamos llegado, era bastante temprano, las 11 de la noche, aunque mañana tendríamos clase no me importaba, lo menos que tenía era sueño, además que no me importaba desvelarme si era por estar un rato mas con Sasuke y quizás arreglar un poco las cosas.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

-Sakura- Me dijo con una voz serena, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-Sakura, quieres… ¿que te parece ir a la casa del árbol?

La casa del árbol, eso era perfecto!, a decir verdad Sasuke lo había pensado mejor que yo, si había un lugar donde podíamos hablar sin problemas y ataduras, era la casa del árbol. Mi padre y Fugaku el padre de Sasuke habían construido una casita en un árbol grandísimo en la parte trasera de nuestras casas, de niños solíamos jugar bastante ahí, junto con Naruto, pero luego solo íbamos cuando teníamos algo importante que decirnos, o cuando nos sentíamos mal, o cuando simplemente queríamos estar solos, este sin duda alguna era un momento para visitar la casa del árbol.

-Si quieres ve adelantándote, voy por algo primero- Me dijo, sentí curiosidad pero me adelante sin preguntarle nada.

Subí las escaleras, las cuales se habían hecho graciosamente mas difíciles de escalar con respecto al aumento de talla de mis pies, ya no tenía 12 años, hacía mucho que no subía.

Al entrar una emoción me embargo, una especie de nostalgia y buenos recuerdos, era simple, teníamos un baúl con cobijas, juegos de mesa y juguetes, en otra esquina había algunos libros, y casi en el centro un arrume de cojines y mantas que hacían en lugar de relajo.

Tomé dos cobijas y me senté a esperarlo, hacía algo de frío asi que me cubrí con una de las cobijas.

Sentí unos pasos y el corazón comenzó a bombear mas fuerte, casi me dolía el pecho, y sentí el corazón subir por mi garganta, estaba hecha un mar de nervios, tuve que respirar profundo para calmarlos.

Dos minutos después Sasuke apareció por la pequeña entrada, era una escena graciosa, ya que era muchísimo más alto que antes, y tenía que caminar encorvado.

-No es gracioso- Dijo sabiendo casi al instante el porqué de mi sonrisa.

Analice lo que traía en brazos y sonreí.

-Helado de Avellana, tu favorito- Me dijo ofreciéndome una cuchara para que empezara a vaciar el recipiente de helado el cual estaba completo.

-Gracias- Le dije con una ancha sonrisa para empezar a devorarlo sin lugar a duda.

De pronto me acorde él porque estábamos ahí y sentí una punzada en mi estómago, Sasuke me miraba con aquellos ojos que me ponían los nervios de punta, y para mas colmo tenía una sonrisa en sus finos labios, esa sonrisa que tenía ya semanas ahí, y aun no lograba descifrarla.

-Me gusta verte comer helado, siempre pareces una niña cuando lo haces- Me dijo.

Lo miré entre ofendida y avergonzada

-No me malinterpretes, te ves preciosa- Dijo entrecortado y sonrojándose.

Me sorprendí, jamás había visto a Sasuke sonrojarse con tanta facilidad, y menos decir adjetivos como "preciosa", me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa para mi gusto, tenía que dejar la cuchara dentro del helado y centrarme en la conversación, debía terminar con esta incertidumbre.

-Siento mucho lo de estas semanas-Me dijo adelantándose.- Karin me montó una trampa, tenía fotos de la fiesta, salían unas bastante vergonzosas de nosotros, pensaba mostrárselas al jefe de admisiones de la universidad, tiene, digamos bastante influencia sobre él.

Me sentí confusa, y luego indignada, sabía que la zanahoria era una rata pero tampoco imagine que llegaría a caer tan bajo, era casi psicótico.

-No puedo creerlo- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Sasuke me miró apenado.

-Sasuke lo siento tanto, yo…yo te traté tan mal, lo de Kiba fue un acto irresponsable, no confié en ti, pero es que estaba tan celo…- Casi lo decía, casi dije celosa, el pánico me estaba embargando, Sasuke era listo, se había tensado, él sabía que iba a decir "celosa"

-Estabas ¿tan qué? Sakura- Me preguntó con intensidad en su mirada, con intriga y curiosidad, se iba acercando peligrosamente.

Me estaba cortando la respiración, el rostro de Sasuke estaba tan cerca de mí que sentía su cálido aliento en mi rostro, sentía su fragancia varonil embriagarme como una droga, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, de pronto sentí el mundo dar vueltas.

-Tienes algo de helado aquí- Logré escuchar que dijo, pero mi mente estaba aturdida, sólo lo vi acercarse y cerrar sus hermosos ojos azabaches, yo cerré los míos, esperando el tan anhelado contacto.

Sus cálidos labios rozaron los míos, era una sensación deliciosa, suave, cálida y tierna, instintivamente eso no fue suficiente, abrí un poco mi boca para poder saborear mas de aquellos exquisitos labios, lo hacía torpemente, nunca había besado a nadie, pero Sasuke me estaba guiando, no era par nada como lo había soñado, era mejor, sentía mil mariposas en mi estomago, entonces era cierto, era como en los cuentos de hadas, ya que me sentía flotando.

Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse más sobre los míos, lo que causaba saltar chispas en mi corazón, de pronto sentí un calor en mi estomago, y lo tome por el cuello para acercarlo más, el me tomo delicadamente mi mejilla, y el beso paso a ser más intenso, nunca había sido besada, pero sabía o podía asegurar que nadie besaba tan bien como Sasuke.

Sentí que necesitaba más de él, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, Sasuke me tomo por la cintura, pegué mi pecho del suyo, nos separábamos con desespero solo para tomar aire y no morirnos asfixiados, pero nuestras bocas se habían sellado con una especie de imanes.

Sus fuertes manos agarraban mi cintura y me mantenían pegada a su pecho, su firme y perfecto pecho, pase mis manos sobre sus hombros y metí mis dedos en sus finos y lisos cabellos negros.

De pronto un teléfono comenzó a sonar y regresé al mundo, al planeta tierra, a la realidad. Nos separamos y note como el también parecía aun estar entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Me miró con una mirada que jamás había visto en el, pero me gustaba, porque me miraba con deseo, con pasión, con ganas de que ese momento no terminara jamás.

Lo sabía, porque yo también lo estaba viendo de esa manera, era la mirada que seguramente el veía en mí, o quizás era como yo quería que fueran las cosas.

Me acerque a mi bolso y tomé el molesto aparato, me di cuenta que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas, dos de Ino y una de mi madre, rápidamente le mandé un texto a mi madre diciéndole que estaba con Sasuke en la casa del árbol, ya sabría que estábamos arreglando nuestros problemas, lo que no se imaginaba era de que manera lo estábamos haciendo. Y a Ino le avise con un texto que ya me había ido.

Voltee la mirada hacia Sasuke y este me sonrió, me sonrió de la manera más dulce que había visto en su rostro jamás.

-Woow- Dijo en casi un suspiro.

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Pero ahora tenía vergüenza, había retratado esta imagen en mi mente tantas veces que siempre lo vi como una fantasía, era Sasuke, el chico perfecto, pero que siempre fue mi amigo antes que nada, que hasta hubo ocaciones que lo vi como mi mismísimo hermano.

Y ahí estaba yo, en el medio de miles de sentimientos encontrados, amor, cariño, amistad, no sabía cual era el sentimiento correcto.

-hmp, cálmate- Me dijo seriamente- Se lo que estas haciendo, deja de pensar mil cosas a la vez, no entiendo como no te da un colapso cerebral- Me dijo algo divertido.

Su sonrisa y arrogancia me relajó, pero no me tranquilizó del todo.

-Creo que debo ir a dormir- Fue lo único que pude decir, y sinceramente fue lo mas estúpido que se me ocurrió.

Me miró con una mirada relajada, casi feliz.

-Yo también necesito dormir, descansa y mañana, bueno mañana veremos.

Yo asentí, sin tener ya palabras.

Bajamos las escaleras, el primero, y luego yo, al tocar tierra sentí un halón y luego sentí el pecho de Sasuke sobre el mío, de nuevo la adrenalina se fue por las nubes, rozó su suave y masculina mano sobre mi mejilla y acerco de nuevo sus labios hacia los mios.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel delicioso contacto, los labios mas deliciosos del planetas estaban rozando los mios, ahora si podía morir en paz. Había besado a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Descansa- Me dijo separándose repentinamente y dejándome aun con los ojos cerrados.

Me sentí algo tonta pero no me importaba nada, el entró a su casa y yo a la mía, entre por la entrada trasera que daba hacia la lavandería de la casa, y sin poder evitarlo comencé a saltar de la emoción, ahogando mis gritos y soltándolos internamente, corrí hacia mi cuarto aún con la emoción en mi cuerpo. Esta había empezado como una mala noche que terminó siendo la mejor de mi vida.

* * *

Era una tonta, ya me había rebajado demasiado, lo había buscado demasiado, era hermoso, me fascinaba y por un momento llegué a pensar que el sentía lo mismo pero ya era suficiente, no me dejaría pisotear de nuevo, dejarme en el medio de la pista no fue nada divertido.

Recibí un mensaje de Sakura y descubrí que se había ido, supuse que con Sasuke, ya que vi a Hinata hace un minuto con Naruto, y a Kiba merodeando con varias chicas a su alrededor, será cerdo, pensé.

Decidí que no valía la pena seguir en esa fiesta, así que me dirigí a mi carro.

Busque las llaves en mi bolso, y escuchaba como algunos ebrios me lanzaban piropos, lo que me molestaban ya que eran algo morbosos y pervertidos.

Las encontré asi que rápidamente me dispuse a subir al auto, sentí unas manos en mi trasero y me di la vuelta empujando a la persona que lo había hecho.

Había un chico de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes. Estaba acompañado de otro de cabellos naranjas y me moleste al ver que parecían bastante embrios.

-Pudrete- Le dije molesta y me volvi para entrar pero sentí como me tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Eres una fiera.- Me dijo con su aliento a cerveza.

-Ya Deidara deja de buscar colegialas, te parecer a Itachi, es vergonsozo.- Dijo el de cabellos naranjas.

-Callate Pain, Ahora tu tienes serios problemas señorita- Dijo el rubio acercándose a mi para besarme, cerre los ojos, pero el beso nunca llegó, escuche un golpe seco en el sueli.

-Maldito- Grito el rubio ofendido.

Vi a Gaara parado frente a mi y tenía su habitual rostro de enfado y rebeldía.

-Largate Deidara- Dijo Gaara con su tono aspero.

El rubio sonrió.

-Disculpa no sabía que era tu novia.

-Vamonos ya Deidara, esta fiesta es demasiado aburrida- Dijo el tal Pain llevándose a su amigo rubio casi a rastras.

Gaara se volvió lentamente.

-¿Acaso no sabes otra cosa que meterte en problemas?- Me dijo entre molesto y algo preocupado.

Lo miré completamente ofendida y molesta.

-Eres un idiota- Le grite, torpemente busque las llaves del carro y entre trancando la puerta de un tiron. Gaara permanecía frente a la ventanilla viéndome de manera seria.

Intente prender el carro pero este no respondía, el motor hacía un sonido extraño. Maldicion, no se nada de carros, y aquí hay mas gente ebria que cuerda para ayudarme.

Mire a Gaara y este estaba sonriendo, era la primera vez que le veía una sonrisa tan sincera, salí con rabía del auto y lo vi con altanería.

Y para mi sorpresa empezó a carcahearse, parecía apenado pero lo estaba haciendo, y no paraba, y me contageó, la risa me embargo y ahora ambos estábamos riéndonos sin parar, las lagrimas me salían de los ojos y comencé a sentir un dolor en el estomago.

-Ves, los problemas te siguen- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces será mejor que te alejes de mi- Le dije ahora mas tranquila.

-Me gustan los problemas- Dijo con una sonrisa de picardía.

Senti una punzada en el estómago, no sabía que decir o como responder ante eso, me había quedado petrificada, estática, sentía mis nervios, y creo que el lo había notado, sin poder hacer nada vi como se acercó a mi pegándome contra mi auto, acercó su rostro al mío, y me dedico una sonrisa arrogante, antes de juntar sus labios contra los mios. Fue un contacto placentero, era un contacto que había estado deseando desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Con mi mano buena lo tome de su chaqueta y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo, el gruño al parecer disfrutando de aquel gesto y comenzó a besarme el cuello, luego subió y me besó dulcemente la mejilla.

-Te llevo a tu casa- Me dijo separándose de golpe, dejándome bastante, bueno bastante…bastante "emocionada".

Asentí con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

Me ofreció un casco, ya que ese día iba en su moto, y me aferre a su cuerpo al sentir la velocidad de aquella maquina.

Sin duda alguna la fiesta estuvo patética pero el final de la noche estuvo fantástico.

* * *

La noche había transcurrido maravillosamente, había hablado con Naruto sobre prácticamente de todo, habíamos bailado, reido, tomado, burlado de la gente, contar chistes, pero lamentablemente como toda cenicienta ya había recibido el aviso de mi padre por teléfono y una mirada fulminante de Neji, lo que significaba hora de irme, era bastante tarde ya casi las 3 am, Naruto estaba algo sonrojado por el alcohol, y yo me sentía bastante afectada también, pero totalmente cuerdos, simplemente felices.

Neji esperaba en la limosina, o algo así me había dicho al salir, con una cara de perro, supuse que había peleado con Tenten.

Naruto en ese momento se encontraba viéndome a los ojos fijamente, como si tratara de decirme algo.

No pensé, no aguantaba mas, lo tome por la cabeza y acerque su rostro al mío dándole un fugaz beso. Senti sus suaves labios y una especie de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, lo solté después de la corriente.

El abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, sorprendido. Yo también lo estaba.

-Hay Dios- Fue lo único que dije, con total vergüenza.- Debo irme.

Sali corriendo a toda velocidad dejándolo atrás, escuche lejanamente entre la música y la gente los gritos de Naruto, pero no me detuve, subí a la limosina y le pedi a Iruka que acelerara.

Había besado a Naruto.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo

Se lo merecían, ya era hora de los besos mas esperados, espero les haya gustado, y espero no haberme tardado tanto.

Quiero saber con ansias lo que opinan de este cap!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Besitos xoxo


	12. Nuevos pasatiempos

OMG, muchos reviews!!! Estoy muy muy feliz!!! Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado tanto como a mi el anterior capitulo.

Este capítulo esta narrado en primera persona, aun no se si desarrollar el fic en primera persona, o tercera persona, me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran su opinión, me gusta en primera persona porque de esa manera pueden saber los sentimientos de cada personaje y su manera de ver las cosas que pasan, si es muy confuso lo haré en tercera persona ^^

**Nuevos Pasatiempos**

_**Capítulo 12.**_

Tranqué la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque por dentro sentía una fiesta descomunal, creo que no me había sentido así desde, a ver, NUNCA.

Atravecé aquel pasillo oscuro abrí la puerta y entré en la amplia cocina de mi casa, aun estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero mas que nada, estaba recordando la sensación que sentí al besar los labios de Sakura.

Mientras rememoraba el momento sentí la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse suavemente.

Seguramente era Itachi, esperé unos dos minutos y mi hermano mayor apareció en la cocina, al verme abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo, te fuiste mucho antes que yo, AH, lo que me recuerda que me dejaste botado, y a Naruto también- Me dijo sin molestia alguna.

Demonios, olvide al dobe.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó súbitamente mientras hurgaba en la nevera.

Levante mi ceja y trate de disimular mi incontenible felicidad.

-Nada- Dije en casi un gruñido fingido.

Itachi volteó y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Sasuke, que eres mi hermano, tienes una cara de idiota que nunca te había visto, suéltalo ya.

Odiaba que me conociera tanto, odiaba que aunque yo tratara de disimular mis emociones me las leyera de alguna manera, cosa que yo nunca podía hacer con mi estúpido hermano mayor.

-Ok, digamos que las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba esta noche.

-O sea que Sakura y tu por fin ya están juntos.

Maldición otra vez, como demonios sabía que toda mi felicidad era gracias a Sakura. Gruñi de nuevo y el embozó su ridícula sonrisa.

-Ya era hora estúpido hermano menor, si me disculpas me voy a la cama, tengo unas cuantas tequilas de mas- Me dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos y saliendo de la cocina con una cara de ebrio innegable.

Obviamente el día siguiente se levantaba como si nada y mi padre me reclamaba a MI, por ser el vago, alcohólico mujeriego y fiestero de la familia. A veces pensaba que mi padre tenía serios problemas de vista o quizás psicológicos.

Tomé un poco de jugo de naranja y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, empecé a pensar que debía decirle a Sakura cuando la viera por la mañana, si debía darle un beso de buenos días, o quizás hablar directamente sobre nuestra relación, o tomarla de la mano, o era muy pronto para todo eso y simplemente dejarla a ella decidir.

No estaba seguro, Sakura le costaba actuar bajo tanta presión, seguramente saldría corriendo de la vergüenza al verlo, fácil, de ser así correría y la tomaría del brazo dándole un beso, eso le quitaría toda vergüenza, o quizás no.

Decidí no tener mas vueltas en mi cabeza sobre el tema, ya que si pensaba demasiado tendría unos pensamientos mas pasados de tono con Sakura y creo que aun no estaba preparado para eso aun.

Dentro de unas horas la vería de nuevo y ya sabría que debería hacer al respecto, por ahora lo mejor sería dormir.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme Gaara- Me dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sabía que estaba nerviosa por la forma en que veía el suelo y luego hacia otro punto pero nunca a mis ojos, me quité el casco y al ver mi rostro su cara se sonrojó mas, sonreí arrogantemente ante ese gesto, no porque me sintiera superior, simplemente porque ella era tan ingenua que me causaba gracia y me gustaba.

Sin poder evitarlo la halé de su chaqueta y la acerque a mi rostro, posé mis labios sobre aquellos labios carnosos a los cuales poco a poco les estaba agarrando mas adicción, me separe y ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Le acaricié el rostro de arriba hacia abajo, gesto que hice sin pensarlo mucho y luego me sentí extraño, era un gesto que en mi familia por parte de madre representaba cariño y deseo de protección por esa persona, mi madre me lo hacia siempre de niño antes de dormir, y yo solía hacérselo a mi padre antes de que el muriera. Sentí una punzada en el estomago al recordar aquello, sin querer voltee mi cara y sentí como Ino bajaba la cabeza apenada.

Me giré a verla y ella levantó su mirada casi al instante mostrándome una sonrisa, yo se la devolví. Era la primera sonrisa sincera y sin ataduras que le dedicaba, ella pareció notarlo, ese pequeño e insignificante detalle y ella lo noto.

Me devolvió el casco y se despidió con un gesto con su mano.

Yo hice lo mismo, las palabras sobraban en este momento, sus ojos azules me dieron una ultima mirada sensual y a la vez tímida, y con eso me conforme por el momento, no podría forzar mas la situación.

Pero estaba seguro que esto sería el comienzo de algo, de algo que ya era muy tarde de detener.

Arranqué con fuerza la moto y me dirigí a mi casa, a aquel lugar al que a veces no quería llegar jamás.

* * *

Un nuevo día.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, tenía demasiado sueño, pero el deber me llamaba, las ganas de quedarme en mi comoda cama eran tentadoras, pero ese día tenia un examen de matemática, además la entrega de un trabajo en el que he estado trabajando durante muchos días, y…OH POR DIOS, SASUKE.

Me paré de golpe, y sentí en mis ojos un reflejo de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Me estaba preguntando, ¿lo que paso despues de la fiesta fue real? Si fue real, o fue solo un sueño, había sido el mejor de toda mi vida.

Me levante directo a darme una refrescante ducha, por alguna razón estaba feliz, completamente feliz, canté en la ducha, me lave mi cabellera rosa, salí y me seque con mi toalla.

Decidí vestirme algo mas cómoda, así que opté por unos jeans, una camiseta azul clara y una chaqueta blanca, zapatos cómodos y una cartera lo suficientemente espaciosa para meter mi trabajo, apuntes y materiales del grupo de ciencia ya que hoy tendría una práctica para las competencias nacionales que se acercaban.

Bajé con mi buen humor y una sonrisa inevitable en mi rostro, mi madre se percató de eso y levanto una ceja.

-¿Estas así de feliz porque dormiste bien o porque arreglaste las cosas por fin con Sasuke? Me pregunto mientras preparaba unos sándwich.

Sentí de pronto una punzada en mi estomago. Había sido real, ahora recordaba el mensaje que le había enviado a mamá, y ahora recuerdo, OH POR DIOS, EL BESO.

Mi madre pareció notar mi repentino cambio de felicidad a shock post-beso.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?

-No madre- Dije recobrando el aliento- Eh…tengo mucha hambre, me dio algo de dolor de cabeza eso es todo-mentí.

Me senté a desayunar, a los dos minutos mi padre llegó con su típica felicidad en el rostro, abrió su laptop y tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Te he dicho mil veces que nada de trabajo durante la mañana- Dijo mi mama regañándolo con la mirada.

Mi padre hizo un puchero- Ok ok cariño, lo siento, es que estoy trabajando en este fabuloso caso, y bueno no puedo parar de hacer ajustes.

-No en el desayuno-Replico mi mamá.

Mi padre cerró la laptop, besó a mi madre y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

Yo sonreí, luego me devoré el plato, subí a cepillarme los dientes y maquinando una idea para no verme con Sasuke, aunque lo mejor sería salir hacia la escuela lo antes posible, baje las escaleras y salí con apuro de la casa, lo menos que quería era encontrarme con Sasuke en la mañana, si salía a esta hora tendría unos 15 minutos de ventaja para no encontrarme con el, la vergüenza me embargaba.

Cerré la puerta y antes de pisar el último escalón de la entrada de mi casa, escuche una voz bastante conocida.

-Sakura.

Demonios, era el, debí suponerlo, adivinaría lo que haría, rayos como me conoce tan bien.

-¿Pensabas escapar de mi?-Me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Lo vi a los ojos, sin evitar perderme en ellos, y sin darme cuenta, Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me pegó a su pecho, acercando su rostro al mío.

-Buenos días.

Cerré los ojos y sentí su fresco aliento embriagarme, deseaba aquel contacto de nuevo, deseaba sus suaves labios devorando los míos, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, sin embargo los nervios me habían dejado estática, sentí sus suaves y masculinas manos acariciando mi rostro, abrí mis ojos lentamente y ahí estaba el, mirándome como nunca lo había hecho. Con sus hermosos ojos negros mirándome como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que jamás había visto, me gustaba esa mirada, de hecho me estaba volviendo loca, pero antes de juntar mis labios con el escuche un carraspeo de garganta detrás de nosotros.

-Señor Haruno buenos días- Dijo Sasuke soltándome bruscamente.

La escena me pareció algo divertida, ya que Sasuke no se intimidaba con casi nadie, y ahí estaba el, completamente nervioso e intimidado por la presencia de mi padre.

-Buenos días Sasuke- Dijo viéndolo algo divertido.

-Yo…eh…solo estaba preguntándole a Sakura si quería que la llevara a la escuela- Dijo torpemente.

Mi padre dirigió su mirada hacia mi, y obviamente se dio cuenta que yo estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-Umm no sabía que Sakura se estaba quedando sorda como para que se lo dijeras al oído-Dijo mi padre con un tono burlon.

-Padre- Le dije algo avergonzada.

-Solo bromeo, vayan con cuidado chicos, saludos a tu padre Sasuke.

-Con gusto señor Haruno, que tenga un buen dia- Dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Mi padre se dirigió a su carro y se perdió.

-Eso fue…- Dije tratando de romper el silencio.

-Incomodo- Dijo Sasuke completando mi frase.-¿Nos vamos?

-Seguro- Dije algo decepcionada, la verdad estaba deseando besarlo ahora mas que nunca.

-Ah Sakura- Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de copiloto, volteé.

Me tomo la mejilla y sentí sus labios sobre los mios, justo como la noche anterior, sentí que ya no estaba tocando suelo, me aferré a sus labios y me aventure a profundizarlo mas alla de solo labios.

El pareció sorprendido pero feliz de mi osadía.

Al separarnos por falta de aire ambos estábamos algo idos de este mundo, lo supe porque el abrió sus finos ojos con dificultad.

-Aprendes rápido-Me dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Tu mas que nadie me conoce- Le dije devolviendo la misma sonrisa.

Subimos al carro con dirección al instituto, sin saber muy bien que me esperaba, pero iba a tratar de mantener la calma por unos días en cuanto a esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación.

* * *

La ida al instituto era incomoda, Neji estaba de mal humor, y cuando digo mal humor, quiero decir que el ambiente se vuelve completamente pesado, comienza hablar estupideces de que el destino es una basura, y que las cosas deben ser como son y cosas ilógicas por el estilo.

Hanabi y yo nos miramos con caras cansinas.

Iruka paró en la escuela de Hanabi, la cual era una distinta a la mía, mas estricta, ya que mi padre pensaba que Hanabi tenía un carácter que necesitaba ser mas domado que el mío.

Luego me tocó a mi y a Iruka seguir oyendo a Neji replicar acerca de todo lo que veía.

Llegamos al instituto y no pude sentirme mas aliviada, me despedí dulcemente de Iruka y salí casi corriendo del auto.

Neji se fue directamente donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos, entre ellos Naruto. Senti un peso en el estomago, recordé mi ultimo acto de la fiesta, y me sentí tan avergonzada que salí corriendo hacia el aula donde vería clase. Y para mas desgracia el estaría en esa clase.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos, Era bastante temprano asi que no había mucha gente en ellos, perfecto asi me tomaría tiempo para repasar un poco en el aula y despejar la mente.

Mi corazón se acelero al sentir una fuerza en mi brazo derecho que me hizo entrar en una puerta que estaba entreabierta, una habitación de objetos de limpieza. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba oscuro y no podía ver a la persona que me había hecho entrar ahí. De pronto antes de que pudiera gritar o decir algo, la luz llegó a mis ojos y con ella la imagen de Naruto.

Mi corazón parecía haber dejado de latir, esto debía ser una buena jugada de mi imaginación como siempre, a veces tenía unas muy pervertidos encuentros con Naruto en mi mente, pero esto no podía ser real, abrí y cerre mis ojos y el seguía ahí.

-Oh…dios…-Susurré.

El sonrió casi como un ángel, o eso veían mis ojos.

-Siempre tan tierna Hinata- Dijo acorralándome contra a pared.

-Naruto…-Dije sin aliento.

-Anoche me dejaste con ganas de terminar lo que empezaste- Dijo de manera sensual, sonriendo, esa sonrisa impecablemente perfecta, esos ojos azules como el cielo brillando.

Respire hondo, el acerco su rostro, y cerró sus ojos, yo lo imite. Senti sus labios en mi cuello, dándome cortos besos que me dejaban sin aire, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Luego el paraíso llegó a mi cuando sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuello. Naruto sabía lo que hacía, y lo sabía porque mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Mi mente estaba estaciada.

Subió lentamente dándome besos desde mi cuello hasta encontrarse con mis labios. Senti sus finos y suaves labios sobre los mios, perfecto, asi es la única manera que podría describir sus besos, no se aguanto y lo profundizo, jactándose de cada espacio de mi boca. Yo tenía que hacer algo mas que quedarme ahí como una idiota, enrede mis manos entre sus suaves y lisos cabellos rubios. El parecía gustarle eso ya que estaba mas apasionado en sus besos. Senti sus manos enredarse en mi espalda y de pronto instintivamente enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El me pegó mas sobre la pared, dejando nuestros cuerpos bastante unidos. Ya nuestra respiración estaba muy acelerada y comenzaron a salir gemidos, los de Naruto eran excesivamente sensuales e incitadores, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Naruto-Le dije sin ninguna fuerza de voluntad por parar.

-Lo se..pero- Dijo mientras empezaba a besarme el pecho, y yo comencé a setir que mi cordura estaba esfumándose de mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento…-Dijo separándose de golpe y pegándose de la pared contraria a la que yo me encontraba.

Miró el suelo, y luego subió la mirada.

-Eres perfecta Hinata.

Me ruboricé, y baje la mirada apenada.

Sentí su mano en mi barbilla, y me levanto el rostro para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Este no es lugar ni momento, es solo que no podía aguantar un minuto mas sin besarte.

Yo estaba completamente de acuerdo.

-Me gustas Hinata, ayer fui un cobarde por no decírtelo, pero me fascinas, me encantas, eres maravillosa, diferente, inteligente, dulce, y siento que contigo puedo ser quien soy porque me entiendes como nadie.

Estaba en un completo shock, esto era mejor que mis sueños, Naruto me estaba hablando con toda la sinceridad del planeta ya que su mirada era honesta.

-Tu también me gustas mucho Naruto-kun-Dije con una voz suave pero segura de lo que decía.

Naruto sonrió y me abrazó. Me sentí comoda entre aquellos fuertes brazos y aquel perfume masculino que llevaba.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Me dijo

Yo me sorprendí, nunca le había visto a Naruto con una novia, generalmente duraba menos de una semana con las chicas que salía. Sería yo solo eso, una distracción, una chica mas…me dejaría cuando le diera lo que estaba buscando. Eran demasiadas preguntas, pero solo había una respuesta para este momento.

-Si Naruto-Dije sin mas preámbulo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a clase, tenemos examen- Dijo con su típica sonrisa divertida.

* * *

-Que humor el que llevas- Dijo Shikamaru con su usual tono de voz despreocupado.

-No molestes- Le dije, aunque sabía muy bien que mi comportamiento no había sido el mas educado ni amable desde que me levante.

No era mi culpa por supuesto, era culpa de Tenten, por ser, por, por decirme que no me amaba, ¿a que demonios jugaba? Yo estaba seguro de que la adoraba y utilizaba la palabra amor ya que no había sentimiento alguno que expresara lo que sentía por ella, teníamos años juntos, me conocía mas que nadie, se había entregado a mi y yo a ella desde hacía mas de un año, nuestra relación iba perfectamente, hasta la noche anterior, y vaya que me arruino la semanita, porque no podía pasar una semana sin ella, seguro se disculparía.

Pues entonces si ella no me amaba no sabía que hacía conmigo, porque se supone que cuando estas con una persona, y compartes todo con ella, significa que la amas ¿no?

Mi malhumor incremento cuando ella entro muy tranquila al salón, ni siquiera volteó a verme, se sentó al lado de Sakemi y comenzaron a hablar de manera animada.

Disimuladamente tosí, pero ella ni se inmuto.

-Eres patético- Le oí decir a Shikamaru.

-Tsk

-Ok, ok no te molestes Neji, pero de verdad crees que así llamaras la atencion de Tenten despues de una pelea- Me pregunto casi como si adivinara mis pensamientos, maldito Shikamaru perspicaz.

-Habla de una vez si tanto te interesa.

-Estoy aburrido, por eso te ayudare- Me dijo aun con flojera en la voz.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y suspiró.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, si quieres que ella te hable, o se disculpe, ignorala.

-Eso es ridículo- Le dije indignado.

El me miró con una ceja levantada.

-Las mujeres son predecibles Neji, y tu eres muy achapado a la antigua dejame decirte, ya que eso de tener novia desde primer año- Me dijo con un tono burlon.

Me molestaba, sabía que todos decían lo mismo, pero yo era feliz, Tenten era todo lo que buscaba en una chica, nadie me interesaba mas que ella, además que también me había concentrado en otras cosas a parte de ella, no tenía tiempo para fijarme en otras chicas. Pero quizás Tenten se había aburrido de mi, quizás ya yo no era especial, o nunca en realidad me había amado como yo a ella.

-Calmate…vamos a tomarnos unas copas despues de clase y me cuestas.

-¿Copas?

-Neji por favor, no me digas que solo tomas en fiestas.

-No seas ridículo Shikamaru, claro que no-Le mentí.

-Bien entonces yo te entrenare para que seas menos anticuado y te vuelvas mas, bueno mas normal para nuestra edad.

La idea me parecía absurda, pero la verdad ahora que ya había presentado para las universidades, y estaba relajado con las materias de ultimo año, tenía bastante tiempo libre, y Shikamaru era popular entre las mujeres, quizás el sabía de lo que estaba hablando y me ayudaría a recuperar a Tenten.

-Ok-Le respondí fijando la vista en el examen de matemática que me entregaba el profesor.

* * *

-Vaya examen huh?-Dijo Ino exasperada.

-No estuvo tan difícil- le dije tratando de no sonar tan segura.

La rubia me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Cerebrito-Dijo.

Yo le sonreí.

-Por cierto donde esta Hinata- Le pregunte mientras buscaba por encima de la gente que iba y venía en el pasillo.

Ino también parecía buscar detrás de mi y derrepente abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, señalando con el dedo.

Me di la vuelta y no pude creer lo que veía, Hinata venía tomada de mano con Naruto, parecían que irradiaban felicidad, casi les podía ver un aura alrededor.

-No me lo creo- Dijo Ino anonadada.

Muchas chicas veían con mala cara a Hinata, quien parecía bastante apenada, todo lo contrario a Naruto, quien estaba feliz como siempre quizás mas de lo normal.

-Sakura debo contarte algo- Me dijo de pronto Ino.

Yo sentí que también era hora de contarle sobre Sasuke, ya habría tiempo para que Hinata nos contara su relato, aunque aquella imagen valía mas que mil palabras.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte, que te parece salir al patio- Le propuse.

-Excelente idea.

Salimos, y gracias al cielo no me encontré a Sasuke, estaba completamente nerviosa, era demasiado pronto como para que hiciéramos algun gesto de cariño en frente del instituto, no estaba lista para una muerte súbita causada por su club de admiradoras.

Ino parecía también relajada al sentarse en aquella mesa apartada del bullicio del receso.

-Tu primero-Dijo.

-Tramposa.

Ella sonrió.

-Bien, ayer, disculpa por dejarte embarcada, en fin, Sasuke me rescató de Kiba, el cual es un completo pervertido abusivo y lo odio, bueno esa es otra historia, Sasuke llego justo a tiempo para salvarme y me dijo para llevarme a mi casa, yo acepte, aunque estaba poco convencida despues de lo que me hizo con la zanahoria, la cuestión es que todo fue un chantaje por la sabandija esa, y bueno, otra historia esa también. Sasuke y yo nos besamos- Le dije sin mas rodeo.

Ino parecía estupefacta.

-Di algo- Le rogué casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-Gaara y yo nos besamos- Me dijo justo en el momento que sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí.

Estallé en risas y ella también, la situación me causaba bastante gracia, pues no tuvimos sutileza alguna.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo.

-Hay que celebrar- me dijo

-De que hablar cerda!! Estamos a mitad de semana, tengo muchos deberes.

-Aburrida-Me dijo sacando la lengua.

-Irresponsable-Le dije imitándola.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso.

-Bueno vamos a clase frentona, ya me contara los detalles.-Dijo Ino tomando su bolso y levantándose de la mesa.

Yo asentí y son fuimos casi dando saltitos de felicidad, si que era un día genial.

* * *

Aquí estaba, como el propio idiota, esperando por la mocosa esa. A quien engañaba, quería verla, por supuesto que era para fines vengativos y malvados.

Sakemi llegó unos 15 minutos después de estacionarme frente al instituto y venía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya vaya, Uchiha Itachi un hombre de palabra-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya te lo había dicho-Le dije sin rodeos.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos por el tan esperado café- Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, demostrando una vez mas sus benditos encantos.

-Muy bien-le respondí prendiendo el motor de mi carro.

Ella lo admiró y solto una risita, la cual me molesto un poco, odiaba no enterarme de cualquier detalle cuando me encontraba con alguien.

-Que es tan gracioso- Le pregunte mientras me alejaba del instituto.

-No nada, es solo que tu carro es muy lindo.

-¿Lindo?-Pregunte con notable molestia, una mujer no podía llamar el carro de un hombre "lindo"

-Bueno quiero decir, es bastante caro sí, pero no es de los mejores motores, y seguramente no tiene muchos caballos de fuerza.

Ok, ahora si me estaba agotando la paciencia, e incrementaba mis ansias de venganza.

-Supongo que sabes de auto-Le dije con notable sarcasmo.

-Podríamos decir que sí, mi padre tenía un taller de autos, prácticamente crecí ahí.

Ok, quizás exageré, además una chica que sabía de autos, debía admitirlo, era sexy.

-Llegamos-Le dije al llegar a mi cafetería favorita.

Era una de las mas viejas de la zona, y también la mas cara de esta zona de la ciudad, comenzaría a enamorarla como siempre enamoraba a las demás, sorprendiéndola con lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Vaya, hubiera sabido que veníamos a un lugar así y me hubiera vestido mejor- Me dijo observando su look playero.

-No te preocupes, aquí frecuenta gente de todo tipo, es un lugar bastante famoso.

Su interés no era muy notable, lo que me molesto, estaba tratando de sorprenderla y mas bien parecía aburrida.

Entramos y tomamos una pequeña mesa pero acogedora, el mesero tomo nuestras ordenes y se fue.

-Muy bien Sakemi cuéntame de ti- Le dije con la sonrisa mas seductora que pude enseñarle.

Ella parecía confundida, pero en todo momento relajada. No le producía ningun cambio, eso no era bueno.

-¿Qué quieres saber Uchiha?

-¿Tienes novio?-Le pregunté

-No- Respondió secamente.

-Ok… ¿Quieres tenerlo?-Le pregunté aun mas seductoramente , sabía que le molestaba el tema por lo del tal Kiba, quien era un completo mujeriego.

Ella se rió alterando disimuladamente mi paciencia.

-Itachi, de verdad consigues asi a chicas, no te ofendas, pero me parece bastante clique.

Otra vez un golpe a mi ego, que demonios estaba mal con esta mujer! Estaba usando toda mi artillería pesada, y nada, no había ningun cambio.

Terminamos nuestros café y la conversación permaneció fluida pero sin emoción, estaba molesto, no hallaba como ponerla nerviosa, o hacerla sonrojar, o intimidarla, era como una roca, la lleve de regreso al instituto, y me estacione cerca del estacionamiento de estudiantes.

-Bien Uchiha, esta noche cumplirás tu parte del trato.-Me dijo picándome el ojo de manera juguetona lo que me provoco una estúpida y muy fuera de lugar punzada en el estomago.

-Supongo que sí-Le dije tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a un mustang bastante viejo. Eso explicaba porque se burlaba de mi carro nuevo de paquete.

-Sakemi Ikari, me tienes mas que confundido, y eso no me gusta-pensé

* * *

Estaba fúrica, ni siquiera tuve ganas de ir al instituto esta mañana, despues de la escenita que me había montado en la fiesta Sasuke, mi hermana era una perfecta buena para nada, zorra, no pudo hacer sus cochinadas con discreción, imbécil Itachi, debí suponerlo, Suigetsu se paso aquella mañana por mi casa y me consoló de manera prudente y como el solamente sabía, con una de nuestras típicas sesiones mata estrés.

-Relajate, olvídate del Uchiha.-Me dijo esa mañana el idiota mientras me masajeaba la espalda, en mi cama, me gustaba ahí, pero fuera de ellos Suigetsu no podría ocupar el lugar de novio. Ese lugar era de Sasuke, y olvidarme de semejante hombre no era una opción.

Si como no, olvidarme de Sasuke tenía como respuesta un rotundo NO, Sasuke había sido el mejor novio que había tenido, el mas atento, inteligente, con dinero, y sexy, y lo arruine, debía recuperarlo, pero aun no hallaba la forma, pero sabía quien podía ayudarme, y esta vez si no habría escapatoria para sacar a la molesta de Sakura del medio.

* * *

Debería estar en mi casa en ese momento, pero por algún estúpido impulso me encontraba ahí, frente aquella lujosa mansión, esperando que llegara, no sabía muy bien como terminaría esto, pero ya lo habíamos comenzado, y cuando algo así empezaba y me gustaba, difícilmente paraba.

-¿Dónde estas Ino?.

* * *

Ino me llevó a mi casa me despedí de ella y camine con desgana hasta la entrada de mi casa, decidí que era un buen día para hacer algo relajante, había una biblioteca gigante en el centro de la ciudad, y siempre iba una vez al mes o a veces dos depende de la cantidad de deberes, escogía 3 libros que me llamaran la atencion y los leia durante el transcurso de la semana.

Era una forma de relajarme, adoraba leer. Mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta sentí un soplido en mi oído derecho que me exalto el corazón.

-SASUKE! Sabes que odio que me hagas eso-Le grité sin siquiera voltear, sabía que era él, hacía eso desde que eramos niños.

El se rió, y luego me hizo un puchero.

-Ok ok, te perdono-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que me encanta asustarte de esa manera-Me dijo de manera juguetona acercándose peligrosamente a mí y rodeándome contra la puerta.

-Sasuke recuerda lo de esta mañana-Le dije nerviosa.

-Ya que importa, algun día lo sabran, tus padres me aman, y los mios a ti-Me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Y que pretendes que nos besemos desenfrenadamente en frente de todo los vecinos.

-me gusta la palabra "desenfrenadamente"-Me dijo tomandome de la cintura y aprentandome contra su cuerpo, Sasuke estaba muy brusco últimamente, y debía admitir que no me molestaba en absoluto, lo encontraba exquisito, pero no era el momento ni lugar.

-Voy a salir, tengo tiempo libre.

-Vas a la bibloteca-Me dijo con fastidio.

-Se que es lo que mas te aburre de mis pasatiempo Sasuke, pero tengo tiempo sin ir, no tengo nada interesante que leer.

-No leeas, vamos a hacer otra cosa, anda-Me dijo suplicante.

-¿Cómo que?-Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

Coloco una cara bastante perversa para mi gusto.

-Vamos a inventar un nuevo pasatiempo.-Me dijo mientras depositaba suaves besos en mi cuello cortándome la respiración.

-¿Nuevos pasatiempos?-Le pregunte con la respiración algo entrecortada, ya que sus besos me estaban comenzando a enloquecer.

-Si…creo que es hora de…variar.

Esto era demasiado, no sabía que estaba maquinando Sasuke en su cabeza, pero me gustaba, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, estaba ansiosa por saber que nuevo pasatiempo estábamos a punto de emprender.

00000000000000000 Continuara 00000000000000000000000

No me asesinen!! Please, se que me he tardado, estoy muy agradecida por todos sus reviews, tuve un periodo de blancura en mi mente, pero estoy tratando de salir de el, estoy trabajando en mis dos fics, tan rápido e ingeniosamente como puedo, disculpen la demora, pero quiero darles lo mejor de mi!! Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

Ya veo que muchas me piden que suba un poco la calentura en las parejas, voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda en ese aspecto lo prometo, ya es hora de que las parejas empiecen a subir poco a poco de nivel en sus relaciones, aunque como pueden ver aun están algo confusos, están pasando de una etapa que conocen a una desconocida y no es fácil.

Un saludo y gracias por leer mis fics, se los agradezco.

P.S. Amo sus reviews.


	13. La mejor cita

**Capítulo 13**

**U Belong with me**

**La mejor cita.**

Visitar Ferias, picnics, Ir a la tienda de antigüedades más grande en el centro de Tokyo y descubrir siempre un objeto nuevo y llamativo, museos, nuevas obras de teatro y gallerías en la ciudad, ir al cine, paintball, y por supuesto visitar la pastelería del señor "Oh lala", eran nuestros pasatiempos más comunes desde hacía unos cuantos años. Sasuke y yo nos conocíamos a la perfección, y siempre concordábamos en casi todos nuestros hobbies, aunque el único pasatiempo que Sasuke no soportaba era ir a la biblioteca, el solo leía mangas o libros acerca de medicina, pero aun así siempre me acompañaba, ya que yo hacía lo mismo cuando él me suplicaba a ir a los juegos de deporte o de compras, Sasuke era muy vanidoso y siempre le había gustado lucir bien, por lo que generalmente íbamos dos o hasta tres veces al mes a comprar ropa nueva.

Pero ahora era algo distinto, ya no había manera alguna de comportarnos como amigos comunes, aunque tuviéramos esa fuerte base de amistad, las cosas habían cambiado con aquel beso, ahora nuestros cuerpos pedían a gritos más alla de una simple amistad con tan solo vernos.

Sasuke me miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de misterio que siempre me habían hipnotizado, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus finos pero deseables labios y por primera vez no sabía que estaba pensando, y esto era algo que cada vez ocurría más a menudo.

Sus manos aun abrazaban mi cintura, y para mi deleite podía sentir el firme pecho de Sasuke sobre el mío.

-Sasuke, este no es un lugar muy apropiado, lo sabes, además aun no me dices que quieres hacer, y si no lo haces, temo que me iré a la biblioteca-Le dije con un tono cariñoso mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su perfecta cabellera.

El sonrió, y me robo un beso que logró agitarme el corazón de manera alarmante.

-Hay un parque de atracciones en el centro de la ciudad, estará aquí hasta pasado mañana, pensé que quizás querías ir- Dijo con un tono casual.

La idea me agrado bastante, en parte me sentí relajada al no tener que incluirme en un pasatiempo comprometedor, no por ahora, era bastante pronto para subir el tono a nuestros encuentros, si a penas lograba salir viva después de un beso con Sasuke, probablemente moriría de un infarto si llegaramos a otro nivel.

Al parecer Sasuke se sentía de la misma manera, el no era alguien que se andaba con rodeos, y si quería algo era bastante directo, el hecho de que buscara algo que hacer tan simple y común como un parque de diversiones me daba a entender que quería llevar las cosas con calma, y eso me gustaba.

Me atreví a acariciarle su suave rostro y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, aquellos labios a los que me estaba volviendo adicta. Me separé suavemente y me voltee para abrir la puerta de mi casa.

Sentí nuevamente aquel soplido en mi oído y voltee para verlo de manera regañona pero una sonrisa me delataba.

-Eres una molestia-Le dije tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

-Ok, pero una molestia muy atractiva - Dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Te veo en una hora.

Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose así hacia su casa, yo me deleite un poco viéndolo irse, admirando su parte trasera, me había vuelto bastante pervertida, entré a mi casa y decidí dirigirme a darme una ducha y arreglarme, supongo que la biblioteca podría esperar, esta sería la primera cita verdadera con Sasuke, y sin poder evitarlo los nervios me empezaron a crecer de los pies a la cabeza.

* * *

Tenía unos 15 minutos parado frente aquella mansión, la paciencia se le agotaba minuto a minuto ya que no era alguien poseedor de aquel dote tan especial, pero era tanto lo que deseaba verla que no le importaba tener que esperar lo que fuera.

-"Ya debería estar por llegar"-pensó el pelirrojo.

De pronto llego un lujoso carro convertible estacionándose frente a la mansión, Un chico de cabellos negros se bajó del carro, pero Gaara no pudo distinguirle bien el rostro ni detallarlo, llevaba un ramo de flores y tenía una pinta que a simple vista se veía costoso. La sangre comenzó a hervirle al pelirrojo, esto no podía estar sucediendo, se sentía completamente estúpido, Ino había jugado con el, nunca había visto aquel chico en el instituto antes pero seguro ella lo conocía de otro lugar. Muy conveniente así podría jugar con los dos.

"Muy astuta"-pensó.

Gaara prendió su moto y arrancó del lugar, la rabia lo embargaba, no sabía cómo pudo haber llegado a pensar que podía arriesgarse a tener algo con Ino, despues de todo las niñas ricas siempre son así, hacen todo por lo que quieren y una vez que lo tienen lo desechan.

Unos minutos más tarde después de manejar como el propio maniático en su moto llegó a su casa, o mejor dicho a la casa de aquel hombre despreciable que se había casado con su madre. Lo odiaba, y sabía que el odio era mutuo, y que en cualquier momento lo enviaría directo a un internado en lo más norte de Rusia, o si era posible fuera del planeta tierra. Aunque sinceramente eso no le importaría mucho en estos momentos. Nada le importaba desde hacía un tiempo.

Por eso trataba de involucrarse con los grupos ambientalistas, carreras clandestinas de autos y buscaba trabajos de medio tiempo, lo que sea para no estar en aquella casa donde él no era nadie.

Para aquel hombre lo mejor de lo mejor eran Kankuro y Temari, aunque no eran sus hijos el los adoraba, Kankuro como niño bueno había entrado en una de las mejores universidades de Japon en Osaka, y Temari estaba en un internado de "señoritas", el mejor de Tokyo, aunque Gaara constantemente se burlaba y las llamaba necesitadas o lesbianas, ya que cada vez que Temari traía una a estudiar, prácticamente se le lanzaban encima.

Y claro nunca falta la oveja negra, y ese era el, su madre estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre, por lo que Gaara nunca la haría sufrir diciéndole lo mucho que el lo maltrataba, atosigaba y chantajeaba.

Era cierto que Gaara era un chico problema, le gustaba meterse en peleas, pero todo empezó después de la muerte de su padre. Gaara descargaba sus iras, rabietas, y odio en peleas.

Eso cambió al mudarse con su padrastro, ya que era un candidato para la alcaldía de Tokyo y no le favorecía ningún disturbio familiar que afectara su candidatura.

Y ahora que había visto un rayo de luz, una distracción más sana que andar en carreras peligrosas, o peleas en bares, se desvanecía tan rápido como había llegado, y lo hacía sentir tonto de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se encerró en su cuarto y decidió dormir, y quizás eso lo ayudaría a disipar su concurrida mente y olvidarse un poco de la molesta rubia que había estado ocupando todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ino llegó a su casa algo tarde ya que había decidido parar a comprar unos zapatos de los cuales se enamoró al verlos en la vitrina de aquella tienda en el centro de la ciudad.

Entró a su hermosa casa y su madre corrió a abrazarla con su típico Martini en la mano, el cual Ino le reprocho con la mirada.

-Hija, no me molestes con esto, debemos celebrar, nunca adivinaras quien llegó!- Exclamó su madre con su peculiar tono de voz educado y de alta sociedad.

Ino estaba totalmente desconcertada, no tenía ni idea de lo que su madre hablaba, pero dedujo que quizás ya estaba ebria y solo hablaba estupideces.

De repente una mujer de ojos castaños y cabellera larga de un color chocolate apareció en la sala principal. Era alta y llevaba una vestimenta bastante elegante y costosa.

-¡Hermana!-Gritó Ino al verla y corrió a abrazarla.

-Ino que hermosa estas- Contesto la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba a Ino.

-Rin llegó esta mañana mientras estabas en el instituto cariño, ¿no es una maravilla?-Dijo su madre con un tono elocuente.

-Pero…pensé que terminarías el semestre dentro de 2 meses, y luego te visitaríamos a Paris para la graduación.

-Lamento no haber llamado antes, pero me gradué con anticipación, digamos que mis notas superaban las expectativas- Contestó con una sonrisa arrogante- Y bueno quise darles la sorpresa hermanita.

-Vaya que me las has dado, tengo tanto que contarte Rin.

-Hija a mi también- Dijo su madre con emoción

Ino la miró con una ceja levantada, su madre ya se estaba tambaleando por el alcohol. En ese momento el padre de las Yamanaka apareció.

-Bueno cariño creo que es hora de una siesta.

Su madre balbuceo algunas palabras incoherente y se fue con el rubio subiendo las grandes y lujosas escaleras de mármol.

-Ok hermanita en que estábamos- Retomó Rin la conversación.

-No sabes todo lo que te has perdido Rin, pero cuéntame que has hecho, ¿llegaste justo hoy a Tokyo?

-No cariño, estuve unos días en casa de Obito, pero veras, nuestra relación esta definitavemente de mal a peor, hoy vino a traerme unas flores, pero decidi evitarlo.-Dijo Rin algo melancolica.

-Que mal hermana, Obito me caía bien, pero si quieres escuchar una buena noticia, estoy completamente loca por un chico, es divino!! Te va a encantar, o bueno quizás no, no es para nada tus gustos- Dijo Ino imaginándose la reacción de Rin ante el rebelde de Gaara, Rin era de la que los prefería millonarios, educados y "aburridos"

-Ya veremos hermanita, vamos a salir para celebrar.

* * *

-Bien Neji, primero que nada…debemos cambiarte algo el estilo- Dijo Shikamaru con una voz aburrida.

Chouji comía ruidosamente sus papas mientras obsevaba la televisión en la amplia y super ordenada recamara de Neji.

-¿Perdon?- Dijo Neji ofendido.

-Bueno, no pretenderás recuperar a Tenten con el viejo tu, al acceder a que te ayudara, debes decir si a todo.

Neji gruñó en señal de desaprobación, el no veía nada malo en su estilo, era recatado, elegante y sofisticado.

-Deja de pensar que te ves genial, eres aburrido- Dijo Shikamaru casi leyendo su mente.

-Que tienes en mente- Dijo Neji casi rindiéndose.

Shikamaru marco una risa triunfal en sus labios.

-Creo que te vendría bien una visita al centro comercial, vamos a comprarte algo de ropa casual, siempre llevas esas corbatas, camisas de viejos cincuentones, la verdad es que no pareces un adolescente normal, debes relajarte, vamos, será divertido.

-Tu hablando de diversión, eso si es novedad- Soltó Chouji con sarcasmo.

-Eh eh Chouji, mas respeto, sabes que cuando tengo una misión en mente, la completo con extrema profesionalidad.

-Vaya ridiculez en la que me metí- Susurró Neji con algo de obstinación.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto y bajaron hacia la salida de la mansión Hyuga, antes de salir Shikamaru notó la presencia de alguien bastante interesante.

-Vaya vaya- Dijo con su mirada fija en la rubia que se encontraba conversando de manera amena con Hinata en la sala de estar.

-Esa es nuestra prima Temari- Dijo Neji con despreocupación.- No eres su tipo creeme- Agregó al ver las intenciones de Shikamaru.

-Neji…Neji…Neji, por eso necesitas mi ayuda, observa y aprende.

-Que demo…

-Tiene razón, solo observa-Lo interrumpió Chouji.

Neji ya se estaba cansando de aquella actitud de superioridad de Shikamaru, y el constante apoyo y defensa de Chouji.

Shikamaru se acerco a las chicas con un paso relajado y seguro.

Hinata y Temari voltearon, la primera saludo con una sonrisa calida mientras que la segunda lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tu- Dijo Temari con una voz asesina.

-Temari-chan, que..Que sucede- dijo tímidamente Hinata, algo nerviosa por aquel cambio de temperamento en su prima.

-No es nada Hinata, solo que no creo que este individuo sea una persona grata en esta casa.

-Ohhh, vaya cuida tus palabras bombón, muy hermosa para decir cosas tan rudas- Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa arrogante.

Temari enrojeció, pero los presentes no sabían si era por rabia o por las palabras del chico.

-Que tal tu y yo, y una cita, mañana después de clases- Dijo Shikamaru sin vergüenza alguna y con un tono de total confianza.

-En tus sueños- Soltó rápidamente Temari con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Umm, una lastima, de verdad he estado deseando esa cita, adiós chicas.

Shikamaru se volteó acercándose a Neji y Chouji.

-Te lo dije- Dijo Neji con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a contar en susurros.

5

4

3

2

1

-Espera…Shikamaru, está bien, mañana después de clases, recógeme en el instituto Takashi.-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Perfecto, nos vemos- Dijo Shikamaru dejando a Neji con una mirada atónita.

-Te lo dije, es sorprendente- Dijo Chouji con un tono de admiración.

-Ok, te creo- Dijo Neji algo molesto.- Vamos a ese estúpido centro comercial.

* * *

Tenten y Sakemi hablaban de manera amena en el restaurant de comida China que tenía el padre de Tenten.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que es ese tipo- Dijo Tenten.

-Bueno no diría idiota, hay que darle algo de crédito. No es su culpa ser un creído, es culpa de todas las idiotas regaladas que andas tras el.

-¿Noto algo de celos quizás?-Preguntó Tenten con una mirada picara.

-¿Que dices? Claro que no, es solo que no entiendo porque trata de aparentar tanto, si fuera mas sincero con el mismo, menos tieso, quizás fuera un hombre mas interesante, el atractivo lo tiene sin lugar a duda.

Tenten sonrió.

-¿Ahora que?-Preguntó Sakemi sonrojada.

-Te gusta- Respondió Tenten.

-No-Dijo Sakemi tratando de suprimir una risita tonta.

-Lo sabía, te gusta, de lo contrario no estarías hablando de lo "estúpido" que es.

-Callate ya, dime ahora que pasó por fin con Neji.

-Supongo que terminamos-Dijo Tenten sin mucha confianza en sus palabras.

-Como que supones, acaso ni siquieras sabes.

-Pues, si es que…

Tenten le contó todo lo que sucedió dejando a Sakemi perpleja.

-Bueno, si se que Neji es algo tranquilo, pero nunca lo consideré aburrido, me parece de lo mas lindo- Dijo Sakemi con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Lo se pero, creo que me he aburrido un poco.

-Ya entiendo porque las mujeres somos tan complicadas, Neji es el hombre que todas deseamos, y justo cuando lo tienes, te quejas, serás tonta- Dijo Sakemi sonriendo.

Tenten se quedo analizando las palabras de su amiga, y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, Neji podría ser tranquilo, serio y hasta frío a veces, pero con ella siempre era dulce, atento y bueno en la cama, quizás no debería haber exigido tanto de el, en realidad ella si lo amaba.

-Supongo que hablare con el.

-Así se habla, bueno te dejo, tengo una cita a la cual asistir- Dijo Sakemi picándole un ojo a su amiga.

Tenten volvió al trabajo atendiendo algunas mesas.

* * *

Salí de mi casa lista para nuestra primera cita, y ahí estaba esperándome recostado en su carro, se veía tan sexy como siempre, me fascinaba como le quedaba el color azul, lo hacía ver tan masculino, yo por mi parti decidí vestir unos shorts bastante cortos, hasta ahora no me los había atrevido a poner pero iríamos a un parque así que quería estar cómoda, una simple camiseta con una chaqueta de jean encima y unos zapatos cómodos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verme lo que me extraño, quizás me faltaba algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté sin comprender su actitud.

Sasuke se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

-Esos shorts, son…muy cortos- Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y girando la mirada a otro lado.

Sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas, no me había preocupado por eso, y el hecho de que se sintiera celoso me hacía sentir en parte feliz, me gustaba.

-No seas tonto, es para estar mas cómoda- Le dije

Me acerqué y le di un suave beso en su mejilla.

El se volteó aun con cara de desaprobación y me abrió la puerta de copiloto.

Entró al carro y arrancó, colocó un poco de música, y empezamos a discutir cuales artistas eran buenos y los que apestaban, concordamos en casi todos hasta que me dijo que todos los integrantes de DBSK (Grupo Koreano) eran gays y me moleste el resto del viaje.

El sonreía y me hacía cosquillas de vez en cuando tratando de sacarme una sonrisa como era usual en el después de molestarme.

-Llegamos- Dijo.

Voltee y miré las miles luces frente nosotros, era genial, tenía tanto tiempo que no iba a un parque de diversiones.

Parecía una niña con los ojos brillando de emoción, pero al estar con Sasuke no me importaba, sabía que aunque él no lo demostraba estaba igual o mas emocionado que yo.

Recordé de pronto que era una cita y debía hacer cosas de citas, las cuales leí en una revista antes de salir ya que no tenía ningún conocimiento.

Regla uno tomar la mano de tu novio en todo momento.

Me sentía algo tonta, y sabía que Sasuke también estaba nervioso, entramos al lugar y de manera algo brusca le sujete la mano.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y al ver lo que yo hacía entendió el gesto, se sonrojó un poco pero volteó a ver la montaña rusa para disimular.

-¿Quieres montarte?-Me preguntó señalando la montaña rusa.

Yo asentí emocionada, me encantaban las cosas extremas, y sabía que a el le gustaban también.

Mientras estábamos en la fila me di cuenta de algunas chicas viendo a Sasuke descaradamente, normalmente eso me irritaba pero no le hacía mucho caso, pero por alguna razón ahora era distinto, sentía que Sasuke era de mi propiedad y debía decírselo al mundo.

Entonces recordé la regla numero 2.

Besos.

Al montarnos en el carrito de la atracción las chicas quedaron aun en la fila esperando justo frente a nosotros, aunque sabía que Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, tome su rostro y lo acerque a mi dándole un beso.

Sasuke sorprendido profundizo el beso que fue interrumpido por el señor que se aseguraba de que todos los cinturones de seguridad estuvieran correctamente puesto.

Nos bajamos aun con la adrenalina en nuestro cuerpo, y decidimos montarnos en el resto de las atracciones. Lo estábamos pasando de lo mejor, como de costumbre, siempre era igual, siempre nos divertíamos, nos reíamos, lo que me llevó a recordar que ahora se supone eramos novios.

Y recordé la regla 3.

Coquetear.

En ese momento comíamos unos helados en un pequeño restaurant en el centro del parque.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía comencé a lamber el helado sensualmente, como había visto en algunas películas, me sentía completamente estúpida, pero Sasuke parecía en una especie de extraño trance, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado mientras me veía embelesado.

-Sakura no hagas eso- Dijo algo sonrojado.

Paré de inmediato.

-¿El qué?-Pregunté inocente.

-Si sigues, temo que yo también voy a jugar- Dijo ahora con un tono sexy que me calentó el cuerpo.

Sonreí de manera divertida y seguí haciéndolo.

Sasuke embozó una sonrisa, esta vez era una de esas sonrisas entre divertido y arrogante.

-Tu te lo buscaste Sakura.

Una vez terminado los helados me tomó del brazo y nos metimos en una de las atracciones, la casa del terror, el sabía que yo odiaba esas cosas, pero al estar con el me sentía protegida, segura, nos montamos en el carrito, y se supone que serían puras maquinas, y horribles muñecos haciendo ruidos espeluznantes, pero yo me imaginaba que Sasuke lo quería por la privacidad y la oscuridad.

Nos sentamos y el carro se empezó a mover, entramos en pura oscuridad y de pronto empezaron a aparecer luces rojas y verdes. Lo demás no importo mucho, ya que Sasuke me sorprendió sentándome encima de él. Mis piernas a ambos lados de las suyas.

Yo cerré mis ojos, en parte para no ver a las criaturas, y en parte para sentir al 100% sus caricias y sus besos.

El hecho de estar sobre el me estaba excitando demasiado, y más en la posición y lugar donde nos encontrábamos, la adrenalina era mucho más fuerte que cuando estábamos en la montaña rusa.

Sasuke me había quitado la chaqueta ocupándose de darme cortos pero deliciosos besos en mi cuello y pecho, mientras yo jugaba con mis manos entre sus cabellos.

Nuestras bocas se juntaron en un apasionado beso que de pronto se volvió agresivo como si quisiéramos desgastar nuestros labios, mis gemidos comenzaron a opacar los gritos de la "casa del terror" con cada caricia que Sasuke me daba con esas manos gruesas y masculinas que me enloquecían.

Sasuke de pronto me separo de él y me sentó a su lado con delicadeza. Yo regresé a la realidad y me di cuenta que faltaba poco para terminar el recorrido, me coloque la chaqueta y me trate de peinar un poco. El me imitó y la luz del parque se hizo presente. Al alejarnos del lugar estallamos en risas dándonos cuenta de la locura que acabábamos de hacer. Casi siempre hacíamos cosas locas, pero jamás en las que nos incluía a nosotros haciendo algo indecente en un lugar público. Quizás ese podía ser un nuevo pasatiempo. Que pervertida me estaba volviendo.

Nunca pensé, en ninguno de los mas alocados sueños y fantasías que había tenido con Sasuke, que tendría un encuentro tan caluroso en uno de los lugares que mas detestaba de un parque de atracciones.

-Te dije que lo lamentarías.- me dijo ahora siendo él quien buscaba mi mano para caminar como lo haría cualquier pareja.

Ese simple gesto me llenó de tanta felicidad que emboce una sonrisa.

-Pues si ese es el castigo, creo que me portare peor- Le dije dejando toda mi vergüenza a un lado y dando a relucir una faceta que ni yo misma conocía.

-Traviesa- Dijo con una sonrisa que podría desmayar a cualquier mujer en la tierra mientas me daba un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz luego en mis mejillas, mi frente y luego mis labios.

Y en ese preciso instante mientras iba de la mano con el chico más sexy de todo el parque "por no decir de Japon y quizás el mundo entero" me di cuenta que la vida era bella.

* * *

Itachi se encontró con Sakemi en el punto que habían acordado, una calle bastante concurrida a esas horas de la noche, no era una de las mejores zonas pero tampoco era horrible, simplemente nada como lo que Itachi frecuentaba.

Sakemi estaba condenadamente sexy esa noche, llevaba unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados, una blusa corta color roja y unas botas estilo militar. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado de manera rebelde. Itachi tragó saliva al verla y trato de convencerse que ella era un enemigo y no una aliada.

El moreno por su parte no se quedaba atrás. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y debajo una camisa azul oscura de finas rayas blancas, unos jeans desgastados y unos zapatos de marca. Pero lo mas atrayente no era su perfecta estatura y perfecta contextura, sino su hermosos rasgos masculinos, y preciosos ojos negros.

Sakemi saludo a un tipo bastante grandulón en la entrada de lo que parecía un club y este la abrazó de manera amistosa dejándolos pasar.

El lugar era normal, nada especial, pero estaba abarrotado, había una especie de circulo donde había una especie de competencia de bailes, mientras que en los pisos de arriba y abajo habían otros ambientes.

-Bienvenido a "la cueva"- Dijo Sakemi con una ancha sonrisa.

Itachi se sentía incomodo, la gente era bastante diferente a sus círculos sociales y algunos lo veían mal.

-Vamos niño rico relájate, no te asustes- Le dijo Sakemi sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-No estoy asustado- Reprocho Itachi molesto.

Sakemi lo tomo de la mano y el simple contacto lo dio un vuelco en el estomago, lo que hizo sentir algo estúpido al moreno.

-Vamos abajo quiero que veas los bailes, es lo mejor de Tokyo, vas a alucinar, son los mejores DJ's de Asia.

Itachi estaba intrigado, empezó a prestarle atencion a la música y notó que era bastante buena.

Sakemi lo dirigió a la pista de baile que había visto hacía un momento y vió como habían unas 10 parejas haciendo pasos sincronizados y bastante complejos.

La castaña parecía emocionada y no pudo evitar observarla por unos minutos.

Sakemi volteó y sus miradas se encontraron haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de beber?- Preguntó Itachi tratando de hacerla sentir mas cómoda.

-Si, claro

Fueron a la barra y comenzaron a beber un par de cocteles, Itachi comenzó a contarle sobre la universidad, y luego terminaron hablando de cualquier cosa.

Extrañamente Itachi estaba mas comodo de lo normal, se sentía sin presión, como si hablara con una vieja amiga, lo que le recordaba que jamás había tenido una, ya que las conversaciones se reducían a gemidos en una cama.

Sakemi se reía de manera espontanea, y la manera de hablar era tan suelta, sin cohibiciones, con gracia y con elocuencia.

Era inteligente, era confiada.

Itachi estaba cayendo en un hueco que sabía era peligroso.

De pronto unos dos tipos se acercaron a Sakemi.

-Hola babe, vamos a bailar- Dijo uno de ellos, su aliento delataba que tenía mas de 2 copas encima.

-Ok amigo ella esta conmigo- Dijo Itachi interponiéndose entre los dos sujetos y Sakemi.

-No soy tu amigo, niñito- Dijo el hombre que era bastante mas musculoso que Itachi.

-Vamonos Itachi- Dijo Sakemi quien sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-No te vayas belleza.

El sujeto tomó a Sakemi por el brazo pero en ese momento Itachi se abalanzó contra el.

El otro también se unió a la pelea dejando a Itachi en desventaja. La seguridad se hizo presente y los separó.

Sakemi tomó del brazo a Itachi halándolo para salir rápidamente del local.

Le habían roto el labio inferior, así que antes de salir Sakemi pidió un hielo para colocárselo y parar la pequeña hemorragia. Se sentaron en el carro de Itachi.

-Fuiste muy valiente- Dijo Sakemi mientras le pasaba el hielo suavemente en el labio del Uchiha.

Itachi subió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Sakemi, de pronto reaccionó por instintos y haló el a Sakemi del brazo que ella estaba usando para colocar el hielo en el labio de Itachi.

El moreno acarició la mejilla de la chica que se encontraba completamente sonrojada por el acercamiento.

-Por ti- Le dijo Itachi respondiendo a Sakemi.

Itachi posó sus labios sobre los de Sakemi, sintió los suaves y carnosos labios de la chica moverse con dulzura sobre los de el, tenía tiempo que no se sentía asi por un beso, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de manera alarmante por ese simple contacto.

La separó con delicadeza y Sakemi aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No me hagas daño- Dijo la castaña con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Itachi sabía a lo que se refería, sabía que ella había sufrido mucho con Kiba. Lo sabía porque había estado investigando todo acerca de ella para su venganza.

Se sintió confundido en ese momento, se supone que era solo una chica mas, solo un beso mas, porque demonios sentía culpa.

Sakemi salió del carro del chico y se fue al suyo para luego arrancar con prisa.

Itachi no sabía que debía hacer, si seguir con lo de la venganza, o finalmente dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que estaba pasando con esa chica.

Sin duda alguna la reacción de ese beso no era algo que se esperaba.

* * *

-A ti quería verte Sasori.

Un apuesto pelirrojo volteó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de una pelirrojo.

-Vaya Karin, que sorpresa encontrarte en una fiesta- Dijo de manera sarcástica Sasori.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo Karin

Sasori la miró con fastidio.

-Creeme, me la debes.

-Ok, cállate, dime que necesitas.

-Necesito recuperar a mi ex y tu me vas a ayudar.

* * *

Un nuevo día de clases.

Hinata se bajó del carro de su chofer Iruka y se dirigió al salón al ver que no había ninguna de sus amigas a la vista.

Antes de llegar al salón sintió una mano halarla, al darse la vuelta se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la hacía desmayarse internamente.

-Naruto-k…

Hinata fue interrumpida por un beso demandante del rubio, quien la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia el mismo cuarto de servicio donde se habían hecho novios.

Hinata sin evitarlo lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras se besaban de manera dulce y delicada. Rozando una y otra vez sus suaves labios mientras Naruto acariciaba los largo cabellos de Hinata, mientras ella acariciaba la ancha espalda del guapo rubio.

-Este será nuestro saludo matutino de ahora en adelante- Dijo Naruto de manera más autoritaria que de sugerencia.

-Me gusta la idea- Respondió Hinata.

* * *

Continuara.

Vaya que es insistente la mujer huh? Espero de corazón les haya gustado el capitulo, se que me tarde un poco, he estado ocupada, y bueno para ser sinceras con la mente algo en blanco, hahaha necesito unas vacaciones para despejar la mente.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por sus reviews!! Me encantaría saber que opinan de este, un beso.


	14. Primera vez

Hello, muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, espero haberlos respondido todos, MUCHAS gracias a todas aquellas que me envían un review pero no están subscritas a , siempre las leo, leo todos y cada uno de ellos porque me dan muchísimo apoyo para seguir el fic. Espero disfruten el cap.

Advertencia: Algo de Lemon, muy MUY suave pero hay que advertirlo xD.

Capítulo narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Sakura y Sasuke y en 3ª Persona para el resto de los personajes.

**U belong with me**

**Capítulo 14.**

_**Primera Vez.**_

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, el sueño aun estaba apoderado de mi cuerpo, aun no estaba lista para despertar, mire el despertador puesto en la mesita junto a mi cama y al ver la hora prácticamente sentí una corriente eléctrica y me levante instantáneamente.

LAS 7:30 am!!!! Salí corriendo por mi cuarto buscando que ropa ponerme, no le di mucha importancia, al final hoy tendría varios exámenes no había mucho humor de lucir la ropa nueva, además era demasiado tarde como para forzar mi mente a pensar acerca de moda como Temari o Ino así que agarre los primeros jeans que vi, una blusa color perla delicada con algo de encajes unas zapatillas y entre a la ducha para terminar de despertar, rápidamente me vestí y tome mi bolso que gracias al cielo estaba listo con todos mis libros, cuadernos y útiles, era lo único que siempre tenía listo al levantarme.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras de mi casa mientras escuchaba a mi madre gritando que mi desayuno estaba listo, eran las 8am no tendría ni tiempo de desayunar ya que las clases empezaban a las 8:30 am, me despedí de mis padres y me mentalice para correr lo mas rápido que me fuera posible hacia la parada del autobús.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y justo al subir mi vista al frente visualice al hombre más bello del planeta recostado sobre la puerta de copiloto de su adorado carro. El único que con solo su presencia me helaba la sangre y hacía que mi corazón palpitara al borde de una taquicardia.

-SASUKE! No tenías por que esperarme, hoy tienes entrenamiento, Guy-sensei te va a destruir por llegar tarde-Le reclame.

Sasuke embozó una sonrisa arrogante.

-No seas molesta, eres mi novia, por supuesto que tenía que esperarte-Me dijo con una perfecta sonrisa Colgate en su hermoso rostro.

Ok, eso era algo que no me esperaba, la palabra novia saliendo de su boca, refiriéndose a mí, a Sakura Haruno, su vecina, amiga y compañera de toda la niñez, sin duda alguna esto era demasiado "sueño hecho realidad".

Me acerque a el sin poder contener la emoción y le di un dulce y corto beso en los labios, el tomó mi bolso y lo coloco en la parte trasera de su carro.

-Igual me debes una-Me dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sus lentes de sol, los cuales solo incrementaban en demasía su atractivo.

-Ya veré como te lo recompenso- Dije sin pensar mucho en aquellas palabras.

-Ya me lo imagino-Dijo con un tono casi perverso que me erizó la piel.

Ino llegó directo al aula en donde tendría su primera clase, le tocaba matemáticas lo cual era perfecto ya que aunque odiaba la materia amaba la idea de que en ella estuviera el atractivo de Gaara, extrañamente no había sabido nada de él después del beso, aunque viniendo del pelirrojo era totalmente comprensible, la rubia no lo conociera muy bien pero podía decir a simple vista que Gaara no era un chico común, y eso era sin duda lo que más le atraía de el.

La rubia entró al salón y rápidamente busco al sexy pelirrojo, después de un análisis poco disimulado se dio cuenta que aun no había llegado asi que decidió sentarse a esperar, poco a poco el aula se llenó y un bullicio inundó el lugar.

Varios chicos trataron de coquetear con ella pero Ino rápidamente se los quito de encima, como siempre, Ino era bastante popular, y era costumbre que muchos chicos estuvieran detrás de ella, ya sea bien por su físico, su popularidad o su dinero. Por eso Gaara era diferente, era el primero que la había tratado diferente, por no decir "mal", eso había despertado el interés en Ino que ningún otro chico había despertado.

Gaara llegó con su típico porte de chico malo, llevaba un suéter azul oscuro y unos jeans desgastados, el cabello revuelto como siempre dándole un toque demasiado atractivo para lo desaliñado que iba. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Ino quien embozaba una sonrisa de felicidad. Pero rápidamente la mirada del pelirrojo se torno fría y seca hacia la rubia.

Ino no entendió ese gesto, así que espero que el pelirrojo se sentara para acercarse y hablar.

-Hola Gaara buenos días-Le dijo la rubia con su entusiasta sonrisa.

Gaara ni siquiera subió la mirada y antes de que Ino pudiera preguntarle que le sucedía la voz de la profesora resonó en todo el aula.

-Ino por favor siéntate, hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa.

El resto de la clase comenzó a decir cosas como "BUUUU" "NO ES JUSTO" "PROFESORAAA" pero Ino no hacía el mas mínimo caso al alboroto de la clase, ni siquiera al hecho de que quizás reprobaría, Gaara la había ignorado, y no solo eso, la había mirado con desprecio, Ino comenzó a pensar que quizás se arrepentía del beso, o mucho peor que era una forma de vengarse por lo que ella había hecho contra su grupo ambientalista. La confusión llego de nuevo a su mente pero mas allá de eso, el dolor en su pecho se hizo presente.

La clase por fin termino con el examen sorpresa y todos se pararon con gran revuelo, Ino tomó sus cosas para alcanzar rápidamente a Gaara quien había salido como una bala del salón.

-Gaara espera!!-Gritó la rubia pero el pelirrojo no volteaba.

Ino trato de alcanzarlo aunque sus tacones la hacían correr de manera torpe, lo haló de la manga derecha de su suéter y éste volteo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo fríamente.

-Quiero saber que sucede contigo, por favor-Le dijo Ino en tono confuso.

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo Ino, mejor quédate con tu novio, el se ve mas a la altura tuya que yo- Dijo el pelirrojo con desprecio zafándose del agarre de la rubia y caminando rápidamente perdiéndose por los pasillos que se llenaron rápidamente al sonido del timbre que indicaba el receso.

-" _**¿Novio?"**_-Pensó confundida Ino.

Tenten esperaba impaciente en la zona de descanso del instituto, Neji siempre almorzaba ahí con sus amigos o con ella, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con el, pedirle disculpa por lo tonta que había sido, era hora de decirle que ella también lo amaba.

Sakemi estaba a su lado comiendo con desgana, su mirada estaba ida, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakemi, hey Sakemi, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Tenten tratando de sacar de aquel trance a su amiga.

-Si, no te preocupes, todo bien…- Dijo Sakemi pero de pronto su mirada quedo en estado de shock viendo fijamente al frente.

Tenten no entendía aquella mirada tan repentina así que decidió voltearse para ver qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de su amiga. Tenten sintió una punzada en su estomago al ver lo que no solo su amiga veía, sino también todo el resto de las personas en el lugar.

Neji había llegado, pero no era el típico serio, conservador y reservado Neji, era casi como ver a un modelo, llevaba un pantalón blanco, con una camisa azul clara pegada a su definido pecho y encima una chaqueta azul oscura bastante original, su cabello estaba recogido con una cola, dejando ver asi sus perfectas y masculinas facciones del rostros, pero no solo era el despampánate estilo que llevaba, sino la actitud y sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy.

Shikamaru iba a su lado diciéndole quien sabe qué cosa pero aun con su típica mirada aburrida, mientras que Chouji estaba concentrado comiendo sus golosinas.

La mirada de Neji se poso en Tenten quien lo miraba embelesada, pero rápidamente se volteó y siguió caminando con sus amigos hasta sentarse en una de las mesas vacías.

La castaña estaba paralizada, era como ver a una persona totalmente nueva, además la había ignorado, había pasado de ella como si fuera cualquier cosa. Tenten sabía que el chico estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, ya que había sido ella quien dañó la relación pero aun asi era muy cruel de su parte.

-Tenten…-Dijo débilmente Sakemi.

-No me hables en este momento Sakemi, debo irme a clase.

Tenten tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar sin siquiera voltearse a ver a Neji una vez mas, sin embargo este la miro de reojo mientras se iba.

-Shikamaru, de verdad crees que toda esta basura me va a hacer recuperarla?-Preguntó Neji algo desconfiado.

-Neji, Neji, Neji, ¿no te diste cuenta como te miró? Ahorita debe estar en un total shock, dale un vistazo a tu alrededor, todas las mujeres del bendito lugar te mira como si fueras un pedazo de carne fresca, las mujeres son demasiado predecibles, debes ignorar a Tenten hasta que ella sea la que te suplique volver.

Neji desconfiaba de aquellas palabras, conocía el temperamento indomable de Tenten, pero no tenía nada que perder, había llegado bastante lejos y no era momento de volver atrás. Decidió terminar su almuerzo y volver a clases, Neji se sentía extraño, no estaba acostumbrado en ser el centro de atención, lo hacía sentirse incomodo.

Shikamaru y Chouji tenían una clase distinta así que Neji se encaminó solo hasta los laboratorios de Química. Se sentó y espero que llegara el profesor Gemma.

-Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza- Dijo el joven profesor mientras cargaba unas carpetas y un maletín que se veía algo pesado.

Todos saludaron mientras que algunas chicas suspiraban.

-Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Yuuki Nagashima, por favor sean cordiales con ella-Dijo con una sonrisa galante.

Una chica delgada y ojos azules entró en el aula y se posicionó junto a él, no era muy alta y tenía el cabello negro bastante largo con algunos rulos. Los chicos del salón parecían emocionados, mientras Neji bufó ante lo vulgares que eran sus compañeros de clase, además estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo y tenía cosas que hacer.

-Yuuki siéntate con el joven Hyuga, es el mejor de nuestra clase será genial si te pones al día con el.

-Profesor Gemma, Kiba es mi compañero en esta asignatura-Replico el castaño rápidamente.

-Lo se joven Hyuga, pero lamento informarle que su compañero se ha retirado de esta clase, le agradecería si ayuda a la señorita Nagashima a ponerse al día. Bien chicos abran sus cuadernos de practica en la pagina 28.

Neji estaba molesto, no porque Kiba se hubiera cambiado, sino porque ahora tendría que trabajar con alguien diferente, como Kiba era un vago Neji hacía todo, lo cual le convenía debido a su perfeccionismo.

-Ho..hola soy Yuuki, Neji Hyuga no?- Dijo tímidamente la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ajam, mucho gusto-Dijo el castaño con algo de fastidio.

La clase se volvió de pronto agradable para Neji, la chica era inteligente así que sus comentarios no molestaron al Hyuga, además era bastante amable y educada, quizás no sería tan malo después de todo tenerla como compañera.

Llegué tarde a mi primera hora de clase , al igual que Sasuke, ambos nos llevamos una gran reprimenda de parte de nuestros respectivos profesores. Estaba tratando en lo posible de no encontrarme con Sasuke. Aunque una parte de mi deseaba estar a su lado y besarlo, aun me parecía demasiado pronto ser oficialmente novios en la escuela.

Aun le tenía algo de miedo a su club de fans. Y tampoco quería ser de ese tipo de novias fastidiosas que quiere marcar terreno, ni siquiera sabía como comportarme al tener novio. Hasta ahora solo había llevado la relación igual que siempre solo agregándole besos y bueno algo mas.

Hinata estaba de lo más feliz con Naruto, ahora el rubio se la pasaba mucho con nosotras, lo que era algo incomodo a veces, ya que eran bastante afectivos y cursis.

Ino por su parte andaba dispersa, algo triste y pensativa.

-¿Ino estas bien?-Le pregunté.

Ino fingió una sonrisa y luego se enfoco en leer una revista de moda.

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver a Sasuke entrando en el salón, estaba saludando a casi todo el mundo, porque siendo una especie de celebridad en el instituto conocía a casi todos los estudiantes.

Pude notar a su club de fans murmurar emocionadas al verlo entrar en el salón, parecían más excitadas que nunca, y era probable que se debiera a la gran noticia de que había terminado con Karin.

El pánico se hizo presente en todo mi cuerpo al ver como Sasuke se acercaba directamente hacia mí, en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa arrogante y sexy, sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer, y él sabía muy bien lo que yo opinaba al respecto.

……………_**.Flash Back………………..**_

_**Esa mañana al llegar al instituto.**_

-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke en tono serio

Yo voltee a verlo confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunté

-Si somos novios oficiales, supongo que ya no hay porque ocultarlo ni siquiera aquí en el instituto.

Mi corazón se congelo de nuevo, Sasuke me había dado muchas sorpresas esta mañana, aunque estuviera viviendo un cuento de hadas, la idea de que todo el instituto supiera que yo "Sakura Haruno" exNERD, líder del grupo de ciencias, y odiada ya por muchas por ser la "molesta mejor amiga del sexy SASUKE UCHIHA" era la nueva y reluciente novia del moreno más deseado por todas las babosas del lugar, simplemente era algo que no me apetecía afrontar aun.

-Sasuke, sabes cuánto me odian, y sabes ya cuanto te aman, la verdad es que podemos simplemente comportarnos de manera normal, hasta que, bueno tu sabes, se den cuenta.

-Hpm.

Ese sonido, sabía que le molestaba, sabía que Sasuke no era de esos que le gustaba disimular, o ocultar cosas, sabía que si quería darme un beso querría hacerlo, era su manera de ser, era posesivo y dominante.

-Solo no trates de hacer un espectáculo, destruirías el corazón de tu club de fans-Le dije en tono divertido, siempre me había gustado hacerle bromas acerca de su "fama"

-Pues veremos, ya que quiero que todo esos zopencos que ahora te buscan se den cuenta que eres mía- Me dijo al mismo tiempo que me halaba con fuerza por el brazo acercándome a su cuerpo, juntando sus finos labios y dándome un beso bastante apasionado.

Mi corazón se acelero rápidamente, al igual que mi respiración, sus labios se movían desesperadamente sobre los míos, yo también necesitaba de sus deliciosos labios a los cuales me había hecho completamente adicta. Su fresco aliento y sus caricias que me llevaban a otro mundo.

-Soy tuya Sasuke- Le dije al separarnos con mi respiración entrecortada.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Guy sensei me va a matar, vámonos ya, nos vemos en la clase de Kakashi.

………………_**Fin del Flash Back………………..**_

Se estaba acercando lentamente, podía sentir la mirada de todas las integrantes de su club de fans a mis espaldas, todas esperaban expectantes, yo no sabía qué hacer, tenía ganas de huir, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Sasuke, me iba a besar, lo iba a hacer frente todas aquellas maniáticas que lo idolatraban.

De pronto al verlo frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con aquellos finos ojos negros, seductores, intrigantes, todo lo demás parecía haber desaparecido, nada mas importaba, me había perdido en su fascinante mirada, en esos finos y atrayentes labios que me llamaban de manera tentadora.

Sin poderlo evitar el acercó su rostro al mío, posando su mano delicadamente sobre mi mejilla, y dándome un suave y delicado beso en los labios.

-Hola, novia- Dijo con una sonrisa de príncipe azul.

Yo sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza, prácticamente todo el salón tenía la mirada puesta sobre nosotros.

-Sa..sasuke.- Le dije apenada

Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante y se volteó para saludar a Naruto mientras comenzaban a hablar cosas de chicos.

Hinata estaba en shock mientras Ino estaba aguantando una carcajada, yo por mi parte estaba aun en un planeta que no era Tierra, de pronto aterrice y sentí un aura maligna a mi espalda.

-No las veas, ahora eres como el anticristo para ellas-Dijo Ino divertida.

-No juegues con eso no es gracioso Ino, esas chicas de verdad son crueles-Le dije con temor, evitando a toda costa voltear a verlas.

-Oh por Dios una está llorando-Dijo Hinata viendo a las chicas.

-Hay por favor SUPERENLO-Gritó Ino malhumorada de pronto.

Unas chicas lloraban en silencio, otras decían cosas como "lo sabía" "que le ve a esa" "sasuke-kun" "es una insensible", aunque me parecía que esa última iba dirigida a Ino.

Sasuke volteó a verme y me pico el ojo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo sabía que él la estaba pasando en grande, mientras me dejaba a mí a todas aquellas maniáticas odiándome con toda su alma.

Kakashi llegó tarde como era usual en el.

-Chicos cuanto lo siento, no se imaginaran lo que me pasó-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-MENTIROSO!!-Gritó todo el salón al mismo tiempo.

-No me respetan…-susurró Kakashi dándose por vencido.-¿Por cierto quien se murió?-Preguntó al ver como el club de fans de Sasuke lloraba amargamente y se consolaban entre ellas mismas.

La clase concurrió de manera normal, Kakashi hacía las clases divertidas casi siempre, ya que era joven y parecía concordar con nosotros de manera armoniosa.

Sonó el timbre de salida y todo el mundo comenzó a recoger las cosas.

-Chicos, antes de que se me olvide, mañana haremos un viaje.

De pronto el bullicio de hace un momento cesó y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿UN VIAJE, NOS VAMOS A LA PLAYA?-Pregunto Naruto emocionado

-Ehh no Naruto, me ha comunicado la directiva del instituto que el movimiento ambientalista juvenil ha organizado un viaje pautado para todo el día de mañana, la finalidad es tratar de conectar a los alumnos con la naturaleza para que entiendan cual es su lucha, como su profesor guía debo ir-Dijo y parecía algo aburrido ante la idea

- no es obligatorio, y no les restara punto si no asisten, pero para aquellos que necesitan punto es una genial oportunidad- Finalizó viendo fijamente a Naruto.

El rubio suspiró resignado.

-GENIAL-Gritó Ino entusiasmada, captando la mirada confusa del resto del salón.

-Vaya Ino, no pensé que te emocionaban los campamento de grupos ambientalistas-Dijo Kakashi sonriente mientras organizaba sus papeles.

Ino se sonrojo. Aunque yo si sabía el porqué de su felicidad. Gaara era un integrante de esa organización, por lo tanto el iría, por lo tanto sería una oportunidad genial para acercarse a el.

La clase se dispersó, incluso se fueron todas las integrantes del club de fans, no si antes claro dedicarme miradas asesinas y cargadas de odio, Ino se despidió mientras yo terminaba de guardar mis cosas en el bolso. Sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura y me sobresalte.

-Sasuke aquí no-Le dije sonrojada, pero aun así era agradable sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearme, y su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda.

-Todo el mundo se fue, es la hora de salida-Dijo casi en un susurro provocándome cosquillas en mi oído.

Sentí una de sus manos subir hasta mi cuello y recoger el cabello que lo cubría, entonces poso suavemente sus finos labios sobre el, haciéndome cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más de aquel divino contacto.

-Vámonos- dijo separando se súbitamente y sacándome de mi trance celestial.

Yo asentí y en parte me sentí aliviada, termine de recoger mis cosas y salimos hasta el estacionamiento, visualice a Itachi de pies junto a su coche, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-¿Sasuke ese no es tu hermano?-Pregunté confundida.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en el y murmuró algo como "imbécil"

Entonces supe que se trataba de Itachi, Sasuke siempre utilizaba ese tipo de adjetivos para referirse a su hermano mayor.

Sakemi salió por fin de su ultima clase, la cual le había agotado completamente después de un examen bastante difícil. Mientras buscaba las llaves de su carro en el bolso sintió los brazos de alguien rodeándole la cintura.

Sakemi se sopbresaltó y al voltearse no espero jamás ver a aquella persona frente a ella.

-Kiba…

-Hola preciosa- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa seductora.

Sakemi se sorprendió bastante, ya que Kiba no se le había acercado después de terminar la relación.

-¿A dónde vas Sakemi? Vamos, ya es hora de que hablemos- Dijo aun con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

La castaña estaba con el corazón en la boca, Kiba había sido su primer novio, y aun le dolía el hecho de que hubiera burlado de ella de la manera que lo hizo, Sakemi se había creído cada palabra que el castaño le había dicho acerca de lo mucho que la quería. Pero después de casi 5 meses de relación, llegó la noche en que por fin viera con sus propios ojos lo que todo el mundo le decía hacerca de Kiba pero ella no quería creer.

-Yo…no puedo Kiba, tengo cosas que hacer

Kiba le tomo la mano y la miro fijamente haciendo un puchero bastante infantil.

-baby, no juegues conmigo, sabes que toda relación tiene bajas, ya no te hagas la dura ¿si?

Sakemi sintió un ardor en su pecho, estaba entre ofendida y molesta por la actitud de Kiba, no podía creer que fuera tan descarado como para tomarla tan a la ligera, como si después de burlarse de ella podía volverla a tener en la palma de la mano. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no hallaba las palabras, simplemente trató de soltarle del agarre con lagrimas en los ojos pero Kiba seguía sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-Sakemi- Replico Kiba ahora algo confundido acerca de la actitud de la castaña

Antes de que Sakemi pudiera decir algo alguien mas tomo el brazo de Kiba apartándolo de ella.

-Creo que ya es suficiente Kiba- Dijo Itachi con una mirada que expresaba profundo desagrado hacia Kiba.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido por la presencia del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer los Uchiha tienen los mismo gustos que yo- Dijo con un tono entre sarcástico y molesto.

-Supéralo Kiba, cuando aprendas a respetar a las mujeres entonces veras como cambian las cosas- Dijo Sakemi sacando por fin las fuerzas para hablar.

Kiba cambió su actitud segura de sí mismo de hace unos segundos y pasó a una actitud claramente ofendida por lo que Itachi y Sakemi dijeron. El castañorápidamente se fue del lugar y se subió a una limosina que lo esperaba frente al instituto.

Sakemi sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse y siguiendo sus instintos se lanzó en los brazos de Itachi dándole un abrazo.

Itachi se quedó en shock sin saber muy bien como actuar, torpemente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Sakemi se separó y embozo una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Itachi, fue muy dulce que me defendieras otra vez.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque por dentro sentía remordimiento ya que la verdadera razón del porque empezó todo aquello era para hacerle daño, para vengarse de ella, lo cual era algo inmaduro e infantil de su parte.

-Hey que tal si te vienes conmigo esta tarde, te lo recompensare, claro si no tienes ningún otro compromiso.

Itachi estaba absorto en la sonrisa de Sakemi, obviamente había llegado hasta ahí para verla, después de la noche anterior no había podido sacarse su imagen de la cabeza, mucho menos el beso, que por mas corto que fue lo había hecho sentir cosas que ningún otra chica lo había hecho sentir en mucho tiempo.

-Claro porque no- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Itachi se dirigía a su carro pero Sakemi lo haló de pronto por el brazo.

-Hoy manejo yo- Dijo sonriendo y llevándoselo hacia su carro.

Itachi respiró hondo, por la manera en que la castaña hablaba acerca de autos le daba la ligera impresión de que la chica manejaba de manera inusual.

Casi como si hubiera hecho una premonición Sakemi arrancó del lugar como si se encontrara en una pista de carrera, Itachi disimuladamente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y descargaba todo su temor aferrándose al asiento. Hubo un momento que pensó había dejado las marcas de sus manos en el asiento.

Sakemi parecía emocionada, casi como una niña en un parque de diversiones, se reía y gritaba "woohoo"cuando lograba pasar varios carros y la luz del semáforo antes de que cambiara a roja.

-Sa..sakemi-Dijo Itachi algo entrecortado por los nervios.

-Oh no te preocupes ya estamos llegando- Dijo la castaña y a los dos minutos se estaciono en una estrecha calle llena de muchísima gente.

-Hoy me acompañaras a comprar algunas cosas- Dijo Sakemi mientras buscaba su bolso en la parte trasera.

Itachi respiro hondo y contó hasta 10 para calmar sus ganas de vomitar, se bajó del carro y vislumbró un mercado abarrotado de gente, una vez mas no era un lugar que el visitaría jamás, pero tampoco parecía de mala muerte.

Sakemi sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, ese simple gesto aunque tomo por sorpresa al moreno, le pareció agradable, la mano de la castaña era cálida, fina y suave, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el mercado.

Era un mercado de verduras, frutas y comida, Sakemi parecía tener los ojos iluminados. Itachi había notado que Sakemi era de aquellas personas que disfrutaba de cualquier cosa, por mas simple o raro que fuese, quizás por eso estaba tan inmerso en ella.

-Mi sueño es convertirme en chef- Dijo mirando fijamente a los oscuros ojos de Itachi. – Por ahora solo ayudo en la cocina del restaurante del padre de Tenten, no hago mucho pero he aprendido bastante, además me pagan, con eso he comprado algunos libros y vengo a este mercado una vez por semana y me llevo ingredientes especiales.

Itachi la miraba fijamente, Sakemi parecía bastante conectada con todo eso, de verdad se veía que era su sueño, que amaba la idea de estar ahí, y lo mejor de todo que se sentía cómoda compartiendo esa información personal con él. Sin duda alguna eso era algo que no se encontraba en la ficha informativa que Sasuke le encontró.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño Itachi?-Preguntó la castaña de pronto mientras elegía algunos vegetales.

Aquella pregunta agarró desprevenido al moreno, nunca se había sentido apasionado por ninguna carrera, nunca hacía decidido por su cuenta elegir la carrera de negocios que ahora cursaba en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo, simplemente había seguido el sueño de su padre al no tener uno propio.

-Yo…no lo se- contestó sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sakemi volteó y notó que la mirada seria y arrogante que Itachi siempre llevaba cambió por una triste y confusa.

-Entonces encuéntralo- Contesto la Sakemi con una ancha y contagiosa sonrisa.

Itachi la miró fijamente y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y le robo un fugaz pero apasionado beso.

Sakemi se había quedado estática, paralizada ante aquel beso inesperado, era el segundo que el moreno le daba, y había provocado en ella la misma reacción en su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica que iba de sus pies a la cabeza, además hizo que corazón palpitara de manera alarmante. Sabía que el atractivo del moreno contribuía a todo eso, pero el hecho de que Itachi cada vez fuera mas sincero con ella, mas tierno y amable la estaban haciendo caer en un hollo al que le tenía temor debido a su anterior relación.

Sakemi disimulo ver algunas verduras interesantes y se dedico a escogerlas. Itachi sonrió ante la reacción de la chica, le parecía extremadamente atractivo el hecho de que fuera tan tímida, el moreno la ayudo a elegir algunas verduras e ingredientes y luego Sakemi lo llevó a un pequeño en una esquina del mercado y el moreno probó el mejor ramen que había probado en su vida.

-Mañana hay una fiesta universitaria en la casa de un amigo, mi hermano piensa ir con algunos amigos del instituto, es la ultima fiesta antes de que empiece el semestre, puedes venir si lo deseas- Dijo Itachi tratando de disimular sus ganas porque la respuesta fuera SI.

Sakemi sintió su corazón saltar de emoción, nunca esperó emocionarse tanto por una simple invitación, y menos hecha por un chico al que había considerado frío, presumido y mujeriego.

-Hare lo posible-Dijo la castaña con una timida sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias por lo de hoy, la pase muy bien-Dijo Itachi para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y luego salir del carro de Sakemi y dirigirse al suyo.

-"Esto se está volviendo más complicado de lo que pensé"-Pensó el moreno.

Hinata estaba radiante de felicidad, iba y venía por su gigante casa, cantada y hasta danzaba. Hanabi la veía con cara de pocos amigos mientras trataba de leer un poco, la relación entre ellas nunca había sido la mejor, aunque Hanabi era menor que Hinata solía ser mas extrovertida y popular, mientras que Hinata era tímida y callada.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de su padre hacia Hanabi y las constantes criticas hacia su persona.

Hinata había invitado aquel día a Naruto como era costumbre a estudiar. Aunque ahora ambos tenían mas razones que verse que el estudio.

El rubio llegó un poco tarde y entró a la mansión Hyuga algo desconfiado, aun no había contado lo sucedido entre sus familias a Hinata, pero ahora que estaban junstos y felices no veía porque debía molestar la relación, lo pasado pasado era, aunque significase ver a la mujer que lastimo a su padre hace años cada vez que iba a visitar a su novia.

Hinata corrió a recibirlo con un abrazó mientras que la mirada intrépida de Hanabi se asomaba a ver la escena.

-Vaya vaya, así que ya son una feliz parejita, como si me sorprendiera, Uzumaki Naruto huh?- Dijo despectivamente Hanabi.

Naruto arrugó la cara en señal de desagrado, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a aquellos comentarios por parte de Hanabi, pero debía respetar el hecho de que era una niña y a parte hermana de su novia.

-Como sea- Respondió de mala gana el rubio.

-Hanabi modera tu vocabulario, Naruto es mi novio debes respetarlo así como yo respeto a los tuyos.

Naruto se sorprendió, aunque no sabía si era por el hecho de ver a Hinata defenderlo con tanto fervor contra la hermana que aunque menor siempre la manipulaba o el hecho de saber que aquella renacoaja ya tenía novios.

-Pateticos-Reprocho Hanabi con recelo y salío del lugar.

-Vamos Naruto mis padres están en la parte trasera tomando el té, quiero presentarte como mi novio- Dijo Hinata con un brillo risueño en sus ojos.

Naruto estaba nervioso ante aquella idea, seguramente para sus padres era incomodo el hecho de que precisamente él, la viva imagen de Minato fuera ahora el novio de la preciada hija mayor de los Hyugas. Pero aun así el rostro feliz de Hinata le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquier batallón de personas.

-Vamos-Dijo Naruto embozando una ancha sonrisa y tomando de la mano a su novia.

Hinata lo llevó hasta la parte trasera donde había un hermoso jardín con un lago lleno de cisnes y hermosas flores alrededor. Naruto se había quedado impresionado ya que nunca había indagado demasiado en aquella mansión. Hinata lo acercó a la mesa donde los padres de Hinata tomaban el té.

Hiashi le dedico una mirada fulminante al rubio mientras que la madre de Hinata embozo una sonrisa.

-Madre, padre, Naruto es mi novio-Dijo Hinata tímidamente pero aun así con determinación.

Su padre exhalo un suspiro mientras que su madre se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a Naruto.

-Ya me lo esperaba-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego invitó a unírseles al té.

Naruto trataba de esquivar la mirada del seño Hyuga, mientras que Hinata y su madre hablaban amenamente.

Despues de una media hora Neji apareció en el lugar y pareció sorprendido al ver a Naruto con la familia.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo seriamente.

Hinata parecía sorprendida con el cambio que su primo había hecho. Naruto lo miró de manera despectiva. Neji comenzó a hablar de economía y cosas aburridas con su tío, y de pronto el rubio se sintió fuera de lugar.

-Disculpenme, debo retirarme- Dijo de manera educada despidiéndose de la familia Hyuga.

Hinata se apresuro a seguirlo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Si, es solo que estoy algo cansado, nos vemos mañana- Mintió el rubio.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Naruto, se que me estas mintiendo, generalmene tu no eres tan serio, dime que sucede- Pidió Hinata.

-Es todo esto,tu vida, todo el circulo social, no es lo mío, creo que me abrumó- Dijo Naruto sincerándose con Hinata.

La chica parecía sorprendida ante la respuesta, se había esperado todo menos eso.

-¿Te arrepientes de que seamos novios?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no, me encantas, te adoro Hinata, simplemente no creo que a tu familia le agrade mucho la idea de que un pobre tonto como yo sea tu novio- Dijo algo triste.

Hinata se aferro a su pecho en un abrazo, Naruto la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Eso es lo menos que importa Naruto, tu corazón es de oro, y para mi eso es lo mas importante, no importa lo que piense la gente- Dijo Hinata subiendo la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cristalizados por unas lagrimas a punto de salir.

Naruto posó sus labios sobre los de ella y luego la alzó dándole vueltas en el aire para disipar la tristeza que había causado en su novia.

-Disculpa por hacerte sentir mal, lo importante es que estamos juntos ¿no?- Dijo ahora mas animado el Uzumaki.

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana- Dijo picándole un ojo.

El rubio salió de la mansión aun con algo de impotencia por la forma en que el padre de Hinata lo mirada, el sabía que esa sería la primera de muchas, pero aun así pensó que valía la pena pelear contra el mundo entero por Hinata.

Temari había aceptado salir con Shikamaru ese día, pero no porque el chico se lo hubiera pedido con aquella arrogante pero seductora sonrisa, sino porque el pagaría la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar en la fiesta después que le dio aquel beso.

El chico paso buscándola a su instituto y decidieron ir a ver una película, luego cuando el pensaba dejarla en su casa ella le sugirió ir a una colina en donde se veía toda la ciudad, Shikamaru acepto, y su emoción creció al pensar que la chica le estaba preparando algún momento candente.

Llegaron y Temari le sonrió de manera seductora. Las luces de la ciudad estaban encendida y la vista era espectacular. La colina estaba sola en el lugar donde Temari le había recomendado estacionarse.

-Sabes Shikamaru, me pareces un chico extremadamente sexy-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

Shikamaru sonrió ante aquel halago, y tomó a la chica por el cuello de su camisa atrayéndola y quedando con sus rostros cerca el uno del otro.

-Y tu eres una chica extremadamente sensual, pero por supuesto ya lo sabes- Dijo Shikamaru en un tono galante.

Temari acercó sus labios a los de Shikamaru y le dio un beso que se volvió completamente apasionado, Shikamaru parecía había estar deseándolo mas que ella.

La rubia mientras lo hacía perder la cordura en aquel beso aprovecho de quitar las llaves del carro sin que se diese cuenta.

-Shikamaru creo que es hora de jugar un poco- Dijo Temari de manera atrevida.

El chico no podía creer lo fácil que había salido todo, Temari quien obviamente no era una chica fácil y bastante popular estaba comportándose como si el la tuviese en la palma de su mano.

Algo no andaba bien, pero sin embargo, aunque todo su razonamiento lógico le dijera que algo no encajaba y que la vida no era así de simple, los labios de la chica, su cuerpo, y hermosos ojos seductores lo habían hechizado.

Temari le quitó la camisa mientras le daba deliciosos y cortos besos en el pecho trabajado del chico. De pronto la chica comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta una parte bastante sensible para Shikamaru quien soltaba algunos gruñidos de placer al contacto de cada beso.

-Ahora quitemos lo que estorba- Dijo Temari y Shikamaru sonrió ante la idea que veía en los ojos de la rubia.

Temari le quitó el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez y te daré mas placer del que has sentido en toda tu vida Nara Shikamaru- Dijo Temari susurrándole al oído.

Shikamaru sentía su corazón en la boca, esperando que Temari cumpliera sus palabras.

-Uno

-dos

Temari ya había abierto la puerta del carro con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

-Tres

Pero antes de que llegara al 4 Temari ya había salido corriendo alejándose del carro con la ropa de Shikamaru.

El castaño se dio cuenta y salió corriendo detrás de la rubia, la chica era rápida y se había acercado a la entrada del lugar donde llegaban los carros, pero antes de que la alcanzara un carro se paró frente a ella y la Temari se montó rápidamente, alejándose.

-Conmigo no se juega Shikamaru- Gritó la rubia a lo lejos mientras unas voces femeninas se reían a carcajadas.

Shikamaru estaba en bóxer viendo perplejo la escena, había corrido tanto siguiendo a Temari que se había alejado bastante del carro, al darse la vuelta vio varios carros estacionados con varias personas que tomaban y escuchaban música y lo veían y señalaban mientras se reían.

Shikamaru se maldijo mil veces por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintitos y no seguir su inteligencia. Pero algo si estaba claro en ese momento. Esto significaba la guerra.

Gaara llegó tarde ese día a su casa, había estado descargando toda su rabia contra el volante de su auto y el acelerador en carreras clandestinas. Había ganado por supuesto, y eso hizo alimentar su ego.

Entro sigilosamente en la casa y las luces se prendieron de pronto.

-Gaara- Dijo la voz de Kankuro.

-No molestes- Soltó con desprecio Gaara acercándose a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador.

-No quiero molestarte Gaara, pero tu también buscas enfurecerlo- Dijo su hermano viéndolo de manera pacífica.

Gaara volteó su fría mirada y bufó.

-Me importa un bledo lo que ese imbécil piense- Dijo el pelirrojo para luego servirse un poco de leche.

-Como quieras- Dijo de manera resignada Kankuro.

Gaara se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, ese era el único lugar donde nadie lo molestaba en aquella casa que se había convertido en un infierno desde que llegaron. Por lo menos el día de mañana estaría con el grupo ambientalista y eso le liberaría un poco su mente.

Pensó en leer un poco pero inmediatamente supo que no podría concentrarse, el rostro confuso de aquella molesta rubia se pasaba por su mente y no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada. No podía creer que fuera tan hipócrita y tan mentirosa. No había otra razón por la cual un idiota adinerado se parara frente a su casa con un ramo de flores preguntando por la "señorita Yamanaka"

El pelirrojo decidió que sería mejor tratar de dormir y no pensar en todas aquellas cosas que lo habían atormentado todo el día.

-Sakura…

-Sakura…

-Maldicion Sakura ábreme- Le grité desde la ventana.

Estaba sostenido de las ramas del árbol que llegaba hasta la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, había intentado llamarla de manera cautelosa pero Sakura era demasiado difícil de despertar.

Sakura prendió la luz de su recámara y abrió la ventana con los ojos como plato, seguramente no se esperaba mi visita.

-Lo siento mucho- me disculpe algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, no estaba dormida-Mintió, lo sabía porque siempre decía lo mismo aunque yo sabía muy bien que ella siempre se acostaba temprano, y que ahora a las 10 de la noche ella ya estaría en su 5to sueño.

Me senté en su cama y ella se sentó en el mueble de flores frente a mí viéndome de manera relajada. Miré fijamente sus ojos verdes jade y toda la impotencia, molestia y rabia que tenía en mi pecho se disipó, ella era la única que lograba eso con solo mirarme, con solo transmitirme su paz y tranquilidad, por eso es que confiaba en ella mas que nadie en el mundo.

Trate de calmar mi rabia pero las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos antes de poder evitarlo.

Cerré los ojos y al instante sentí los cálidos brazos de Sakura rodear mi cuerpo, yo le devolví el abrazo y apreté su cuerpo fuertemente contra el mío, como si de ese contacto dependiera mi vida.

-Tu padre huh?-Dijo simplemente, acertando como siempre.

0000000000000000000000 _**FLASH BACK**_

Llegue feliz a casa, el día con Sakura había estado genial, aunque se había burlado de mi con todo aquello "club de fans", me hizo reír bastante en el camino hacia nuestras casas.

Pasé el umbral de la entrada y entré a la cocina donde mi madre me sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté mientras tomaba una manzana.

-Tu padre quiere hablarte, está en la oficina.-Dijo con una voz suave.

Yo sabía que significaba aquello, mi padre seguro me reprocharía algo.

Entre a la oficina y la mirada seria de mi padre me acuchillo el pecho.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti Sasuke.- Dijo fríamente.

-No es algo que me sorprenda- Me atreví a replicar.

El abrió los ojos de manera ofendida.

-Encontré unos malditos folletos de la facultad de medicina en el buzón, es que a caso no entiendes lo importante que es para los Uchihas que continúes con nuestras empresas, con todo el trabajo que hemos hecho para salir adelante, para ser una de las mejores empresas de publicidad en el mercado, y tu simplemente desprecias toda esa descendencia para andar fantaseando con la idea de ser un doctorcito- Gritó.

-Yo no soy tu marioneta padre, no quiero trabajar en una empresa el resto de mi vida, no quiero ser parte de tu sueño, quiero seguir mi propio sueño- Le grité con toda la furia que había contenido en mi pecho desde hace tiempo.

-No seas imbécil, no me interesa solo eres un tonto niño mimado que quiere dársela de rebelde- Dijo con amargura.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea pero yo si tengo claro que quiero en la vida padre, y eso es ser doctor y salvar vidas- Le dije de la manera mas honesta que pude.

-Un empresario como tu padre es lo que debes ser Sasuke- Gritó mi padre y yo sabía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo siento padre-Le dije tomando todas las agallas posible- Pero no.

Mi padre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Me avergüenza tener un hijo como tu Sasuke, yo que lo he dado todo por ti, definitivamente nunca serás como Itachi.

Una vez mas sentí un ardor recorrerme el cuerpo, no podía creer que mi padre me tratara de esa manera, y que repetidamente se atreviera a compararme con Itachi, y aun peor que me tomara por una desgracia en la familia.

Salí del lugar e ignoré los gritos que pegaba.

Mi madre corrió hacia la oficina con lágrimas en los ojos, yo sabía que odiaba aquellas peleas, y sabía que ahora iría a calmar a mi padre.

Yo por mi parte no podía estar ahí debía irme, debía estar con la única persona que podía calmar mi dolor y la rabía que invadía mi cuerpo, debía estar con Sakura.

_**Fin del flash Back**_

Respiré hondo y abrí los ojos, Sakura estaba frente a mí con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, suavemente pasó sus dedos y limpió las lágrimas que había llorado hace un segundo, me sentí algo tonto pero con Sakura era la única persona en el mundo que podía llorar.

La volví a abrazar para recuperar fuerzas, entonces sentí su dulce aroma, su embriagante perfume, me di cuenta que llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas bastante corta y un short igual de corto, dejando poco a la imaginación, me alegre que no estuviera viéndome a la cara ya que me había ruborizado ante el divino panorama que tenía.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Si-Le respondí.

-Eh…-Dijo ella desviando la mirada y viéndose, ahora cerciorándose de que no llevaba mucha ropa encima y corriendo a buscar una cobija para cubrirse. Yo embocé una sonrisa ante la situación.

-Molesta-Le dije.

Ella sacó la lengua y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Me preguntó.

-No-dije algo cansado, lo menos que quería era repetir las horribles palabras que mi padre me había dicho.

-Ok, entonces quieres algo, ¿un té? O algo mas no se -Me preguntó y sus ojos brillaban de manera hermosa ante la luz de la lámpara junto a la cama.

-Sí, un beso-Le dije y ella se sonrojó violentamente.

Yo sonreí arrogante y me acerqué a su rostro sin siquiera pedir permiso, Sakura cerró los ojos tímidamente aun con su cara roja como un tomate, tome delicado rostro entre mis manos para luego hacer contacto con sus suaves y carnosos labios que me enloquecían.

Volví el beso más fogoso e introduje mi lengua en su boca haciendo crecer el calor en mi cuerpo, Sakura también me respondía de manera desenfrenada. Sin pensarlo mucho la recosté en la cama y delicadamente le quité la cobija que la cubría ella entreabrió sus ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

Comencé a besar su cuello suavemente y ella soltaba algunos cortos gemidos, observe su exquisito cuerpo sin pudor, nunca había visto a Sakura de aquella manera, sabía que me comportaba como un depravado pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo era perfecto para mis ojos, una piel suave y cremosa, piernas torneadas y pechos justos y redondos, comencé pasar mis manos en su plano abdomen, acariciando suavemente mientras posaba mi mirada en sus ojos que me miraban fijamente, con una mirada entre vergüenza y lujuria, acerqué mis labios a su abdomen y comencé a besarla suavemente, sus gemidos se hicieron mas audibles cuando comencé a pasar mi lengua, su respiración se acelero y de pronto comenzó a enloquecerme, volví a besarla con pasión y llevé mis manos hacia sus pechos, levante su blusa para admirarlos.

-Sasuke…-Dijo débilmente, y el escuchar su voz en ese tono de casi susurro me excitó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Lleve mis labios hacía sus pechos y los comencé a besar suavemente, a lamber y succionar.

Sakura estaba nublada por el placer, y yo también sentía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

De pronto la mano de Sakura llegó a mi rostro.

-Sasuke, no quiero…- Dijo tímidamente.

Yo paré en seco. Su mirada era seria. Y me llevó a toda mi cordura.

Sakura se acomodo de nuevo sentándose a mi lado y yo la imité.

-Vamos muy rápido, yo…todavía no estoy lista-Me dijo avergonzada.

Nunca habíamos hablado de esto, nuestras conversaciones nunca se habían desviado al ámbito sexual, siempre había jugado acerca del tema a veces pero nunca de manera seria, y casi siempre era Naruto quien hablaba de eso. Ademas todo de verdad estaba pasando muy rápido, pero era quizás porque Sakura y yo nos conocíamos de casi toda la vida.

-Lo siento-Le dije avergonzado, me había dejado llevar demasiado y ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien lo que hacía.

Sakura volvió a posar su fina mano en mi mejilla y yo la miré fijamente.

-Tranquilo, es que siempre he soñado con mi primera vez, quiero que sea especial- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Me sentí aliviado por alguna razón de que Sakura fuera virgen, obviamente nunca le había conocido un novio pero tenía miedo de que se hubiera entregado a cualquier hombre, era algo egoísta pero no podía permitirme siquiera pensar que MI Sakura pudiera estar en manos de otro.

De pronto su mirada se torno triste, retiró la mano de mi rostro y abrazó una de sus almohadas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté confuso.

-Es solo…me da algo de tristeza que yo no sea tu primera vez-Dijo sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

Yo me sorprendí ante sus palabras pero luego le sonreí.

-Nunca lo he hecho Sakura, si lo hago será mi primera vez también, y sería genial que fuera contigo-Le dije algo avergonzado, no me gustaba decir esas cosas tan cursis pero pensé que era lo indicado para el momento.

Nunca lo había hecho, aunque por supuesto todo el colegio pensara que sí, nunca quice llegar a nada con mis anteriores novias, ni siquiera con Karin.

Sakura parecía de pronto asombrada y feliz, se abalanzó hacia mi rodeándome en un abrazo y yo le soplé en el oído para molestarla.

-Virgen-Me dijo en tono de burla.

-Mira quién habla-Le dije y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, nunca había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera al baka de Naruto, en especial a el, seguro se burlaría de mi por siempre.

Sakura sonrió.

-Veamos una película.-Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y buscaba en un cofre que tenía rodeado de peluches.

-Es tarde, seguro tienes sueño-Le dije.

-Te conozco no vas a poder dormir si vas a tu casa-Me dijo demostrándome una vez mas que me conocía más que nadie.

-Hpm, que no sea una cursi- dije de manera amenazante.

-P.S I love you entonces-Dijo picándome un ojo, aunque yo sabía que solo quería molestarme.

Le lancé una almohada directo hacia su trasero, el cual había estado pervertidamente admirando desde que se había levantado de la cama.

Al final Sakura eligió una película de acción y se durmió en mis brazos ante de que terminara.

Yo había ignorado el resto de la película desde que ella se durmió, me había concentrado en acariciarle el cabello, y su fino rostro.

Sin darme cuenta yo también había quedado profundamente dormido en la habitación de mi novia Sakura.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO.**

Siento dejarlo ahí, espero de corazón que les haya gustado, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIES, SON ADORABLES, ME DAN MUCHO MUCHO MUCHISISISISIMOS ANIMOS. Pronto subiré la conti, si no se me blanquea la mente hehehe, un beso gigante. Espero su review! Sea bueno o malo xD xoxo


	15. Miedo

**Hola! Siento muchisimo, muchisimo, MUCHO la tardanza, necesité mucha inspiracion, pero he quedado contenta con el resultado, quiero darle lo mejor de lo mejor, espero lo disfruten, un beso. **

**Quiero dedicar este Capítulo en especial a mis lectoras de Chile, espero que todas esten bien, y les mando todo mi apoyo y fuerzas desde aquí, se que no es mucho pero por lo menos alegrarlas con mi fanfic, Selene! Gracias por tus reviews a pesar de las adversidades, me das muchisimos animos, besos a todas! Gracias por los reviews.**

**Advertencia: Lemon, leve, pero hay xD ya advertí! Mayores de 18 solamente, si como no xD**

**U belong with me**

Capítulo 15.

**Miedo.**

Sentía una calidez exquisita esa mañana, me mantenía de alguna manera aferrada a la cama, no era la misma sensacion de todas las mañanas, un calor me mantenía los ojos cerrados, obligandome a seguir en mis sueños, pero al despertar mejor mis sentidos me deje embriagar por un perfume que ya conocía muy bien.

-! SASUKE!-Grite

El moreno abrió los ojos rápidamente algo asustado y luego cayó en cuenta de donde se encontraba.

-Demonios-Mascullo con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Mi corazón estaba totalmente desbocado, no me había dado cuenta que Sasuke paso la noche conmigo, en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama.

-¿Sakura todo en orden?- Pegunto mi madre desde el piso de abajo con un tono preocupado, seguramente la había asustado con aquel grito.

-Ehh si mami es solo una pesadilla que tuve- Mentí.

Sasuke sonrio de manera arrogante logrando sacarme del poco sueño que me quedaba.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Le pregunte algo curiosa.

-¿Sueles tener pesadillas sobre mi?-Pregunto mientras se paraba de la cama.

-Eh, no, no mucho- Dije cayendo en cuenta de su diversión, aunque yo me hallaba extremadamente nerviosa por la situación, necesitaba ducharme y arreglarme, pero con Sasuke ahí difícilmente lo haría, además mis padres se hallaban desayunando, y salir por la ventana a estas hora haría mucho ruido y llamaría su atención.

-Tranquila, no pienses demasiado-Me dijo con una cara de completa paz, a veces de verdad pensaba que me leía la mente.

-Sasuke, pero…debo ir al insti, y bueno, se supone que tu deberías ir a tu casa y cambiarte, mis padres están abajo, se darán cuenta.

-Me quedare aquí hasta que salgan, y saldré por la ventana, llegare mas tarde de lo normal pero da igual, valio la pena que me quedara.- Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Senti mi pecho oprimirse y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno ya vengo me duchare- Le dije mientras corria por el cuarto buscando que ponerme.

Sasuke se sento en la cama y me veía correr de un lado a otro. Saque del armario una falda, unas botas y una blusa manga larga, pero en el momento en que me dirigía al baño Sasuke me detuvo.

-No pensaras usar eso para ir al insti- Dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver la falda.

Yo sonreí timida, y de pronto me causo gracia sus celos por las faldas. Si fuese por el jamás las usaría.

-Busca un jean entonces-Le dije y rápidamente embozo una sonrisa de triunfo.

Entré al baño y me di una buena y refrescante ducha para librar los nervios que me estaban asesinando, me coloque todo menos el jean que Sasuke ya debería tener en mano, puse mi toalla alrededor de mis caderas y salí para terminar de vestirme.

-Este esta perfecto- Dijo sentado en la cama con su mano tendida ofreciéndome uno de los jeans que recien había comprado con Temari.

Me acerque a buscarlo y antes de agarrarlo me tomo por la cintura echándose hacia atrás y quedando yo sobre el en una posición bastante insinuante.

Me ruborice al instante al notar que mi toalla se deslizaba por mis piernas dejándome solo en mis bragas.

Sasuke embozó una seductora sonrisa que delataba lo bien que se la estaba pasando, comenzó a darme cortos besos en el cuello y con sus manos acariciaba mis piernas desnudas.

-Sa..sasuke-Le susurre entre la realidad y la fantasia, sus labios eran tan perfectos que el minimo contacto con mi piel me hacia perder la cordura.

De pronto sus besos ya no era gentiles y suaves,se volvieron agresivos y comenzó a saborear mejor mis pechos los cuales había desnudado.

No entendía el punto de dejar que me duchara y vistiera si al final me iba a desvestir.

Senti sus deliciosos besos en mis pechos y ya comenzaba a perder la razon, lo cual no era bueno en absoluto, de pronto una corriente de placer llego a mi cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Sasuke tocar mi intimidad.

Solte un gemido ahogado ante aquella fabulosa sensacion y Sasuke me callo colocando su mano en mi boca haciendo solo crecer el placer en mi. Recorde que debía ir al insti y no podía estar ahí haciendo cosas que la noche anterior habíamos discutido que esperaríamos.

-Sasuke te he dicho que no antes- Le dije con el mayor esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad que pude.

El sonrio.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero, nunca llegamos al acuerdo de no satisfacernos de otras maneras- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Yo me pare rápidamente y tome el jean que estaba tendido a su lado, me lo coloque y fui a maquillarme rápidamente para salir del cuarto.

-Mi padre saldrá unos 5 minutos después de que yo lo haga, hoy viernes mi madre seguro ira a una reunión con sus amigas del club, con tu madre por cierto, cuando se vayan puedes salir por la puerta trasera, no quiero que medio vecindario te vea saliendo por mi ventana, nos vemos después de clase, a lo mejor salgo antes y asi podemos…hacer algo- Le dije poniéndome algo nerviosa.

El parecía encantado de la vida.

-Nos vemos en la casa del árbol entonces- Me dijo mientras leía una de mis revistas.- Por cierto, hoy es la excursion del grupo ambientalista de la escuela no?

Yo me sorprendí, me había olvidado por completo de eso.

-Sakura sabes muy bien que no necesitas puntos extras, no vayas, he decidido que yo tampoco iré-Dijo con tranquilidad.

Al final tenía razon, prefería tomar ese tiempo para pasarla con el, y adelantar otros trabajos.

Le lance un beso y el me pico el ojo, salí rápidamente y baje hasta la cocina, mi madre parecía igual que siempre, me alivie al notar que no sospechaba nada, mi padre leía el periódico como era usual todas las mañanas asi que mis nervios se relajaron, comi una de las tostadas y me tome un vaso con zumo de naranja.

-Que te vaya bien cariño- Me dijo mi madre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mami, adiós papi- Dije mientras salía de la cocina, me sentía algo mal por andar haciendo perversidades sin que mis padres supieran, aunque al final Sasuke había hecho todo el trabajo sucio, pero yo era igual de culpable por dejarme llevar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Naruto, andas muy distraído, ¿tienes problemas en el insti de nuevo?- Preguntó Minato preocupado mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

-No realmente, es que, bueno…

Naruto no sabía como expicarle a su padre que ahora era novio de la hija de su ex amor, cada vez que pensaba en la extraña conversacion con su padre acerca de Hana la madre de Hinata le daba mala espina, sentía que su padre le ocultaba algo mas.

-Bueno me diras luego, voy tarde hoy debo correr practicamente-Dijo el apuesto rubio dandole unas palmadas a su hijo en la espalda para luego salir casi corriendo del edificio.

Naruto respiro hondo y luego comenzo a caminar con desgana hasta el instituto. Aparte tendría que asistir a aquel viaje al que no tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de ir, pero sus notas no eran las mejores asi que cualquier actividad extra de putos era una bendicion.

Al llegar visualizó a varios de sus amigos entre ellos Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Hey, van hoy al viaje del grupo ambientalista?.-les pregunto el rubio impaciente, no quería ser el único.

-Suena problemático, pero ya que Gaara es uno de los integrantes principales, creo que forjare lazos.-Dijo Shikamaru con una expresion pensativa.

Naruto no entendía muy bien a que se refería pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Shikamaru siempre hacia comentarios referente a lo que su ingeniosa mente maquinaba y seguirle la corriente era dificil.

-Hola chicos-Dijo un muy emocionado Sai.

Casi todos lanzaron un "Hola" que parecía mas a un gruñido, a nadie le agradaba mucho Sai, el único que lo soportaba era Gaara, y nadie entendía poque, ya que Sai les parecía raro, falso y presumido.

Hijo de una familia muy adinerada, guapo, exitoso con las chicas, inteligente y con una sonrisa extraña, definitivamente no era alguien muy querido por Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji quienes estaban practicamente juntos desde siempre, al igual que Sasuke.

Antes era un completo cero a la izquierda, pero desde el incidente con Sasuke, el grupo se había vuelto especialmente seco con el, y aunque el chico lo supiera ignoraba el hecho, era bastante persistente.

-Genial día para una excursion no? Gaara seguro estará feliz de ver a tantos compañeros en su campaña escolar, bueno nos vemos- aun con su falsa sonrisa se retiró sin más del lugar.

Shikamaru y Chouji se dirigieron a su salon mientras Naruto buscaba a Hinata entre la multitud del pasillo.

La chica apareció con su típica sonrisa timida y Naruto le dedico su ancha y entusiasta sonrisa, era dificil para él evitar sonreir de esa forma cada vez que la veía, Hinata se había convertido en su todo.

Naruto se acerco a ella y le robo un beso fugaz, Hinata lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al salon donde tendrían su primera hora de clase, Ino llego con un atuendo peculiar, unos shorts color beige, una camiseta rosa bastante ajustada y provocativa, una pañoleta violeta en su cuello y unas votas bastante originales pero al parecer bastante comodas, traía un bolso grande que se veía bastante lleno.

-Buenos días Tom Rider- Dijo Naruto sonriendo de manera burlona.

Ino le dedico una mirada fulminante para luego abrazar emocionada a Hinata.

-Que traes en ese bolso, ¿tu casa?-Pregunto Naruto intrigado al verla cargar semejante peso.

-Vamos de campamento Naruto, sabes la cantidad de cosas que pueden faltar allá?

Hinata y el sonrieron, la verdad es que Ino jamas cambiaría, siempre con aquel estilo barbie, y extremista. Pero Hinata sabía que la principal emocion de su amiga era Gaara.

Sakura llegó tarde bastante agitada.

-Donde está el teme?-Preguntó Naruto a Sakura alterandola mas de lo que se había esperado.

-ehh no lo sé supongo que se quedó dormido, o, no se-Dijo nerviosa.

Naruto se sintió desilucionado al saber que Sasuke faltaría seguramente tambien a la excurcion, por lo que era una distraccion menos. Había pensado en fastidiarlo hasta hacerlo perder la cordura, jugar cartas o hacerle alguna maldad mientras estuviera descuidado. Al parecer el viaje seria aburrido y academico. Maldició una vez mas a Kakashi por tener la razon en cuanto a sus nota y lo importante de este viaje para el.

-Bien chicos sientense, hoy resolveremos los ejercicios desde la pagina 30 a la 43, luego serán libres de irse a su campamento-Dijo Tsunade con su tipico tono estricto.

La clase paso lentamente, mientras Hinata resolvía casi todos los ejercicios Naruto solo se limitaba a observarla, a detallar sus hermosas expresiones, a enamorarse mas de ella.

Hinata se dio cuenta de aquella fija mirada de Naruto sobre ella y se sonrojó violentamente.

-Naruto, Tsunade se dará cuenta.

-Deja la vieja tranquila, sigue en lo tuyo y dejame a mi verte, haces la clase mas interesante.

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada, y Naruto feliz de poder causar tanto sobre ella, porque ella tambien podía hacer lo que quisiera con el. Ya era muy tarde, Naruto estaba perdido por Hinata, asi que su padre debería aceptarlo, esa misma noche hablaria con el.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Minato- Dijo una voz por telefono que le congeló la sangre al apuesto rubii.

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella conversacion telefonica hasta que la mujer al otro lado del telefono hablo de nuevo.

-Minato se que estas ahí, esto es importante, debemos vernos, es sobre Naruto.

-Hana-Susurro Minato sin dar credito a lo que decía.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji había decidido pasar el día en aquel campamento, Gaara lo había convencido por telefono metiendole muchas ideas desquiciadas sobre la contaminacion así que para callarle la boca aceptó.

El castaño seguía con el nuevo estilo que Shikamaru le había inculcado los ultimos días, y aunque no le diera mucha importancia, había admitido que despues de aquel cambio muchas chicas que ni sabía existían se le habían insinuado de manera descarada, aunque nada de eso importaba, puesto que la única chica que quería era Tenten.

Neji metía todo en su bolsó dispuesto a salir hacia la zona donde esperaban los autobuces para la excursion y justo al salir del salón tropezo con un cuerpo mas liviano y bajo que el haciendo que aquella persona cayera al piso.

-Lo siento mu…-se disculpó rapidamente pero sus palabras se cortaron.

-Neji, hola, no te preocupes- Dijo Yuuki, la nueva estudiante con una radiante sonrisa.

El chico le sonrió y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Vas a la excursion?-Pregunto arreglandose el vestido.

-Si, uno de mis amigos es muy importante en la organizacion.

-Genial, yo tambien voy, iba en camino hacia los autobuces.

-Te acompaño-Dijo Neji sin su usual molestia o antipatía en su tono de voz, aquella chica no le caía para nada mal como las demas, era agradable e inteligente.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida mientras unos ojos castaños observaba desde hacía unos minutos cada movimiento.

Tenten sintió una punzada en su estomago que no era para nada una buena señal. Por alguna razon sentía que la posibilidad de volver con Neji estaban cada vez mas lejos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino esperaba ansiosa en uno de los 3 autobuces que harían la excursion. A su lado el puesto estaba vacío ya que Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos y Sakura se había ido porque según ella debía hacer miles de trabajos pendientes. Pero la rubia se negaba a dejar sentar a nadie mas que no fuera Gaara.

Esperó alrededor de 15 minutos y el autobús arrancó.

_-" ¿Qué demo?"... _Disculpe profesor Kakashi, y puedo saber donde se encuentran los dirigentes del grupo ambientalista escolar, es que les tengo una pregunta como presidenta la la junta estudiantil.- Mintió descaradamente.

Kakashi suspiró interrumpiendo la lectura de su afanado librito.

-El grupo está en un autobus distinto Ino…Ya hablaras con ellos cuando lleguemos.- Dijo con tranquilidad volviendo a su lectura.

Ino enrojecio de rabia, se sentía completamente idiota, pero al menos Gaara estaría allá, tendría seguro mas de mil oportunidades de hablarle.

-Disculpa…

Ino subió la mirada con presuncion y algo de molestía en su atractivo rostro y se encontró con Sai y su típica sonrisa artificial.

-¿Te importa si me siento?

Ino se encogió de hombros y siguió soñando despierta acerca de los posibles encuentros que tendría con Gaara.

-Vaya…- dejó escapar Sai con un tono teatral.

Ino volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Sai fija en ella, la rubia se sonrojó ante la cercanía del moreno y frunció el ceño.

-¿Sai te importa alejarte un poco?-Dijo con notable molestia.

-Lo siento, es que hoy estas peculiarmente mas hermosa que nunca.- Dijo con su tipica sonrisita y sin vergüenza alguna.

Ino volvió a sonrojarse y decidió ignorarlo. No tenía tiempo para escuchar halagos de otro chico que no fuera Gaara. Ademas conocía lo "player" "jugador" que era Sai con todas las chicas, su reputacion definitivamente no era mejor que la de Shikamaru y eso era decir mucho.

Sai continuó con su sonrisa y se sumió en un libro de arte contemporánea en Japón.

El trayecto se estaba haciendo algo mas largo de lo que esperaban, la clase estaba bastante inquieta asi que ya habían comenzado a tirar taquitos de papel, gritar, cantar, hacer bromas, y lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones, la mayoría de ellas provenientes de Naruto a quien siempre interrumpían cuando trataba de darle un beso a Hinata.

-Llegamos mocosos, digo, alumnos- Dijo Kakashi bajando como una bala del autobus.

Todo el mundo se empujó para salir arrastrandose entre la multitud, Ino trato de salir con cuidado pero el inepto de Kiba le dio un empujon justo cuando iba a pisar el último escalon y tropezó. Ino cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto contra el suelo pero unas fuertes manos la sujetaron en el aire y sintió un pecho firme pegado a ella y un aliento fresco en su oído.

Abrió los ojos imaginando que su príncipe Gaara estaría ahí rescatandola de aquel tropiezo.

-Gracias Gaa-Pero cortó el nombre al ver que la persona que la sostenía no era Gaara sino Sai.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó sonriendo y mirandola fijamente con aquellos ojos finos y negros como la noche iluminados y su palido rostro resplandeciente en la luz del cálido sol en aquel campo verdoso.

-Estoy perfectamente gracias- Dijo Ino bruscamente.

La rubia sintió un mirada penetrante a su lado izquierdo y al voltear vió a cierto pelirojo con una cara de molestía viendo la escena. Se separó rapidamente de Sai quien ayudo a levantarle el pesado bolso.

-Entiendo por que te caiste, una flaca como tu no debería llevar semejante equipaje, es solo un viaje de un solo día, no nos quedaremos a acampar.- Alegó Sai amablemente.

Ino lo miró de mala gana y tomó el bolso con dificultad.

-Soy una chica, tengo prioridades- Ino le respondió y se fue algo malhumorada, había empezado definitivamente con mal pies aquel viaje, pero aun había tiempo para remediarlo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura llegó a su casa y se relajó al ver que Sasuke ya no estaba ahí, dejó su mochila y libros en su recamara y fue a lavarse un poco la cara para encontrarse con Sasuke en la casa del arbol como habían acordado.

Antes de salir de la recamara vió una nota en su cama.

"Espero que está sea la primera de muchas mañanas en la que despierte a tu lado.

p.s. te robé algunas fotos de tu recamara"

-"pequeño ladronzuelo"- pensó Sakura.

Decidió darle tambien una sorpresa y corrió a buscar la falda que esa mañana el moreno le había ordenado no vestir, pero ahora podía ya que era solo para el.

Su corazon bombeaba a mil por hora, la felicidad se le desbordaba por los poros, Sasuke era tan especial con ella, tan atento, sabía como hacerla feliz con gestos simples y pequeños, y para Sakura eso valía mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

La pelirosa corrió hasta la parte trasera de su casa y se acercó al gran árbol y subió con cuidado las escaleras. A llegar a la ultima escalera vió a Sasuke acostado boca arriba en los cojines del centro de la casa.

Sakura trató de hacer el menor ruido posible y se acercó a Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba profundamente dormido, sus finos rasgos se veían aun mas hermosos, indefenso y en una completa serenidad y paz.

Sakura pasó su mano con la mayor delicadeza y ternura sobre el suave rostro de su novio, acariciandolo suavemente, acercó su rostro a Sasuke y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sasuke embozó una pequeña sonrisa y abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero sin siquiera dejar reaccionar a Sakura la tomó por el brazo y la posicionó sobre el.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo con su voz gruesa y sexy.

-Lo siento…hoy tuve que esperar el autobus, Ino fue a la excursion, y bueno tu no fuiste y sabes que a veces tar…

-Shh…Era broma…-Dijo y luego embozó una sonrisa enseñando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

Sakura se sonrojó.

El moreno se inclino un poco hacia arriba y le arrebató un beso a Sakura, quien poco a poco fue corespondiendo con mas pasion, Sasuke comenzó a besarla como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabar, la mordía, y con su lengua exploraba cada espacio de la boca de Sakura.

Pronto aquellos besos se hicieron cortos y Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura quien tenía la respiracion acelerada por la excitación.

Sakura sabía que no quería llegar muy lejos con el aun, no al punto de hacerlo, pero no podía evitar besarlo ni dejarse besar por Sasuke de aquella manera, en cierta parte su cuerpo demandaba las caricias y los besos de Sasuke.

El moreno se paró de pronto y recostó a Sakura entre los cojines dejandola en una posicion indefensa, le tomo fuertemente las muñecas haciendola parecer una prisionera, y comenzó a besarla con pasion por el cuello bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos para comenzar a lamber de manera sensual aquella zona.

Sakura comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo haciendo levantar mas que solo los sentidos del moreno, no pudo contenerse y abrió con desesperacion la blusa de la pelirosa dejandola solo con su brassier, besando sus pechos por encima, el moreno vio el rostro de Sakura sumido en la lujuria y se sintio con permiso de quitar aquella molesta pieza.

Al hacerlo Sakura balbució algo parecido a "Sasuke-kun no".

Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante y comenzo a besar, lamber y succionar los pechos de la pelirosa quien se retorcía de placer al sentir los exquisitos labios y lengua de Sasuke en sus pechos.

-Sasuk…Sasuke….para-Dijo en un tono no muy convincente.

Sasuke gruño y comenzó a bajar su mano hasta la parte íntima de Sakura, al presionar sus dedos contra aquella zona la pelirosa ahogó un gemido.

-Sasuke..

Sasuke se sintió nuevamente con permiso de explorar aquella parte y sin pensarselo dos veces abrió las piernas de Sakura y comenzó a besar sus muslos.

Sakura se sonrojó de manera alarmante, sintió su pecho orprimirse entre la vergüenza, el miedo y la excitación, su mirada estaba completamente nublada por el deseo, ahora era imposible hacerlo parar ya que las corrientes de placer que sentia por cada beso que daba Sasuke mientras se acercaba a aquella parte eran inexplicables la vergüenza estaba ahí pero el placer la opacaba.

El moreno subió un poco mas la falda que tenía puesta Sakura y retiro con delicadeza la prenda debajo de ella.

-Sasuke…No…-Gimio Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió y comenzo a hacer extragos en aquella zona haciendo perder el control de Sakura quien comenzo a gemir de manera erótica.

-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal.

-No pares-Dijo Sakura perdida en el deseo.

-Sakura, debo parar, porque si no lo hago ahora entonces no podré resistirme- Dijo con sus ojos cerrados con fuerzas como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo fisico por parar aquello.

Sakura se reincorporó rapidamente reaccionando ante aquellas palabras, entendía porque Sasuke lo decía, si no lo hacía parar, entonces luego sería muy dificil para el no terminar lo que estaba empezando.

-Lo siento- Dijo con vergüenza Sakura.

Su corazon latía tan fuerte que su pecho le dolía, hacía un minuto atrás pensó que iba a morir de placer, no se imaginaba que esas cosas eran tan intensas, nunca imagino que haría esas cosas con Sasuke, sus fantasías nunca se habían acercado ni un poco a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No, yo soy quien lo siente, tu me dijiste que no, y sin embargo lo unico que he hecho es…-Dijo Sasuke sonrojado mirando hacia un punto de la casa sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Sakura quien yacía roja como un tomate frente a el, con poca ropa y algo cohibida.

-Sasuke, has llegado hasta donde yo te he dejado…yo…confío en ti-Dijo Sakura sosteniendo el rostro de Sasuke con delicadeza, obligandolo a mirarla.

-Yo no confío mucho en mi Sakura, yo, esto es mas dificil de lo que pense, quiero hacerte mía- Dijo casi arrastrando las palabras, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo gigante por decir aquello, y su cara se tornó aun mas roja.

Sakura tambien se sonrojó en demasía y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, le parecían vergonzosas pero a la vez eran totalmente excitantes, ella quería que Sasuke la hiciera suya, ella quería que su cuerpo le perteneciera a él de manera infinita, quería darle todo, hasta el último pedacito de piel que tuviera. Pero aún así un miedo la invadía.

-Tranquila…todo a su tiempo, prometo tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante- Dijo el moreno tomando las prendas que había quitado del cuerpo de Sakura y ayudandola a colocarselas.

Sakura no reaccionaba estaba en estado de shock, si no hubiera sido por el autocontrol de Sasuke, ya hubiera perdido la virginidad la cual había resguardado y elogiado tanto, su autocontrol se había ido a la basura con tan solo un beso de Sasuke.

Pero como podía resistirse a dejarse hacer lo que sea por semejante hombre, era casi imposible.

Sasuke sonrió y beso la frente de Sakura una vez que ya estaba de nuevo vestida.

-Te quiero-dijo el moreno de pronto.

El corazon de Sakura se oprimió tanto que le dolió, era la primera vez que Sasuke le decía aquellas palabras, y con aquel rostro de angel, aquella sonrisa de principe, aquel brillo en los ojos que podía deterrir hasta el mas grande iceberg en el polo norte.

-Yo..Sasuke yo te quiero con toda mi alma- Dijo Sakura rompiendo en llanto y abrazando al moreno.

Sasuke le respondió el abrazo de una manera tan intensa que Sakura pensó que se harían uno solo, el cuerpo fuerte y cálido de Sasuke la hacía desear que ese momento durara para siempre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi estaba trabajando aquella tarde en el restaurante, había decidido ir a aquella fiesta con Itachi, ya que el moreno le había mandado alrededor de 4 mensajes, asi que su orgullo no sirvió de nada y se dejó vencer al recordar el último encuentro con el moreno.

El padre de Tenten le dijo que podía irse aquel día teprano.

Y Sakemi decidió llegar a su casa para arreglarle lo mejor que pudiera, ya que se imaginaba que aquella fiesta sería estilo Itachi, o sea, de extremada alta sociedad.

-Abuelita ya llegué- Dijo la castaña mientras entraba en una humilde casa.

El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, la cocina estaba unida al comedor, había una pequeña sala y dos puerta que eran los cuartos.

Sakemi dejó unos vegetales que había comprado en la cocina y entró a su recamara para dejar su bolso.

-¿Mi niña y eso que llegaste tan temprano?-Pregunto una anciana que veía caminando con dificultad debido a su edad.

-Abuelita no tenías que levantarte- Dijo la castaña corriendo para ayudarla a sentar en el mueble de la sala.

-No digas tonterías, voy a ver la novela- Dijo su abuela sonriendo.

Sakemi le hizo un gesto de reproche y decidió hacerle la cena, como siempre se inspiró al llegar a la cocina y hacer contacto con los alimentos, era algo magico, el cocinar era arte para ella, y siempre ponía su corazon en ello.

La castaña cantaba mientras cocinaba y bailaba un poco mientras pensaba en aquella personita que poco a poco le estaba robando cada espacio de su mente, era un molesto intruso definitivamente, pensaba Sakemi.

-¿Querida?

-¿Si abuelita?-Preguntó Sakemi mientras terminaba de servir la sopa y la ensalada que había hecho.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién abuelita?- Preguntó mientras ponía la comida en el comedor y se sentaba con su abuela.

-El chico del que te estas enamorando- Dijo con una sonrisa tierna en aquel anciando rostro.

Sakemi sintió su cara arder de vergüenza.

-Abuelita no digas esas cosas, no es nadie, digo no hay nadie, es que a caso no puedo estar feliz?

-Hay mi niña te conozco casi como si yo misma te hubiera dado luz, solo prometeme que seguiras siendo tu, no cambies, sigue con ese resplandor y no quede embarazada como pepita la de la novela ya ramoncito la dejó para casarse con la vívora de úrsula.- Dijo su abuela con un tono totalmente decepcionado como si estuviera hablando de algo real.

Sakemi sonrió ante aquello y luego decidió concentrarse en comer para así no carcomerse mucho la mente, al fin de cuenta quería ir a aquella fiesta, Itachi era un amigo, y ella estaba segura de que no había sentimientos ocultos, o si?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, era oficial, aquel día no era el día para Ino, primero había intentando recoger basura del lago donde se encontraba limpiando tambien Gaara pero se enredó con unas plantas dentro y cuando iba casi a ahogarse Sai nadó en su rescate.

Luego se tuvo que cambiar su hermoso atuendo por uno horrible de repuesto que habían traido las profesoras, a la hora de colocar unos avisos en aquel campo para la preservacion del medio ambiente, trató de poner una pose sexy mientras martillaba los letreron contra la tierra, ya que Gaara estaba haciendo lo mismo con varios chicos frente a ella, pero sin querer se aplasto su dedo pequeño y el dolor la hizo practicamente chillar como un gato adolorido, y para mas colmo la persona de primeros auxilios voluntario era Sai en aquel momento.

La sonrisita del moreno le estaba irritando de manera extrema. Estaba a punto de se había dado por vencida. Kakashi era el culpable por ponerla casi siempre sola en aquellos deberes, siendo el culpable de ponerla en ridiculo frente a Gaara, el pelirojo no le había dirigido la mirada despues del incidente cuando llegaron, los animos de la rubia estaba por el piso, y para mas colmo el explotador de Kakashi la había mandado al bosque cerca del campo a recoger disque torncos para una fogata que harían antes de regresar al instituto.

Ino llegó lanzando peste al bosquecillo y comenzó a recoger troncos de mala gana. Cuando estaba a punto de regresarse y salir de entre los arboles sintió un halon por el brazo.

-kyyyyaaa-Exclamó la rubia aterrorizada.

-Shhhhhh-Dijo una voz masculina en su oído erizandole la piel.

Unos brazos la rodearon de manera cálida y protectora, Ino sintió su corazon desbocarse pero sabiendo su suerte seguro era el pervertido de Sai o hasta el mismo Kakashi haciendole una jugada con que troncos huh.

Ino se zafó bruscamente y al girarse hacia su apresor su corazon de encogió. Gaara estaba frente a ella con una mirada penetrante, misteriosa, intrigante. La mirada que había logrado que Ino llegara al extremo de ir a aquel horrible lugar, ni siquiera le gustaba la naturaleza.

-Gaa..Gaara- Susurró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó con su usual voz grave y como si estuviera molesto.

-Recogiendo troncos- respondió torpemente Ino.

-Me refieron en este campamento- preguntó el pelirrojo con arrogancia.

Ino bajo la mirada con tristeza al notar nuevamente aquel tono de voz frío y cortante. Pero luego se sintió irritada, había hecho todo por el, había estado humillandose por el, había sido ridiculizada por el, estaba loca por el, pero no significaba que el podía tratarla como un trapo sucio.

-Eso no es tu problema- Dijo armandose de valor.

Gaara no se inmutó.

-¿Que tienes con Sai?-Preguntó con notable molestia.

Ino estaba confundida, ¿Sai? ¿El molesto sonrisitas Sai? ¿Es que a caso estaba celoso?

-Tampoco es tu problema lo que tenga o no tenga con el, adios.

Ino volvio a tomar los troncos y cuando iba a irse, Gaara la tomo por el brazo pero esta vez la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegó el delgado cuerpo de la rubia al de él y comenzo a rozar sus labios de manera insinuante sobre el rostro de la rubia, el fresco aliento del pelirrojo la estaba embriagando lentamente haciendola sumir en una ilusion, a caso ¿era esto real?

-Me has hecho molestar- Dijo el pelirrojo para luego tomar el rostro de la rubia y besarlo de manera apasionada.

Ino sintió los labios de Gaara moverse con fuerza y desespero sobre los de ella y la rubia no pudo resistirse a corresponder de la misma manera, rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo y introdujo sus manos en los rebeldes pero suaves cabellos del chico quien la tomo por el trasero y la elevo haciendo la que chica enredara sus piernas en su cuerpo.

Ino sentía su corazon acelerarse mas y mas con cada beso que le daba Gaara, él no paraba y besaba su cuello, pechos y boca, la rubia ya estaba comenzando a gemir de manera ronca en respuesta a aquel arranque de pasion.

Gaara la recosto delicadamente en el suelo y comenzó a desnudar los pechos de Ino de su brassier para besarlos de manera violenta pero excitando a la rubia infinitamente.

Ino estaba perdida, nublada por la lujuría solo deseaba sentir con todo su ser a Gaara dentro de ella, lo quería ya, pero cuando pensó que Gaara la haría suya, el chico se separo de ella.

-Gaara…

-Lo siento- Dijo sonrojado, sofocado por el calor y por lo que estaban haciendo.

Ino se coloco su brassier rapidamente y se arreglo su ropa.

-No, está bien es solo que no te entiendo…-Dijo Ino confundida.

-Soy yo quien no te entiende a ti, tratas de llamar mi atencion, y respondes mi besos aun cuando tienes novio- Dijo con notable molestia y rencor en sus palabras.

-Sai no es mi novio- respondió Ino ofendida.

-No lo digo por Sai, el chico del día despues de la fiesta que fue a tu casa con un ramos de rosas, traje de pingüino y cabello negro- Dijo el pelirrojo sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

Ino estaba ahora mas confundida que nunca, no sabía de quien estaba hablando, nadie le había llevado flores, nadie, solo…un momento.

-¿Obito?

-Y que me importa su nombre.

-Obito era el novio de mi hermana, ella llegó hace unos dias de Francia, aquel chico no es mi novio.- Dijo Ino sin creerse que Gaara fuera tan extremadamente celoso que ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a preguntarle primero.

Gaara volteo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de sorpresa de Ino y luego se sonrojó violentamente.

-Supongo que me equivoque.

Ino se paró rapidamente del suelo y recogió los troncos.

-Eres un idiota- Dijo con los ojos cristalinos debido a las lagrimas que amenzaban con salir.

Gaara corrió hacia ella y una vez mas la hizo tirar los troncos al suelo mientras la arropaba en un abrazo.

-Prometo no hacerte llorar de nuevo- Dijo mientras apretaba a Ino tan fuerte que casi le cortaba la respiracion.

Ino comenzó a llorar y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Vamos al campamento ya esta cayendo la tarde y seguro quieren esa fogata.

Ino sonrió y su humor se elevo por los cielos, lo que había sido un día de terror de pronto se había convertido en el día que había estado soñando, llegaron y rapidamente los demas hicieron la fogata colocandose alrededor y empezando a contar historias y cantar.

Mientras la rubia recogía algunas cosas que había usado y las metía en su bolso Sai se le acercó por un lado, ya que el humor de Ino estaba por las nubes no tenía ganas de golpearlo en aquel momento.

-No estoy en problemas ahorita Sai, pero gracias igual

Sai ignoró el comentario y le tomo su mano derecha colocandole una bandita de fresas en el dedo que se había lastimado con el martillo cuando trataba de llamar la atencion de Gaara.

-Me he tardado un monton en encontrarla lo siento pero es que me imagine que te gustaban las fresas ya que tu bolso las tiene por todos lados y me acorde que había visto una en algun lugar del kit de primeros auxilios, bueno, espero que te recuperes.

Ino se sonrojo, la verdad se apenó al haber sido tan mala con Sai, ya que el chico solo había actuado con las mejores intenciones en todo momento.

-Gracias Sai no te hubieras molestado por eso, la verdad esta muy linda la bandita, me siento mucho mejor- Dijo Ino sonriendole por fin aquella tarde.

Sai ensancho una sonrisa, Ino se sorprendió al notar por primera vez que aquella sonrisa no era extraña, ni forzada o artificial, era una sonrisa sincera y a decir verdad era perfecta.

-Dejame ayudarte con tu bolso-Dijo Sai.

-No es necesario Sai, yo lo llevo- Lo interrumpió Gaara posicionandose frente a Ino y tomando el bolso de un tiron.

-Gaara, excelente campaña la de hoy, felicitaciones amigo…Cuida de Ino, si necesitas ayuda con el…bolso, me avisas- Dijo el moreno y se retiró del lugar casi tan rapido como había llegado.

Gaara lo miró de manera seria y quizas algo preocupada, o ya Ino estaba muy cansada y estaba viendo alucinaciones, la verdad es que nada importaba, lo que importaba es que todo había resultado mejor de lo esperado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos regresaron cansados al instituto, el campamento hacía estado genial, la verdad es que el movimiento ambientalista estudiantil estaba bastante bien, según todos. Y hasta Naruto había disfrutado de las actividades y no tuvo que recurrir a hacer travesuras y solo robarle besos y abrazos a Hinata.

Neji por otro lado estaba de mal humor, como si fuera alguna novedad, Tenten quien supuestamente iría al campamento no se presentó, y el había ido solo para estar cerca de ella y darse por vencido con aquella estupida mision de Shikamaru que ya lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. No aguantaba ni un día mas sin ella, y la chica no daba señales de vida, al diablo con su orgullo, no podía vivir sin Tenten, y si ella no lo amaba, entonces la volvería a enamorar una y otra vez hasta llegar al día en que ella le respondierá y dijera las palabras qe mas añoraban sus oídos.

Casi llegaba a la limosina donde se encontraba Iruka bastante instalado hablando con la profesora Shizune cuando alguien llamó su atencion.

Yuuki su compañera de Quimica se hallaba en una esquina bastante oscura de la calle y parecía nerviosa viendo el reloj a cada segundo.

Neji se sintió algo preocupado, no podia dejarla ahí sola.

-Hey, Yuuki.

-Neji-Kun- Dijo la chica nerviosa.

-¿Todo bien?

-No, es que mi padre me acaba de llamar, me dijo que tuvo un pequeño accidente y que no podrá llegar hasta dentro de varias horas- Dijo rompiendo a llorar de los nervios.

-Tranquila- Dijo Neji entrando en pánico, no aguantaba ver a mujeres llorando, era su debilidad.-Yo te llevo a tu casa, no te preocupes, no llores por favor- Dijo casi suplicando.

Yuuki asintió- Muchas gracias Neji, pero es que como soy nueva aquí en Tokyo no conozco las calles, no se como llegar, ni siquiera el nombre de la calle, mi padre siempre me trae.

-Entonces esperas en mi casa y llamas a tu padre para que te busque ahí, ¿te parece?

Yuuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Eres muy amable.

-Vamonos ya- Dijo tomandola de la mano y llevandola hasta la limosina,temía que la chica se desmayara o algo, la veia tan fragil y pequeña que pensaba que solo por llorar perderia fuerzas.

-Iruka, ejem, ¿Dónde está Hinata?- Preguntó Neji interrumpiendo a los tortolos de Iruka y Shizune que se sonrojaron al instante.

-Ya me voy, buenas noches Neji, Yuuki, Iruka…- Dijo sonriendo al úlimo.

Adios- Dijo con cara de bobo un muy risueño Iruka.

Neji le dio un lepe en la frente sacandolo de sus fantasías.

-Lo siento Neji, Hinata ya esta en la limosina.

Neji entró seguido por Yuuki.

El trayecto fue rápido ya que a esa hora no había mucho tráfico, llegaron a la mansion y la madre de Hinata los recibió en la entrada.

-¿Qué tal el paseo mi niña se divirtieron?- Preguntó a Hinata y luego a Neji quien entraba con Yuuki detrás.

-Ohh, Neji por cierto Tenten ha venido a verte- Dijo la madre al mismo tiempo que Tenten salía detrás de ella y veía una escena no muy placentera.

Otra vez aquella chica, la misma con la que ultimamente Neji se la pasara, ahora llegaban justo, ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Se sentía una idiota por haber venido, por venir a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba, ya que si Neji se lo hubiera dicho de corazon aquel día no la hubiera superado tan rapido como para estar saliendo con otra chica.

Tenten se hizo paso y salió de la mansion corriendo, Neji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo hizo algo tarde, comenzó a correr para alcanzarla pero la castaña ya se había perdido en las calles.

Neji maldició una y otra vez, definitivamente aquel no había sido su día.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakemi estaba lista para salir, se había colocado un vestido sencillo, pero era el mejor que tenía, ya que no era de esas que usan ropa muy extravagante, y menos cara.

Dejó su cabello suelto y una pequeña cartera con unos tacones a juego.

Tomo su carro y se dirigió hasta la direccion que le había indicado Itachi en un mensaje de texto. Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su territorio, frente a ella había una lujosa mansion, y fuera de ella cualquier cantidad de carros de lujo, Sakemi salió de su carro con algo de escalosfrío, ¿Qué había estado pensado al ir a ese lugar? Varias personas la veían de reojo y Sakemi pensó que lo mejor sería huir.

Pero antes de volver al carro sintio una mano tomarle el brazo, sus reflejos fueron rapido y lanzó un golpe de defensa.

-Mi nariz- Gritó Itachi con las manos en la nariz.

-Ohh por dios los siento mucho Itachi es que, pense que quizas…"que idiota".

-No te preocupes- agregó el moreno sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo sostendiendose la nariz.- No me esta sangrando ni nada, pero me apetece una bebida para que se me pase el dolor.

Sakemi sonrió timidamente y siguió a Itachi hasta dentro del lugar, si por fuera era un espectaculo por dentro era impresionante. Había muchisima gente y como Sakemi había esperado la mayoría eran mayores que ella, la castaña visualizó a Karin, con la cual tenía varias clases y hablaba de manera discreta con un pelirrojo bastante apuesto que se veía tambien mayor que nosotras.

-Por aquí- Dijo Itachi metiendose por otro salon algo mas calmado.

Pidió dos bebidas y nos sentamos en la barra de aquel lujoso y largo bar.

-Woow esta casa es…

-Lo sé, es de un compañero de mi clase, Sasori, un completo…- Pero el moreno paró antes- Peculiar hombrecillo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakemi le sonrió, y luego se sonrojo al notar que ya estaba posando mucho aquella mirada penetrante en ella.

-Me disculpas un momento, voy al baño- Dijo.

Sakemi pudo admirarlo mientras se iba, estaba peculiarmente hermoso aquel día, super sexy, como si eso fuera humanamente posible.

Mientras observaba a su alrededor, notó a unas chicas aproximarse a ella.

-Y tu eres?-Le preguntaron de manera odiosa.

Sakemi no sabía si se dirigian a ella o se habían equivocado.

-Es contigo niña-Dijo una de ellas.

Ambas parecían modelos, eran hermosas y llevaban un atuendo que se veía sacado de una revista.

-Yo no se de que me hablan- le respondió Sakemi confundida.

-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, a caso Itachi te paga para que te acuestes con el? Es que no encuentro otra explicacion, supongo que si no te has acostado con el hoy lo haras y luego serás historia, como todas las demas niñitas que siempre trae a las fiestas.

Sakemi sentía su corazon esfumarse de su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Pero tranquila, mi hermana siempre está ahí para consolarlo- Dijo una de ellas son una sonrisa arrogante.

La castaña se sintió extremadamente mal, y salió del salon mientras oía a las chicas reirse, era lógico, para que mas querría un chico como Itachi a una chica como ella, ella no tenía nada, no tenía dinero, educacion, no era una modelo, ni siquiera buenas notas, era nada.

Corrió hasta la parte trasera de la mansion donde se alzaban unos hermosos arboles y luces alrededor del deslumbrante jardin, las lagrimas se hicieron paso sin siquiera pedir permiso, no podía controlarse, no podía creer que había vuelto a caer, aunque Itachi no había hecho nada el podría hacerlo, podía ser igual que Kiba, podía usarla, porque tendría que ser diferente?, los finales felices solo pasaban en las novelas que su abuela veía.

-Sakemi- Dijo una voz entrecortada.

La castaña volteó y se encontro con Itachi quien parecía cansado.

-Itachi…

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios te pasó?- Pregunto entre molesto y confundido.

-No es nada…- Mintió.

-¿Alguien te hizo algo, te dijeron algo, te obligaron a algo?.-Itachi preguntaba todo de manera desesperada mientras veía a Sakemi llorar cada vez mas.

-Sakemi me estas volviendolo loco habla!- Gritó el moreno con una voz demandante.

-Unas chicas me dijeron que esta noche te acostarías conmigo y luego me botarias porque eso es lo que siempre haces, y…- Sakemi lloró aun mas.- Y para que mas me querrías si no es para eso.

Itachi se sorprendió ante aquello, en ningun momento había pensado en hacer aquello, la verdad es que solo quería verla, solo ver aquel rostro lo hacía feliz, normalmente hubiera sido un patan y hubiera sido cierto lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero, para él las cosas habían cambiando, y jamas le haría eso a Sakemi, la verdad es que ya había renunciado a su estupido plan y venganza.

-Sakemi, no digas eso.

-Itachi no te burles de mi, soy pobre, no tengo dinero, no tengo una buena educacion, soy becada en el instituto, mi ropa es vieja y remangada, trabajo, soy feliz con cosas como ir al mercado y ver las novelas con mi abuelita, no tengo un carro caro ni tampoco aspiro entrar a una universidad como la tuya, quizas no tengo nada de eso pero tengo dignidad y no dejare que me quiten lo unico que tengo.

-Calla de una vez, como puedes decir esas cosas, crees que yo te he invitado porque me importa lo que tengas o lo que no, yo se muy bien porque te invite, y es porque eres hermosa, inteligente, tienes un corazon de oro, eres lista e interesante, bailas bien y…la verdad es que no se que me hiciste Sakemi, pero verte llorar me esta matando, asi que no te atrevas a decir que no eres nadie, o que no vales nada.

Itachi la tomó por los hombros con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada calida.

Sakemi sintió su corazon latir mas rápido, Itachi había hablado con toda la sinceridad que ella sabía que el tenía en el fondo, no había ningun tipo de juego en sus palabras, solo verdad.

-Itachi, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de volver a enamorarme, y yo, simplemente, tengo mucho miedo- Le respondió Sakemi mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

-Yo estoy aterrado, pero…

Sakemi subió la mirada y se encontro con los hermosos ojos de Itachi sin creerlo.

-Pero me voy a arriesgar.

Itachi la atrajo hacia el y la beso de manera apasionada, Sakemi correspondió al beso de la misma manera, era el beso perfecto, el beso frustrado que habían estado soñando. Itachi lo profundizo mientras tomaba a Sakemi entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir, ya que quería que se quedara ahí junto a el, por siempre.

0000000000000000000000000000 **CONTINUARA** 00000000000000000000000000000

Al fin! Siento mucho la tardanza, no saben lo mucho que me costo escribir este capítulo, pero por fin esta listo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, lo hice con mucho cariño, un beso muy grande, se les quiero, hasta el prox.

Reviews please! Amo leer cada uno de ellos, son las mejores lectoras del mundisimo. XOXO


	16. Pequeñas y Agitadas Vacaciones

_**Disclaimer: applied**_

_**You belong with me**_

**Capítulo 16**

Pequeñas y Agitadas Vacaciones

Las clases de esta semana culminaban el jueves ya que el viernes era feriado, lo que significaba sólo una cosa. "MINI VACACIONES"

Kakashi dictaba su última clase con poco entusiasmo, casi toda su atención estaba completamente enfocada en el sospechoso libro que tenía entre sus manos y la mirada fija, mientras que dictaba algunas cosas que no tenían mucho sentido.

Mientras tanto la mayoría tomaba provecho de su despiste y estaban cotilleando sobre los chismes más candentes del instituto. Por supuesto Sasuke y Sakura encabezaban la lista, de segundo lugar Ino con su ahora novio el rebelde sin causa Gaara, tercero el súper cambio de look de Neji y su aun irreconciliable separación de Tenten. Y así iban los chismes. ¿Las principales cotorras y fuente de ellos? Por supuesto Karin y sus secuaces.

La pelirroja increíblemente había dejado a Sakura a un lado y la última semana ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Sasuke, lo que fue un gran alivio para la pelirrosa quien odiaba tener problemas, y más si ellos eran por situaciones como aquella, pensó que a lo mejor Karin por fin entendió que lo mejor era no arrastrarse por un hombre y seguir con su vida.

Naruto le relataba a Sasuke algunas hazañas que había logrado en un partido que tuvo contra los chicos de otra escuela cercana a la de ellos.

Sakura, Hinata e Ino estaban tratando de seguir en vano las locuras que Kakashi hablaba.

Shikamaru hablaba de manera amigable con Gaara, lo que era extraño ya que últimamente había estado más interesado en entablar confianza con el pelirrojo que seguir con su rutina de flojera y mirar las nubes.

-Profesor Kakashi, ¿Podría por favor ser un poco más claro?- Exclamó algo altanera Ino.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, ya que aunque la pelirrosa estaba completamente de acuerdo no quería armar un problemilla en medio de la clase, y menos con Kakashi quien era, bueno, algo susceptible en cuanto a sus clases.

Kakashi detuvo por primera vez su vista del libro que levaba en sus manos y miró con suspicacia a la rubia.

-Señorita Yamanaka, como siempre su impertinencia se hace presente.

-Perdone profesor Kakashi, pero ¿es eso un insulto?-Preguntó ofendida.

Kakashi delineó una sonrisa en sus finos y seductores labios y un brillo algo malicioso apareció en sus ojos.

-Se quedará después de clases, el hecho de que sea la delegada de clases y la líder del consejo estudiantil no le da derecho para levantarle la voz a su docente.

Ino enrojeció de furia y se sentó de nuevo ofendida y humillada.

La clase comenzó a murmurar y un muy inoportuno Kiba exclamó un muy audible "HAYYYY YA YAIIII"

Kakashi culminó por fin la lección y todos excepto la rubia salieron del salón, Gaara se encogió de hombros y le acarició dulcemente el rostro antes de irse.

-Señorita Yamanaka sígame- Ordeno Kakashi.

Ino aun molesta lo siguió hasta casi la entrada del instituto.

-Profesor Kakashi ¿no se supone que me daría una sanción o algo por el estilo?-Preguntó confusa al ver como Kakashi se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero y sus gafas de sol al salir del edificio.

-Por favor Ino, mira el día no tengo tiempo para eso, simplemente no puedo quedar mal en frente de los mocosos, dejemos esto entre nosotros, ve y ten un buen fin de semana…

Ino no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, antes de poder si quiera agradecerle una voz bastante conocida la llamó.

-¡Ino! Cariño!

La rubia volteo y con pasos apresurados se acercaba una muy elegante y sexy mujer que rondaba la edad de 23 años más o menos.

-¿Rin?

La hermana mayor de Ino se acerco y le dio dos besos en las mejillas a Ino.

-Cariño ¿Por qué esa cara?-Preguntó Rin con su típico tono de alta sociedad.

Kakashi por su parte estaba bastante impresionado por la hermosa mujer frente a él y no pudo evitar darle una ojeada bastante descarada.

Rin lo notó y aunque en cualquier otro caso hubiera respondido con una altanería o algún insulto, se tragó todo al ver que el hombre frente a ella era completamente apuesto.

-Mucho gusto Kakashi Hatake, profesor de la señorita Yamanaka- Se presentó el peliplateado con una seductora sonrisa y estirando el brazo para saludar a la castaña.

Rin le devolvió el saludo.

-Rin Yamanaka, hermana mayor de Ino.

-Oook… ¿hello? Rin supongo que vienes a llevarme a casa ya que por tu culpa no tengo mi auto.-Resopló Ino algo molesta porque estuvieran ligando en sus narices

-Hay cariño no seas impertinente.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno Ino debes tener muchos amiguitos, yo estaba a punto de invitar a este cordial profesor tuyo a un café, tu sabes para hablar sobre ti- Mintió Rin.

-¿Cómo?-Repitió Ino aun mas ofendida.- Pero…

-Será un placer señorita Yamanaka- Respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa cómplice y desbordando química en el ambiente junto con Rin.

Ino hizo un gesto de asco y salió del lugar, la verdad es que Rin no tenía remedio, terminó con Obito hacía menos de una semana y ya había salido con al menos 3 ex -novios y 2 pretendientes, y ahora el profesor Kakashi, y no es que Ino lo apreciara mucho por mas cool que fuese, seguía siendo un profesor.

La rubia comenzó a llamar con desesperación a Gaara pero éste no le contestaba el celular, rápidamente visualizó a Hinata que estaba a punto de montar su limosina y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-Hinata! ¿Sabes si Gaara se fue?-Preguntó rápidamente.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Ino de pronto.

-Al parecer Temari lo llamó de urgencia que Kankuro tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta y lo llevaron de urgencia.

-Oh por Dios está bien?

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez pero si según mi prima todo está bien ahora.

-Hinata me puedes dar un aventón hasta mi casa? No tengo el carro hoy-Se lamentó la rubia.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior- Lo siento mucho Ino, pero hoy voy directamente al aeropuerto para pasar el fin de semana en Macao con mis padres, el vuelo sale en media hora vamos algo tarde.

Ino sintió una punzada en el estomago- No te preocupes tomaré un taxi, nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Ino con cariño.

La limosina de Hinata arrancó y rápidamente Ino busco a alguien conocido, lamentablemente el lugar estaba casi vacío, sin ver otro remedio sacó su monedero para ver cuánto dinero tenía, y justo como lo imagino, no tenía suficiente para un taxi, eso sucedía cuando te acostumbras a la tarjeta de credito.

Antes de si quiera poder desesperarse más y llorar sintió a alguien en su espalda, se volteó asustada y sintió su cuerpo relajarse al ver a la persona frente a ella.

-Hey Ino- Saludo Sai sonriente.

-Casi me matas de un susto Sai.

-Lo siento, es que parecías algo perdida, por si no lo sabes…este es el Instituto Konoha, tu eres Ino Yamanaka y estudias aquí desde más o menos los 6 años- Sai dijo esto de manera lenta como si Ino fuera una retrasada mental.

Como siempre andaba con esos jueguitos a los que Ino no tenía mucha paciencia pero sin embargo en lo más profundo de su ser le divertían.

-Idiota…

-Ok eso si te hace sonar mas a la Ino que conozco ¿Dónde está Gaara?-Preguntó curioso.

-Tuvo una emergencia…

-¿Y te dejó sola?

-No es eso, es que….Bueno ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Sai volvió a sonreír.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?-Atajó Sai.

-No-Respondió la rubia con su tono más orgulloso.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si

-¿Respuesta definitiva?

Ino empezaba a molestarse, pero pensándolo mejor no tenía manera de irse, y por más molesto que Sai fuera, era su única salvación.

-Me voy entonces….cuidado con los rateros, vagabundos, y asesinos y los peores… los pervertidos…

Ino al escuchar aquello se alteró bastante y corrió hacia Sai.

-Ok, ok! Me voy contigo…Sólo porque no tengo otra opción.

-Eres una miedocilla.

-Cállate.

-Gallina…

La pelea se prolongó hasta que llegaron al lujoso carro del moreno. Y aunque parecían dos niños Ino se divertía peleando con el.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se despidió de Sakura al llegar a la urbanización ya que su padre lo necesitaba de inmediato. La pelirrosa sabía que el moreno no quería ir pero simplemente se limitó a asentir y volver a su casa, al fin de cuentas Sasuke había estado bastante frío acerca de la situación con el señor Fugaku y la cuestión de la Universidad y su empresa. Lo único que había podido sacar de él había sido un "ahora no Sakura" "cambiemos el tema" "no arruinemos el momento", lo que por supuesto la preocupaba.

Decidió no pensar mas en eso y enfocarse en terminar el trabajo de lapso de Química. Al terminar escuchó a su madre llamarla desde la sala.

-¿Ahora qué sucede má?-Preguntó Sakura algo cansada ya que su madre la había hecho bajar unas 5 veces para contarle algún chisme o alguna novedad en las noticias.

-Cariño empaca tu maleta para el fin de semana- Su madre dijo esto con un tono de voz de emoción contenida

-¿Qué? Pensé que nos quedaríamos en casa, quería adelantar algunos trabajos para el mes siguiente y…

-Hay Sakura por Dios son 2 noches no es el fin del mundo, anda, anda…

-Ok madre, ¿puedo si quiera preguntar a donde nos dirigimos?

-Mikoto me acaba de invitar a pasar el fin de semana con su familia- Respondió su madre como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo.

-¿Mi..Mikoto? la madre de Sasuke…Un fin de semana con la familia Uchiha- Respondió Sakura anonadada por la noticia, pasar un fin de semana con su novio, el cual por supuesto nadie en sus familia lo sabía no era exactamente la idea que Sakura tenía.

-¿No es maravilloso? Iremos a Shizuoka, Mikoto me ha dicho que tiene unas aguas termales maravillosas.

Sakura no respondió sino se quedó estática, de pronto su madre la arrastró aun hablando como un loro hasta su habitación y comenzó a empacarle la ropa, hablando y hablando. Su mente estaba completamente bloqueada, y de pronto los nervios llegaron a su cuerpo, esto era mas pronto de lo que esperaba, se darían cuenta de que eran una pareja y luego de eso no sabía que podía pasar, ya que, nunca había tenido un novio formal antes, y Sasuke, pues era Sasuke, su mejor amigo.

-Bien cariño ya esta lista

-¿CO..como?

-Ya está lista tu maleta, nos vamos en 3 horas, así que dúchate y arréglate, tu padre nos pasará buscando.

Sakura hizo todo por inercia, ni siquiera había hablado con Sasuke del asunto, no había planificado que iban a hacer, y seguramente, conociendo al moreno, haría una escenita como la que hizo en el salon frente a su club de fans la última vez, solo que ésta vez Sakura no tendría a una ola de chicas enfurecida sino a un poderoso e intimidante hombre llamado "suegro".

-Bien bellezas, vámonos!-Exclamo su padre con emoción al verlas con las maletas en la puerta esperando por el.

Sakura trató de disimular sus nervios y sonrió a su padre como siempre lo hacía, quizás estaba exagerando, debía calmarse y dejar que todo fluyera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto refunfuño al llegar a su apartamento, era completamente aburrido ser pobre, ya que por supuesto no podía darse el gusto como lo riquillos amigos de el y viajar a una exótica isla o unos spa relajante, en cambio debía encerrarse en su apartamento y ver películas hasta desmayarse del sin oficio.

No podía quejarse, su padre trabajaba muy duro para pagarle la mejor escuela de aquella zona de Tokio y el estaba completamente agradecido, pero a veces sentía que no le era suficiente, por eso secretamente Naruto jugaba su mesada en juegos de lotería, ya que su joven padre se enteraba podría haberlo aniquilado en el acto.

El rubio pasaba los canales con flojera y escuchó la puerta sonar, lo que quería decir que Minato había llegado, y por el olor había traído Pizza, eso si era mejor que ver la televisión.

-Hola viejo.

Minato murmuró algo como "viejo tus nalgas"

-Pizza, ummm yummy.

-Hoy he tenido un buen día en el trabajo así que me han dejado salir temprano, quería compartirlo con mi vago hijo.

-Gracias por tus dulces palabras padre- Respondió sonriendo Naruto.

La relación padre-hijo de ambos era excelente. Es por eso que el rubio nunca le ocultaba nada a su padre, y por supuesto, Minato era la persona a la que el más admiraba en el mundo entero.

-Hijo, ¿Qué era eso de lo que me querías hablar la última vez?

-No es nada…-Mintió Naruto.

Minato frunció el ceño y Naruto supo que debía decirle.

-Es solo…bueno…sabes, Hinata…

Al pronunciar aquel nombre su padre se tensó un poco, Naruto hizo caso omiso y continuó.

-Hinata es mi novia.-Soltó sin anestesia alguna el rubio.

Minato se ahogó con un poco de pizza y comenzó a toser de manera alarmante, tanto que Naruto tuvo que darle un poco de agua.

Su padre tomó el agua con gran velocidad y aun con los ojos rojos y cristalinos por el ahogo de un segundo atrás tomó por los hombros a su hijo y lo miro fijamente, de manera seria y mas severo que nunca.

-Naruto, aléjate de esa chica Hyuga, no te conviene, su familia no es para ti.

Naruto se molestó casi al instante, sabía que su padre no lo aprobaría pero nunca pensó que llegaría al extremo de pedirle que renunciara a Hinata.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-Preguntó furioso zafándose de su agarre.- Yo no soy un cobarde, no dejare que su familia me imponga lo que debemos hacer con nuestra relación.

-No es eso Naruto, no se trata de si eres valiente o no…simplemente no puedes, aléjate de Hinata.

Naruto bufó, tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento como un huracán, estaba tan molesto que podía matar a alguien, decidió que jugaría un poco de football para pasar su rabia, y ya buscaría la manera de hacer entender a su padre, pero por ahora no podía si quiera ver su rostro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La madre de Gaara le suplicó al pelirrojo quedarse en casa aquel fin de semana, según ella era importante ya que algunos familiares de su querido maridito llegarían para pasar las cortas vacaciones.

Gaara estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta pero hacía tiempo que su madre no le pedía nada, además se iba a limitar en quedarse en su recámara y no salir, si su padrastro era de aquella manera no quería ni imaginarse el resto de su familia. Había tenido la esperanza de pasar aquellos días con Ino por la ciudad y alejarse de aquel lugar.

Kankuro ya estaba mucho mejor le habían dado de alta casi a las 3 horas de estar en el hospital y había recibido unas 4 chicas aquel día de visita, lo que había puesto los nervios de punta a su madre mientras que su padrastro estaba orgulloso de lo galán que era su hijastro. Gaara bufó ante aquel comentario ya que siempre le reclamaba solo a él por su estilo, y alegaba que seguro era un mujeriego sin causa y que con eso no llegaría a nada en la vida.

Mientras tanto Temari se había ido a pasar el fin de semana junto con Hinata. Así tendría que aguantar toda la atención de aquel viejo molesto sobre él y más nadie.

La familia de su padrastro llegaría al caer la tarde. Gaara se preparaba psicológicamente para no ser demasiado grosero ya que su madre estaría junto a él y era la primera vez que era presentada ante la familia de su esposo.

-Gaara arréglate esa camisa, abotónate los primeros, te dije que usaras corbata, hay niño ese cabello tan rebelde ¿porqué no usaste un poco de fijador?

-Madre basta…- Se quejo el pelirrojo ante los nervios de su madre.

Como siempre Gaara no había prestado mucha atención a su aspecto, optó por sus jeans desgastados, camisa de botones negra y su chaqueta de cuero marrón favorita, por supuesto no usaría ninguna especie de fijador u otro pegajoso producto en su cabello, el no veía nada de malo en su cabellera roja rebelde, además ya bastaba con estar parado ahí esperando por una familia en la cual él no se consideraba parte de ella. Por otro lado su madre sujetaba con seguridad la mano de su esposo y sonreía nerviosa. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar la dichosa familia.

Sus caras eran respingadas y tenían un aire de superioridad, tal y como Gaara había esperado.

-Kaito mi amor- Saludo una señora particularmente elegante al padrastro.

Entraron alrededor de 15 personas más y Gaara saludó a todos con una hipócrita sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Matsuri?-Preguntó el padrastro de Gaara bastante intrigado.

-Oh bueno hermano sabes lo responsable que es con sus deberes así que llegara dentro de una hora mas o menos- Respondió una mujer alta con rasgos bastantes parecidos a los del viejo gruñon.

Gaara se alegró de que no hubiera más gente y justo cuando pensaba escabullirse, su madre lo sostuvo por el brazo derecho y lo jaló.

-Nos acompañarás en la cena- Murmuró con una sonrisa falsa.

-Hmp…

La familia del susodicho hablaba sobre cosas de las cuales Gaara no estaba para nada interesado, sus empresas, la campaña política de su padrastro y los últimos chismes de su familia, a veces preguntaban cosas a su madre y en dos ocasiones le preguntaron a Gaara sobre sus hobbies y planes para futuro a lo que por supuesto no pudo responder ya que su padrastro habló por el inventando cosas que no eran ciertas sobre lo que haría y hacía.

Gaara comió lo más rápido posible para salir sin que nadie lo notara pero en el momento que iba a levantarse el mayordomo se hizo presente.

-Permiso, la señorita Matsuri ha llegado.

Gaara volteó con molestia ya que aquella "Matsuri" le arruinó su plan de escape. Al hacerlo vio aparecer a una chica bastante guapa a pensar de sus ridículas ropas de princesa y niña buena, tenía el cabello castaño por los hombros en un corte recto, sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos con una mirada ingenua, su rostro era fino y de rasgos delicados con labios carnosos. Gaara tuvo que voltear la mirada para no parecer muy interesado en la recién llegada, el resto de los invitados eran viejos o de una edad como la de su madre, jamás esperó ver a una chica joven parte de aquella odiosa familia, aunque por supuesto se imaginaba que sería una niña mimada y con aires de superioridad al igual que el viejo verde de su padrastro.

La tal Matsuri se disculpó con los presentes por tardarse tanto y corrió a abrazar al padrastro de Gaara, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de desagrado, ya se imaginaba que eran de tal palo tal astilla, por fortuna sólo su madre se dio cuenta de aquel gesto y le piso el pie derecho disimuladamente.

-Gaara que te parece si das una vuelta con Matsuri por la mansión, estoy segura que estarán más a gusto ustedes jóvenes que con este poco de viejos aburridos- Dijo la misma alta mujer que al parecer era la hermana de su padrastro.

Gaara asintió por compromiso y sin más hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del comedor, la tal Matsuri lo seguía sin decir una palabra, caminaba con elegancia y soltura. El pelirrojo acelero su paso, mientras más rápido saliera de eso mejor.

Llegaron a los jardines y comenzó a darle un recorrido por las fuentes y los arreglos florales de los cuales su madre estaba orgullosamente a cargo.

-Bien…si quieres puedo enseñarte el lugar donde toman té y…

-¿Hay alguien viéndonos?-Preguntó de pronto la castaña.

-Huh?-Gaara no entendía la pregunta de Matsuri, sin embargó echó un vistazo y al parecer no había nadie en los alrededores así que negó con la cabeza.

-Perfecto…sígueme…

Matsuri tomó la mano de Gaara y comenzó a correr hasta el garaje cuidando no ser vista, mientras que Gaara estaba tan en shock que no había podido reaccionar.

-Perfecto- Exclamó al entrar en el amplio garaje donde habían alrededor de 5 vehículos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca pedazo de niñata?-Grito furioso.

-Huyy que miedo, el niño de mami tiene carácter- Se burlo Matsuri.

-Perd-Gaara no pudo si quiera reclamar ya que se quedó mudo, la chica se había comenzado a quitar el vestido de muñeca que tenía encima dejando ver un vestido rojo bastante pegado y corto.

Matsuri al ver la cara de trance de Gaara sonrió divertida.

-Bonita moto, ¿te parece si damos un paseo? Odio estos encuentros familiares.-Dijo señalando justamente la moto de Gaara.

El pelirrojo no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, al parecer aquella chica no era lo que parecía después de todo, y le estaba dando la iniciativa de hacer algo que había estado tentado a hacer desde que le dijeron que debía quedarse aquel fin de semana con la familia del tipo que mas odiaba en el planeta.

-Sujétate fuerte niña, va a ser un paseo con mucha velocidad- Dijo Gaara delineando una sonrisa y ofreciéndole un casco a Matsuri quien sonrió como una niña pequeña a la que le regalan un oso de peluche gigante.

Gaara encendió su motocicleta y sintió los brazos de Matsuri recorrerle el abdomen en su agarre, entonces la imagen de Ino llegó a su mente, no creía que Ino se molestara por esto, el no estaba haciendo nada malo, al final no conocía de nada a esta chica, y era solo un paseo, ¿no? O mejor dicho Ino no tenía por qué enterarse jamás de esto.

Después de pensar todo aquello decidió arrancar y sus pensamientos quedaron atrás al sentir la velocidad de su moto y los gritos emocionados de Matsuri.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Gracias.

-No fue nada- Respondió Sai sonriente.

-Puedes irte….

-Quiero asegurarme de que entres sana y salva a tu casa.- Sai embozó una sonrisa aun más ancha haciendo que Ino se desesperara un poco.

-Lo que sea- Respondió Ino colocando la clave en su portón para entrar. El viaje había sido dentro de todo bastante agradable, Sai la hizo reír como pudo, aunque a veces era desesperante con sus comentarios inapropiados y piropos bochornosos, a pesar de todo aquello, Ino terminaba carcajeándose, y no entendía porque la mayoría de la gente (hombres mayoría) destetaba tanto a Sai.

Sí, quizás era algo presumido, y acaparaba la atención de muchas chicas, y quizás no respetabas las relaciones, pero Ino descubrió que Sai daba todo de sí por ser admitido, y sabía que apreciaba mucho a Gaara y el pelirrojo le tenía mucho aprecio por lo tanto Sai debía ser un buen chico.

-Adios Ino! Saludos a Gaara- Gritó Sai para luego arrancar.

Ino sonrió y entró a su mansión, decidió llamar a Gaara pero cayó solo la contestadora, era extraño que no le atendiera, ya que le había dicho que se quedaría en casa todo el fin de semana, pero seguro estaba durmiendo. La rubia trató de no pensar tanto y entró a su hogar para darse un baño de agua caliente y preparar su voz para gritarle a Rin cuanto lo pagaría por lo que le hizo aquel día.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El camino no era muy largo, sin embargo para Sakura quien no quería llegar en absoluto se hizo extremadamente corto. Llegaron a una urbanización con fachadas muy al estilo Japonés, y como era de esperarse la casa de los Uchihas era todo menos modesta en comparación al resto, el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku era un hombre que le gustaba gastar bien su dinero, y lo hacía comprando propiedades a diestra y siniestra, al contrario de él, el padre de Sakura era del tipo ahorrativo y gastaba solo lo necesario.

En la entrada de la casa estaban Mikoto y Fugaku con sus manos entrelazadas, la madre de Sasuke parecía igual o más emocionada que la madre de Sakura, agitaba su mano libre en un entusiasta saludo, y para aumentar los nervios y aquella punzada en el estomago de Sakura, junto a sus padres se encontraba Sasuke, con un kimono que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy, como un héroe Samurai sacado de los libros de leyendas que el padre de Sakura solía leerle cuando era niña. Inmediatamente las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo y trato de desviar la mirada hacia la hermosa vegetación del lugar.

La familia Haruno se acercó a los Uchiha y se saludaron con el mismo respeto de siempre.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos, estamos encantados de compartir con ustedes- Dijo la madre de Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Siempre es un placer- Respondió Mikoto – Sakura cariño que hermosa estas.

Sakura se sonrojó aun más y evitó a toda costa voltear la mirada hacia Sasuke.

-Por favor adelante les mostraré sus habitaciones- Los invitó Mikoto.

-¿Dónde está el guapo de Itachi?-Preguntó el padre de Sakura con su típico tono amistoso y entusiasta.

-Itachi tiene parcial el Sabado en la Universidad de Tokyo, mi hijo se toma muy en serio su carrera y su futuro- Respondió orgulloso Fugaku, y sin poder evitarlo volteó de reojo hacia Sasuke quien ni siquiera se molestó en responder con si quiera un gesto.

Mikoto los llevó al segundo piso de la antigua casa y les enseño a los padres de Sakura su habitación, muy al estilo feudal lo que hacía sentir a Sakura como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo al antigua Japón.

-Sakura cariño esta es tu habitación, esta algo lejos de la de tu padre pero al lado tienes a Sasuke, por si necesitas algo- Dijo amablemente Mikoto.

-"Genial"-Pensó Sakura algo estresada por la situación, quería estar lo mas lejos de Sasuke posible.

-Si quieren pueden cambiarse he dejado unos Kimonos en sus habitaciones, la cena se servirá en una hora.

Todos agradecieron la hospitalidad de Mikoto y entraron a sus habitaciones, Sakura se apresuró a entrar en la suya y respirar, puesto que sentía que no lo había hecho desde que llegó.

-Calma Sakura, respira…- Se dijo para luego respirar hondo.

La pelirrosa se acercó a la cama tendida en el suelo y divisó el lindo Kimono de flores rosadas y lilas, Mikoto tenía un gusto exquisito. Comenzó a vestirse con algo de dificultad, hacía tiempo que no vestía uno, solo faltaba el lazo, justo en ese momento su madre entró en la habitación.

-Cariño que hermosa, hacía tiempo que no te veía usar uno, déjame ayudarte.

Con maestría su madre le terminó de arreglar el atuendo y le hizo un peinado para luego colocarle un prendedor de flores bastante a juego.

-Perfecta.

Sakura sonrió y terminó de colocarse algo de maquillaje.

-Hija te he notado algo nerviosa ¿todo bajo control?

Sakura tuvo que controlar su pulso para no descarriarse el lápiz labial y terminar como el guasón.

-To..todo excelente má….-Dijo no muy convincente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si sucede algo solo me dices ¿ok?

-Por supuesto…

-Voy a terminar de vestirme

Sakura escuchó la puerta deslizarse y se dio la vuelta para divisar el paisaje en la ventana, era relajante y apartado de la agitada ciudad a la que estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Escuchó la puerta deslizarse de nuevo.

-Se te ha olvidado algo má….-Sakura cayó al ver que no era su madre la que estaba recostada de aquella puerta sino su novio, el que por supuesto había estado tratando de evitar.

-Has estado muy seca conmigo…Sa…Ku..ra- Dijo Sasuke con una voz tan serena que sono como un susurro sensual.

-Yo..he..yo-Balbuceó penosamente la pelirrosa.

Sasuke embozó una sonrisa y se acercó lentamente acorralándola contra la pared.

-No me gusta que me ignoren, si me ignoras mas te deseo…y si mas te deseo…creo que no puedo controlarme- Sasuke hablaba tan cerca de Sakura que la pelirrosa sentía aquel fresco aliento hacerle cosquilla en su rostro y agitar su corazón violentamente.

-Sasuke…alguien puede entrar-Respondió Sakura recuperando la voz y empujando sin éxito al moreno.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y le robó un beso fugaz a Sakura.

-Debemos decirles en este viaje, no puedo aguantar un fin de semana sin actuar como tu novio….

-Sasuke por favor…no creo que sea el momento-Suplicó Sakura.

-Hmp…se lo dices tu o lo haré yo en la cena.

-Sasuke…

El moreno no dejó si quiera que Sakura respondiera y salió de la habitación tan rápido como llegó.

Sakura se sentía contra la espada y la pared, por supuesto quería que el mundo entero supiera su relación con Sasuke, pero sin embargo, algo en su pecho le decía que no era muy buena idea, además que el señor Fugaku siempre había sido tan estricto con Sasuke por ser el "rebelde" que temía que su relación con ella "hija de un periodista vanguardista" lo hiciera sentir amenazado y la tomara con Sasuke de nuevo.

Sakura suspiró y decidió bajar a la cena ya que quisiera o no, conociendo a Sasuke seguramente éste lo haría contra la voluntad de la pelirrosa. Al bajar el ultimo escalón visualizó la bulla en el salón que parecía ser el comedor, algunas personas iban y venían con platos y Sakura supuso que eran las personas encargadas de la limpieza del lugar, el banquete se veía fenomenal y los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron al descubrir cuanta hambre tenía.

La cena transcurrió de manera relajada, la conversación era agradable ya que el padre de Sakura contaba algunas historias reciente sobre sus últimas entrevistas a políticos y artistas importantes.

Luego de eso sus madres comenzaron a hablar como cotorras y los padres sobre política. Sasuke mientras tanto jugaba con la paciencia de Sakura lanzándole besos y gestos provocativos que estaban poniendo los pelos de punta a la pelirrosa, por fortuna nadie excepto ella se había dado cuenta, y quizás una de las empleadas.

Sasuke se levantó de pronto y todos voltearon a verlo, Sakura sintió el corazón en la boca.

"Hasta aquí llego"-Pensó la pelirrosa.

-Voy a dar un paseo con Sakura, si nos disculpan.

El moreno se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de la mano alzándola sin ningún esfuerzo y saliendo del comedor, aceleró el paso y al darse cuenta ya estaban caminando por la urbanización, la luna llena era tan brillante que alumbraba todo el lugar y les daba un color irreal en sus blancas y perfectas pieles.

-Eres una cobarde- Se burló Sasuke.

-Cállate…no es eso.

-Molestia…

-Es por ti…se que has tenido problemas en casa, no quiero que tengas otro y sea mi culpa- Dijo finalmente Sakura.

Sasuke se detuvo y giro su rostro hacia ella para luego colocar sus suaves y masculinas manos en las mejillas de Sakura.

-Escuchame Sakura, mi padre puede obligarme a lo que sea en este mundo, puede mandarme a estudiar para ser austronauta si quiere, pero jamás, jamás permitiré que me separe de ti, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él.- Dijo de manera segura y algo agresiva.

-Sasuke…-Susurró Sakura al momento en que el moreno la abrazaba con fuerza.

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo y un calor le inundó el cuerpo, ahora sabía que si tenía que pelear por aquella relación lo haría, así fuera que tuviera que enfrentarse al temible del señor Fugaku.

-Ok, lo haremos, pero con una condición- Pidió Sakura.

-La que sea-respondió Sasuke feliz.

-Yo buscaré el momento y el lugar apropiado para hacerlo y lo diremos juntos.

-Me parece justo, pero con tal que no sea cuando tengamos 60 años…

Sakura sonrió y beso dulce y tiernamente los labios de Sasuke.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y para molestarla un poco le sopló el oído, Sakura comenzó a seguirlo para darle su merecido y sin darse cuenta llegaron de nuevo a la casa. Sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas por la carrera y al llegar se dieron cuenta que sus padres habían abandonado el comedor y se habían pasado a una sala mas grande.

-Están por aquí sígueme…

Sakura lo siguió y ambos jugaban con las manos tratando de no carcajearse muy fuerte, ya que serían muy obvios de que algo mas sucedía en aquella "amistad"

-Sasuke ven aquí- Exigió Fugaku con un tono demandante.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó seguido de Sakura a la sala, ambos se sorprendieron al notar que no solo estaban sus padres sino que junto a ellos había una joven chica de la edad de ellos con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

-Sasuke quiero presentarte a Tamae Nakamura, su padre está haciendo negocios muy importante con las empresas Uchiha y quisiera que la conocieras, pasará el fin de semana con nosotros, quiero que estés a su lado en todo momento por si necesita algo.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de replicar la chica se había levantado e hizo una reverencia educada.

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, cuida muy bien de mí…-Dijo simplemente

Sakura por otro lado estaba atónita, no sabía que decir ni hacer, y a parte se sentía completamente fuera de contexto en aquella historia, era como si le estuvieran presentando a la futura esposa y ella fuera un estorbo.

Sasuke no movió ni un solo músculo, estaba más tenso que las cuerdas de una guitarra, Mikoto miraba la escena algo dudosa y su mirada iba de Sakura a Sasuke, mientras tanto los padres de la pelirrosa tenían una expresión seria pero a la vez ajena a la situación.

Sakura sintió la tensión del momento y pensó que lo mejor sería actuar de manera natural.

-Sasuke no seas grosero- Dijo dándole un empujón en la espalda con una forzada sonrisa.

Sasuke la miró ensanchando los ojos de manera exagerada y haciendo y gesto de desagrado a lo que Sakura respondió con una mirada severa.

-Mucho gusto- Respondió secamente.

La chica sonrió alegremente y corrió guindándosele del brazo al moreno.

-Quisiera conocer el lugar Sasuke-kun, vamos- Dijo ignorando completamente a Sakura que estaba a su lado.

Fugaku sonrió y les hizo una seña con la mano.

Sasuke volteó la mirada a Sakura y ésta le volvió a sonreír. Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a la chica y abandonar el lugar.

Al hacerlo Sakura sintió un fuerte peso en su pecho, al final había sido su culpa por no querer hacer la anunciación de su relación con Sasuke, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. No quería saber como iba a terminar aquellas mini-vacaciones, pero por el comienzo no tenían muy buena pinta.

**0000000000000000000000 Continuara 00000000000000000000000**

Siento muchísimo lo mucho que me tarde! De veras!, estaba repasando mis fics, haciendo ajustes, terminando Cosas de adolescentes, pero lo prometido es deuda, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, son las mejores, sus reviews me inspiran! Por eso les agradezco sus lindas palabras!

Tengo un nuevo fic! Se llama **"Melodía de Amor"** lo estoy haciendo con bastante esmero y cariño, quisiera que le dieran un ojeada si pueden y me dieran su opinión! :D gracias por el apoyo! Se les quiere!

XOXO


	17. Malentendidos o simplemente Mala suerte

**U belong with me**

**Capítulo 17**

**¿Malentendidos o simplemente Mala suerte?**

Estas mini-vacaciones se estaban saliendo de control, aquella mocosa había estado acaparando la atención de Sasuke en todo momento, y para la desgracia de Sakura, no había nada que pudiera hacer ya que Fugaku alentaba a todo aquellos actos.

Sasuke refunfuñaba y miraba con odio a su padre quien ignoraba con admiración a su hijo. Mientras tanto Sakura había estado por su cuenta en todo el viaje, ya era sábado por la noche y agradecía que el día siguiente volvieran a sus casas, no soportaría ver más a Tamae encima de SÚ NOVIO todo el día. Aquel día había sido especialmente pesado y molesto, Sasuke trató de acercarse a ella en mas de una oportunidad pero la chica lo llamaba alegando que necesitaba su ayuda, en una oportunidad hasta lo jaló de la manga de su kimono para que la acompañara a pescar al rio cerca de la casa de los Uchiha.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos ir y acompañar a Mikoto y a su madre en preparar la cena de aquel día. La pelirrosa estaba impotente, no podía hacer nada, sería muy extraño gritar en medio de la casa "HEY SASUKE ES MI NOVIO OK" sonaría bastante posesivo y quería como una loca celopata, aunque realmente lo estaba, aunque al principio no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el viaje, luego de llegar y ver la posibilidad de pasar unos días con Sasuke en aquel mágico lugar sonaba mas atractivo y romántico que nada. Pero por sus estupideces y cobardías, y mejor dicho "MALA SUERTE" Sasuke había terminado de la mano de una niña mimada traída por el padre de Sasuke.

Sakura se atrevía a decir que Fugaku ya sabía todo y por eso había invitado a Tamae. La cena estaba lista así que tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de que todos llegaran para cenar, su padre y Fugaku estaban en un pueblo cercano y las madres decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y para su pesar Sakura supuso que Sasuke estaría en las mismas con la tal Tamae.

La pelirrosa suspiró derrotada y decidió ir a las aguas termales cerca de la casa Uchiha, nada como eso para relajarse y dejar de pensar en todos aquellas tormentosas horas que había pasado. Se despojó de su ropa y se coloco una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, al entrar a las aguas sintió su cuerpo relajarse casi de inmediato, el agua caliente la estaba dormitando un poco.

La pelirrosa se recostó de una pared rocosa relajando por completo el cuerpo, pensó que estaba dormida hasta que sintió unas manos acariciarle las piernas por debajo del agua sobresaltándola de manera alarmante, al abrir los ojos tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, Sasuke estaba frente a ella, entre el vapor y el sueño parecía una especie de espejismo.

-Sakura…-Susurró Sasuke al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a lamberle suavemente el cuello.

Sakura sonreía ante aquel cosquilloso pero placentero contacto.

-Sakura…- Volvió a decir el Sasuke del sueño ahora mas insistente dando cortos besos desde el cuello y comenzando a subir hasta las mejillas de Sakura.

La pelirrosa estaba absorta en aquel sueño y sonreía tontamente.

-Sakura ¿será que vas a decirme algo?-Preguntó ahora en un tono algo molesto.

Sakura emitió un grito ahogado al darse cuenta que no era un sueño sino una total realidad, Sasuke estaba frente a ella, semidesnudo, a escasos centímetros, lo que significaba solo una cosa, peligro inminente.

-Sasuke ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Pregunto Sakura en un susurro alarmado.

Sasuke sonrió complacido- Al fin reaccionas, ya me estabas preocupando.

-Baka.

-Molesta…

-¿Dónde está Tamae?

Sasuke emitió un gruñido de desgrado- Por favor Sakura no me hables de ese ser…hablemos de nosotros, o mejor dicho no hablemos para nada- Dijo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a devorar con deseo los labios de la pelirrosa.

Sus besos eran tan profundos y apasionado que Sakura pensó que moriría asfixiada ya que aunque le faltaba el aire no quería separarse de él.

-Sasuke…no…aquí no- Dijo sin fuerzas.

Sasuke sonrió entre los besos apasionados y la tomó de la cintura haciendo que Sakura enrollara sus piernas en el cuerpo de Sasuke. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besar nuevamente el cremoso cuerpo de su novia mientras esta revolvía su cabello.

Ambos habían pasado un día entero sin siquiera poderse sujetar las manos, por lo que debía aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido de la mejor manera. Se besaron hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados por los agresivos y apasionados besos, pero en el momento en que Sasuke iba a quitarle la toalla a Sakura esta se separó bruscamente de él.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó casi al instante.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente y se sujeto con más fuerza la toalla. -Será mejor regresar, nuestros padres están por llegar.

Sasuke asintió y salieron de las aguas, el cuerpo del moreno se veía especialmente perfecto, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir su corazón derretirse al ver aquel musculoso torso y perfectos brazos brillando gracias al agua que humedecía cada espacio, el cabello mojado le daba el toque perfecto para desmayar a cualquier fémina en el mundo. Una vez mas Sakura se aplaudía por el increíble autocontrol que poseía.

Sasuke se volteó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Hace frío-Dijo

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de moverse ya que Sasuke la había cubierto con una toalla que la tapaba por completo, el moreno la secaba como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitara ayuda. Subió la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos finos e impenetrables ojos negros, sin poderlo evitar su cuerpo se movió por si solo alzándose para rozar aquellos finos y provocativos labios una vez más, Sasuke recibió el beso con gusto y la cubrió en un abrazo. Fue un beso suave y calmado, sin prisa, haciéndolos disfrutar de aquel dulce roce.

Antes de poder pasar el beso a un siguiente nivel escucharon la puerta crujir y ambos se sobresaltaron, al voltear no había nadie.

-Seguro fue una brisa o algún gato merodeando por aquí- Dijo Sasuke ante la mirada asustada de Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió y ambos entraron caminaron hasta la casa, subieron las escaleras y entraron cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones para ducharse y cambiarse, por fin éste sería el último día asi que no tendrían que estar con la misma presión, pasarían la cena desapercibidos y tratarían de irse a dormir temprano, o ese era el plan.

Sakura terminó de arreglarse y bajó rápidamente a la cena, estaban todos menos Sasuke, Tamae la miró especialmente fría en aquel momento pero la pelirrosa trató de ignorar aquel gesto, pensó que quizás ya se estaba imaginando cosas. Unos 5 minutos después entró Sasuke en la habitación, guapo y serio como siempre.

La madre de Sasuke dio unas palabras y todos comenzaron a comer. La cena estaba transcurriendo de manera normal, Fugaku preguntó a Sasuke que había hecho con Tamae en el día y el moreno se limito a decir "nada especial" lo que le ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su padre. Antes de pasar al postre Tamae se levantó bruscamente de la mesa sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Nakamura?

-Si, Sasuke…Sasuke me ha tratado muy fríamente, ni siquiera escucha lo que digo….

-No te lo tomes a pecho, así es Sasuke- Intervino Mikoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero…-La chica dudó un poco y de pronto su cara enrojeció- Pero el ha sido muy dulce con ésta- Dijo refiriéndose a la pelirrosa.

Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse de pronto, además de sentirse ofendida por el trato que le daba aquella chica que apenas conocía.

-Sakura es su mejor amiga, es normal que Sasuke sea más dulce- Alegó nuevamente Mikoto con naturalidad.

Sasuke miraba a la chica con intenso desprecio, mientras que los padres de Sakura no movían ni un musculo.

-Sasuke y ella tienen algo, los vi besándose en las aguas termales- Soltó casi en un grito desesperado Tamae.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que Sakura pensó que ni siquiera había pestañado. Sasuke se levantó bruscamente y la tomó por el cuello de la camisa con una mirada amenazante, casi al instante Fugaku los separó y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla a Sasuke que calló al suelo. Todos se levantaron de la mesa Mikoto llorando y gritándole cosas a su marido, y Sakura por inercia corrió hacia Sasuke. Antes de que pudiera siquiera ayudarle a levantar Sasuke la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del comedor.

Los gritos se oían a sus espaldas y Sakura estaba segura que eran del padre de Sasuke, el moreno no se detenía, cada vez aumentaba mas el paso, llegaron a la entrada de la urbanización y ahí estaba el carro de Sasuke, la pelirrosa no se atrevía a hablar simplemente se montó al mismo tiempo que él y se colocó el cinturón ya que sabía que Sasuke no tendría piedad con el acelerador.

Casi como si ella misma le hubiera dado a luz Sasuke hizó lo que ella previno, arrancó como un demonio y apretó el acelerador, estuvo así por alrededor de 20 minutos, ya estaban bastante lejos de la casa de vacaciones de los Uchiha y Sakura sintió que era tiempo de hablar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos…

-¿Qué tanto?

-No importa…sólo importa que estemos juntos ¿no?

Sakura sintió su corazón agitarse al ver la mirada de Sasuke, ya no era de furia, ni de rencor o molestia, sino una mirada insegura, en busca de algo de apoyo.

Sakura asintió y Sasuke volvió a posar su mirada en la vía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o**

Ino leía una revista de moda mientras veía disimuladamente la hora cada vez que podía.

Gaara la llamó aquel Sábado para decirle que no podría verla por complicaciones familiares, lo que solo había hecho crecer las ansias por ver al pelirrojo.

Tocaron la puerta y su hermana Rin se hizo presente en la habitación. Ino aun no la perdonaba por el embarque pero la dejó entrar fingiendo total interés en la revista.

-Hola cariñito- Saludó Rin emocionada.

Ino no respondió.

-Ok…ok…se que estás molesta conmigo, lo siento- Suplicó como una pequeña haciendo un puchero.

Ino volteó su mirada y se incorporó sentándose para quedar frente a su hermana.

-No tienes remedio- Soltó Ino dándole un suave y juguetón almohadazo.

-No digas eso de tu pura e indefensa hermanita…mis intenciones eran honestas.

Ino bufó.

-No sabes lo mucho que te debo- Dijo Rin con una risita de satisfacción perdiendo su mirada en el vacio de las paredes rosas frente a ella.

Ino levantó su ceja derecha confusa.

-Ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en años, Kakashi es simplemente…ahh…-suspiró Rin.

- RIN! Te odio! ¿Cómo puedes contarme esas obscenidades?- Preguntó la rubia indignada.

-Pero que dices, ni que fueras virgen.

Ino sintió su cara enrojecer y un calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Lo eres?-Preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Y que te hace pensar que no- Respondió Ino alterada.

Rin comenzó a carcajearse- Lo siento, es que es difícil encontrar chicas de tu edad aun vírgenes.

-No hay nada de malo….no todas somos depravadas como tu

Rin se hizo la ofendida y luego sonrió pícaramente.

-Puedo darte unos tips- Sugirió sin vergüenza.

-Fuera de mi recámara hermana pervertida.

Rin volvió a reírse y salió dando saltitos infantiles, antes de que pudiera trancar la puerta su mucama se acercó.

-Señorita Ino un chico la espera en la sala.

Ino sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, corrió a colocarse unas botas, ya tenía un short de jean y un sweter tenido color lila claro así que no tenía necesidad de cambiarse de ropa. Se arreglo un poco su cabello y bajó las escaleras emocionada. Seguramente Gaara quería darle la sorpresa. Al entrar a la sala su alma se fue al suelo, frente a la chimenea observando algunos portarretratos se encontraba de pies la esbelta y alta figura de Sai.

El chico al escuchar los pasos de Ino se dio la vuelta con su habitual mirada relajada y sonrisa amigable pero a la vez vacía.

-Sai-Dijo totalmente decepcionada.

-Me encanta cuando me recibes, hay tanta emoción en tu voz-Respondió con un tono burlón al saludo de Ino.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras…

-Gaara-Atajó.

Ino se molestó un poco, no por él, sino con el pelirrojo, por ignorarla tanto, se supone que era un rebelde ¿no podía simplemente escaparse de su casa?

-Lo siento- Repitió Ino.

-Da igual, he venido porque te vi online en Messenger y no pude permitir que estuvieras aburrida por ti sola en casa un Sábado por la noche.

Ino pareció sorprendida se había olvidado de cerrar su correo durante todo el día.

-Le pregunté a Gaara para salir pero me dijo que no podía así que decidí venir a buscarte.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó la rubia confusa.

-Vamos a buscar a Gaara.- Respondió Sai con una sonrisa tierna en sus finos rasgos.

Ino sintió un vuelco en su estomago, jamás habría pensado en ir a la casa de Gaara sola, pero si Sai iba con ella sentía algo de apoyo, cada vez mas Sai le parecía un buen chico.

La rubia sonrió anchamente y asintió.

-Vamos entonces.

**o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o**

Sakemi estaba atareada aquel día en el restaurante Chino del padre de Tenten, al ser fin de semana y para mas colmo feriado estaba tan full que pensó que se desmayaría, pero así podía mejorar sus habilidades, aunque le había tocado ser mesera la mayor parte de tiempo, el padre de Hinata la dejó acercarse a la cocina y preparar algunos platos básicos.

La castaña iba y venía, eran casi las 7 de la noche cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida llamarla.

-Sakemi…

Sakemi giró y diviso la alta figura de Itachi sonreírle desde una mesa. La castaña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no correr a abrazarlo, se acercó lentamente como si fuera cualquier otro cliente, podría jugar un poco con él.

-Buenas noches, bienvenido a la cocina de Shan Lee señor, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo?-Preguntó con un tono bastante sobreactuado la castaña.

Itachi embozó una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Me provoca un poco de tus labios y quizás una pizca de tus besos.

Sakemi se sonrojó alarmantemente lo que causó que Itachi se riera un poco mas audible llamando la atención de varias chicas alrededor.

-Comportate- Le pidió Sakemi con una sonrisa.

-Es tu culpa…-Resopló el moreno- Dame la especialidad de hoy, te esperaré hasta que termine tu turno.

-Salgo en 20 minutos

Esos 20 minutos pasaron volando, Sakemi se despidió de su jefe y salió del restaurante, Itachi la esperaba recostado en su carro.

-¿Puedo saludarte ahora?-Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

Itachi negó con la cabeza atrayendo a Sakemi hacia él sujetándola por la cintura y posando sus labios sobre ella en un demandante beso. Sakemi se dejó llevar por aquellos labios embriagantes y acarició dulcemente el rostro del Uchiha.

Se separaron con dificultad ya que les faltaba el aire y se miraron fijamente por una fracción de segundos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-Dijo Itachi tomando la mano de Sakemi.

La castaña se sentía intrigada pero siguió al moreno sin preguntar, caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos por las agitadas calles y llegaron a una zona residencial de pequeños edificios, se detuvieron frente a un edificio algo viejo con unas escaleras externas como los edificios viejos de Nueva York.

Itachi comenzó a subir las escaleras llamando a Sakemi.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Preguntó Sakemi confundida.

-Cállate y sígueme.

-Estás demente

Sakemi lo reprochó con la mirada y lo siguió, eran unos 7 pisos, el edificio más alto de aquella zona, ambos llegaron cansados y agitados a la azotea por el ejercicio de subir las escaleras, Itachi sin perder tiempo la jaló hasta llegar cerca de la orilla, Sakemi quedó impresionada por la vista frente a sus ojos. Al ser una zona lejos del centro se podía apreciar mejor la ciudad de Tokyo sin tener que subirse a un rascacielos.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

-¿Éste es tu lugar favorito?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Me parecía justo enseñártelo, tú me enseñaste uno de los tuyos-Respondió el moreno con una mirada intensa recordando aquel día en que Sakemi lo llevo al mercado.

Sakemi sintió su piel erizarse, era como conocer un pedacito mas de Itachi, acercarse un poco más a aquel misterioso chico que la estaba conquistando día a día sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Porqué?-Preguntó Sakemi observando fijamente la ciudad.

Itachi se tomó unos segundos para responder, meditando su respuesta, fijó su vista en la ciudad que se abría frente a ellos con luces llamativas como una especie de telaraña gigante.

-Supongo que es porque no es ni muy nuevo ni muy viejo, no es ni tan cerca del centro ni muy lejos, no es ni muy silencioso ni con mucha bulla, quizás está en el centro de todo, está en el límite de todo, esa posición me gusta, me hace sentir seguro y relajado, me da una especie de paz interior, de alguna manera es la misma sensación que me haces sentir tú, no das más de lo que puedes ni menos, das justo lo que necesitas y con eso esperas que las personas te acepten…

La respuesta fue más perfecta de lo que pudo desear, nuevamente Itachi hablaba y la dejaba sin palabras y sin aliento, eso era algo que no muchas personas pudieran hacer. Sakemi se acercó al moreno y sostuvo fuertemente su mano entrelazando sus finos dedos entre los gruesos de Itachi.

-Creo que también adoptare este lugar como uno de mis favoritos.

Sakemi subió la mirada y se dieron un beso que fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de unos fuegos artificiales que irrumpían aquella tranquila noche.

-Sorpresa- Dijo Itachi sonriendo ahora más a sus anchas.

Sakemi abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió los labios de Itachi devorar los suyos, la castaña respondió el beso con la misma emoción.

Ésta definitivamente había sido una sorpresa que no olvidaría muy fácilmente.

**o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o**

15 veces, 15 veces era las veces que había llamado aquel día a Tenten, ya que si contaba las veces que la había llamado después del incidente de Yuuki perdía la cuenta.

El castaño no había querido ir al viaje con su familia, estaba tan deprimido que había decidido quedarse en casa y adelantar algunos proyectos y quizás despecharse un poco. Sus amigos habían desaparecido del mapa, Shikamaru de viaje con su familia y Chouji, Sasuke en un viaje familiar, Gaara encerrado en casa y bueno Sai realmente no era de sus mejores amigos al igual que Naruto, así que decidió quedarse en casa.

Ese sábado emitían películas especialmente dramáticas y desgarradoras, lo que no ayudaba mucho a subir sus ánimos. Titanic, The Notebook, P.S I love you, Neji maldecía cada vez que pasaba el canal.

-Disculpe joven Hyuga.

Neji levantó la mirada al mayordomo que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó desconcertado

-La señorita Tenten ha venido y nos ha dejado algunas de sus cosas en esta caja.

Neji se levantó rápidamente viendo la caja que contenía todas las cosas que le había regalado a la castaña.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Hace un segundo que se fue, será mejor que se apresure- Sugirió el mayordomo.

Neji salió corriendo de la habitación, ni siquiera se había cerciorado que tenía unos shorts bastante cortos y una camiseta bastante ajustada sino hasta que sintió el frio de la noche pegarle. Divisó a la castaña casi en la mitad del camino.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo. Tenten se sobresaltó y al verlo frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-Suéltame.

-No.-Rugió el más fuerte

-SUELTAME HYUGA-Gritó Tenten dejando derramar una lágrima.

Neji se enfureció, era injusto todo lo que Tenten hacía, ni siquiera lo dejaba defenderse o explicarle, todo aquello le parecía demasiado absurdo, todo lo que hacía era huir, no iba a permitirlo, ésta vez lo escucharía.

-NO-Gritó Neji ahora sosteniéndola de ambos brazos- Vas a escucharme maldita sea

Tenten lo miró entre una mezcla de horror y furia.

-No tengo nada con nadie, a la única que amo es a ti y así tu no me ames no pienso acabar esta relación

Tenten giró la mirada a un lado y siguió sollozando.

-¿Me estas escuchando? No voy a aguantar más tus rabietas, así no quieras sigues siendo mi condenada novia y te amo Tenten- Neji hablaba con tanta furia que daba miedo, sin embargo sus palabras hicieron agitar el corazón de Tenten y hacerla sentir una bofetada invisible.

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué?

-Yo también te amo- Contestó firmemente Tenten lanzándose a los brazos de Neji que la arropó en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

El castaño la separo para besar cada espacio del rostro de Tenten con desesperación y dulzura, besando todos aquellos espacios que extrañó de ella aquellas tortuosas semanas.

Neji la tomó del brazo llevándosela directo a su habitación donde le demostraría cuanto la amaba haciéndole el amor una y otra vez. Mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga una chica contempló toda aquella escena de amor desde un carro con el pecho oprimido por el dolor y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire al ver a Neji besando los labios de Tenten con aquella pasión y desespero.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sai le relataba una historia de cómo un hermano mayor se había emborrachado hasta quedar inconsciente en un autobús público y dar vueltas en él durante más de la mitad del día.

Ino reía sin poder contenerse mientras Sai le seguía relatando historias parecidas.

Llegaron a la mansión donde el pelirrojo vivía y se dieron cuenta que había una cantidad numerosa de lujosos autos estacionados en la lujosa entrada circular de la casa. Sai se estacionó algo lejos de la entrada y mientras decidían como iban a ayudar a Gaara a escapar escucharon el estruendo de una moto retumbar cerca de ellos y lo siguiente fue La moto de Gaara pasar frente a ellos a gran velocidad, tanto que ni siquiera prestó atención a su presencia.

Ino sintió su corazón oprimirse al notar que no iba solo detrás iba alguien más, aunque pasó tan rápido que no pudo ver quién era. Antes de sacar conclusiones Sai arrancó el carro.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Ino alarmada.

-¿No es obvio? Vamos a seguirlo.

Ino no respondió, deseaba saber a dónde rayos iba Gaara si se suponía estaría en una especie de prisión en su casa. Su pecho se oprimía cada vez mas hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía lo que llamaban "la calle del hambre" un lugar lleno de puestos de perro calientes, hamburguesas y pizzas.

Sai se estacionó a una distancia prudente pero aun así perfecta para observarlos.

Gaara se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco dejándolo a un lado y acercándose a uno de los puestos de perros calientes, la otra persona se bajó más atrás y al quitarse el casco Ino sintió su corazón oprimirse, una guapa chica de cabello castaño sonreía y miraba el lugar con emoción dándole un empujón cariñoso al pelirrojo por la espalda.

Sai se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades, él sabía que Gaara no era el tipo de chico que andaba con chicas por andar, y lo sabía porqué el podía reconocer a los de su misma especie.

-Ino no te precipites seguramente…-Sai se cortó al notar que Ino derramaba unas lagrimas con la cabeza gacha.

El moreno apretó las manos en el volante y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para encarar a Gaara sintió las manos de Ino sostenerle por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-No Sai…solo vámonos ¿sí?

Los ojos de Ino estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, y si había algo que el moreno odiara era ver una mujer llorar. Sai asintió dudoso y encendió de nuevo el auto saliendo del lugar. Manejó sin rumbo fijo, no podía pensar ante el llanto amargo de Ino, no sabía qué hacer o decir, definitivamente este no había sido su idea de un sábado agradable.

Ino detuvo su llanto para visualizar donde estaban, Sai se bajó del auto y se apresuró a entrar en un mini-supermercado, la rubia sin comprender sintió nuevamente una punzada en su pecho al recordar a Gaara con aquella chica, se sentía traicionada, era humillante también tener que haberlo presenciado con Sai.

Regreso a los pocos minutos con una bolsa y arrancó de nuevo el auto. Ino ni siquiera preguntaba a dónde se dirigían o que iba a hacer. Ya nada realmente le importaba aquel día, si era posible quería emborracharse hasta morir.

Sai se detuvo frente a un parque donde los arboles estaban iluminados por hermosas y brillantes luces y frente a ellos se alzaba la torre de Tokyo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sai no respondió simplemente le entregó un pequeño pañuelo que tenía sus iniciales y sacó el paquete que trajo del supermercado. Ino se limpió las lágrimas y salió del auto siguiendo a Sai que se sentó en un banquito donde las personas iban y venía, otras patinaban, y para ser sábado por la noche había bastante niños en el lugar.

-¿Quieres?-Preguntó Sai sacando del paquete un enorme envase de helado de chocolate.

Ino se sorprendió.

-No es alcohol, pero puedo decirte que esto es mucho mejor- Añadió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ino sonrió y pensó que quizás tenía razón, sin resistirse un minuto más tomó la cuchara que le ofrecía Sai y comenzó a comerse con gusto el helado.

-Sabes que el chocolate contiene teobromina y cafeína, compuestos que provocan la liberación de phenylethylamina, o PEA que estimula el sistema nervioso, la tensión arterial y la frecuencia cardíaca, de manera que produce unos sentimientos similares a los que experimenta una persona cuando está "enamorada", por eso pienso que mejor que el alcohol es el chocolate

Ino no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-¿Qué es que a caso no prestas atención a la clase de química?-Preguntó Sai algo ofendido.

La rubia sonrió y siguió comiendo, de alguna manera se sentía un poco mejor, no sabía si era el lugar, o el chocolate, o Sai, pero ahora la idea de Gaara no se le hacía tan dolorosa como un minuto atrás…

**o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Por fin domingo"-Pensó Naruto.

El fin de semana había pasado de manera lenta y más aun después de estar enfadado con su padre, lo hacía especialmente lento y molesto. Por lo menos aquel día llegaría Hinata, el rubio se colocó su mejor ropa y decidió darle una sorpresa, llamó al celular de Hinata y tardó un poco en contestar.

-Naruto-kun-Respondió con un tono algo angustiado.

-Hinata-chan ¿todo bien?-Preguntó nervioso.

Hinata comenzó a llorar lo que desconcertó a Naruto.

-Hinata ¿Qué sucede?

-Mi madre tuvo un accidente Naruto-kun, estoy en el hospital….

Naruto se quedó helado, aquella noticia no se la esperaba, se apresuró en preguntarle en que hospital se encontraba y al saberlo se apresuró en tomar un taxi hasta el lugar. Al llegar preguntó por la señora Hyuga.

Corrió por los pasillos y divisó a Hanabi, la chica rodeo los ojos en señal de molestia.

-¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?

-Tan ruidos y molesto como siempre- Dijo la guapa hermana menor de Hinata con molestia.

Naruto ya se estaba cansando de sus odiosos comentarios, además que no se llevaban demasiada edad quizás unos 3 años como mucho, lo que la hacía menos privilegiada para el rubio abstenerse de un insulto.

-Mira niña me pareces de lo mas mimada y prepotente si tienes algún problema simplemente dilo- Exclamó Naruto molesto.

Hanabi se sonrojó a causa de la impotencia, nadie jamás se había atrevido a alzar la voz ya sea por su nivel social o porque era hija de la poderosa familia Hyuga.

-Eres un…eres un…

-No me interesa, he venido por tu madre y Hinata-chan.

Hanabi iba a responder cuando alguien detrás le llamó la atención.

-Es suficiente Hanabi-Exigió Hinata.

La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga corrió a los brazos de Naruto quien la estrechó con fuerza. Hanabi bufó y se retiró aun ofendida del lugar.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mucho más estable Naruto-kun, gracias por venir- Hinata le robó un dulce y timido beso.

El rubio se sonrojó y la abrazo aun con mas fuerza.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-Mi padre está con ella, quisiera ir a casa…

-Vamos te llevaré.

-Iruka está esperando, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió, ir a casa de Hinata no era algo que le apetecía mucho pero si el viejo Hiashi no estaba quizás no era mala idea.

Hiashi vió a la pareja irse y marcó un numero en su teléfono.

-Habla Hiashi Hyuga, hacía bastante tiempo ¿no? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte- Dijo fríamente –Es sobre tú hijo, Naruto Uzumaki….

**Continuará**

**Continuará**

Mil gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que les haya gustado este también. Están pasando bastante cosas ¿no?

Los padres de SasuSaku enterándose de su noviazgo.

¿Gaara engañando a Ino?

Nuevas parejas

La reconciliación de Tenten y Neji, vimos a un Hyuga con mucho carácter.

¿Cuál es el misterio de la familia Hyuga y Naruto?

Los lindos de Sakemi e Itachi.

xD sólo me falta "**A LA MISMA HORA POR EL MISMO CANAL**"

**REVIEW PLEASE XOXO SE LES QUIERE**


	18. Acuerdos dolorosos

**Autora**: 300 Reviews! No lo creo haha jamás había tenido tantos reviews en un fic, estoy súper agradecida, y lamento mis tardanzas, siempre trato de esperar tener el mayor punto de inspiración y en ese momento comienzo a escribir es la única manera que quede satisfecha con los capítulos, espero les guste este, tiene un poco de todo, intrigas, curiosidades, y acuerdos un tanto doloroso.

**Disfrútenlo.**

**You Belong with me**

**Capítulo 18**

_**Acuerdos que duele en el alma.**_

Sasuke siguió manejando hasta que los parpados de Sakura se volvieron cada vez más pesados, el sueño la invadió y se quedó profundamente dormida sin saber aun que rumbo estaba tomando el precipitado y orgulloso moreno.

-Sakura…Sakura despierta.

La voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó, al abrir los ojos vislumbró una casa que identificó al instante.

-Sasuke…

-Vamos- Dijo simplemente el moreno.

Sakura no replicó y lo siguió, al fin de cuentas sabía que lo mejor en aquellos momentos en que la furia y la impotencia se apoderaban de él era mantenerse al margen.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano de manera firme y la llevó hasta la entrada, tocó varias veces y a la 5ta vez una joven abrió la puerta algo asustada.

-Joven Sasuke.

-Hpm…

-Buenas noches- Se apresuró a decir Sakura.

La joven mucama les abrió paso y ambos entraron a la casa, un minuto después la abuela del moreno se hizo presente mientras se colocaba sus gafas y una bata que dejaba bien claro que acababa de ser levantada.

-Cariño- Dijo ella entre asombrada y asustada.

-Tranquila abuela- La calmó Sasuke, aunque su voz era bastante rígida y con un deje de rabia contenida.

La mirada interrogante de la anciana paso de Sakura a Sasuke y luego se fijó en sus manos entrelazadas, la pelirrosa se sonrojó violentamente recordando que para el tiempo en que ella la conoció aun no eran pareja.

-Vamos por una taza de té, Aoki prepara las habitaciones.

La mucama asintió y después de una pequeña reverencia salió del lugar, la abuela de Sasuke los guió hasta una amplia sala y les pidió que se sentaran para luego comenzar a servirles unas tazas de té.

Sakura bebió del té con calma y milagrosamente logró quitarse un poco de tensión en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha hecho Fugaku esta vez?-Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa la abuela deduciendo rápidamente el porqué se hallaban a mitad de la noche en su hogar.

Sasuke suspiró en forma exasperada.

-Tranquilo Sasuke- Dijo tomando firmemente la mano de su nieto.

-Estábamos en un viaje, en la casa de campo, trató prácticamente de imponerme a una mujer, aunque el muy bien sospechaba que Sakura y yo, bueno, somos novios como ya habrás notado- Dijo al tiempo en que le lanzaba una mirada a Sakura quien seguía como un tomate.

La pelirrosa volvió a escandalizarse al notar ambas miradas sobre ella, la manera en que Sasuke lo decía tan liberal aun se le hacía extraña, después de tantos años viendo aquellas palabras salir de su boca como un sueño lejano, escucharlas ahora era casi irreal.

-¿Y por eso has huido con la damisela en peligro?- Preguntó en tono jovial y divertido.

-No es divertido abuela- Gruño Sasuke volteando instintivamente el rostro y dejando ver el fuerte moretón que se le formó después del golpe de su padre.

La abuela al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida y se apresuró en buscar hielo y una crema mentolada.

-Bajará la hinchazón…pero no curará el dolor que llevas por dentro…tu padre…no lo odies- Dijo de manera sabia- Ya vuelvo, Sakura querida encárgate de esto- Dijo picándole un ojo.

Sakura asintió tímida y tomó la crema, la abuela salió de la sala al mismo tiempo en que Sakura se sentaba frente a Sasuke y colocaba un poco de crema en las yemas de sus finos dedos para adherirlo al rostro del moreno con suavidad.

Sasuke cerraba los ojos cada vez que sentía un poco de dolor ante el contacto de Sakura.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó nerviosa.

Sasuke relajó su postura.

-No-Mintió.

-Mentiroso- Se burlo la pelirrosa.

-Molestia- Dijo al mismo tiempo que en un rápido movimiento rodeaba en un abrazo a Sakura y le robaba un beso.

-Sasuke- Le reclamó alarmada tratado de separarse.

-Mi abuela lo ha hecho adrede.

Ignorando los quejido de la pelirrosa la tomó aun más fuerte y la beso de manera demandante, los nervios de Sakura inevitablemente se fueron esfumando a medida en que sentía la lengua de Sasuke jugar con la suya y sus labios rozar de manera exquisita los suyos.

Sasuke delineó una corta sonrisa al notar lo rápido que Sakura se dejaba llevar por sus besos y se atrevió a comenzar a besar su suave y delicioso cuello.

-Sasuke…ya basta-Decía débilmente Sakura en susurros.

-Hmp…

Al escuchar unos pasos apresurados Sakura empujó tan fuerte al moreno que temió en haberle hecho otro moretón en su pecho, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina para luego volver a su postura tiesa.

-Siento mucho que tardara, les estaba buscando algo de ropa, sus habitaciones están listas, mañana a primera hora los quiero de vuelta en Tokyo, y quiero que hables con tu padre.

Sasuke rodeó los ojos y luego asintió dejándose besar en la mejilla por su abuela.

-Tienes un espíritu que me recuerda mucho a alguien.-Agregó la anciana

Sasuke levantó una ceja interrogante.

-A tu abuelo, pero es muy tarde para esa historia, será mejor que vayan a dormir, y tu Sakura cuida mucho de mi nieto.

Sakura se tensó e hizo una rápida reverencia- Si señora- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Solo dime abuela-La anciana le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza a la pelirrosa y le guiñó un ojo al moreno antes de salir y darle unas indicaciones a la mucama Aoki quien apareció de nuevo en la sala.

-Síganme por favor- Les pidió.

Sakura y Sasuke obedecieron y subieron unas escaleras, la habitación de Sakura estaba antes así que se despidió del moreno con una simple sonrisa para luego entrar, después de aquel agitado día solo quería descansar, ya lucharía contra lo que le esperase el día siguiente, pero por ahora quería seguir en aquel especie de sueño en el que fue rescatada por su príncipe azul.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gaara esperaba a que Matsuri terminara de comerse todo lo que se le atravesase en el camino, preguntándose de dónde sacaba tanto espacio ya que era bastante delgada y pequeña.

La vivaz chica hablaba y reía de manera bulliciosa, y aunque el pelirrojo no estaba muy a gusto de salir con otra chica que no fuera Ino admitía que era mejor que pasarse aquel fin de semana en aquella mansión con su padrastro y demás familiares.

**Flash Back del día anterior**.

Después de salir de la mansión en la moto del pelirrojo se apresuró a ir al centro de la ciudad. La tal Matsuri parecía emocionada y excitada por todo lo que veía, y al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención al pelirrojo que era su chofer.

Gaara se detuvo frente a un bar y se quitó el casco, aunque no entendía de que iba aquella chica seguramente aquel lugar la espantaría y así lo dejaría solo, la dejaría dar unas vueltas por la ciudad y luego volverían a la mansión.

-Bien anda de compras y nos encontramos de nuevo aquí- Dijo con su usual tono serio y odioso.

La castaña delineó una sonrisa burlona en su perfilado rostro, lo cual no agradó mucho al rebelde de Gaara.

-Veo que aun sigues subestimándome G..a..a..r..a, seguro piensas que soy una niña rica en busca de libertad, pero la verdad es que al parecer el que busca con desespero libertad aquí…

Matsuri se acercó al oído del pelirrojo.

-Eres tú- susurró.

Gaara la empujó, la actitud de Matsuri lo estaba irritando demasiado, si no fuera porque era una mujer ya le había estampado un buen golpe pero trató de controlarse.

-No trates de analizarme niña lista, piérdete, nos vemos luego.

-Quiero que seas mi guía en la ciudad, y no me refiero a guía de compras, al parecer tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees, ayúdame y yo te ayudaré.

El pelirrojo rodeo los ojos en señal de molestia, la voz firme y segura con la que hablaba la castaña le estaba alterando los nervios.

-Dije que no me molestes, piérdete, no tengo porqué ayudarte, si te traje es porque eras la única manera que tenía para escapar.

-Precisamente- le atajó Matsuri con una sonrisa pícara en sus finos labios.

-Tú quieres evitar estar en aquella casa, y yo quiero conocer Tokyo, yo soy tu pasaporte a la libertad, se mi guía este fin de semana y yo te cubriré diciendo que me has llevado a museos, parques, monumentos, etc…

Gaara estaba atónito, aunque aun no podía creer que aquella hija de mami y papi hablara con aquella malicia y fuera totalmente distinta a su primera impresión debía admitir que tenía razón, si la única manera de evitar estar en aquella casa era ser el niñero de la niña rica eso haría.

-Bien- Respondió fríamente.

-Perfecto- Exclamó la castaña de modo infantil.

-¿A dónde quieres ir entonces?-Preguntó el pelirrojo temiendo ser llevado a un lugar fresa, o compras excesivas o quizás a uno de esos ridículos cafés feministas.

Matsuri se cruzó los brazos y señaló el bar frente a ellos.

-Por ahora me provoca un par de cervezas ¿Y a ti?

Gaara frunció el entrecejo y siguió a aquella chica que era la viva imagen del refrán "las apariencias engañan"

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Matsuri iba por su segunda hamburguesa y no parecía estar llena en lo absoluto, por otro lado Gaara ya no podía mas, y no solo en referencia a la comida, después de aceptar el trato con la castaña, había descubierto que la verdadera identida de la "niña rica" era la de una verdadera psicótica.

Estaba obsesionada por la aventura en extremo, la adrenalina y el peligro, había impulsado al pelirrojo a llevarla a los nighclubs, bares, y zonas mas populares de la Tokyo nocturna, mientras que le mentía a su familia diciendo que iríamos a festivales en el centro de la ciudad y a comer helado con alguno de los amigos de Gaara.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, el pelirrojo se había divertido con ella, era un total personaje, mas hiperactiva que Naruto y mas habladora que Ino.

Gaara sintió una punzada en el estomago al recordar a la rubia, no la había llamado en todo el día ya que su celular al caer la tarde había sido asesinado por unos rieles de una montaña rusa en un parque de diversiones en el que fue obligado a entrar.

-¿Satisfecha?-Preguntó exasperado.

Matsuri alzó una ceja y le dio el último mordisco a su segunda hamburguesa. Luego de eso bebió un poco de soda y se estiró.

-Vaya que fin de semana ¿huh?

Gaara profirió una especie de bufido en señal de cansancio y Matsuri supo que ya había llegado al límite del "buen humor" por el día de hoy, aunque solo pasaron esos cortos días juntos, la castaña había podido aprenderse el leguaje corporal del pelirrojo y el significado de sus palabras.

-Estoy satisfecha-Dijo finalmente con una ancha sonrisa.

Gaara se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, tan penetrante, tan intensa que la misma Matsuri quien era difícil de intimidar sintió que su corazón se aceleraba casi hasta el punto de estallar, el colmo llegó al ver un rápido movimiento del pelirrojo al acercarse demasiado a su rostro.

-Aléjate!-Gritó Mtasuri completamente sonrojada.

Gaara sonrió de manera arrogante y le pasó el dedo índice cerca del labio inferior.

-Mostaza-Dijo simplemente aun con la sonrisa en sus finos y provocativos labios.

La castaña se sintió inmediatamente humillada, y al parecer Gaara disfrutaba de aquel momento como la situación más gloriosa de la década.

-Al parecer no eres tan valiente como has pretendido estos días- Soltó Gaara mientras buscaba el casco de la moto.

-Lamentaras haber dicho eso.

Matsuri tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de su chaqueta de cuero y sin previo aviso se inclinó acercando sus labios a los de Gaara quien aun se encontraba en estado de shock. El contacto fue tentativamente placentero y mucho mejor de lo que ambos esperaban, tanto que se tardaron más de lo debido para cortar aquel "no deseado" beso.

-¿Estas demente?-Gritó Gaara alejándola de golpe.

Matsuri tenía las mejillas coloradas entre la furia y la vergüenza, ni siquiera ella podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Ahora es que te das cuenta de eso?- Preguntó en un tono cínico.

-Ahora verás como vuelves a casa, me largo

Gaara se colocó el casco y aceleró en dirección a la mansión, estaba tan molesto que no le importaba que todo su trabajo aquel fin de semana se fuera por la borda y Matsuri les dijera a su querida familia incluyendo el "Hitler" que tenía como padrastro que la había abandonado vilmente.

Se detuvo solo para meditar las opciones que tenía, como no eran muchas decidió que aguantaría lo que viniese, al entrar escuchó una algarabía desde el comedor, entró lentamente dispuesto a recibir 500 preguntas sobre donde estaba Matsuri y porque no estaban juntos, pero al llegar al lugar la primera persona que visualizó era la castaña que se encontraba con sus falsas vestimentas de princesa que usaba frente a su familia y sonreía con elegancia y soltura.

-Oh Gaara el muchacho que quería ver- Dijo la madre de Matsuri.

El pelirrojo respiró profundo, esperando que lo acribillaran con simples palabras.

-No sabes lo agradecidos que estamos de que hayas tomado a Matsuri este fin de semana, discúlpala por dejarte plantado en el museo, ya nos conto nuestra princesita que quiso asustarte un poco, a veces suele hacer unas travesuras.

Gaara estaba atónito, Matsuri lo había cubierto, y mucho mas importante, ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llegar antes que él?

El pelirrojo sonrió de manera falsa y se disculpó para salir del comedor, estaba cansado de todo aquello, y mas que todo confundido por el comportamiento de Matsuri, antes de poder comenzar a subir las escaleras sintió a alguien sujetarle la manga de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto fríamente adivinando quien era.

-Disculpa por lo de antes, estaba molesta y reaccione sin pensar- Se disculpó Matsuri arrastrando las palabras como si le fuera extremadamente difícil pedir aquellas disculpas.

Gaara no dijo nada y soltó el agarre para seguir subiendo.

-Gracias- Gritó Matsuri haciendo que el pelirrojo se girara.

-Gracias por este fin de semana.

-Gracias por cubrirme

-¿Qué te parece si salimos en la semana?-Preguntó la castaña con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-No puedo tengo clase- Respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo, aunque la respuesta que debía haber dado era "no puedo tengo novia" pero se le había hecho casi imposible responder con aquellas palabras.

Matsuri parecía levemente decepcionada.

-Supongo que nos veremos pronto entonces- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa suspicaz

Gaara sin expresar nada en sus perfiladas facciones siguió su rumbo hasta su habitación, aquel fin de semana definitivamente había sido confuso y extraño, pero lo más increíble es que había encontrado a una persona más rebelde y aventurera que él mismo.

Al entrar en la habitación tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de casa y marcó el numero de Ino, el remordimiento de conciencia por haber estado alejado todo el fin de semana de ella era grande, pero más grande aun es que indirectamente lo había pasado con una chica, y para completar esa chica lo había besado, repicó unas cuantas veces y luego calló la contestadora, después de unos cuantos intentos mas se dio por vencido, y decidió que se disculparía a primera hora el día siguiente, por ahora solo quería dormir y disipar aquellas extraña sensación de satisfacción que sentía en el cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No era un buen día para ir a clase, o quizás Ino no tenía para nada los ánimos de ir. Aunque necesitaba hablar con Gaara, no hallaba la manera de empezar la conversación.

La rubia estaba clara de que no había visto al pelirrojo en algún acto delatador, pero la falta de interés aquel fin de semana, su celular apagado, la mentira de estar ocupado cuando lo vio con otra chica comiendo en la ciudad, todo parecía dar a la conclusión de que en realidad ella no valía nada para él.

La sola idea la hacía sentir su cuerpo derrumbarse y ser incapaz de levantarse de su cama. Si no hubiera sido por la escandalosa de Rin que entró contándole todas las cochinadas que había hecho con Kakashi aquel fin de semana no se hubiera visto obligada a levantarse y entrar en la ducha para ahogar la voz de su hermana.

-Pervertida- Susurro mientras salía de la ducha.

-Ya tengo tu ropa lista hermanita- Dijo Rin señalándole un juego completo de ropa tendida en la cama de la rubia.

Ino le sonrió y comenzó a vestirse agradecida de que Rin estuviera hablando de su trabajo ahora y hubiera apartado el tema de Kakashi. Ya que empezaría a ver a su profesor de una manera nada adecuada.

-¿Te llevo?-Preguntó Rin a Ino al verla lista para ir a la escuela.

-No tranquila, usa mi carro hasta que compres uno, yo creo que tomare un taxi.

-¿Taxi?-Preguntó confundida.

-Si Rin un taxi, no soy como tu, no me importa si la alta sociedad comienza a decir que he andado en taxi para llegar a mi insti.

-No es eso, pensé que me habías dicho que tenías un novio, ¿porqué ese tarado no viene a buscarte?

-No es un tarado- Lo defendió Ino casi gritando. – Bueno no tan tarado, eso es otra historia, creo que mejor me voy.

-Le mandas saludos a tu profesor Kakashi- Dijo Rin con un tono pícaro el cual fue respondido con un dedo bastante grosero de parte de su hermanita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o **En el instituto** o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata y Neji llegaron al instituto bastante temprano, el Hyuga aunque ya había acabado la fallida misión de Shikamaru para volver con Tenten decidió seguir con el estilo nuevo, le había agarrado cariño y se sentía a gusto y al parecer Tenten también.

Hinata se despidió de la pareja al ver que ya comenzaban a ponerse muy melosos, encontró rápidamente a Sakemi que leía un libro en Ingles.

-Vaya Sakemi es muy valiente de tu parte leer un libro en ingles, yo a penas se hablarlo- Dijo Hinata acercándose a la castaña.

Sakemi quien estaba recostada en su usual árbol de lectura en el patio del instituto levanto la vista y al ver a Hinata embozó una sonrisa. Desde que la conoció en la fiesta de Kiba le había caído super bien, y Tenten se había encargado de hablarle mucho mas sobre la Hyuga.

-Hola Hinata, la verdad es que lo estoy intentando, mi madre era Americana, pero me enseño de muy niña, hay cosas que se me olvidan- Respondió Sakemi con su usual honesta sonrisa.

Hinata y ella comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre intereses comunes hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un histérico rubio.

-EMERGENCIA NACIONAL!-Gritaba Naruto aturdiendo los tímpanos de los presentes en aquel momento.

Shikamaru que trataba de dormir un poco en una de las banquetas maldijo de manera audible algunas blasfemias mientras que Chouji se atragantó con un sándwich más grande que su rostro.

-Es por eso que te dije que no te convenía el escandaloso Uzumaki prima- Intervino Neji quien veía la escena desde unas dos mesas cerca del árbol con Tenten entre sus brazos.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró despectivamente.

-¿Escandaloso?-Se repitió el rubio algo ofendido.

-Da igual Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Hinata sonrojada ante la aparición abrupta de su apuesto novio, aun no se acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de su antes "amor imposible". Sakemi miraba la escena divertida, siempre le había agradado Naruto por su siempre elocuente manera de actuar, le parecía una de las pocas personas honestas en aquella escuela.

-Por eso es que eres mi novia Hinata-chan, eres la única que me entiende.

-Mejor dicho que te aguanta- Intervino ahora Shikamaru de mal humor por su interrumpida siesta.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nuevamente el rubio Hinata lo tomó del cuello de la camisa e hizo voltear la cara para que hablase de una buena vez.

-Dilo-Exigió con un tono un poco más severo.

Naruto exclamó un "woow" y prosiguió.

-Sasuke y Sakura, al parecer tuvieron un mal encuentro con el padre del Teme! Y ahora parece que están arreglando cuentas hoy, la cosa no va bien, bueno al menos eso me dijo Itachi.

Al escuchar el nombre de Itachi Sakemi se sobresaltó un poco, aunque por suerte ninguno de los presentes lo notó.

-Oh no Naruto-kun, eso es terrible, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ante la idea de que sus padres se enteraran, me había dicho que quería hacerlo de la manera correcta.

-Bueno lamentablemente nada fue bien.-Se lamentó Naruto.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó la Hyuga algo nerviosa.

-Llamaré a Itachi- Dijo Naruto sacando su celular después de unos minutos se paso la mano derecha entre sus lisos cabellos rubios como el sol y sonrió como un niño pequeño.- No tengo su número.

-Yo lo tengo- Se ofreció Sakemi de forma natural.

Hinata y Naruto la miraron exceptivamente haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Qué relación tienes tú con el Casanova de Itachi?-Preguntó Naruto de manera pervertida.

Sakemi balbuceaba sin saber que decir, y poco a poco las miradas de sus nuevos amigos se hacían cada vez más acusadoras.

-Sakemi me caes muy bien, así que seré sincera, Itachi tiene muy mala fama, el pobre de Sasuke-kun ha sufrido muchos atentados por culpa de el y su fama de mujeriego.- Hinata decía esto como si Itachi fuera una especie de arma mortal o un asesino de mujeres.

Sakemi sonrió internamente, ella sabía perfectamente que clase de calaña que solía ser, pero el Itachi de ahora le había demostrado que la gente puede cambiar, la castaña se limitó a decir que le estaba haciendo unos favores con su automóvil y que no tenían ninguna otra relación, al final de cuentas, Sakemi era una persona reservada, si todo el mundo supo acerca de su relación con Kiba era porque el castaño quería mostrara y lucirla en todas sus fiestas, así era Kiba.

Llamaron a Itachi y este les fue narrando los sucesos de la mañana.

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron muy temprano aquella mañana, la abuela del moreno al parecer llamó para notificar que habían pasado la noche en su casa, lo que lamentablemente solo añadió leña al fuego, ya que su padre (Fugaku) les había tenido prohibido a sus hijos la visita a esa casa. Por problemas familiares de hace años. Sasuke tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre, incluso llegó a decir que no permitiría que lo alejara de Sakura, la pelirrosa al parecer estaba a punto de colapsar de los nervios pero Mikoto se encargo de calmar la situación, pidió a Sasuke que volviera a su habitación y llevo a Sakura a su casa, después de eso, Fugaku dejó la casa bastante molesto y Sakura y Sasuke están en sus respectivas casas encerrados, frustrados y tristes. Itachi concluyo sugiriendo que sus amigos deberían visitarlos lo antes posible ya que los humores están afectando su aura y no puede concentrarse para los exámenes finales.

Naruto tranco la conversación cuando Itachi comenzaba a quejarse de cómo todo eso lo afectaba a él.

-Bien creo que debemos ir con el Teme y tu con Sakura-chan- Sugirió Naruto.

Aunque Hinata sabía que la principal razón de aquello era que el rubio solo quería una excusa para faltar a clases.

Sakemi les ofreció llevarlos en su carro, ya que Naruto no tenía porque vivía a una cuadra del instituto y Hinata tendría que llamar a Iruka, lo que conllevaría a que Iruka diera un informe al señor Hiashi de Hinata, lo que demostraría que había faltado, lo que daba igual a castigo de por vida.

-Perfecto Sakemi iremos contigo- Concluyó finalmente Hinata causando una excitación en Naruto ante la perspectiva de faltar aquel día, odiaba los lunes.

-Solo hay una cosa, necesitamos algo que nos cubra, Kakashi ha estado bastante quisquilloso últimamente con las faltas, y hoy solo tenemos clases con él.

Mientras meditaban que harían Ino llegó corriendo contando su trágica historia de cómo se rompió una uña tomando un taxi, luego como unos vándalos le robaron su billetera, y luego para completar se le rompió un tacón, nadie le prestaba atención hasta que mencionó Kakashi y su hermana pervertida.

-¿Qué dijiste de hermana pervertida?-Preguntó Naruto intrigado, Hinata le piso el pies inmediatamente.

-¿Que has dicho de Kakashi?-Preguntó la Hyuga.

-Pues, que ese pervertido y mi hermana están saliendo…-Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas aburrida del planeta.

-Bingo-exclamaron Sakemi, Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo, Ino frunció el ceño confundida por aquella emoción, ya que ella no veía nada de bonito en saber detalladamente como era su profesor en la cama.

-Necesitamos que nos cubras- Le explicó Naruto contándole cada detalle, al principio Ino se ofreció en ir también, pero recordó que también tenía cosas pendientes, así que aseguró que los ayudaría y luego pasaría al terminar las clases por la casa de Sakura.

El trío dinámico se fue dejando a Ino sin su tacón, billetera y sin su uña.

o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-oo- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Neji entró al laboratorio donde tendría su primera clase, se extraño al notar que Yuuki no estaba presente, ya que la chica era bastante aplicada. Aprovecho para charlar un poco con su profesor y discutir algunos temas del próximo proyecto.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y peleara con Tenten cada vez que se l decía, Neji era un nerd cubierto.

Gracias a su hermoso rostro, perfecto cuerpo y familia adinerada, nadie jamás se había burlado de el en el instituto, sus notas eran las mejores y era el favorito de los profesores, nunca se unió al grupo de ciencias porque inmediatamente empezarían cotilleos acerca de lo perfeccionista que era o de lo nerd que trataba de ocultar en su interior.

Yuuki junto con el resto de la clase llegó unos minutos después, el buen humor de Neji estaba en el aire y la trato con mas amabilidad, sin embargo la chica parecía algo perdida y triste.

-Pareces feliz-Dijo de repente la chica al ver a Neji sonreír mientras escribía unos resultados del último experimento.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y siguió sus anotaciones.

-¿Algo bueno pasó?-Preguntó interesada.

-Digamos que sí, he vuelto con Tenten.

-Eso es fantástico- Dijo Yuuki sin muchos ánimos.

Neji asintió y al escuchar la campana que sentenciaba el final de la clase recogió sus pertenencias y se despidió de Yuuki.

La chica salió un poco después y vio la dolorosa imagen de Neji plantándole un beso a una radiante Tenten, ambos parecía estar en el limbo de la felicidad mientras se tomaban de mano y hablaban animadamente. Yuuki sintió su pecho oprimirse, aunque sabía que podría ser solo capricho estaba molesta, molesta por que Neji hubiera sido el único chico de la clase que no pidiera su número, porque prefiriera a esa simple Tenten en lugar de ella que era mucho mas linda, estaba molesta porque pensó que Neji estaba comenzando a quererla, pero eso quizás podía cambiar.

Yuuki lo haría cambiar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-ooo-oo—oo-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

Temari terminó sus clases temprano aquel día asi que decidió dar un paseo por el parque cerca de su prestigioso instituto, mientras caminaba visualizó a su prima menor Hanabi quien iba también sola y al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hanabi-La llamo.

La Hyuga menor alzo su mirada con aquellos hermosos ojos brillando y su cabello típico de los Hyuga, largo, sedoso y moreno resplandeciendo ante aquella mañana soleada.

-¿Temari?

La despanpanate rubia se acercó y abrazo a su prima, se sorprendió al notar una vez mas que aquella imagen infantil e ingenua se había esfumado, Hanabi era unos 4 años menor que ella y unos 3 de su hermana Hinata, a sus 14 ya mostraba unas piernas altas y esbeltas y un cuerpo mas femenino.

-He escuchado lo de mi primo Kankuro, ¿está mejor?-Preguntó Hanabi.

-Mucho mejor, aunque ya queremos que vuelva a su vida cotidiana, nuestra casa parece una especie de club nocturno lleno de chicas y música escandalosa- Respondió divertida Temari robando una carcajada de Hanabi.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Mucho mejor, el doctor dijo que le harían unas cuantas pruebas y que saldría en menos de una semana o dos- Hanabi parecía más animada después de eso.

-Me alegro, entonces… ¿Por qué las caras largas?-Pregunto Temari con una sonrisa

Hanabi se sonrojo y luego bajo la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿es un chico verdad?-Atajó Temari emocionada, amaba todo lo referente a historias de amor, aunque la suya no fuera la mas romántica.

-Etto…-Hanabi parecía nerviosa, como si no estuviera segura de aquello, como si se debatiera entre algo.- No…no es eso, es que he decidido cambiarme a la escuela de mi hermana

Temari se sorprendió, Hanabi siempre había estado orgullosa de su escuela, de sus múltiples actividades extracurriculares y criticaba a su hermana y a Neji por rebajarse a una escuela mas barata de la que merecían, era una niña bastante refinada y estricta, igual que su padre.

-Eso me sorprende… ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Eh…yo….- El sonrojo de Hanabi se hizo cada vez mas y mas fuerte hasta el punto en que su pálido rostro estaba como un tomate-Debo irme Temari saludos a tu familia-Dijo al mismo tiempo que corría a toda velocidad para salir del parque.

-Pero que chica mas rara…

-No mas que tu- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, lográndole erizar el cuerpo de manera escalofriante.

Shikamaru se acercaba a ella con una mirada peligrosamente astuta y una sonrisa bonachona.

Temari volvió a adoptar sus aires de superioridad y altanería.

-¿Qué quieres chico problemático?

-Siempre con esa actitud, no creo que vayas a gustarle a ningún chico si continúas así.

Temari bufo y luego embozó una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Pescaste algún resfriado la otra noche?

-Tsk….pues casi, pero unas chicas muy sensuales se encargaron de darme mucho calor, al parecer esa táctica de andar desnudo les pareció excitante.

-Serían unas golfas- Intervino Temari algo molesta, aunque no sabía si era porque su plan falo, porque Shikamaru se estaba burlando de ella, o por las idiotas que le dieron "calor" al cuerpo del moreno.

Shikamaru soltó una risa y luego se acercó hasta Temari tomándola de la cintura.

-Me gustas, me gustan las chicas como tu, y te quiero para mí- Dijo casi en una orden, como si el fuera el rei del mundo y Temari debía acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Aunque el aliento era fresco, sus labios finos con una sonrisa perfecta, su piel bronceada de infarto, sus brazos fuerte, su cuerpo delgado pero súper definido, su cabello rebelde pero sexy, su voz lenta, pero inteligente y astuta, Temari se repitió mil veces en su cabeza "NO PUEDO DEJARME LLEVAR MALDICION".

Empujó fuertemente al moreno y le dio una bofetada.

-Las mujeres no somos objetos, cuando quieras a una chica tendrás que hacerlo de la manera correcta, de lo contrario, será mejor que sigas buscando a las golfitas que te dan calor, buenos días.

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y dejo a Shikamaru tan estático como una gárgola, lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había rechazado y se había resistido a sus tácticas masculinas de atracción, había algo erróneo en esa mujer, y Shikamaru haría hasta lo imposible en averiguar que era.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Sakemi llego en menos de 15 minutos a la casa de la pelirrosa y el moreno, dejando a Naruto y a Hinata más pálidos que un vampiro.

-Deberías tomar clases de manejo…-Dijo Naruto tratando de bajarse del carro sin caer al suelo y ayudando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo.

Sakemi sonrió de medio lado, estaba acostumbrada a aquellos comentarios, no cualquier estomago humano estaba dispuesto a soportar un aventón con ella en su auto.

-Bien yo iré con el Teme y ustedes con Sakura-chan-Dijo Naruto con una pose guay muy parecida a la de Guy y Rock Lee.

-En realidad tengo algo muy importante que discutir con el imbécil de Itachi, es sobre su auto-mintió Sakemi.

-Perfecto, yo ire con Sakura, nos encontramos dentro de una hora aquí para volver al instituto y así parezca que he estado en clase- Dijo Hinata con su voz suave y timida.

-Oh Hinata cuanto has crecido, creo que después de todo si soy una mala influencia- Intervino Naruto con una sonrisa infantil y besando la mejilla de Hinata.

Se separaron yendo por sus lados. Hinata hacia la casa de Sakura y Naruto y Sakemi a la casa de los Uchiha.

El rubio tocó el timbre unas dos veces y antes de que lo hiciera nuevamente Itachi abrió la puerta con un rostro que demostraba que no estaba de buen humor, antes de replicar algo a Naruto abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Sakemi que le sonreía como una niña traviesa detrás de Naruto.

-Sa..Sakemi ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Itachi sorprendido.

Naruto veía la escena con una ceja levantada.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera acercarse para besarla Sakemi le pisó el pie derecho.

-He venido a arreglar las cuentas pendientes sobre tu carro.

Itachi frunció el ceño desconcertado y Sakemi le hizo más señas que un sordomudo. Naruto se encogió de hombros y sin pedir permiso fue directo a la habitación de Sasuke.

Itachi se llevó a Sakemi hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta.

-"Arreglar cuentas pendientes con mi carro" así le llaman hoy en día- Dijo de manera divertida acercándose a la castaña y besándola en los labios con suavidad.

Sakemi lo maldijo, puesto que entendía por qué se había ganado el puesto de Casanova, era perfecto dado besos, y tenía unos labios de ángel.

-No es eso tonto, no quiero que se corra el rumor aun…-Dijo simplemente la castaña alejándose de las garras del lobo.

Itachi se sintió un poco molesto por como Sakemi trataba olímpicamente de alejarse de él, si lo había interrumpido aquel día de sus estudios, llegaba a su casa, para mas colmo vistiendo una falda de jean corta con botas de cuero marrón y camiseta y chaqueta de cuero, era condenadamente difícil volver a concentrarse.

Si ella quería jugar, él también.

-Sabes que…tengo algo de calor ¿tu no?

Sakemi iba a responder ingenuamente que no cuando frente a ella Itachi se quitaba su camisa dejando a relucir sus trabajados abdominales, y sexy pectorales, sin contar con sus brazos que pedía a grito ser dueños del cuerpo de la castaña, Itachi embozó una sonrisa arrogante y se sentó en su amplia cama.

-Ven te voy a enseñar en lo que he estado trabajando.

Sakemi negó con la cabeza nerviosa, como si Itachi fuera una especie de lobo feroz y ella hubiera caído en su cueva, ahora se sentía totalmente idiota por estar ahí, ella que pensaba que lo molestaría un poco y luego hablaría de cosas cotidianas, pero al parecer, ahora se daba cuenta que el estar con su novio en su habitación era mas peligroso que cualquier batalla, o cualquier otra situación.

Itachi se carcajeo ante la mirada aterrorizada de Sakemi.

-No muerdo- Dijo para luego lanzar un mordisco al aire con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakemi sintió sus orejas enrojecerse de furia, Itachi se burlaba de ella, además si el moreno intentaba algo solo lo dejaría sin fabriquita de hijo y listo, para eso había aprendido de las patadas de sus primos gánster.

Sakemi coloco su cartera a un lado y se sentó con desconfianza al lado de Itachi, no pudo dejar de notar las adorables pecas que adornaba la formada y ancha espalda del Uchiha.

-Es un dibujo….-Dijo mostrándole un block a la castaña.

Sakemi lo tomó y comenzó a ojearlo, pero casi al instante de abrirlo se quedó perpleja, el trabajo era magnifico, eran del estilo manga pero trabajados profesionalmente, la mitad del block estaba llenos de lo que al parecer era ella misma, ya que pudo distinguir algunas pecas, y tenía el mismo estilo de ropa y cabello, aunque concluyó que era ella cuando vio un dibujo de la misma chica cocinando y otra en un auto.

-Esto es hermoso Itachi…porque… ¿Por qué tu…?

- Estoy estudiando Administración de empresas en vez de Ilustración o algo parecido?-Atajo el moreno con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.-No puedo hacerle eso a papá, si quiero que mi plan de que deje a Sasuke tranquilo y que por lo menos uno de nosotros cumpla nuestro sueño, debo sacrificarme yo…

Sakemi sintió su pecho oprimirse, era increíble ver a Itachi hablar de Sasuke, era como si hablara de algún tesoro invaluable, o de algo sagrado, de algo intocable, sacrificar sus sueños porque Sasuke realizara los suyos era algo que la castaña admiraba y por supuesto mostraba lo buen chico que era Itachi.

Sin poderlo evitar Sakemi rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Itachi quien se tensó ante el contacto, ya que, por supuesto, no lo esperaba.

-Cada vez te quiero más…Itachi…-Dijo Sakemi sobre el cuello de Itachi produciéndole cosquillas con el roce de su aliento.

Itachi sonrió y acarició el cabello de la castaña con ternura.

-Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, supongo que es porque yo también te estoy queriendo cada día más…

El abrazo se volvió mutuo y Sakemi le exigió al moreno que le mostrara todos sus dibujos, y que por favor volviera a ponerse la camisa, ya que si no tendría un derrame nasal.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-oo-o**

**En la escuela**

Ino por desgracia tenía que verle la cara a Kakashi aquella mañana, trato de visualizarlo como lo que era, su profesor, y no como el rey del sexo, según su hermana.

-Rey del…digo profesor- Lo llamo sudando un poco la rubia.

Kakashi quien lucía peculiarmente radiante aquella mañana la miró con desgana y su siempre desistieres en sus ojos.

-Yo, eh…bueno Hinata, Naruto y Sakemi van a faltar hoy.

-¿Porqué?

-Van a levantar los ánimos de unos amigos.

-¿Es alguna clase de terapia? Son parte del club "pare de sufrir" señorita Ino no me interesa tendrán sus negativos y punto, siéntese.

A Ino le salió un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, Kakashi solía ser tan irónico y burlón que podía fácilmente olvidarse de todos los buenos detalles que le relataba Rin.

-Por favor profesor Kakashi, y si lo hace prometo arreglar una cita estupenda para usted y mi hermana.

Kakashi sonrió y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

-Supongo que sí-Respondió apenada la rubia que jamás de los jamases le había hablado así a ningún profesor.

-Bien lo haré, pero no por una cita, sino por un mensaje.

-Perfecto-Exclamó Ino feliz.

-Dile a tu hermana, que madure y no sea tan infantil.

Ino se quedó en blanco, como si hubiera pasado una aspiradora y se hubiera llevado todo de su cerebro dejado una pequeña pelusa rondando.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Ya me escuchaste, eso es todo, EMPEZAMOS LA CLASE- exclamó al mismo tiempo que le daba con su lirbrito naranja en la cabeza a la rubia

Ino no entendía, porque le mandaba a decir aquellas cosas, ¿si se supone estaban tan amoroso? En fin era solo un mensaje, y la verdad es que la misma Ino pensaba que Rin debía madurar y dejar de ser tan caprichosa.

Tomó asiento y al hacerlo su corazón casi se le salió por la boca al ver a Gaara entrar con su típico paso despreocupado.

El pelirrojo la miró y alzó la mano en un sencillo saludo, Ino le respondió con una débil sonrisa, aunque no sabía porque, se supone que debía estar molesta, pero ahí estaba, hecha un flan ante la mirada excitante del pelirrojo más sexy del planeta.

La clase transcurrió de manera divertida ya que Kakashi como de costumbre la hacía de aquella manera, el timbre sonó señalando la hora de receso.

Ino se apresuró a tomar de la chaqueta a Gaara y este abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ino pudo notar hasta un poco de nervios, pero quizás era su imaginación.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Gaara asintió y ambos se fueron a la parte trasera del Instituto.

-Gaara…yo, no he sabido nada de ti, me siento mal, digo, molesta, frustrada, se supone que me llamarías que estaríamos comunicados, pero es como si…no hubieras querido saber de mí- La voz de Ino salía con desconfianza y temor, aunque eso era parte de lo que quería decirlo, el punto principal no pudo salir de su boca, no pudo decirle que lo vio con una chica comiendo en el centro de Tokyo.

Gaara tenía su rostro inexpresivo, observaba a Ino con duda y algo de temor en sus claros ojos verdes, no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo sucedido, y mucho más importante, decirle que había sido besado por una niña demente pero a la vez bastante peculiar.

-lo siento, me he quedado sin celular, yo estuve con la familia de mi padrastro, fue algo asi como un encargo, no tenía opción-en parte era cierto, pero Gaara no pudo decir lo más importante, lo que de verdad quería destacar y terminar de una vez por todas, que esa familia se reducía a solo "Matsuri" pero " ¿Cómo lo tomaria Ino?"-pensaba Gaara.

-Ah es eso…-Ino sonrió débilmente, sabía que no era todo - ¿solo eso?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-"mientes"-Pensó Ino con un dolor en el pecho, pero aun así no podía terminar, lo quería demasiado.

La rubia se lanzó al cuello del pelirrojo y lo beso de manera demandante, Gaara respondió al beso y la tomó entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

Sai vio todo de lejos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, en sus finos labios, y aunque siempre llevara una sonrisa hipócrita, sin sentimiento o sin emoción, esta estaba bastante bien definida, era una sonrisa amarga.

-"más te vale no lastimarla Gaara"-Pensó para luego volver a estar rodeado de chicas escandalosas que alagaban su liso cabello, perfecto cutis, mirada misteriosa, ojos intrigantes y voz masculina. Haciéndolo extrañar los divertidos insultos de Ino.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura escuchaba a Hinata hablar sin parar, la Hyuga trataba de subirle los ánimos aunque al parecer era bastante difícil.

La pelea que presencio de Sasuke y su padre la había dejado tan frágil como un vaso de cristal. Ya que sabía lo doloroso que era para el moreno pelearse con su padre, sin embargo el siempre lo negaba, pero Sakura no solo era su novia, era su mejor amiga.

El ser ella la responsable de que eso pasara la dejaba indefensa, toda la fuerza con la que trataba de proteger a Sasuke o apoyarlo para que siguiera luchando se iban.

-Sakura…por favor, ya no estés así, prométeme que vas a mejorar ¿si?

Sakura pensó que no era justo que Hinata suplicara por ella, al fin de cuentas la Hyuga era mucho mas débil y siempre parecía sufrir por los males de los demás.

-Tranquila Hinata- Dijo la pelirrosa l mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga.

-¿Y que ha hecho Mikoto?

-Pues ha salido con mi madre como de costumbre.

-¿Hablaste con tus padres?-Preguntó aterrada Hinata.

-No muy bien, mi padre parece algo serio ante el caso, y mamá se siente traicionada porque no le conté la gran noticia, aunque supongo que se les pasara en unas horas, igual hablaremos cuando lleguen.

La hora pasó mucho más rápido cuando Hinata le comentó sobre lo sucedido en su viaje, y sobre el ultimo chisme de Kakashi y la hermana de Ino. Sakura parecía mas divertida ante aquella noticia y ambas rieron un poco liberando tensiones.

Naruto tiró una piedra a la ventana de Sakura y Hinata se despidió.

Sakura se sentía de mejor humor así que decidió estudiar un poco (vaya manera de subir el humor xD) antes de poder concentrarse escuchó el timbre, pensó que quizás era Hinata de nuevo o mejor aun Sasuke. Sin embargo todas sus ansias se fueron por el retrete.

-Señor Uchiha.

El imponente padre de Sasuke entró a la casa de Sakura, la pelirrosa le ofreció algo de tomar pero este alegó que sería breve.

-Veras Sakura…te aprecio mucho, eres una niña ejemplar, admiro a tus padres y pienso que tendrás u futuro brillante.

Sakura sabía que algo malo venía, ya que el señor Fugaku no era de aquellos hombres que halagaban por nada.

-Ya veo que quieres ir directo al punto, te pareces mucho a tu padre, y es por eso que no puedo permitir que seas novia de Sasuke, que fueras su amiga lo acepte, aunque sabía que eras tu la que lo apoyaba en sus rebeldía de estudiar otra cosa que no fuera Administración y seguir el negocio familiar.

Sakura apretó el puño, odiaba ver como Fugaku disponía de los sueños de Sasuke a su merced.

-Con todo el respeto que se merece señor Fugaku, pero pienso que Sasuke es bastante inteligente y brillante como para no dejarse llevar y tomar sus propias decisiones- Sakura se atrevió a decir esto, y no supo como no dejo quebrarse la voz.

Fugaku embozó una sonrisa arrogante y Sakura sabía ahora de donde Sasuke la había heredado.

-Agradezco tu interés en Sasuke, y por eso mismo, si lo quieres, déjalo.

Aquellas palabras pasaron como un rayo por la cabeza de Sakura, ¿dejarlo?, apoyarlo era una idea, estar ahí para cuando sus animos estuvieran por el suelo, llorar junto con el era otra, luchar por sus sueños era una mejor, pero, dejarlo, esa jamás había pasado por la mente de Sakura.

-No puedo hacerlo-Dijo en casi un susurro temiendo lo que Fugaku estuviera planeando.

-Lo se, pero como conozco a mi hijo, conozco a las personas como tu, impetuosas, regidas por el deber y el honor, por los sueños e ideales, sin embargo no soy de esas personas, soy empresario, mi trabajo es de astucia y eliminar a la competencia, en este caso tu eres competencia, compites por ganar a mi hijo.

-Yo jamás utilizaría a Sasuke para un propósito.-Exclamó Sakura indignada siendo interrumpida por la gruesa voz de Fugaku

-Itachi va a hacerse cargo de una de las empresas Uchiha, pero es muy grande para él, mi hermano murió hace dos años y desde entonces yo he mantenido las empresas, como padre deseo heredar todo a mis hijos, y si quiero que Sasuke tenga un buen futuro entonces ese futuro lo construiré yo, destruyendo lo que se oponga, tu Sakura Haruno eres un obstáculo, ya que con tus limpios ideales, tus buenos consejos, dejas que Sasuke sea un rebelde y me cause problemas, no lo permitiré.

-¿Qué sucede si me opongo?-Preguntó finalmente Sakura tratando de analizar alguna escapatoria.

-Mandaré a Sasuke a un internado en Inglaterra, lo que no solo lo apartara de ti, sino de su familia, amigos, compañeros, etc, termina con él, hazlo de la manera más convincente y lo dejaré terminar su ultimo año e ir a la Universidad aquí en Tokyo, pero te quiero fuera de la vida de mi hijo y tengo personas que me mantendrán informado de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer así que, ingéniatelas.

Sakura sintió su cara enrojecer pero se obligó a no derramar ni una sola lagrima, no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía hacer sufrir a Sasuke, tenía que aceptar el trato, porque las palabras de Fugaku se cumplirían.

-Lo haré.

-Por eso es que me encanta hacer tratos con gente como tu Sakura, su buen corazón siempre actúa.

-Esto lo hago por Sasuke-Dijo Sakura con una voz apagada.

-Yo también…-Dijo finalmente Fugaku antes de salir y montar su automóvil caro dejando a Sakura con una presión en el pecho que le hacía difícil poder respirar.

"_**Déjalo"**_

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Wiiii por fin he terminado este capitulo, siento mucho la tardanza pero me siento bastante satisfecha, espero les haya gustado, hasta el prox, y por supuesto GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, sin ellos no me hubiera animado en continuar xoxo.**


	19. Sorpresas que te dejan sin aliento

**Disculpen la tardanza, me he tardado por la falta de inspiración, lo siento, espero que disfruten el capítulo, estará lleno de muchas, MUCHAS, sorpresas.**

**You belong with me**

**Capítulo 19**

_**Sorpresas que te dejan sin aliento.**_

Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era dejar calmar las cosas por aquel día y hablar con Sakura y sus padres el día siguiente, sorprendentemente Fugaku llegó a su casa la noche anterior y parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, la cena fue tensa pero ni cerca a lo que pudo haber sido. Sasuke se retiró antes que nadie y decidió dormir temprano, estaba agotado después de los gritos de Naruto, su padre y su cabeza dando mil vueltas.

En la mañana fue igual, su padre parecía tranquilo, lo que por supuesto hacía feliz a su madre, Itachi parecía también de buen humor, lo que hizo que el moreno movilizara su plan B, arreglar las cosas con los suegros.

Salió a esperar a la pelirrosa recostado en su carro, al pasar unos 15 minutos se extraño que no hubiese salido corriendo con su típico aire desesperado y con una tostada a medio comer en la boca.

Para su sorpresa y descuido se encontró frente a frente con el padre de Sakura.

-Señor Haruno- Se apresuró a saludar Sasuke.

El padre de Sakura sonrió y luego le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro del moreno al acercarse.

-Siempre lo supe, cuando los veía, había una aura entre ustedes, estaban sellado por el destino desde pequeños, sabía que el hilo rojo los entrelazaba-Dijo con cautela el padre de Sakura, refiriéndose a una antigua leyenda Japonesa, la cual decía que las parejas están destinadas a estar juntas cuando se encuentran entrelazadas por un hilo rojo, el hilo del destino.

-Solo voy a pedirte algo Sasuke…

-Lo que sea- Respondió Sasuke con su voz firme.

-Cuídala, aunque parezca una chica fuerte, mi niña es muy vulnerable cuando se trata de ti…siempre lo ha sido…tu eres su debilidad…

Sasuke se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y asintió. Siempre había visto a Sakura como una fortaleza humana, una persona capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, y tener la mejor solución o consejo, por eso se había enamorado de ella, por eso siempre confiaba en ella antes que nadie, pero darse cuenta que él la debilitaba, le daba terror.

-La cuidare.-Respondió finalmente con total confianza.

-Lo sé, mejor vete a clase, Sakura salió muy temprano, supongo que…

-No quiere verme aun después de lo sucedido…-Atajo el moreno.

-La conoces tan bien como yo…adiós- se despidió el señor Haruno con una sonrisa.

Sasuke montó su carro y aceleró hasta la escuela, aunque adoraba a Sakura, odiaba aquel comportamiento cobarde cuando se trataba de enfrentarlo, siempre huía cuando sabía que podía lastimarlo, se suponía que debían estar más unidos que nunca en este momento.

Sasuke se estacionó y vislumbró un grupo de chicas aglomeradas en la entrada, bufó molesto, detestaba que las mujeres de aquella escuela fueran tan emocionadas.

-Es tan guapo- murmuraba una.

Sasuke aunque quería pasar de aquello rápidamente vislumbró a alguien conocido, un viejo amigo del instituto de Itachi, sonreía con arrogancia y vestía elegante con un traje gris y corbata vino tinta, Sasuke no podía olvidar aquel molesto pelo rojizo y ojos castaños que derrochaban presunción y superioridad.

"Sasori"-pensó Sasuke con molestia como si el simple hecho de pensar aquel nombre le produjera una especie de veneno.

Ignoró el porqué se encontraba en la escuela y busco a Sakura, mientras lo hacía tuvo que sacudirse a varias chicas de encima que aunque sabían muy bien la relación del moreno con la pelirrosa no se dan por vencidas, las espantó hasta que una en especial lo detuvo.

-Sasukito, ¿buscas a tu novia?-Preguntó Karin con falsa inocencia.

-Apártate.

-Sasuke, no creas que estoy detrás de ti, la he visto en el baño, solo quiero ayudar- Dijo algo ofendida.

-Bien, pues gracias- Respondió de forma fría, aun no perdonaba lo que Karin les había hecho. Sasuke era algo vengativo, si se la hacían la pagaban. Era su especie de lema aunque nunca había estado orgulloso de ello.

Sin importarle los gritillos de las chicas en el baño cuando entró comenzó a tocar con fuerza las puertas.

-SAKURA SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ ABRE LA PUERTA COBARDE!-Gritaba con furia el Uchiha.

-Es el baño de damas SASUKE-Gritó Sakura.

-Se que te escondes de mí, debí suponerlo antes, no seas cobarde y sal a menos de que quieras que rompa la maldita puerta.

Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe con una mirada desafiante y salió como un rayo del tocador, Sasuke la siguió hasta que la acorraló en uno de los pasillos mas desolados.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Preguntó- pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, pensé que íbamos contra el mundo juntos…

Sakura tenía la mirada hacia un lado, no quería verlo a los ojos, simplemente se limitaba a mirar a un punto invisible en el piso.

Sasuke trató de no alterarse y tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos, la miró con algo de frustración en sus afilados ojos negros hasta que la mirada penetrante comenzó a sofocar a la pelirrosa.

-Solo estaba conmocionada-mintió Sakura- Vamos a almorzar juntos hoy, en la colina de siempre, te espero en lo que suene la campana.

El timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de clases y la pelirrosa logro separarse de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, aunque Sasuke se sentía algo mejor, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo en la mirada de Sakura que no iba bien. Sin embargo aquella colina siempre era buena señal, siempre habían ido cuando las cosas iban mal y se daban mutuo apoyo, quizás era un buen comienzo para pelear la batalla que se avecinaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

Naruto se escapó de Biología, como sabía que iba bien en ella, y seguramente era la única, decidió que tomaría un descanso y comería algo en la cafetería. No era el alumno más responsable del mundo, jamás lo había sido, así que ¿por qué empezar a serlo cuando ya era su último año?

El rubio comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos desiertos, al cruzar una de las esquinas tropezó con un cuerpo más pequeño y delgado.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó con su típica voz escandalosa y atolondrada.

-Na..Naruto…

-¿Hanabi?-Preguntó confundido al reconocer a su víctima.

La hermana menor de Hinata se hallaba frente a él en el suelo, no es que le cayera demasiado bien pero tampoco la dejaría tirada ahí, Naruto le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundido.

Hanabi frunció el ceño y suspiró con aires de superioridad.

-Me he transferido a este instituto- Respondió sin más.

-No entiendo… ¿No era que odiabas este lugar?-Preguntó Naruto con un tono de voz irónico.

-No es de tu incumbencia el porqué me he transferido- Dijo Hanabi con las mejillas rojas.

Naruto embozó una sonrisa pícara y le señaló la mejilla derecha que estaba especialmente encendida en un color rojo casi tan deslumbrante como la luz roja de un semáforo- Quizás lo has hecho por un chico.

-Eres un idiota- Exclamó nerviosa y sobresaltada empujando al rubio y saliendo del lugar casi tan rápido como un rayo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y antes de que pudiera seguir una chica se acercó a él con cara de desubicación total.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes cuál es el aula 567 B? Al parecer tengo Física con Anko- Preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños cortos sujetados con una cinta negra y unos ojos oscuros como la noche.

-Si sigues derecho y luego cruzas a la izquierda la encontraras, además desde el pasillo escucharas los gritos de Anko, su genio al dar clase no es el mejor, te compadezco.

La chica sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el aula dejando atrás al rubio.

-Voy a llegar tarde- Pensaba frustrada la castaña, casi al instante escuchó los gritos de la tal profesora Anko y armándose de valor tocó la puerta, llevaba quizás 15 minutos de retraso pero al ser nueva a lo mejor le darían una oportunidad.

-¿Y AHORA QUIEN?-Grito Anko.

Al abrir la puerta la castaña embozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Eres tú la nueva?-Preguntó la profesora con una mueca de molestia en la boca.

-Si

-Pasa.

Entró al aula y notó muchas miradas sobre ella y casi al instante escuchó a alguien escupir algún líquido de su boca con gran estruendo.

-Gaara te agradezco que no ingieras bebidas ni comidas en mi clase y menos aun las escupas- Rugió Anko molesta.

Al escuchar ese nombre el corazón de la castaña se agitó violentamente, sabía que él asistía al mismo instituto al que se iba a transferir, pero no esperaba encontrarlo tan rápido. Tampoco ponerse tan nerviosa al verlo de nuevo, aquellos fieros ojos verdes y cabellera roja.

-Bien no perdamos más tiempo, tienen una nueva integrante en el instituto y en algunas de sus clases supongo, la señorita Matsuri.

Matsuri sonrió nerviosa mientras el resto de los presentes comenzaban a murmurar.

-Bien Matsuri siéntate junto a la señorita Yamanaka- Dijo señalando a la rubia que se encontraba viéndose en una espejo pequeño.

Matsuri asintió y se sentó junto a la rubia, a primera vista le pareció algo antipática pero luego de unos minutos junto a la rubia quien comenzó a hablarle como si fueran las mejores amigas de siempre, le pareció que era una chica agradable después de todo.

La castaña trató de evitar voltear la mirada y ver a Gaara así que se concentró en el trabajo que le había asignado la estricta profesora de cabellos morados.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, quiero el reporte de lo que hemos hecho hoy para la próxima clase, fuera de mi vista…

Nadie se quejó, Anko no era precisamente la profesora adorada, por lo que la clase salió rápidamente. Gaara jaló del brazo a Ino quien pensaba hablarle a Matsuri, e ignoro olímpicamente a la castaña.

-Ehh Gaara no seas grosero- Se quejó la rubia zafándose del agarre.

Gaara odiaba admitir que su actitud fue bastante grosera, pero no le parecía de lo más apropiado que su novia, y la chica con la que había pasado el dichoso fin de semana, y para mas colmo la chica que lo beso, se volviera la mejor amiga de Ino.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada y se volteo hacia Matsuri, para su sorpresa la chica parecía algo sonrojada y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Tranquila, me disculpo por mi novio, es que a veces se pasa de ogro, ya que eres nueva puedes venir conmigo y Gaara al almuerzo, te presentaré a mis otros amigos- La invito Ino sonriendo amablemente.

Matsuri estaba completamente consternada, se sentía apenada, puesto que sabiendo las circunstancias de lo que había sucedido con Gaara, tener frente a frente a su novia y que de paso fuera una chica adorable no era lo que se esperaba, y más aun sentirse tan fatal al escuchar que el pelirrojo tenía novia.

-Yo es que…no sé si…-Balbuceó Matsuri y vio como Gaara le dedicaba una mirada frustrada.

-No se hable más, vamos- Ino tomó de un brazo a Matsuri y a Gaara de la mano, viendo la escena podría parecer bastante irónico, pero para la rubia, ajena de todo lo sucedido solo significaba que había hecho una nueva amistad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo—o-oo-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-oo-o—o-o-o-

"**Piensa con la cabeza no con el corazón"-**Pensaba la pelirrosa una y otra vez, tratando de que quizás así pudiera tener más fuerzas para lo que iba a pasar.

Sakura subió la colina y como lo estaba esperando, Sasuke se hallaba sentado con la mirada perdida.

La pelirrosa se acercó lentamente y al llegar se sentó junto a él sin decir ninguna palabra, a lo lejos se escuchaba el bullicio del receso en el instituto, el fuerte viento que soplaba los arboles a sus espaldas y un poco mas allá los carros que pasaban por las calles frente al instituto.

Su mente era un torbellino, se supone que debía mentirle a Sasuke, y no sería fácil, ya que aparte de mentirle a su novio, debía mentirle a su mejor amigo, mentir sobre algo que ni siquiera ella sabía si tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando adoptamos este lugar?-Preguntó el moreno con una voz calmada y su mirada fija al frente.

Sakura lo recordaba perfectamente. Estaban en su segundo año de secundaria, ambos habían tenido un día pésimo, Sasuke por supuesto había peleado con su padre, por algo que el moreno ni siquiera quiso discutir, y Sakura había perdido a su abuelo un día antes.

Ambos llegaron a aquel lugar y se quedaron ahí todo el día, faltaron a clase para calmar su frustración y tristezas, en silencio, el uno al otro sin decir una palabra pero a la vez diciendo todo con su compañía.

Aquel día Sasuke por primera vez abrazó a Sakura y derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, era la primera vez que la pelirrosa lo veía llorar, y sin poderlo evitarlo ella también se derrumbo junto a él, bajando la guardia, perdiendo un poco aquella fuerza interna que la hacía tan ruda, se aferro a él y se dio cuenta que no era solamente amistad lo que sentía por él, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Si lo recuerdo- Respondió simplemente Sakura sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

La conversación tentaba a cambiar e irse por temas que conducirían a otro desenlace, y por el bien de Sasuke, debía acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.

-Sasuke…terminemos- Dijo Sakura sin pensar, sin siquiera tomar un respiro, su voz fue seca y algo muy audible para su gusto.

Sasuke giró el rostro, su mirada expresaba confusión, aun así delineo una sonrisa en sus finos labios, lo que desarmo un poco a Sakura.

-Tranquila Sakura, entiendo que te sientas frustrada por mi familia, pero créeme, lo voy a solucionar todo…Podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo juntos.

Sasuke la abrazo y Sakura no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, aunque aquellas palabras le traían una vaga esperanza no podía ser cierto, Sasuke no podría salir airoso del tirano de su padre, y Sakura sabía que Fugaku era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya. Se separó con brusquedad d y se levanto de la grama.

-No Sasuke…no es por eso…

Sasuke se levantó y la tomó por los hombros, su mirada pasó de ser confusa a fría y estresada.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-Preguntó con algo de fiereza en sus palabras.

-No quiero estar más contigo…-Respondió uniendo todas sus fuerzas para no desviar la mirada y observar los oscuros ojos de Sasuke mirarla fijamente.

"miente mejor"-pensó Sakura mientras se desgarraba por dentro.

-Me di cuenta que no vale la pena armar tantos problemas con nuestras familias, solo te quiero como mi amigo, esto fue una confusión, una terrible confusión y un error así que terminemos….-Pudo sentir como poco a poco su corazón se oprimía y le iba faltando el aire, ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó tanta fuerza para decir aquello con una voz tan clara y firme.

Pero nunca se preparó para la reacción de Sasuke. El moreno la soltó y pudo notar como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Sasuke pasó sus manos por los rebeldes cabellos frustrado-_Un error_-Murmuró

-¿Es cierto? ¿Toda esta basura que me estás diciendo es cierta?- Preguntó mientras una lagrima recorrió su perfecto rostro que ahora parecía el de un animal rabioso a punto de matar algo, aquella expresión que Sakura temía, ya que no había nada peor que un Sasuke enfurecido.

Sakura tuvo que respirar hondo para poder hablar, sin embargo nada salió de su boca, balbuceo sin poder decir nada, simplemente bajó la mirada y susurró un "lo siento"…

-Si eso es lo que quieres Sakura…-Dijo con un tono frío pero aun así débil.

Sasuke bajó con rapidez la colina dejando a Sakura sola y desgarrada, sin fuerza en su cuerpo, solo las suficientes para desplomarse y comenzar a llorar, a llorar tan amargamente que pensó que se deshidrataría…que moriría de dolor…que quedaría ahí por siempre, con aquel horrible vacío en su pecho y aquel sentimiento desgarrador en su estomago.

Definitivamente aquella colina no volvería a ser la misma, definitivamente su relación con Sasuke jamás volvería a ser igual.

Se había acabado…Sasuke y Sakura había terminado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakemi fue a visitar a Itachi a su casa después de terminar con su horario en el instituto, ya que el moreno estaba tan a tope con la universidad que no podía darse el lujo de salir, aunque la castaña se cuestionaba si era buena idea ir a la cueva del lobo, Itachi se había comportado como un caballero con ella y no había tratado de hacer nada. Por lo que ahora se sentía cómoda de estar con él a solas. Solía ayudarlo a estudiar y a veces terminaban jugando video juegos para relajar un poco las tensiones de Itachi sin tener que relajarlas de otra manera.

Por supuesto Sakemi iba solo cuando los padres del Uchiha no estaban, aun no estaba lista para ver a los padres de su novio, los cuales por lo que había escuchado eran bastante estrictos y poseían una compañía bastante importante.

Sin embargo Sakemi no preguntó más, no estaba con Itachi por su dinero o posición social, estaba con el por lo especial, diferente y lindo que era, inevitablemente se estaba enamorando más y más de él, aunque aun poseía aquel miedo de ser engañada o lastimada, estaba dispuesta a dar todo en aquella relación. Sin contar que estaba completamente embobada por el físico innegablemente perfecto del Uchiha.

Itachi la recibió con un tierno beso en los labios haciendo acelerar el corazón de la castaña a mil por hora, como siempre, comenzaron a charlar, o más que todo Sakemi contándole su día en el instituto.

Itachi la escuchó con atención mientras terminaba algunas notas en su cuaderno de la Universidad.

- Hoy podemos salir ya he hecho todo lo que me quedaba pendiente, ¿puedes esperar mientras tomo una ducha?...te apetece algo de tomar?

-Estoy bien, te esperaré aquí…- Respondió Sakemi aun con un tono algo apenado.

Itachi le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

La castaña estaba feliz, ya hacía varios días que no tenía una cita, aunque aquellos encuentros en la casa de Itachi habían servido para conocer un poco más sobre el moreno.

Sabía ahora con certeza que toda aquella mascara de galán, de niño mimado y presumido solo lo hacía para defenderse, para no ser lastimado, aunque no sabía con exactitud a que le tenía tanto miedo, sabía que ella era la primera relación en la que Itachi se había entregado y bajado la guardia.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras la castaña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, el estar ahí sola, lograba inquietarla bastante.

Sakemi recorrió la habitación observándola con interés, era bastante reservada, limpia y organizada, llena de trofeos en varios deportes, libros por doquier y varios portarretratos, las fotos tenían personas que Sakemi obviamente no conocía. Había mucho que seguía sin saber del moreno, pero estaba feliz con el hecho de que tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

La castaña decidió ocupar un poco de su tiempo para no seguir indagando en la habitación, pero antes de dedicarse a leer un libro que llevaba en su bolso algo llamó su atención, una carpeta donde sobresalía una hoja con su nombre, Sakemi no dudó en tomarla y abrirla.

Sus se ensancharon y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, su corazón se agitó violentamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Listo- Dijo Itachi con su típica sonrisa entrando con una toalla en el cuello y otra más larga amarrada en su cadera.

-Itachi…¿qué demonios?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento es que he olvidado mi ropa, sabía que ver mi escultural cuerpo te pondría nerviosa pero no es pa….

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?-Preguntó en un tono bastante alto Sakemi con una mirada furiosa.

El moreno frunció el ceño, no entendía a que se refería- ¿De qué hablas?

Sakemi le tiró la carpeta por el pecho y las hojas salieron volando, Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la castaña ya había salido corriendo por las escaleras y escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal.

Se giró hacia las hojas que se hallaban derramadas por el piso y su corazón se oprimió, toda la información que le había pedido a Sasuke sobre Sakemi estaba en aquella carpeta, sus gustos, su pasado, antecedentes, novios, fecha de nacimiento, lugar, todo.

Y lo peor es que por su inmadurez, por su estúpido juego había escrito en letras bastante grandes en la parte superior de la hoja junto a una pequeña foto de Sakemi.

"_**Juego: Dulce Venganza**_"

El moreno había olvidado por completo aquella carpeta, después de comenzar a conocer a Sakemi se había olvidado del estúpido juego de venganza que tenía planeado. Y ahora todo se había volteado en su contra, y había lastimado a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasori se acercó a un carro negro de vidrios ahumados a unas cuantas calles lejos del Instituto.

El vidrio bajo lentamente y un apuesto hombre de cabellera oscura y lentes sonrió de lado.

-Dime Sasori… ¿Alguna novedad?...

-Si señor Uchiha, al parecer han terminado, he visto a Sasuke irse bastante molesto del Instituto hace unos minutos.

-Bien…aunque quisiera que siguieras con lo acordado, no confío en Haruno…Recuerda, si todo sigue así, me encargaré de que tengas un excelente puesto en la compañía muchacho…

Sasori delineó una sonrisa de triunfo en sus delicadas facciones y asintió.

El carro se alejó y el pelirrojo volvió al instituto.

-Sasori- lo llamó una voz femenina.

El apuesto chico volteó y vislumbro a una sexy pelirrosa observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?-Preguntó al mismo tiempo que prendía un cigarro.

-¿Bebe? No me vengas con juegos, ¿con quién hablabas? Y se supone que eres el nuevo consejero del Instituto, vaya ejemplo si te ven fumando.

Karin se acercó arrebatando con brusquedad el cigarro de la boca de Sasori.

-Sabes que son solo pasantías…Y sobre el carro oscuro, simplemente no te metas en ello…no era una chica si es lo que te preocupa.

Karin bufó y luego se abalanzó hacia Sasori besándolo con pasión, el pelirrojo le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

-Es solo…tengo miedo de que me dejes….

Sasori simplemente delineó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y beso la frente de Karin.

-Nunca…

Karin sonrió y se acomodó la ropa que había quedado algo desajustada.

-He terminado clases…mi casa estará sola esta tarde…si quieres…

-Lo siento bebe, tengo cosas que hacer…pero para la próxima estaré ahí.

Karin asintió algo decepcionada, lo beso de nuevo y se fue hacia su carro en el estacionamiento.

Sasori volvió al instituto esperando que su presa saliera de clase, por supuesto, ya tenía todo sobre ella, su horario, su ficha estudiantil, sus actividades extraescolares, si seguía con su plan, pronto tendría un excelente puesto en la compañía Uchiha. Y eso era sin dudo un gran logro para él.

No podía perder esta oportunidad, no después de que su padre falleciera y el tuviera que hacerse cargo de su madre y hermanos pequeños.

Vaya ironía, él, que antes jugaba con las mujeres como si fueran objetos, ahora que encontraba una chica que realmente le gustaba, por el deber tendría que seducir a otra.

-Vaya vida-murmuró viendo como su objetivo salía por la puerta principal.

-¿Sakura Haruno?-Preguntó al verla salir.

Debía admitir que después de ver su ficha técnica, se esperaba a todo un esperpento nerd, pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica tan guapa.

La pelirrosa volteó la mirada confundida.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y el pelirrojo no tuvo que darle mucha vuelta a su mente para saber el "porque"

-¿Te conozco?-Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-No, lo siento mucho…es que…bueno soy el nuevo Consejero del Instituto, y me alegré mucho de saber que tú estabas aquí, te admiro mucho después de tu trabajo científico del año pasado, vaya que la manera en que has motivado a los chicos jóvenes a unirse al grupo de ciencias es fantástico.

Sakura aun parecía estar perdida en otro mundo, sin embargo sonrió.

-Gracias…no pensé que alguien en realidad lo leyera en el periódico…

Sasori sonrió de la manera más galante que pudo. Aunque como esperaba la pelirrosa no reacciono ante su sonrisa, su contrincante era Sasuke Uchiha, y eso no era fácil, el bastardin era bastante guapo debía admitirlo.

-Espero verte pronto-Se despidió.

Sakura asintió y salió del lugar rápidamente.

-No serás nada fácil de conquistar Sakura Haruno…pero nada es imposible…

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

**En el Hospital**

-No esperaba volverte a ver jamás…

-Yo menos…pero ya veo que el destino se encarga de encontrarnos ¿no?

Los ojos claros de aquella hermosa mujer miraron fijamente los azules del rubio de pie frente a ella.

-Tu esposo me ha llamado unos días atrás…al parecer nuestras familias siguen atrayéndose…

-Naruto es un gran chico Minato, un gran chico…pero es muy peligroso…hemos guardado por tanto tiempo este secreto…

-Claro…Yo también he tratado, y créeme que ha sido muy difícil, ¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido que me separes de ella?

Hana comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras que Minato apretaba los puños tratando de no desplomarse de la misma manera que la mujer frente a él lo hacía.

-Lo siento tanto Minato…yo…

-Y ahora Hiashi lo sabe… ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?...

Hana lo observó con una mirada frustrada.

-Se ha ido…se ha ido de Tokyo, no sé donde está...-Respondió entre el llanto amargo.

-Volverá…debemos decirles Hana, a los dos…

-¡Nooo!-Gritó horrorizada- No sé cómo lo tomarán, Naruto es un chico maravilloso pero pienso que una noticia así podría ser demasiado traumática, no quiero que nada malo les suceda, son jóvenes…muy jóvenes….

-ES MI HIJA, no pienso guardar más ese secreto Hana, yo se lo diré a Naruto, espero que hagas lo mismo…ya no más secretos…-Grito Minato

Fuera de aquella habitación un rubio escuchaba la conversación horrorizado, sin poder creerlo, sintiendo un gran vacío en su estomago tomó de la mano a Hinata quien parecía tan en shock como él.

Salieron corriendo por el pasillo del hospital antes de que Minato los viera se ocultaron en una habitación vacía.

Ninguno levantaba la mirada. Sus respiraciones aceleradas después de la carrera era el sonido que rompía el silencio.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-Preguntó Hinata finalmente.

Naruto subió la mirada y vio como Hinata tenía una expresión de total confusión en su tierno rostro, una mirada de confusión y a la vez de rabia.

-¿Qué hacía tu padre con mi madre? ¿Qué secreto? ¿De qué hija hablaban?

Naruto sentía un dolor incrementarse en su interior, Hinata a diferencia de él no sabía nada acerca del pasado de sus padres, no sabía nada, y él sabía todo, ahora todo se volvía más claro, ahora entendía por qué sus reacciones al saber que ambos asistían a la misma escuela, ahora sabía porque el empeño de su padre en que terminara con Hinata, ahora entendía porque la madre de Hinata lo veía mal…El porqué de aquella conversación minutos atrás.

Hinata era hija de Minato y la señora Hyuga…

Hinata era su hermana….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara llegó a su casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza, aquel no había sido el mejor día para empezar con el pies derecho su relación con Ino.

Su suerte con la rubia era patética. Cuando había decidido olvidar aquel fin semana, aquella molestia de Matsuri y aquel beso, la responsable de aquel lio resultaba ser la nueva estudiante en el instituto.

Y para mas colmo Ino decidía hacerla integrante de su círculo de amistades.

Aun después de que salieran de clase y caminaran un poco por el parque, con tiempo de sobra para hablar, no tuvo las agallas ni el valor de decirle la verdad a la rubia, se quedó callado, mudo, escuchando como Ino hablaba maravillas de Matsuri, como seguía ingenua a todo.

-Gaara cariño- Lo saludó su madre.

-Hola má…-Saludo el pelirrojo tratando de no sonar muy brusco, aunque su humor era peor que la de un perro hambriento.

-Hijo, Matsuri te espera en la sala, ha venido a pedirte los apuntes de la escuela, no sabía que estudiaban juntos…

Gaara se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la castaña.

-La verdad es que me acaban de transferir señora Sabaku- Intervino Matsuri entrando en el pequeño recibidor.

Gaara frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos a la castaña.

-Vaya eso es maravilloso, bueno queridos voy a salir, tu tío me está esperando para cenar, adiós cariño, adiós Matsuri.

La madre de Gaara se despidió dejando la tensión crecer más y más.

-Lárgate…

-Espera un momento Gaara…yo…lo siento tanto…

Gaara bufó y delineo una sonrisa obstinada en sus labios.

-Me mentiste…me mentiste todo el tiempo, sabías que estarías en el mismo instituto que yo y aun así jugaste conmigo…

-Yo…tienes razón, lo siento tanto, solo, yo nunca pensé que tenías novia, solo…yo…lo siento tanto, Ino es una gran chica y yo…

-¿Déjalo sí? Si quieres hacer algo solo aléjate de nosotros….

Matsuri trató de contenerse pero su pecho se oprimió antes las secas palabras del pelirrojo, era tan frio, era ruda la manera en que le hablaba, nunca había tenido amigos, siempre estuvo metida en un internado de chicas, donde la mitad era lesbiana y la otra mitad tan egoísta que siempre pensaban primero en ella que en otra persona, hasta que su padre falleció y su madre al sentirse sola decidió dejarla vivir con ella de nuevo.

Matsuri nunca fue la hija predilecta, siempre rebelde, siempre distinta, siempre liberal, por eso no encajaba en ningún lado, y aquel fin de semana conoció a aquel apuesto chico dispuesto a acompañarla en aquel primer fin de semana de libertad.

Y sin querer lo había arruinado, había arruinado la oportunidad de tener amigos.

-Lo siento de verdad….- Dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto, sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de la casa del pelirrojo.

Gaara bajó la mirada, no se sentía para nada feliz con lo que había hecho, y tampoco quería alejarla de aquella manera, pero no quería lastimar a Ino, y quizás tener a Matsuri tan cerca solo lograría lastimarla.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Reviews? *.***

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Disculpen mil veces pos la tardanza.**

**Subiré el próximo capítulo más pronto lo prometo.**


	20. Desenredando Misterios

**Autora: **Lo sé no hay excusa que valga, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero igual lo siento, aunque quiero que sepan que aunque tarde mucho siempre tendré un capítulo siguiente, se los debo por sus asombrosos reviews y lindos ánimos!

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo tiene un poco de lemmon, espero lo disfruten (pervertidillas) hehe

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**You belong with me**_

_Capítulo 20_

**Desenredando misterios.**

El resto del día fue fatal, una vez entrada la noche una lluvia tormentosa azoto la ciudad. Sakura pensó que quizás el cielo se unía a su dolor y ahogaba sus llantos con el estruendo de los relámpagos y truenos.

Su madre llamó a la puerta varias veces preocupada pero Sakura no respondió. Se sentía tan vacía, tan desgarrada que no tenía fuerzas para moverse, para hablar o ni siquiera para pensar, solo lloraba, lloraba recordando el rostro de Sasuke y el hecho de que si estaba junto a él solo lograría dañarlo más.

Peor era saber que el moreno vivía al lado, y que quizás estaba igual o peor que ella. Se calmó un poco después de unas cuantas horas tumbada en su cama y comenzó a buscar alguna salida, aun no era muy tarde, no podía decirle acerca del trato que hizo con su padre ya que eso lo complicaría, Sasuke estaría tan furioso que Sakura temía que hiciera alguna locura, era demasiado impulsivo para saber la verdad, y no solo arruinaría su débil relación con su padre, sino que también pondría en riesgo la relación de Itachi y Mikoto con Fugaku, y Sakura no quería ser la causante de una ruptura familiar, no quería mas traumas para Sasuke.

La segunda opción sería tratar de arreglar las cosas con Sasuke y pedirle mantener la relación en secreto hasta que terminaran el Instituto y pudieran irse juntos a la universidad, si lo convencía Sasuke lo haría, estaba segura de ello.

De pronto una luz de esperanza recorrió a Sakura y el dolor en su pecho disminuyo un poco, antes de poder siquiera pensar en cómo hablaría con Sasuke su celular comenzó a sonar insistente, la pelirrosa lo buscó esperanzada de que fuera Sasuke, pero noto que era un número no identificado.

Atendió la llamada insegura.

-¿Diga?

-Bien hecho Sakura, estoy orgulloso, eres una niña que cumple sus promesas y también lo hago yo, Sasuke permanecerá en el Instituto junto a sus amigos, siempre y cuando tú te mantengas lejos de él, si pensabas que soy tan estúpido para no darme cuenta si llegaran a tener una relación en secreto pues me hice cargo de esa parte.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba…Fugaku había dado con el único rayo de esperanza que tenía, el bastardo había logrado acabar con cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación con Sasuke.

-Yo…nunca pensé en faltar a mi palabra-mintió Sakura en un débil susurro.

-Por supuesto que no, una niña inteligente jamás estropearía algo tan importante como esto…Sasuke parece estar tomándoselo muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, así que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, y si te preguntas como se todo esto, pues digamos que tengo ojos informantes dentro del Instituto, estamos hablando del futuro de mi empresa, no puedo tomármelo a la ligera…

"Maldito bastardo, y que del futuro de tus hijos"-Pensó Sakura evitando soltar un sollozo muy audible y parecer más estúpida y débil de lo que ya había sido.

-Ahh Sakura, y muchas gracias, por querer tanto a Sasuke…

La llamada se cortó y Sakura lanzó el celular contra el piso alfombrado, lo odiaba…odiaba toda aquella avaricia, aquel corazón frío, odiaba estar lejos de Sasuke, mentirle y hacerle daño, sin duda se encontraba n un callejón sin salida.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo—oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si la pregunta en aquel momento era ¿Cómo se sentía? Sasuke no hallaba por dónde empezar, se sentía traicionado, dolido, confundido y destrozado. Cuando por fin pensaba que las cosas mejorarían con Sakura todo dio una vuelta inesperada.

Aunque Sasuke no estaba enteramente convencido de las palabras de Sakura, por muy cruel que fueran, por muy crudas, por muy dolorosas, había algo extraño, sin embargo Sasuke era muy orgulloso para arrastrarse, si ella quería terminar la relación, el no rogaría, primero buscaría que había detrás de todo aquello, ya que el todavía no creía que Sakura no lo amara.

Llegó furioso a su casa aquel día y para su pesar su padre lo esperaba en su habitación. El moreno le dedico una mirada desafiante y fría.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no entres en mi habitación.

Fugaku sonrió de manera arrogante, y Sasuke sintió una pizca de rabia al notar que al hacer ese gesto era inevitable decir que no era su hijo.

-Lo siento Sasuke…no quería entrometerme, solo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que paso el fin de semana…y que Sakura y tu tienen mi aprobación.

Sasuke volvió a sentir una gran roca caer sobre él y el rostro de Sakura apareció en su mente torturándolo una vez mas.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó su padre preocupado.

-Yo…-Sasuke no hallaba las palabras una vez más para describir su dolor, balbuceaba tratando de evitar que su padre notara lo mal que se sentía, su padre era la ultima persona que debía verlo en ese estado.

-¿Sasuke?-Insistió Fugaku

-No tienes que preocuparte por darnos ninguna bendición…se acabo ¿ok? Sakura termino conmigo….

La voz del moreno sonaba rencorosa y dolida, casi quebrada por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

Fugaku tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por evitar sonreír, negó con la cabeza y colocó la mejor expresión de dolor que pudo.

-Hijo…cuanto lo siento…pero quiero que sepas que tienes a tu familia para apoyarte…

Sasuke aun no se tragaba aquella habladuría de su padre, sin embargo era mejor aquellas falsas palabras que un sermón de lo que era su deber como hijo de la familia Uchiha.

-Está bien papá…déjame solo ¿si?...

Fugaku asintió y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Sasuke tumbado en la cama, pensando…dando vueltas a su cabeza, buscando alguna pista que lograra resolver el acertijo de porque Sakura cambio de la noche a la mañana, ¿Era capaz alguien de dejar de amar tan rápido? ¿Era eso quizás posible? Sasuke solo encontró una solución…La única manera posible de responder aquella pregunta llevaba a la conclusión de que entonces Sakura nunca lo amó.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Temari salió tarde aquel día de sus clases de actuación, por algo era apodada como la "Drama Queen" amaba sus clases de actuación y esperaba convertirse en profesional una vez entrada en la Academia de Actuación mas importante de Tokio.

Era algo tarde y como era usual su estúpido hermano menor no contestaba el celular, y Kankuro seguía en reposo, no le quedaba otra que caminar un poco y buscar una para de autobús.

La noche no era la mejor, la fuerte lluvia azotaba la ciudad y la gente corría en busca de una guarida para esperar que pasara la tempestad.

Temari no tenía tiempo para eso, era ya suficientemente tarde, mientras caminaba rápidamente y buscaba con la mirada alguna estación no pudo evitar observar a una persona que le parecía bastante conocida.

El chico problemático caminaba bajo un paraguas junto a una chica bastante guapa, Temari sabía que aquello debía ser algo que no tenía que afectarle, pero lo hizo. El verlo reír de aquella manera tan feliz, y sus sexy rostro parecer estar disfrutando la compañía de aquella chica le produjo un molesto ardor en su estomago.

Al girar la mirada chocó con un hombre de cuerpo musculoso, se apresuró en disculparse pero al parecer el hombre no estaba del todo contento. Comenzó a gritarle cosas sin sentido haciendo que la mayoría de las personas voltearan a verla.

Estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, sola, con frío y para mas colmo por intentar llamar al cabeza hueca de su hermano se había quedado sin batería, trató de disculparse pero el hombre seguía insultándola, iba a volver a decir "lo siento" cuando una mano empujo al hombre frente a ella con tanta fuerza que el tipo de tambaleó.

-Piérdete, la dama te ha dicho que lo siente…- Dijo Shikamaru con una voz fría y de notable molestia.

La rubia había tenido la esperanza de que no se acercara ni la reconociera, pero estaba muy cerca de él y para mas colmo el hombre había formado una algarabía en medio de la calle.

El tipo parecía molesto pero al ver que se acercaban unos policías salió corriendo.

Shikamaru cubrió a Temari con su chaqueta y la chica que estaba con él le coloco el paraguas para evitar que siguiera empapándose.

-No se preocupen…yo…-Balbuceó la rubia temblando a causa del frío y del miedo aun en su cuerpo después del intimidante hombre.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente la guiaron hasta un carro aparcado en un estacionamiento cerca de donde encontraban. Una vez todos dentro Shikamaru comenzó a manejar, después de unos minutos llegaron a una casa de dos pisos con un jardín bastante cuidado y hermosos árboles.

-Shikamaru pensé que me llevarías a mi casa- Dijo Temari finalmente.

-¿En ese estado? Si soy yo quien te voy a llevar no pienso dejar que tus padres piensen mal de mí…- Respondió con una sonrisa galante.

Temari volvió a sentir unas estúpidas mariposas en su estomago. Luego recordó que no estaban solos.

-Pero…y que hay de tu cita…no quería…

Shikamaru y la chica se miraron y estallaron en risas, la rubia no le pareció para nada gracioso y frunció el entrecejo con una mirada peligrosa.

-Lo siento…no quería reírme así es que, bueno, es mi culpa por no presentarme, mi nombre es Shion soy la hermana menor de Shikamaru- Se presentó con una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo parecer indudablemente a su Casanova hermano.

Temari de pronto se sintió completamente estúpida y como una completa psicópata, el ardor que antes sintió en su estomago se había trasladado a sus mejillas.

-¿Vamos? Te prestaré ropa.-Se ofreció Shion.

Ahora la veía mejor, tenía el cabello algo risado del mismo castaño oscuro que Shikamaru, sus facciones eran finas y su piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y vivaces, y la sonrisa sin duda era igual de astuta y atractiva que la de su hermano mayor.

Una vez mas se sintió tonta por no darse cuenta antes, pero debido a la reputación del castaño pensó que quizás era una de sus conquistas.

Se colocó una ropa deportiva sencilla, y se peinó un poco su cabellera ahora empapada por la lluvia, una vez lista se despidió de la adorable familia de Nara, su madre hablaba bastante pero era totalmente guapa y agradable, su padre era un hombre callado y atractivo, y la hermanita menor era súper inteligente y hablaba como si tuviera 21 años y no 15.

Shikamaru la llevó como había prometido a su casa y Temari se olvido de la hora y los minutos mientras hablaba con él. Olvidando el hecho de que se habían declarado una guerra, de que era presumido y tenía demasiada confianza que solo lo hacía ver arrogante, y el hecho de que pensara en las mujeres como accesorios, el chico problemático era agradable, inteligente y gracioso, sin contar con que era totalmente encantador y guapo.

-Bien…aquí estamos- Dijo Shikamaru haciéndolos volver a la tierra y realidad.

Temari sonrió y antes de abrir la puerta sintió la mano de Shikamaru sostenerla.

-Dame una oportunidad, una cita, y haré que valga la pena, te prometo que no te arrepentirás

Temari sintió su corazón acelerarse, esas palabras de pronto sonaron como lo mejor del mundo, y la idea le parecía terriblemente tentativa, aunque unos días atrás hubiera dicho un rotundo no ahora estaba dudosa.

-Bien…una cita Nara…-Respondió con una voz firme y arrogante antes de salir del carro.

Shikamaru gritó un audible "YES"

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, una cita con Shikamaru, aquello sería interesante después de todo.-pensó

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi no podía creer lo idiota que había sido, había logrado arruinar las cosas con la chica que más le había gustado en el mundo desde que tenía memoria, una chica de esas que ya no se encontraba en esos días y menos en los círculos sociales que el Uchiha frecuencia, tierna, inteligente, elocuente, linda y sexy.

Se golpeo la frente y suspiró frustrado, tenía un examen en pocas horas y la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en Sakemi.

¿Es que acaso es bruja?-Se preguntó.

Entró al aula donde tendría que estar aproximadamente 2 horas respondiendo aquella molesta prueba, y con lo poco que se había concentrado estaba seguro que el desenlace no sería muy bueno.

Efectivamente después de que pasaron dos horas no estaba para nada confidente como solía estar siempre que terminaba un examen, al contrario estaba completamente inseguro de todas las respuestas. No le dio más largas al asunto y decidió salir a relajarse, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y debía aprovechar aquella semana de descanso que tendría de la universidad por celebraciones.

Sin pensarlo sus instintos lo llevaron hasta el restaurante donde Sakemi trabajaba, y aunque era muy temprano igual entró, un camarero lo atendió con bastante rapidez y decidió relajarse un poco, no era normal en el estresarse tanto, pero Sakemi obviamente ya no era cualquier cosa en su vida, sin proponérselo había ocupado un gran espacio en su cabeza, ocasionándole que lo único que pudiese pensar fuera en ella.

Pensó que quizás no era buena idea esperar ahí, no después de lo sucedido, y antes de que pudiera salir se encontró cara a cara con aquella fiera mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó de forma descortés y fría.

Itachi no esperaba menos.

-Yo…solo…-murmuró con la mirada gacha.

La castaña sentía su cuerpo hervir de ira, pero a la vez hervía por estamparle un beso y lanzarse sobre aquel perfecto cuerpo que la llamaba a perdonarle cualquier estupidez que hubiese cometido. Aunque quizás necesitaba una explicación, sabía el pasado del Uchiha, sabía lo jugados, cruel y mimado que era, y por mas que todo el tiempo que pasaron las ultimas semanas se hubiese comportado como un príncipe no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-Habla ya, tengo trabajo.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-Susurró subiendo la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Sakemi mirándolo con altanería.

-Si quieres vas a mi casa después de que termine mi turno, salgo a las 6.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, así que decidió dar unas vueltas hasta que saliera, quizás aquel día mejoraría, y su cabeza volvería a trabajar de manera normal.

o-oo—oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo

Hinata no fue a clases, y Naruto no esperaba menos, la noticia le chocó demasiado, tanto o más que a él, ambos estaban convencidos de que eran hermanos, sino, porque tratarían tanto de separarlos sus padres, era como si el rubio hubiese descubierto que tenía una enfermedad mortal.

Estaba tan confundido que casi fue atropellado por un auto si no fuese porque alguien lo jaló de la manga de su camisa.

-Naruto!-Gritó una voz femenina a su lado.

El volteó, pero su ánimo siguió tan igual de lento y desganado. Se encontró con Hanabi la hermana de Hinata quien lo miraba aterrorizada.

-¿Estás loco? ¿O quieres suicidarte?-Preguntó con un tono que denotaba molestia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con la mirada gacha.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a ti y a mi hermana, ni siquiera se quiso parar de su cama?-Pregunto curiosa.

Sin embargo Naruto no respondió y se limitó a volverse encoger de hombros.

Hanabi se estaba desesperando y respiró hondo.

-Quizás… ¿Terminaron?-Pregunto nuevamente pero esta vez con mas curiosidad hasta con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

Naruto se detuvo y la miró enfadado.

-¿Podrías dejarme en paz? Hinata y yo no hemos terminado-Gritó molesto.

Hanabi se quedó paralizara y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el rubio rápidamente notó que toda su rabia y enfado la estaba pagando con ella quien no tenía la culpa.

-Lo siento Hanabi, no fue mi intención…-murmuró.

Hanabi respiró hondo de nuevo y se acercó súbitamente a Naruto robándole un beso antes de salir corriendo hacia el instituto.

Dejandolo estático, confundido y en más estado de shock del que estaba antes, primero le dicen que Hinata es su media hermana y ahora la hermana pequeña de su media hermana que es su novia le robó un beso, solo faltaba que Sasuke se le declarara y que Neji bailara con u tutú.

Y los dos últimos pensamientos le levantaron de una manera extraña los ánimos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

"Si había un día mas incomodo que aquel que alguien se lo hiciera recordar"-pensó Sakura después de ver casi todas sus clases con Sasuke.

No solo tenía que evitar si quiera mirarlo, sino que también tuvo que esquivar todos los lugares en el que el moreno estaba, ya que no sabía quién era la espía del psicópata padre del moreno.

Al sonar la campana que marcaba el fin de sus clases se alegró y salió prácticamente corriendo hasta la biblioteca donde regresaría un libro para luego irse directo a casa. En el camino, gracias a su interminable torpeza, tropezó con el mismo chico que se presento como Sasori.

-Gracias- Dijo cuando éste le devolvió el libro que se había caído al suelo.

-No hay de qué…-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sakura trató de irse pero Sasori le volvió a hablar.

-Oye…estaba pensando que quizás podríamos tomar un café juntos.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, el interés de aquel chico era demasiado repentino para su gusto, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-La verdad es que estoy algo ocupada- Mintió.

-¿Con los deberes? Anda ya, yo puedo ayudarte, siento que sea tan directo pero de verdad quisiera conocerte mejor, eres algo así como mi ídolo de biología- Bromeo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sakura se sintió mal por ser tan directa, pero no quería saber nada de, chicos, por los momentos.

-No gracias, quizás en otra oportunidad- Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa educada y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Sasori chasqueó los diente y marco un numero en su celular.

-¿Señor Uchiha? Si, pues no he podido, aunque se por certeza que ni siquiera se hablan no he podido sacarle una cita, la chica es bastante decidida….entiendo….hasta luego…- Cortó la llamada y se perdió entre los pasillos, ignorante de que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación, que sutilmente delataba el plan que tenía él y Uchiha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o—o-o-o-oo—o-o—o-o

Gaara no podía evitar sentirse frustrado cada vez que veía a Matsuri pasar cerca de él, Ino constantemente le reclamaba lo malo que era por tratar de apartar a la castaña de ella.

Mientras que el pelirrojo sentía su culpa crecer mas y mas en el interior. Por fin tenía la última clase y esperaba con ansias que no le tocara con Matsuri.

Sin embargo el destino era cruel. Y la clase de dibujo seguramente se había convertido en la peor de todas. Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos al entrar, y vio de reojo como la chica también esquivaba la mirada.

Kurenai la profesora de arte entró al salón con una radiante sonrisa y les pidió que se pusieran el delantal.

Todos en clase comenzaron a pintar sobre los lienzos y el pelirrojo por mas que intentaba que su estúpido pincel delineara finos trazos amarillos para hacer algo que pareciese una flor solo salían gruesos y patéticos.

Giró la cabeza hacia la obra de Matsuri y se molestó al ver que era bastante buena, Kurenai parecía emocionada y le mostraba a la clase la fabulosa técnica que la señorita Matsuri utilizaba.

-Vaya…-murmuró al pasar frente a Gaara.

Éste se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

-Creo que necesitas la ayuda de alguien cariño, se que tienes potencial, Matsuri ven por acá.

-Profesora se que puedo hacerlo- Aseguró el pelirrojo firmemente.

Kurenai sonrió dulcemente- No seas penoso Gaara, siempre es bueno hacer nuevas amistades, Matsuri cariño enséñale al joven Sabaku como llevar el pincel para así hacer trazos limpios y suaves.

La castaña se enrojeció rápidamente y después d ver como Gaara no objetaba más sostuvo el pincel y se lo ofreció, él lo tomo sin protestar y sintió como la mano de Matsuri rozaba la suya.

-Perfecto, los dejo y vuelvo en unos minutos para ver si la ayuda sirvió de algo.

Esa "ayuda" estaba sirviendo en todo menos la pintura, la mano de Matsuri cubrió la gruesa de Gaara, el roce les producía un extraño cosquilleo y aunque sabían que quizás lo mejor sería apartarse ninguno lo hacía.

Gaara giró la cabeza un poco posando sus claros ojos verdes en la castaña que dejó caer el pincel ante la cercanía y se alejó de él.

Justo en aquel momento el timbre sonó para ellos y mientras todos tomaban sus cosas para irse, Matsuri y Gaara se veían intensamente, fijos, sin saber porque aquellos extraños sentimientos se arremolinaban en sus cabezas y cuerpo.

"malditas hormonas"-Pensó Gaara, tomó su bolso y salió del salón.

Aunque el irse de ahí, no quitaba las ganas de quedarse viéndola, o más aun acercarse un poco más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-

Ino esperaba sentada en un banco del estacionamiento a que Gaara saliera y así se fueran juntos, pero el pelirrojo no aparecía, giró la cabeza hacia donde unos gritillos tontos se extendían y visualizó a Sai con varias chicas.

Rodeando a dos con sus brazos y una caminando cerca de él con las llaves de su lujosa camioneta. Aunque ella sabía lo mujeriego que era, por alguna razón sintió un ardor en su estomago, un horrible sentimiento de… ¿celos? ¿Vacío? O quizás todo junto.

Gaara llegó y ambos se fueron, alejados del uno al otro por aquellos extraños sentimientos que surgían en sus cabezas, y que solo aseguraban que algo faltaba en aquella relación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke se disponía irse del infierno de instituto cuando alguien lo detuvo, tuvo que respirar hondo para no ignorarla y salir de ahí.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?-Preguntó el moreno con fastidio y cansancio.

Sabía que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que su romance con Karin terminó, pero no quería involucrarse con ella ni siquiera en una amistad, sentía que era demasiado pronto y que la pelirroja era muy complicada.

Sin embargo el rostro consternado y frustrado de Karin lo hizo escucharla.

-Es…creo que es tu padre…-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Pregunto confundido sin quitar el tono de voz molesto y de cansancio. El simple nombramiento de su padre lo enfermaba aun más.

-Creo que está tratando de involucrar a Sakura con mi novio para alejarla de ti….-Dijo aun nerviosa.

Sasuke tuvo que evitar no soltar un improperio.

-Karin…-Dijo tratando de sonar lo más civilizado que podía- ¿Qué DEMONIOS HABLAR? ¿Quién coño es tu novio? Y Para que quisiera mi papá ser Cupido, Sakura y yo no estamos juntos.

Karin abrió los ojos como plato- Pero eso no tiene sentido, yo los he visto hablando, Sasori es mi novio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sabía que Sasori era una escoria, pero para que querría tener algo con Sakura, ¿como su padre le beneficiaria?

-¿Crees que puedas informarte un poco más?-Preguntó el moreno.

Karin afirmó con la cabeza y salió del lugar. Sasuke no estaba del todo seguro, pero Karin parecía bastante preocupada y triste, y si tenía razón, quizás su padre era el trasfondo de todo aquel cambió tan repentino que tuvo Sakura en él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji dejó a Tenten en su casa luego de cenar juntos y caminar un poco por la ciudad, sin duda aquel reconciliamiento les había unido aun mas, sentía que no podía dejarla sola ni un segundo, pero tampoco quería atosigarla, apenas había salido de aquel estado de "aburrido" ahora quería llevar las cosas mas naturales.

Antes de dirigirse a su casa decidió pasar por una tienda de flores para enviarle un ramo "quizás esto contaba como presión" pero no podía evitar ser un detallista de primera.

Después de pagarlo escuchó a alguien susurra su nombre.

-¿Yuuki?

La chica se sonrojó al verlo.

-Vaya, flores para Tenten, que afortunada- Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Neji sonrió algo avergonzado y asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Voy a comprarle flores a mi madre- Dijo simplemente pero Neji notó algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Está de cumpleaños?

-Ehh…bueno…ella murió….-Dijo en casi un susurro.

Neji se sintió como un idiota y se acercó un poco a ella, el sabía muy bien lo que era estar solo en la vida, había sido criado por sus tíos después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de tránsito.

-Lo siento…

Yuuki soltó una lágrima y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me acompañas?-Preguntó con una suplicante sonrisa.

Y aunque Neji sabía que él no era precisamente la mejor de las compañías asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-

Naruto daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su padre, era terrible, más que terrible, y aun más que terrible eran las ganas de estar con Hinata aun más, aun sabiendo que era su hermana, por mas morboso y horrible que pareciese.

No podía evitarlo, ya que se había enamorado de ella, por su ternura, su belleza, su infinita bondad, Hinata era más su novia que su hermana, y eso era lo que importaba.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió rápidamente de su apartamento directo a la casa Hyuga, si el padre de Hinata no estaba ahí todo sería más fácil.

Al llegar los guardias lo dejaron pasar, ya conocían al rubio. Entró a la increíble mansión y recordando donde quedaba la habitación de Hinata al llegar a la puerta tocó con suavidad.

Escuchó a Hinata decir un débil "pase"

Al entrar visualizó el elegante cuarto, decorado al estilo francés, en el centro una inmensa cama de cortinas transparentadas color rosa se imponía ante él.

-Hinata-susurró y su voz sonó mas ronca y profunda de lo normal.

La chica se levantó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, al visualizar su mirada sintió su cuerpo congelarse, era increíble como con solo verlo se debilitaba, sentía su cuerpo mas débil y caía rendida ante aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-Naru…Naruto-kun- Susurró horrorizada con la voz ronca y una piyamas de short y camiseta bastante insinuante.

Haciendo el trabajo del rubio más sencillo, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, por su corazón y no por lo que supuestamente dictaba su sangre.

-No…-Dijo Hinata dando un paso atrás viendo como Naruto iba decidido hacia ella.

-No me importa si eres mi hermana yo te amo, y te voy a hacer mía- Dijo tomando el rostro de Hinata entre sus brazos y besándola con pasión.

Hinata aunque sabía que aquello estaba mal se dejó llevar, sintiendo como los besos de Naruto le quemaban la piel a su paso, como las fuertes manos del rubio la alzaban en el aire haciéndola enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de su novio y devolviéndole los besos con el mismo deseo.

Se dejaron caer en la cama y Naruto beso todo a su paso con desesperación robándole susurros de placer de una acalorada Hinata.

Después de despojarse de sus ropas Hinata derramó una lágrima y Naruto acarició su rostro secándola.

-Todo está bien Hinata, porque yo estaré a tu lado por siempre…no tengas miedo- susurró.

-No tengo miedo Naruto-kun, confio en ti…

Naruto la beso con dulzura y la embistió con el mayor cuidado que tuvo, al notar como poco a poco Hinata iba respondiendo más y más a las embestidas, aceleró el paso al ver que ya ambos disfrutaban plenamente, gemían con desesperación y se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana, sintiendo algo en sus cuerpos que jamás habían experimentado, olvidándose de todo y solo sabiendo que se amaban con locura.

Sus cuerpos explotaron ante el clímax y se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados, sellando así que su relación iba más allá que el de simple hermanos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Lo siento, se que fue muy corto, pero con este capítulo estaré lista para desarrollar los siguientes acontecimientos, espero lo hayan disfrutados! Besos.**


End file.
